Ca existe vraiment
by nardy
Summary: Sévérus adore Draco, c'est son filleul préféré et pour l'aider à être heureux, il va se replonger dans la magie noire. Fic terminée.
1. Gueule de bois

**DISCLAIMER** : Pas Z'a moi on s'en doute, enfin les principaux persos, paske Matt, il est à moi.

**Rating R** dans un futur forcément proche.

_**Story **:_ Plus que motivée par une vrai suite douloureuse de soirée arrosée.

Mais c'est pas raisonnable, j'ai encore une fic en cours ( On sait !) Mais bon…Celle ci ne sera pas longue. Heu, normalement.

Ha oui, Harry Sévérus, évidemment en prévision, mais aussi d'autres couples.

Pas tous forcement attendus.

Les filles de slash boulevard, non, je ne suis pas plus disjonctée que d'hab….

_**

* * *

Gueule de bois **_

J'avais un sacré mal de tête. Quelle idée aussi de boire autant de champagne. Le quota établi par Lily, d'une bouteille et demie par personne était visiblement de trop. Sans compter le vin blanc qui accompagnait le repas. De toutes façons, elle et Frantz avaient toujours des boissons en quantité astronomique quand ils invitaient et cette fois n'avait pas fait exception à la règle.

Un frisson me parcourut, j'ouvris les yeux un bref instant en essayant de me pelotonner dans une couette visiblement annexée en totalité par Mitch, ma chère moitié. Mais le vert vif d'une herbe qui n'avait pas la moindre raison de se trouver dans mon lit ainsi que le soleil violent qui agressa mes yeux me poussèrent à refermer illico les yeux en question. Et j'essayais de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Nom de … ! Je fais quoi moi ? Lily, ton champ, la prochaine fois, tu te le gardes ! J'ai des hallucinations ce matin, et ta soirée ne vaut quand même pas ça. !

Rien que le fait de penser me donne la migraine.

Je suis nauséeuse en plus, si ça continue je vais vomir dans mon lit. Enfin, si je suis dans mon lit…

« Debout ! Intime une voix qui sans être foncièrement désagréable, est polaire.

Comme je ne connais pas le moins du monde cette voix, j'en ignore l'ordre et tente de me rendormir. Un coup de pied, léger mais efficace dans l'épaule me fait grogner. Finalement c'est bien à moi qu'on s'adresse.

« Mitch…Je grogne, tu joues à quoi ?

« Debout, j'ai dit ! Répète la voix.

Cette fois je le prends bien pour moi puisqu'un autre coup de pied ponctue l'ordre.

L'herbe est bien là, persistante et verte. Le soleil aussi. Lumineux. Trop.

Et une paire de chaussures noires qui n'étaient pas là la première fois.

Ma joue est sur l'herbe, une fourmi se déplace avec célérité.

Ce rêve est vraiment zarbi. Dire qu'en plus, je ne fume, ni ne me drogue, encore heureux…

« Je déteste répéter les ordres que je donne, trois fois. Me dit une voix au dessus de ma tête. La voix des chaussures visiblement.

Un micro semblant de conscience m'effleure. Dans mon rêve. Comment suis je vêtue ? Si je ne porte que ce que je mets pour dormir, c'est à dire ma peau nue, je suis à poil devant le gars aux chaussures noires… Je bouge un bras qui pèse une tonne au bas mot et parviens à l'intégrer à mon champ de vision. Bon, pull gris anthracite. J'ai l'air habillée, au moins c'est déjà ça.

« Je vois que vous reprenez vos esprits ? Allez vous daigner vous lever enfin ? Grogne the polaire voice.

Je grogne à mon tour, c'est qu'il commence à me briser les arpions celui là. Mon rêve décidément n'a rien de drôle. Je bascule péniblement à plat ventre et tente de passer en position agenouillée lentement.

_« Mer…J'ai mal à la tête !_

Une tribu d'indiens poursuivant une horde de bisons et eux même poursuivis par la cavalerie qui charge font irruption sous mon crâne. Amplifiant le mal de tête qui passe instantanément au stade de migraine.

_« Vainqueur du concours de la plus jolie gueule de bois de la ville, ma vieille._

Je me retrouve soudainement debout, face au gars en noir. Il m'a tiré par le bras et m'a fait lever. Ce coup ci c'est l'horreur !

Je referme les yeux : Je veux pas de ce rêve, il est nul !

Je vais vomir sur le mec en face de moi et je sens qu'il ne va pas aimer, alors je me retiens difficilement.

« Non.

« Non, quoi ? Je dis en rouvrant les yeux.

« Non, vous ne me vomissez pas dessus. Répond l'homme.

Je le détaille, doit avoir mon âge en gros, brun, nez busqué, peau pâle, cheveux mi-longs.

Et des yeux qui sont deux lacs noirs. On dirait ceux de ma mère quand elle est en colère.

Ceux là aussi d'ailleurs : sont en colère.

Je continue à le regarder. Il est assez grand et totalement vêtu de noir, exception faite du bord blanc d'une chemise qui dépasse de son col.

« Vous avez terminé? Dit il sarcastique.

« Heu…Excusez moi. M'entends-je répondre en rougissant.( Mais depuis quand je rougis moi ?)

« Venez jeune homme. M'ordonne-t-il en m'empoignant par le bras. Suivez moi.

Ce qui techniquement est faux puisqu'il me pousse devant lui.

_« Jeune homme ?_ Je suis perplexe, mais mon mal de tête fait des siennes. J'ai dû mal comprendre.

Je me décide, puisque décidément ce rêve persiste, à regarder autours de moi.

_« Mais qu'est ce que je fous dans une école anglaise ?_

Enfin, je crois que c'est ça. Des bâtiments en pierre posés sur le tapis vert d'une pelouse impeccable. Je songe que soit je parle anglais, soit nous nous comprenons grâce à un truc étrange, le gars en noir et moi.

Mon mal de tête ne s'arrange pas et l'autre là, j'apprécierais pas mal qu'il me lâche.

J'ai rien fait du tout d'une part ( je lui ai même pas vomi dessus) et j'ai horreur de me faire remarquer d'autre part, ce qui ne va pas manquer de se produire si on arrive comme ça dans les bâtiments. Nous croisons des élèves, mais hors quelques regards compatissants, personne n'intervient.

Il me fait entrer dans un hall immense, je regarde, brûlant de curiosité, autours de moi. Mon dieu que cet endroit est beau. C'est immense et merveilleux. J'ai toujours éprouvé une fascination pour les châteaux et le moyen âge et là, j'ai soudain la sensation d'avoir traversé le temps. Malgré mon rêve qui me perturbe encore un peu, je souhaite, l'espace d'un instant de pouvoir rester dans ce lieu magique.

L'homme me tire après lui cette fois, nous montons des escaliers, longeons des couloirs, marchons ce qui me semble être des heures. Ma gueule de bois sans doute.

Malgré que nous croisions des élèves, pas un ne salue mon guide, ils se contentent de s'écarter de son chemin avec comme de la crainte dans leur regard.

Nous arrivons enfin devant une gargouille de pierre, l'homme prononce ce qui me semble être un mot de passe et un escalier apparaît.

Dans mon état comateux, je trouve que tout ça ressemble aux films de Harry Potter que ma fille passe en boucle, et ça m'arrache un sourire.

Nous grimpons les escaliers et arrivons dans un grand bureau, bureau est le mot qui décrit le mieux cette pièce, mais en fait, c'est aussi une bibliothèque, un musée et un tas d'autre choses encore.

Ca y est le croque mort s'est décidé à me lâcher le bras. Je suis furieuse après lui. C'est pas une façon d'agir quand même !

« J'arrive, j'arrive.

Les mots résonnent dans la pièce mais il n'y a personne. Interphone, probablement.

« Prenez place, je suis là dans une minute.

L'homme en noir serre les lèvres et s'installe dans un fauteuil. Pour ma part je n'ose pas le faire et déambule dans la pièce observant les délicats assemblages mouvants posés sur certains meubles.

Je passe devant un miroir et y jette un œil distrait en passant, avant de poursuivre ma visite.

Mais ce que j'ai vu me fait me figer. Je regarde la personne qui me regarde.

Ma main se tend et se pose sur la paume qui s'est tendue en face de moi.

« Un miroir, jeune homme. Vous ne connaissiez pas ? Lance l'homme en noir plutôt moqueur.

Mais le sarcasme glisse, je ne l'écoute pas.

Je me regarde.

Stupéfaite.

Je me vois, c'est moi, je reconnais mon visage…Le même que quand j'avais seize ou dix sept ans, les cheveux courts, en une brosse un poil trop longue, une mèche insolemment blonde et longue qui arrive au menton devant mes yeux. Son pendant sur ma nuque, la mèche arrive au milieu de mon dos, fine presque invisible.

C'est moi. Il y a vingt ans.

Je suis actuellement parlant, blonde avec des cheveux mi-longs, j'ai bien vingt cinq kilos de trop, j'ai trente six ans et surtout, fait indéniable, je suis une femme.

Enfin, d'habitude, parce que là, ce n'est pas le cas.

Pas dans ce fichu miroir. Là dedans je suis un garçon.

Pas un homme, non. Un garçon.

Moi en garçon.

Impossible et surtout inimaginable. Du côté de ma mère : huit fille. Qui ont, elles aussi, eut huit filles. Deux garçons seulement et les deux qui ressemblent à leurs pères respectifs. Pas un seul garçon avec le même visage un peu rond qui est l'héritage familial de toutes les filles de ce coté de la famille.

Sauf moi. Là dans ce miroir.

Je me détaille, moins vingt kilos et plus de poitrine. J'ai l'air musclé quand même, j'ai aussi grandi, dépassant mon mètre soixante quatre, de pas mal de centimètres.

Je vois mes mains posées sur la surface froide du miroir, ce sont les miennes. Mes bagues sont toujours à mes doigts.

Sauf. Sauf mon alliance et l'anneau en or rose qui l'accompagne toujours.

Finalement, je n'ai que mes deux trois anneaux. Un à chaque main. Annulaire droit et auriculaire gauche. Un tintement familier me rassure, mon bracelet est là. Le pendant de mes deux bagues, trois anneaux d'ors entrelacés.

Et le jonc en argent. Le bracelet qui n'a pas quitté mon poignet depuis vingt ans.

Je songe d'un coup à la chaîne qui orne mon cou, et ses deux pendentifs. Une médaille celte et une délicate petite boule d'argent ouvragée, cadeau de mon amour. Ils sont là.

Un éclat d'or à mes oreilles, eux aussi sont là. Les deux clous fins.

Je touche encore ce visage dans le miroir, ce visage qui n'est pas le mien et je suis perdue.

Comment suis-je devenue lui ? Et pourquoi ?

Je me vois enfin, j'ai un air un peu bizarre, exotique, avec ces bijoux. Mais pas androgyne pour deux ronds.

C'est juste moi, mais je ne me connais pas.

Un reniflement méprisant vient de derrière moi, évidemment, la chauve souris de service se moque encore. D'un coup je réalise que je n'ai pas, enfin, plus son âge et que je vais devoir subir ses sarcasmes sans avoir le droit de l'envoyer bouler. Moi qui suis déjà un peu soupe au lait en temps normal. Ce rêve à la con me pompe l'air sérieux!

Mais enfin, j'ai la chance d'avoir mon esprit encore là. Je suis ironique, susceptible et là, présentement, de très mauvais poil.

« Asseyez vous donc jeune homme. Me dit une voix amusée.

Je me retourne et vois un type incroyable, enfin type. Un vieil homme. Il est vétu d'une espèce de longue robe mauve pâle parsemée d'étoiles, magnifique. Je crois bien que là je reste bouche bée, il me regarde avec un éclat de rire dans les yeux.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, jeune homme.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous intrigue et que vous viendrez pour la suite… 

Bizoumouchous


	2. Ca se corse

**DISCLAIMER** : Merci encore et toujours Mrs JKR, de les avoir inventés afin que nous en abusions. Sauf Matt, Mitch et Lolie.

**Rating R** à un moment donné c'est certain.

**_Le sel de ma vie_ **:

**Crackos** : Merci de me suivre, c'est gentil, j'espère que je vais continuer à t'intéresser. Bisous

**Dawn456** : Merci d'être venue et de revenir si tu est encore intriguée. Bisous

**Onarluca** : Contente de t'avoir intriguée ! Voilà une suite qui commence à être…heu… non, je ne dirais rien. Bisous

**Mifibou** : Contente de te revoir aussi, j'ai cru que tu étais disparue….Mais non, je blague, alors, pour ne pas répondre à tes questions, je ne sais pas vraiment, je vais suivre les persos comme ils le veulent. Ce qui fait que je n'ai pas la moindre idée des pouvoirs de ?(Elle/lui) Alors patience ça va bouger petit à petit. Bisous

**Clodylia** : Merci ,mais je suis désolée de t'avoir toute mélangée, j'espère que ça va aller mieux dans un moment ! Bisous

**Nyx** : Merci bien, mais lequel ? Lol ? Bisous et je suis contente de te revoir.

**Snapye** : Décidément tout le monde se pose la question Griffondor ou Serpentard ? Slash bien évidemment, Harry Severus, je le reprécise. Bisous

**Alllba Ambre** : Merci ma doucette, et j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire.

**Minerve** : Merci ma belle, ben oui, je fais de drôles de rêves parfois…Jouer les entremetteurs ? Moi ? Comment t'as eu une idée pareille ? Lol Biz Biz

**Gred** : Ma Gredounette, je sui bien contente que tu sois passée aussi ici, au fait dit à ta jumelle qu'elle peut le faire aussi, je suis pas sur msn en ce moment…Mais j'espère qua la suite va te plaire… Bisous de N'amour ma Gred.

**Aresse** : Captivant ? Je rougis, merci de dire des trucs comme ça, j'adore… Un petite suite déjàça ira ? Bisous

**Vif D'or** : Ma belle amie, enfin, je suis contente de te lire sur cette fic là, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer celle ci, et tu as vu, rien de mieux que de changer de sexe et d'âgé pour se faire plaisir…0, Je t'adore ma grande. Bisoumouchous

**Oxaline** : Mon amie d'inspiration, je n'ai reçu cette rev, qu'après avoir posté le chap des Loulous, donc ma basse tentative de t'attirer ici, se solde par du coupage d'herbe sous les pieds de ta part…J'espère que tu vas aimer celle ci aussi et que tu vas passer du bon temps…. Je te fais de gros bisous…gros gros gros. Bisous

**_Note de l'auteur:_** La mise en place est un peu longue, mais c'est OK, après celui ci on plonge dans l 'action pure et dure...

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ca se corse_**

****

_« Poudlard. Ben voyons. Je savais bien que ça me disait quelque chose ce château…Avec un peu de chance le croque mort c'est Rogue et moi j'suis Malefoy !_

D'un coup l'ironie de la situation me fait un peu peur, je blaguais en parlant de Rogue, mais mon rêve me semble tellement réel que je ne sais plus quoi penser .

Poudlard.

Et pourquoi pas Caamelot à la place, côté truc moyenâgeux ça aurait collé aussi.

Sauf que…j'ai quand même un petit faible pour le monde du jeune sorcier. Et pour le jeune sorcier aussi, soyons honnête.

Et aussi pour Rogue.

Enfin, celui que j'imaginais, parce que celui là n'a rien à voir avec lui.

Pas grand chose a voir avec Rickman non plus d'ailleurs. Plus…sombre…mais moins antipathique que j'avais cru au premier abord. Et…différent . C'est très bizarre (enfin vu tout ce qui est bizarre jusqu'à présent…)C'est Rogue sans être lui. Mais c'est son essence quand même…J'ai encore du mal à penser correctement. J'abandonne et me reconcentre sur « Dumbledore » Qui a dû continuer à me parler pendant que je divaguais sur un prof de potions imaginaire.

« N'est ce pas ?… Dit il avec un sourire.

J'acquiesce, je ne sais pas à quoi, mais c'est pas grave, au point où j'en suis, je préfère dire oui.

« Alors venez.

Je me lève et le suit, il prend un espèce de vieux truc qui ressemble vaguement à un couvre chef qui serait passé sous un train et me le pose sur la tête.

« C'est une répartition un peu spéciale, mais les circonstances le sont n'est ce pas Sévérus ? Dit le vieil homme.

_« Bingo. Sévérus Rogue. C'est lui. C'est plus un rêve c'est un cauchemar. _

Le truc posé sur ma tête commence à parler et me fait sursauter.

_« Le choixpeau. Evidement. _

Il chantonne une espèce de comptine que je n'écoute pas, j'ai mal a la tête et j'ai pas envie qu'on me braille dans les oreilles. Même Linkin Park. Et pourtant, dieu sait que j'aime….

« Alors, voici un nouvel élève, je me demande où je vais pouvoir t'envoyer, laisse moi regarder attentivement…Marmonne le chapeau.

_« Si t'arrives à voir quelque chose, je veux bien arrêter l'alcool complètement. De toutes façons c'est une option qui mérite mon attention quand même, vu le rêve._

« Tu es sympathique, tu as beaucoup de considération pour les autres et tu n'as pas peur de grand chose.

Griffondor me semble un bon choix…

Mais je sens autre chose, un côté sombre. Un mystère en toi.

Une force de caractère certaine.

Une facilité à mentir et à tenir tête aux autres.

Insolent.

Etrange.

Encore une fois, il y a quelque chose que d'inhabituel en toi.

_« Fille dans le corps d'un garçon, téléportée d'un monde réel dans un monde imaginaire… Suffisamment étrange pour toi ça ?_

« Je t'envoie donc à Serpentard. Ta présence pourrait y être bénéfique.

J'enlève le chapeau et je crois bien que j'ai pâli un peu. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, la chauve souris est le directeur de maison des Serpentards, je vais devoir me le supporter à temps plein. Je sens que ça va fritter.

« Serpentard. S'exclame Dumbledore, Sévérus vous avez un nouvel élève dans votre maison, vous pourriez l'installer dans l'ancien dortoir de Malefoy, il reste une place depuis que Zabini et lui sont passés préfets en chef.

« Bien Albus, je vais m'en occuper avec les elfes, mais puis-je vous dire deux mots ?

« Bien sûr, mon ami, bien sûr.

Je me lève pour les laisser, sauf erreur je n'ai pas encore prononcé un mot. Va falloir que je m'y mette.

« Heu, je vous attends dehors Monsieur ?

Ma voix est grave évidemment, j'ai du muer depuis un bail.

« C'est ça Monsieur Jones. Patientez a coté de la gargouille, le professeur Rogue vous conduira à vos quartiers dans un moment.

Je sors, encore sous le choc de mon nom.

Jones.

C'est pas tout à fait mon nom, mais par contre c'est mon nom de plume quand j'écris… Coïncidence ? Je commence à me faire un soucis monstre. Et si j'étais vraiment dans ce monde là ? Si j'y étais coincé pour un temps indéterminé ? Pour les rêve, faut se pincer pour voir si on dort. Je soulève la manche de mon pull ( qui au passage s'est agrémenté de lisérés gris clairs et vert !) ( c'est vrai, les couleurs de serpentard.) J'ai du mal à m'y faire…

Et je me pince, fort.

En tournant la peau entre le pouce et l'index. J'ai des larmes de douleur qui montent. Quel est le crétin qui a dit de faire ça ? C'est stupide, atroce et horrible…Et j'ai mal… Et je suis bien réveillée. Et je m'appuie à la muraille et me laisse glisser au sol. Les larmes qui coulent sont en relation directe avec mon cœur qui s'est resserré, j'ai une boule qui me bloque la respiration. Je pleure, en silence, mais je pleure.

Que vais-je faire ?

Mitch…Lolie…Mes deux amours.

Faut que je dise tout à Dumbledore, faut qu'il m'aide. Je veux retourner chez moi.

J'en ai rien à foutre de Poudlard.

De Rogue, de Potter, de tout ça…

La rage me prend et comme à chaque fois, je réagis avec une maturité qui m'impressionne et je me fracasse la main contre la muraille. Je grogne de douleur, mon poing s'est écorché et je saigne . Le mur, lui, n'a rien. Merci pour lui.

« Je veux pas rester ici, je veux pas rester ici, je veux rentrer chez moi, Mitch, Mitch, mon amour, s'te plaît….Lolie… Je marmonne en enfouissant ma tête entre mes genoux.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et je lève la tête.

Je tombe dans un océan couleur lagon fâché. Les plus beaux yeux vert que j'ai jamais vu. Deux émeraudes. Evidement ce ne pouvait être que lui. Potter. Je rabaisse ma tête.

« Hey, qu'est ce que tu as ? Me demande une voix agréable. T'es nouveau ? C'est ça ?

« Mmm. J'acquiesce en essuyant mes larmes.

« Mitch ? Lolie ? C'est ta famille ?

« Mon mari et ma fille. Les mots se sont échappés, et puis je m'en fous, qu'il me trouve bizarre au moins ça, ce sera normal. Je suis fatiguée d'un coup. Je veux dormir. Je veux repartir dans mon lit.

« Ta fille ? Mais tu as quel âge, pour avoir déjà un enfant ? Questionne le garçon brun.

_« Evidement. Même pas choqué, comment j'ai pu y croire ?_

« Dix huit ans.

Et comment je sais ça moi ? Je sais même pas mon prénom et jusqu'à il y a dix minutes j'avais un autre nom.

« Evidement, c'est jeune pour avoir un enfant, et tu as dû les laisser pour venir ici ?

Je le regarde, je sais pas pourquoi, il me semble sympa. Il marque un peu d'intérêt pour moi, je suis contente. Ca me fait du bien.

« Harry ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! S'exclament deux voix en chœur.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et me fait une petite grimace, puis se tourne vers les voix, je fais de même et je vois deux élèves arriver. Fille et garçon.

_« Ron et Hermione ? _Je m'interroge à peine. Je suis dedans jusqu'au cou

« Hello les copains. Vous me cherchiez ?

« Ben oui. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec un serpentard ? Et c'est qui lui ?

Harry, puisqu'il s'appelle bien Harry, (j'ai encore le très faible espoir que ce ne soit pas Potter, mais je n'y crois pas vraiment.) se lève et me tends sa main, il me relève et pose cette main secourable sur mon épaule.

« Un nouvel élève. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi le fait que ce soit un serpentard te dérange Ron. Il…_Il me lance un regard et même si mes yeux doivent être un peu rouge, rien n'indique que j'étais en pleurs il y a quelques secondes. _Il avait besoin de compagnie

« Mais c'est quand mêm…

« La ferme Ron, intervient la jeune fille en me regardant. Elle est mignonne, avec ses cheveux bouclés et longs. Moi c'est Hermione Granger. Dit elle en tendant la main. Lui, en désignant le rouquin c'est Ron Weasley, le plus sectaire de l'école pour la distinction entre les maisons. Et tu connais déjà Harry.

« Ouais. Dis je, complètement soufflée. _M'en doutais, mais là ça choque encore un peu quand même._

« Et toi ? Demande-t-elle avec un joli sourire.

« Jones… Matt.

Ca y est un prénom vient de sortir de ma bouche, toujours aussi curieux, je savais pas que j'étais Matt. Mais comme c'est le prénom dont je m'affuble volontiers quand je joue aux jeux vidéo, il ne me choque pas.

« Jones ! M'appelle la voix polaire de mon directeur de maison.

Nous nous retournons tous les quatre vers lui, je sens la main de Harry qui se crispe sur mon épaule et je touche du dos de ma main sa jambe, il est tendu à l'extrême. Mais mon contact le détend un peu.

« Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec les trois élèves les plus insupportables de cette école. Dit le professeur avec un rictus de mépris.

« Si vous le dites Monsieur. Et je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre. Dis-je du même ton polaire que lui. Un poil ironique en plus.

J'entends Ron qui émet un petit hoquet et Mione qui ravale un rire. La main de Harry s'est considérablement décrispée, j'aurais juste un petit bleu…

« Mmmmm. Marmonne Mister Black. Je vous accompagne à vos quartiers, vous retrouverez vos griffondors plus tard.

« Bien Monsieur.

Je ne sais pas mais j'ai la vague impression que ma politesse à peine ironique est en train de lui courir sur le haricot. Mais je ne vais pas m'en priver, c'est un rare plaisir que de pouvoir être insolente…J'avais oublié. Avec les patrons, on hésite un peu. Mais un prof… Bonheur.

Rogue passe devant nous et m'agrippe le bras au passage, je salue le trio de la tête et me laisse entraîner. Je crois avoir remarqué une lueur triste dans le regard de Harry, mais bon. Je le reverrais.

Nous descendons quelques escaliers et le professeur lâche mon bras et marche à grandes enjambées devant moi, nous parcourons divers couloirs et nous nous trouvons devant un tableau. Serpents et Dragons évidemment.

« Frégoli. C'est votre mot de passe. Lorsqu'il sera changé, vous en serez averti par un de vos préfets en chef. Dit il en entrant comme le tableau s'escamote dans le mur.

« Frégoli. D'accord.

Nous entrons dans la salle commune, décoré évidemment de vert et argent à profusion, tout en délicatesse, des dragons et des serpents un peu partout.

Je fronce le nez et le professeur remarque ma grimace.

« Le décor ne vous conviens pas ?

« Heu…Si. Si. C'est, heu…

« Evidement, pour un français…Le mot est méprisant dans sa bouche, et ça me hérisse les poils.

« Français ou pas. C'est violent votre truc. Et puis les dragons et les serpentsça donne un air de reptilarium…Sifflais-je de rage contenue.

En fait, je m'en fiche royalement, mais si ça le fout en rogne c'est marrant.

Il plisse les yeux et me regarde, nous jouons à celui qui baissera les yeux le premier, et j'avoue que j'éclate de rire au bout d'une bonne minute. Le laissant perplexe.

« Vous avez gagné.

« Vin… il se retient de m'enlever des points, selon le système en vigueur dans cette école. Enlever des points à sa propre maison ne l'enchante guère. Et puis nous ne nous connaissons que depuis deux trois petites heures. Il me jauge et j'en fais autant.

« Votre dortoir, en haut à gauche. Il ne reste qu'un lit, la salle de bains est dans le dortoir, vous aurez vos horaires de cours par Malefoy ce soir au dîner. Vingt heures. Grande salle.

Il se détourne dans un mouvement élégant et repart. Je me trouve seule dans la salle commune des Serpentards, je monte l'escalier, le dortoir en haut à gauche, OK, j'ouvre la porte, chambre de mec sans hésitation aucune.

Un foutoir monumental. Des fringues par terre, ainsi que des bouquins et d'autres choses que de visu je n'arrive pas à identifier.

L'endroit le plus propre parce qu'inoccupé à priori, doit être le mien.

Une malle rangée contre le mur, un placard et un bureau, il y a même des affaires sur le bureau. Affaires de classe. Toutes à mon nom. Grrrrr. L'école.

Je fouille dans le placard, des vêtements de tout les jours, plus l'uniforme en plusieurs exemplaires, et une robe noire longue, ainsi qu'une cape. Ca , j'ai pas l'habitude. Comment ça fait sur soi ? Je prends la robe et la passe, c'est bizarre. Encore….je sais. En m'habillant j'ai senti un truc dans mon dos, enfin, sur ma hanche, je regarde : Une baguette.

Ben tiens.

Ca manquait ça.

Je la prends dans ma main et je la sens vibrer. Elle luit légèrement.

Est ce que je vais savoir me servir de ce truc là ?

Ouais, plus tard, salle de bain dans le dortoir, m'a dit mon vénéré prof.

Je cherche et je trouve, je repasse encore quelques secondes à m'observer devant un miroir.

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, les effets destructeurs du champagne sont en train de s'estomper. Je repense à Mitch et les larmes reviennent.

J'ai beau trouver ça sympa. J'ai absolument pas envie de rester ici. J'ai une vie ailleurs moi. Et je me demande comment ça se passe chez moi ? Ais-je vraiment disparu? Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui a pris ma place ? Je pense à une sorte de collision temporelle, jumeaux astraux, un truc dans ce style, et je me dis que le Matt en question va être mal barré à ma place. Je n'y crois pas, mais bon, dans la somme des truc étranges ça ne peut pas être pire.

Ouais, mais moi au moins, j'ai rencontré Harry Potter.

Le vrai.

Enfin Matt a rencontré Harry.

Je commence à m'y perdre moi. Je me décide à essayer. Après tout, j'ai pas le choix pour le moment. Je suis dans un endroit fabuleux, avec des gens merveilleux, mieux vaut en profiter.

Je ne renonce pas à retourner chez moi, mais mon côté Indiana Jones, auquel je me suis toujours identifiée, me dit que c'est l'occasion de vivre une expérience unique.

Je suis Matt Jones.

Allons-y.

* * *

Alors ? Vous suivez toujours ?

Bisousmouchous


	3. Matt Jones

**DISCLAIMER** :J'ai de plus en plus de mal à m'y faire, mais je sais qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont à Mrs JKR, sauf mon petit Matt.

**Rating R.** Comme toujours

**Le sel de ma vie** :

**Clodylia** : Merci ma doucette de venir , même si ça te mélange encore un peu. Ca devrait s'arranger un jour… Heu J'espère. Bisous

**Onarluca : **Merci de ta fidélité à mes fic ma toute belle et ta gentillesse à laisser une rev à chaque fois. Tant mieux si tu aime. Moi elle m'inspire vraiment. Bisous

**Lillibel** :OK, j'ai une suite un peu moins space, enfin peut être….Bisous

**Minerve** : Non, t'as un peu extrapolé, pas de la famille d'Indi, mais l'esprit est bien là…Quand même. Merci de suivre encore et je vais essayer d'en faire baver mon prof de potions préféré, et puis Harry arrive un peu plus et vi … non, je ne dis rien. Bisous ma belle

**CaroBlack** : Merci ma Caro pour ton soutien, j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire. Bisous ma belle amie.

**Jenni944** : Ben merci bien.. Biz

**Aresse** : Merci d'aimer encore, j'espère que ce chap là va continuer à te plaire, je sens que cette fic va avancer assez vite, j'écris plus vite que mon ombre ces derniers temps. Bisous

**Vif D'or,** Ma douce amie, je ne pense pas me balader dans tes rêves, mais je crois bien que nous devons être sœurs dans nos idées, je pense effectivement à toi et à moi quand j'écris cette histoire, nous nous en partageons la folie douce. Continue et aime… Bisous grande sœur du froid.

**Oxaline** : Mon Ox adorée, j'ai bien vu que nos réponses se sont croisées et ça m'a fait plaisir de te retrouver ici. J'espère que cette histoire n'est pas trop space, comme me l'on fait remarqué quelques lectrices. Mais cette fois ci mon imagination s'est libérée et charge à tout va. Je suis tellement là dedans, que le rythme risque d'être endiablé. Je te fais de gros bisous et je trépigne d'impatience d'avoir ton avis sur la chose.

**Melindra **: un bisou quand même parce que sur ce coup là je vais trop vite pour toi…

**Gred, Yria, Benane, Snapeslove, Slipou,** **SevSnape** et les copines de Slash aussi si vous arrivez à passer.

_**

* * *

Matt Jones**_

POV de Harry sur ce chapitre.

Je pense à Matt. Il a beau être à Serpentard, il est plutôt sympa ce garçon. Et spontané. Il m'a fait des confidences étonnantes, en plus ça n'a pas eu l'air de le gêner que je vois pleurer. Je me demande d'où il arrive, il a un petit accent amusant, France peut être ? J'ai bien l'intention de le revoir.

En plus il est…troublant.

Et j'ai bien aimé sa façon de tenir tête à Rogue. Mouais c'était drôle ça. Après leur départ, Mione s'est écroulée de rire. Je crois bien qu'il lui a tapé dans l'œil.

D'après moi, je crois qu'il va avoir du succès ici.

Enfin dépend s'il est fidèle où pas. A ce Mitch. A son mari. Il s'est marié jeune. Mais si il est ici sans lui et sans sa fille, c'est qu'il y a dû avoir un problème. J'aimerais bien pouvoir l'aider.

Je pense encore à Matt et je me dis qu'il y a de fortes chances que Rogue l'ai planté là bas sans lui dire où se trouvait la grande salle et il risque de tourner un moment avant d'y arriver. J'ai rien à faire, alors je me décide à aller dans le quartier des Serpentards et à l'attendre là bas.

Je descend de notre tour et je parcours les couloirs de ce château que je connais presque par cœur. Plus que quelques mois…

Dès que j'aurais terminé cette année scolaire, je devrais partir. Encore un mois avant la liberté et a dix huit ans je serais majeur, surtout dans le monde moldu. Je prendrais, mes cliques et mes claques et je disparaîtrais de la vie de mon oncle. Je pourrais prendre un appart, avec l'argent que m'ont laissé mes parents et…

Et je ne le verrais plus.

La pensée me tord les tripes, comme à chaque fois.

Ne plus le voir.

Comment résister sans lui ? C'est lui qui me porte. C'est lui qui me fait vivre…

Je m'adosse contre une muraille accueillante, les mains dans les poches de mon pantalon.

Je pense à lui. Encore et toujours. Nuits et jours il est là. Il m'obsède. Je ne vois que lui. Le peu de fois où je le vois. J'ai depuis longtemps arrêté de rôder pour essayer de le croiser. Le nombre de points ôtés à ma maison en était devenu pharaonique. Astronomique même. J'en ai eu assez. Je me suis dit que j'avais tort.

Que tout ça n'était qu'une lubie d'adolescent en manque d'affection.

En manque de sexe peut être tout bêtement.

Amourette d'adolescent, comme tant d'autres avant moi.

C'en est risible. Ridicule. Non, _je_ suis ridicule. Encore heureux que personne ne sache.

J'ai appris à masquer mes émotions, a cacher mes sentiments.

Avec lui. Quelle ironie. Il m'a enseigné tant de choses

Depuis que j'ai appris que je devrais tuer où être tué. J'ai appris tant de choses pour cette cause qui est à peine la mienne.

Il aurait pût être mon mentor. Il ne m'a jamais que supporté. Plus il me méprisait, plus je faisait de mon mieux pour lui. Plus je tombais amoureux et plus il s'éloignait de moi.

Je suis idiot de penser à lui comme ça. « Stupide Griffondor » c'est devenu une lapalissade. Les deux allant toujours de pair avec lui.

Je le hais tellement. Ma haine est à la mesure…de mon amour pour lui.

Je me secoue, je n'étais pas venu là pour m'apitoyer sur moi même, mais pour aller récupérer Matt chez les Serpentards.

Je repars et je me plante sur une marche, non loin du tableau au serpents qui ouvre leur tour. J'attends patiemment.

Très patiemment même. Je me demande ce qu'il fait ? Est ce qu'il est encore en train de pleurer ?

Fin des questions, le portrait s'escamote et je le vois sortir.

Il regarde autour de lui et un sourire étire ses lèvres en me voyant. Il parait vraiment content de me voir et j'en suis heureux moi aussi. C'est bizarre. On ne s'est vu que cinq minutes, mais je sens que je vais l'aimer. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et paraît étonné, puis il fronce les sourcils et soupire, ses mèches blondes sont accrochés sur le reste de sa tête n'importe comment.

« Evidement. Murmure-t-il dans un autre soupir.

« Evidement quoi ? Dis-je

« Rien. Un truc bizarre. Je t'expliquerais quand j'aurais compris.

Il est confiant. Mais je vais le laisser faire, je ne suis pas pressé. Je me lève.

« Tu veux faire le tour du château ? Je suis sûr que Rogue ne t'as rien expliqué ?

Il éclate de rire, il est mignon quand il rit et ça envoie des étoiles dans ses yeux. Drôle de couleur. Plus où moins doré, le bord de la pupille tend sur le vert. C'est joli. Il me fixe, je dois être en train de le regarder depuis trop longtemps.

« T'es là ? Hou hou ? Dit il en agitant sa main devant mes yeux.

C'est à moi de passer ma main dans mes cheveux, je suis un peu gêné, mais il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir.

« Ouais, désolé, alors ?

« D'accord, comme tu disais, ce cher professeur Rogue m'a abandonné dans la salle commune et s'est tiré. Alors, je suis un peu paumé.

« Bien, suis moi, je vais te montrer les trucs principaux. Pour le reste, tu verras avec tes…heu,

« Co… Comment on peut dire ça ? Colocataires ? Dit il en souriant.

« Ouais. On pourrait dire un truc comme ça. J'approuve en souriant à mon tour . Il a de l'humour.

Nous empruntons les couloirs, je lui montre les quelques salles de cours ou je sais qu'il va devoir aller. Je lui demande quel est son programme, mais il l'air un peu perdu et se contente de secouer la tête.

« A dire vrai j'en sais rien. Malefoy doit me donner mon emploi du temps ce soir.

« Tu dois bien savoir quand même quelles sont les options que tu as choisi ?

Il devient un peu pâle et repasse la main dans ses cheveux. Je vois qu'il a le même tic que moi.

« Je sais pas . Je crois que je souffre d'amnésie, partielle. J'ai des trous par moments.

« Ouais. Amnésie partielle. Déjà entendu parler de ça. T'as eu un choc quelconque ?

« Tu vas rire. Dit il d'une voix tendue et au bord des larmes. J'en sais rien.

« Oh…

Je ne ris pas. Je sens la détresse qu'il éprouve. Je passe ma main sur son épaule et l'attire contre moi.

« Pas grave, vieux.

Il pose son front sur mon épaule et me serre dans ses bras. Je sens qu'il pleure de nouveau. Son sourire de tout à l'heure n'était qu'une façade. Je comprends ça brusquement.

Je passe ma main le long de son dos et essaie de le consoler. Je suis maladroit avec ces choses là. Je ne sais pas faire. Mais il se calme et se recule en s'excusant. Il essuie son visage et un petit sourire réapparaît.

« Une vrai fontaine. Désolé. Et j'ai mal au crâne.

Je suis soufflé par lui. Il se reprend avec une facilité surprenante.

« Si tu as mal à la tête, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, encore une occasion de visiter. Viens.

Je lui montre le chemin, il ne plaisante plus, il est un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

« Nous y sommes. Entre.

Madame Pomfreh est là à son habitude, elle me fait un grand sourire, elle me connaît tellement bien, je crois que j'ai passé autant de temps dans cette partie du château que dans mon dortoir. Elle lève un sourcil en voyant mon compagnon.

« Harry ? Bonjour.

« Bonjour Madame Pomfresh. Je vous emmène un nouvel élève…

« Monsieur Jones ?

Matt se résigne à ce que les gens sachent qui il est alors que lui n'a pas l'air de les connaître.

« Madame. J'ai mal à la tête. Vous auriez de l'as… Quelque chose ? Dit il en se reprenant.

« Mal de tête provoqué par quoi exactement ?

Un sourire ironique éclaire le visage de Matt.

« Boisson alcoolisées en quantité déraisonnable hier soir. Et trucs étranges cet après midi. Z'avez quelque chose pour ça ?

Pompom soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, il exagère un peu, elle est gentille Pompom, faudra que je lui en touche deux mots.

L'infirmière revient avec une petite fiole et la lui tend, il la regarde suspicieusement puis avec un haussement d'épaules en avale le contenu.

« Alors ? Dit elle en reprenant sa fiole vide.

« Etonnammentça va parfaitement bien. Merci madame. Et excusez mon insolence. J'aurais pas dû.

Encore une fois je suis étonné. Un serpentard qui s'excuse. Première fois que je vois ça. Enfin spontanément du moins.

« Ca ira Monsieur Jones. J'espère ne pas vous revoir de sitôt ici. Surtout pour les raisons qui vous y ont conduit aujourd'hui.

« Non Madame. Je vous le promet. Dit il en sortant.

« Au revoir Harry.

« Au revoir Madame Pomfresh.

Je rejoins mon serpentard dans le couloir. Il m'attend et me lance un regard interrogateur.

« Viens, je vais te montrer la bibliothèque et on terminera par la grande salle.

« Okiduki.

« Hein ?

« Rien. Je te suis.

Nous repartons, il me demande pourquoi l'école est si calme et si c'est toujours comme ça.

« Non, je lui répond en riant, mais il y a un match de Quidditch, Serpentard contre Serredaigle, aujourd'hui et la plupart des élèves y sont.

« Pas toi ?

« Non. J'évite d'aller voir les serpentards jouer ça me file mal au cœur…

« Ils jouent si mal ?

J'éclate de rire. Il ne sait évidemment pas.

« Question d'incompatibilité d'humeur entre Malefoy et moi.

« Oh. Et il va le prendre comment qu'on soit …copains ?

« A mon avis, très mal. Mais y a un espoir que tu lui plaise et qu'il te plaise, alors là… On ne se verra plus je pense.

Il me lance un regard noir. Enfin, non, vert. Mais noir.

« Je ne laisse pas tomber les gens que j'aime bien. Même si ça déplaît aux autres. Dit il d'une voix dure. Et toi ?

Je suis scotché. Je me demande ce qu'il fout à Serpentard lui, il aurait dû être chez nous. Enfin, de prime abord.

« Moi tu sais. Je fais jamais rien comme tout le monde alors…

Il se détend et me sourit de nouveau.

« Désolé.

« Y a pas de mal.

Nous terminons la visite, je vois que la bibliothèque le fascine, je crois bien que lui et Mione vont se trouver des points communs. Si ce n'est son sourire, ce sera sa curiosité qui la séduira. Je le regarde passer sa main sur les livres avec respect, il a disparu.

Il est loin de moi.

Et j'en ressent un petit pincement au cœur. Je secoue la tête, j'ai de ces pensées. Je suis fou.

« Dans la bibliothèque, Potter ? Le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête ? Un cataclysme en prévision ?

La voix douce à mes oreilles de mon professeur honni me tire de mes songes. Je vois Matt qui se retourne et me lance un drôle de regard. La voix de Rogue portant assez loin malgré qu'il ne parle rarement plus fort qu'un murmure.

« Non. Je fais faire la visite de l'établissement à _votre_ nouvel élève.

Je ne réponds que du bout des lèvres. J'ai mis toute l'ironie que je possède dans ce **_Votre_**, mais j'ai du mal quand même.

Matt arrive et me regarde, je grimace et je me retourne, faisant face au Professeur Rogue. Son regard noir me transperce. Le reniflement méprisant qu'il m'adresse me fait mal.

« Tiens donc. Monsieur Jones. Vous vous complaisez dans la compagnie griffondorienne. La…

« Pire, de votre point de vue, je sais. L'interrompt Matt en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Rogue hausse un sourcil, le coup d'œil qui part vers Matt est assassin. Mon nouvel ami est en train de se mettre son directeur de maison à dos.

« Nous en reparlerons… Dit Rogue en se détournant. Cette fois, il y avait une réelle menace dans sa voix.

« Bien Monsieur. Lui répond Matt, sans ironie cette fois.

Je tourne vers lui et vois encore son sourire.

« T'es suicidaire où quoi ?

« Non Harry. Mais je suis susceptible. Très susceptible. Et protectri..teur, avec les gens que j'aime bien.

« Mais si.. .Je sais pas, moi, si il te prend en grippe, il va te coller tous les soirs, tu vas en baver tu sais. Ma voix est un peu incertaine. Comme à chaque fois que je le vois.

« Harry. Me dit Matt d'une voix sentencieuse et un tout petit peu ironique. Nous sommes le 4 dimanche 4 février et l'année scolaire se termine aux environs de fin juin ? Non ? Quelque soit la punition qu'il me donnera, elle ne persistera pas après l'école. Alors, si je dois m'infliger le désagrément de sa présence chaque jour, pour avoir le plaisir de le mettre en boite, c'est pas très grave.

Ses paroles me font un drôle d'effet.

Il a raison.

C'est notre dernière année, quoique fasse Rogue ça ne nous poursuivra pas.

Ce n'est pas que ça me donne envie de recommencer mes jeux avec lui. Mais…

Mais je crois bien que je ne vais pas lâcher mon serpentard de sitôt.

Mon moral remonte en flèche.

* * *

J'aime bien que cette histoire vous déconcerte un peu.

Je vais attendre au moins deux jours avant de vous mettre une petite suite.

Histoire que vous ralliez un peu.

Bisousmouchous


	4. Planning de cours

**DISCLAIMER**: They all belong to her, the fabulous Mrs JKR; I just borrow them, for our pleasure.

**Rating R** : Encore et toujours.

**_Le sel de ma vie _**:

**Onarluca** :Re merci encore ma douce, tu est réellement très gentille de tout suivre et de ne jamais te plaindre et au contraire d'être toujours positive. Alors Merci encore, je t'assure que j'aime beaucoup. Bizoumouchous.

**Mélindra **: Merci de ta longue rev, ma douce et excuses moi de poster si vite, mais en ce moment, vu que je n'ai pas tellement de temps, j'ai évidement pas mal d'inspiration... Hé oui...Pour cette fic, je suis désolée que tu aimes moins ce genre de situation, mais je te comprends, parce que moi, il n'y a rien qui m'énerve plus que de lire dans une fic l'introduction d'un autre personnage auquel s'identifie en général l'auteur...( Pas logique logique...Je sais) Mais cette fic m'est venue, lors de la soirée arrosée de la première partie du premier chap et j'ai déliré la dessus, j'avoue que j'ai trouvé une solution pour expliquer le tout, qui est tirée par les cheveux, mais bon, on est pas encore là...En tout cas, merci de suivre quand même. T'es gentille. Bisous Mouchous ma doucette.

**Lilibel** : Tu m'inquiètes, c'était si confus que ça ? Mais si tu aime, alors ça me rassure. Bonne suite alors. Bisoux.

**Aresse** : Merci d'aimer mon serpentard à mwa... Lol, bon si tu as des doutes concernant les choix de Harry, lis et tu verras. Pour le reste je vais sûrement alterner les POv de Matt et de Harry et peut être de Sév et Malefoy, je ne sais pas encore, on verra bien. Bisous Bisous

**Minerve :** Bon, si je comprends bien Matt va rester un bon petit garçon fidèle à son passé bizarroïde ? C'est à voir ça. Mais Harry va retrouver son Sév, je le pense aussi...Matt va s'y employer. Bisoux

**Caro Black** : ok, j'ai bien pris le commentaire en note et je vais voir ce que je peux faire... Lol Bisous ma Caro et merci d'aimer...

**Mifibou **: J'adore te retrouver à chaque fois, mais je ne peux rien dire pour Matt, je ne sais pas comment son histoire va se terminer. Mais merci si tu trouve qu'il apporte de la bonne humeur, j'aime... Gros bisous et ne t'inquiètes pas, tes rev, sont tout à fait compréhensibles.

**Oxaline **: Ma douce critique que j'adore, ta critique étant plus que gentille et jamais critiquante... Heu j'me comprends...Je tiens à préciser, que je côté un peu décousu dans ce chapitre là, est fait exprès (on s'en doute à peine) et c'est en fait comme suivre un train de pensées, pas toujours en rapport les unes avec les autres. J'espère que tu ne vas pas te perdre et que tu vas continuer à aimer...Et puis correct ton raisonnement, enfin sur presque toute la ligne, paske on va quand même savoir le pourkoi du comment à un moment... quand à Indi ça a été mon premier amour... L'aventure, le bel homme etc...Bisous mon Ox Adorée.

**Alllba Ambre** : Merci Merci, je suis toute émue que tu aimes autant cette petite histoire qui est autobiographique sur le mal de crâne du premier chapitre...Alors, j'espère ne pas te décevoir et voici la suite. Bisous

**Vif D'or** ça fait plaisir que tu aimes, ma soeurette, mais tu vas voir que vivre dans son fantasme n'est pas toujours drôle, enfin pas dans ce chap là, mais bon. Bisous

Ros Bisous à Mes copines de **Slash Boulevard**...Je vous adore les filles...

_**

* * *

Planning de cours **_

Harry est vraiment adorable, il m'a accompagné à la grande salle et m'a indiqué la tablée de serpentard avant de s'éloigner vers la sienne. Hermione et Ron l'attendaient, ils m'ont fait un petit signe, j'ai l'impression finalement que Ron ne me déteste pas tant que ça. Le sourire de la jeune fille est encore plus lumineux que lors de notre rencontre. Je répond à leur geste et m'avance vers les miens. Les dernières années me regardent comme je viens vers eux, je vois un blond arrogant qui tient la tablé sous sa coupe, il se lève pour m'accueillir et m'indique une place libre près de lui. Il me tend la main et se présente avec un sourire.

« Draco Malefoy. Je suis le préfet en chef de notre maison, sois le bienvenu chez nous.

« Matt Jones. Dis-je à mon tour. Je serre sa main, après tout je ne le connais qu'a travers des souvenirs qui n'en sont peut être pas. Il n'est pas forcement aussi horrible que je le pense.

Nous discutons, de tout et de rien.

Il me donne mon emploi du temps et je le lis avec une certaine curiosité. Potions, Dfcm, Métamorphose, Charmes, Herbologie, Soins aux créatures magique, Histoire de la magie, Médicomagie, j'ai des options :écriture personnelle, recherches de sortilèges anciens.

Le tout me laisse assez perplexe, je lance un regard à Harry, nous nous faisons face, enfin, si on fait abstraction de l'immensité de la salle qui nous sépare. Il me lance un regard interrogateur, je lui fait une grimace.

J'ai un peu honte de lui avoir menti cet après midi, surtout avec une telle facilité, le choixpeau avait raison. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer ma situation. Mais j'ai bien envie d'être amie avec lui.

Des noms passent et repassent dans ma tête : Daniel Radcliff, Ruppert Grint, Emma Watson, Tom Fenton, Alan Rickman.

Des acteurs. A qui les « personnages » que je croise ne ressemblent pas réellement. Dans l'idée, c'est ça. Mais ce ne sont pas eux.

Logique. Enfin, non. Si j'étais partie dans un mauvais délire, ce devraient être eux. Je ne connais qu'eux, au travers de ces films.

Misère, je m'embrouille encore.

Bon, je suis mes « colocataire », faute de meilleur nom et nous retournons à notre tour. Pour nous le couvre feu est assez tard, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire réellement et je me plonge dans mes bouquins de cours. Je suis ahurie de connaître ces ouvrages, ces cours ne me sont pas inconnus. Un peu comme si je les avais déjà lus. Ou eus. Je parcours les parchemins de devoirs, mes notes ont l'air bonnes.

Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. Ces parchemins sont couverts de mon écriture. Ce qui est impossible.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit. Mains croisées sous la nuque, je me perds dans le ciel de lit vert.

Il me reste une chose à faire. Une chose que j'ai évitée toute l'après midi et toute la soirée.

Les autres ne sont pas là, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. Je farfouille dans mon armoire et en tire un pyjama, je vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

J'ai du mal à me faire à ça. Je retire mon pull, la cravate que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir, mes doigts tremblent quand je déboutonne ma chemise blanche. Je prend une profonde inspiration et j'en écarte les pans, la faisant glisser sur mes épaules, je me tourne dans le miroir et je me regarde. J'ai un torse musclé, imberbe. Masculin. Sans le moindre doute. Je défais la ceinture du pantalon et cette fois je tremble tellement en détachant le pantalon et en le faisant glisser le long de mes jambes. Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues en voyant le reste de mon corps. Je suis vraiment Matt.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais arriver à m'y faire. Je ne suis pas pudique mais je n'oserais jamais le toucher. Me toucher.

Je suis vraiment dans la panade la plus complète.

Je me mets au lit en priant un reste de Dieu auquel je ne crois pas, que tout rentre dans l'ordre demain.

Vain espoir.

Quelques jours ont passé, je vais en cours, je suis bon élève. J'ai décidé de ne plus parler de moi comme étant elle. Je m'habitue à être lui. Je ne comprend rien.

Je repense à mon premier cours de potions.

Je suis rentré dans les cachots avec un peu d'appréhension, au vu des anciens devoirs que j'avais dans mes affaires, j'étais bon dans cette matière. Mais j'avais pas le croque mort comme prof.

Draco essaya de me faire asseoir près de lui, mais je profitais de l'occasion pour me mettre en binôme avec Harry. Il paru heureux de me voir, de fait nous ne nous étions guère croisés depuis ce dimanche. L'entrée fracassante de Rogue ne nous permit pas de parler.

« Aujourd'hui vous allez préparer une potion dite de sommeil sans rêves. La recette est au tableau, les ingrédients ici. Vous avez deux heures.

Je n'arrivais pas à le trouver impressionnant, il avait beau être glacial. Je n'y arrivais pas. Il vint s'asseoir à son bureau qui faisait face à notre table. Je le vit lever un sourcil en voyant le curieux assemblage de maisons face à lui. Je lui envoyais un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux et je me lançais dans la recette ;

« Harry, t'es comment en potion ?

« Une calamité. Et toi ?

« Pas mauvais, enfin, je crois.

Ok, bon, après tout, la cuisine c'est comme les potions (!) Et je suis bon cuisinier, alors… Je prends les ingrédients avec une sûreté qui m'étonne, je délègue à mon binôme la préparation de certaines racines et herbes et m'occupe de suivre la recette.

Qui prend la bonne couleur et la bonne consistance, au désarroi de Rogue, qui aurait fortement apprécié de me filer un zéro. Même Harry se débrouille mieux que ce qu'il disait.

Nous terminons notre potion la mettons en flacon et discutons en attendant les autres.

« Je ne vous dérange pas messieurs ? Demande la voix doucereuse du prof . Il est derrière nous et je ressent de nouveau le malaise de Harry à cette venue.

« Non professeur. Vous ne nous dérangez pas. Puis je vous aider ? Je sais que la moitié de la classe, particulièrement Malefoy et ses gugusses tendent l'oreille. Je mets le moins d'ironie possible dans ma phrase.

« Votre potion ?

« Ici Professeur. Dis-je, en lui montrant le flacon sur le bureau. Il fait une grimace et tend la main pour prendre la fiole, la faisant tomber par une maladresse feinte.

Le flacon est tombé par terre. Harry est devenu très pâle.

« Je suis terriblement désolé Monsieur Jones. Dit Rogue avec un sourire sarcastique. Votre flacon est tombé. Je ne pourrais pas noter votre potion, vous aurez donc zé…

« J'ai protégé le flacon professeur. Un sort pour le rendre incassable. Et hermétique. Je le fais toujours. J'ai horreur de voir mon travail perdu par maladresse. Dis-je en me baissant pour récupérer la fiole sous les pieds de mon binôme qui est comme une souris face à un serpent et qui ne bouge plus.

Je tends le flacon à Rogue, qui me foudroie du regard. Il ne le prend pas, évidement. J'ai pourtant fait de mon mieux pour ne pas être trop ironique. Pas sûr que ça ait marché, du coup toute la classe nous regarde, il se détourne sans un mot. Ce n'est qu'une fois près de Neville qu'il gronde :

« Potter. Jones. Posez votre flacon sur mon bureau et quittez mon cours, puisque vous avez terminé.

Harry étouffe un hoquet, mais rassemble ses affaires. Je le suis et nous sortons de la salle.

« Ca lui arrive souvent ? Demandais-je une fois dans le couloir .

« C'est une première. Jamais vu faire ça.

« Je dois vraiment lui porter sur le système.

« Possible. Moi aussi de toutes façons.

Il m'entraîne, dans un couloir proche et nous nous asseyons contre la muraille, par terre. Je remonte mes genoux et les enserres de mes bras, je lui lance un petit coup d'œil.

« Pourquoi t'es comme ça, quand il est là ?

Il réussit l'exploit de pâlir et rougir en même temps, il soupire et baisse la tête.

« T'es…Amoureux ? Je parle doucement, je n'ai pas envie de le voir se lever et se tirer en courant.

Il hoche la tête, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

« Et lui ?

Un rire sans joie sort de tes lèvres, mon ami et je sens ta détresse.

« Il me déteste. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, il me déteste.

« Vécu ensemble ?

Harry secoue la tête. Il tourne son visage vers moi et je prend encore les émeraudes dans le cœur. Je commence à devenir très sensible à ces yeux là, moi.

« Rien de ce que tu pourrais imaginer. Uniquement l'entraînement auquel il m'a soumis, quand il s'agissait de faire de moi un puissant sorcier, pour combattre Voldemort. Cette bataille gagnée, il s'est détourné de moi. Il m'a largué. Refusant que nous soyons amis. Au moins ça. Et évidemment, comme le stupide griffondor que je suis, je suis tombé amoureux. D'un homme de vingt ans de plus que moi. Qui non seulement me déteste, mais a toujours détesté mon père. Une vrai haine congénitale.

« Tu fais pas dans la simplicité toi.

« Non, hein ? Et toi ? Ton Mitch, il est comment ?

« Il est…Je me penche dans mes souvenirs et je suis malade de voir qu'il ne m'a fallu que quelques heures pour que leurs images commencent à s'effacer de ma mémoire.

« Brun, ma taille, mon…enfin, non, vingt ans de plus que moi, il est…Je n'y arrive pas.

La main de Harry se pose sur mon bras. Je suis perdu. Mes souvenirs commencent à se mélanger dans ma tête.

« Laisse tomber. C'est pas grave.

Je vois dans son regard qu'au contraire c'est très grave et qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

Mais nous n'en avons pas reparlé.

Nous nous croisons toujours, cours communs, grande salle.

Je ne fais pas de Quidditch, j'ai à priori, le mal de l'air. Mais du coup ce jeu ne passionne pas.

Je préfère aller à la bibliothèque, j'étudie les sortilèges anciens. Je n'ai pas encore eu mon cours dans cette option, je me demande qui va me dispenser cet enseignement.

J'ai déjà été surpris quand j'ai vu que c'est Dumbledore qui s'y collait pour les sessions d'écriture. J'ai repris avec plaisir ma plume et des idées sont venues en masse. Il semble apprécier mes écrits, nous sommes peu nombreux et les autres élèves sont vraiment novices. Draco est là aussi. Je me demande bien pourquoi, il semble ne pas aimer écrire, il déborde d'imagination, mais passe son temps à râler pour consigner le tout sur parchemin.

Il me fait mourir de rire et j'apprécie sa compagnie de plus en plus, il est drôle et agréable quand il est à plus de trois mètres du moindre serpentard autre que moi. Ceci dit, j'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber Harry pour autant. Et j'ai bien envie de l'aider à séduire l'iceberg en noir. Il n'est pas indifférent au survivant, j'en suis certain.

_Et je dois faire vite. Un sentiment ressemblant à de la panique s'empare de moi. _

_J'ai l'absolue certitude que je ne vais pas tarder à retourner chez moi._

Evidement, lorsque je me rends à mon premier cours sur les sortilèges anciens, je me retrouve face à face au fameux iceberg.

Je ne me doutais pas qu'il maîtrisait ce type de sujet aussi.

Et le nombre des étudiants en cette matière est incroyable.

Je suis le seul. Cours particulier avec Rogue. Manquait plus que ça.

Notre premier cours est en fait une mise au point plutôt qu'autre chose.

Nous sous installons dans la bibliothèque. A la même table. Il m'a tendu des livres et je les ouvre, je suis content, ces bouquins sont beaucoup plus anciens et complets que ceux que j'étudiais dans mon autre école.

Il m'observe de son regard noir. Pas en colère pour une fois.

Songeur.

Je me carre dans ma chaise et nous recommençons le jeu du regard.

Une minute.

Deux.

Je compte dans ma tête et je pense à autre chose, façon de ne pas céder.

Trois.

Quatre.

Nous nous auto hypnotisons à ce jeu là.

Je lui fais plaisir, je rompt l'engagement visuel.

Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes fair play.

« Diplomate.

« Diplomate. C'est ça. Vous auriez pu continuer longtemps ?

« Je crois. Et vous ?

Le sourcil qui se hausse m'arrache un petit rire.

« Vous ne le diriez pas de toutes façons.

« Exact. Pourquoi êtes vous comme ça avec moi ?

« Comment comme ça ?

« Insolent. Railleur. Et j'en passe.

« Posez moi la question qui vous tracasse, la vraie.

Son regard se plisse. J'aperçoit un petit éclair de colère cette fois. Je lève une main en message de paix.

« D'accord. Je vais la poser et c'est pas la peine de vous mettre en colère après moi.

Il me regarde, toujours tendu.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas peur de vous ? Pourquoi vos célèbres regards noirs ne me terrorisent pas ?Ni votre voix polaire. ( C'est moi qui est décrété qu'elle était polaire, pas les autres, ne vous en faites pas..)

Un signe de tête confirme la justesse de ma question et je vois que mon professeur attends ma réponse avec une sorte d'impatience. Très bien maîtrisée, mais un nerf se crispe le long de sa mâchoire.

« Vous ne me faites pas peur, peut être pour la simple raison que je ne vous ai connu qu'en tant qu'adulte. Ne froncez pas les sourcils, je me considère comme un adulte, bien plus que la majorité de vos étudiants. C'est tout. Je sais que vous ne mangerez pas, vous ne jetterez pas un sort, vous ne pourrez me punir plus que la durée de l'année scolaire, et vous n'interviendrez pas dans les notes de mes examens.

Un bref sourire passe sur son visage, puis il se reprend.

Je continue ma petite analyse :

« Et le pire, c'est que je ne suis pas comme vos élèves actuels, terrorisé par sept années de regards noirs et de commentaire désobligeants. De partialité et de sarcasmes. Et..

« Suffit ! S'exclame-t-il en levant la main à son tour.

Bizarrement, sa voix est moins polaire qu'à l'habitude. Il semble un peu perplexe et un peu amusé en même temps.

« Je ne vous impressionne pas alors ?

« Non. Je suis désolé.

« Vous ne l'êtes pas.

« Non. Dis je, franchement amusé moi aussi.

« Et si je vous fais renvoyer ?

Je hausse les épaules.

« J'irais ailleurs.

« Evidement. Il a marmonné sa réponse si bas, que j'ai eu de mal à la saisir.

Je hausse les épaules de nouveau et je me mets au boulot.

De nouveau quelques jours plus tard, c'est un matin, Draco fait de nouveau le forcing pour que je me place à ses côtés à table, m'empêchant de croiser le regard de mon griffondor ce matin. Il insiste tellement que je sort de mes gonds et je me lève, poings sur la table, face à lui et je gronde :

« Je t'ai dit NON. DRACO !

« Matt, viens. Il se lève aussi et nous nous regardons en chiens de faïence.

« NON NON et NON.

« Je suis préfet en chef, dit il avant de s'apercevoir qu'il vient de faire une erreur. Il devient blanc.

« Alors tu vas me dire si il y a un article dans le règlement de cette école qui m'oblige à manger à la même table que toi ? A la table de Serpentard ? Dis ? Il y en a un ?

Je gronde ces mots, attirant l'attention de la grande majorité de la salle, et ça intéresse tout le monde de voir le prince blond se faire envoyer bouler par son « ami ».

« Non. Monsieur Jones. Aucun article du règlement ne vous y oblige. Dit la voix de Dumbledore.

« Merci Monsieur. Dis je en me redressant et en quittant la table, je fais le tour de la salle et me rapproche du trio griffond.

« Demande d'asile de la part d'un Serpentard en exil ? Demandais-je en posant la main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Accordée. Dit il avec un grand sourire.

Seamus et Dean se poussent un peu, le silence s'estompe dans la salle. Les conversations reprennent.

« Il ne va pas te pardonner de sitôt. Me dit Hermione.

Je lance un regard par dessus mon épaule, Draco est toujours debout, il me fixe. Il est blanc. Plus que de coutume. Il me fait de la peine, mais je ne céderais pas. Je lui plais. Je ne le veux pas. Je suis dans une situation suffisamment spéciale comme ça pour en plus jouer avec des hormones et un jeune homme. Mignon. Sans aucun doute. Même, très mignon. Mais pas à moi. Et moi pas à lui.

Nous nous trouvons Harry et moi dans la salle sur demande, format piscine olympique et salle de repos. Je plonge avec délices dans l'immense piscine et je commence à nager, l'eau me calme. J'aime vraiment ça, je plonge et nage sous l'eau le plus longtemps possible. Je ressors à l'autre bout du bassin. Harry est assis sur le bord, les yeux dans le vague. Le griffond n'aime pas l'eau peut-être.

Je reviens vers lui et m'accroche au bord, refusant de me lever, même si j'ai de l'eau aux genoux à peine.

« Tu ne viens pas ?

« Non.

« T'aime pas ?

« Ca me rappelle un rêve.

« Raconte.

« Je…je ne peux pas.

« Rogue était là ?

Il rougit mais hoche la tête en acquiesçant.

« Alors je te laisse avec ton rêve. Je lui fait une bise sur la joue et le laisse dans la salle.

Harry s'étend au bord de l'eau et ferme les yeux, replongeant dans son rêve :

_Sévérus était là, avec lui, il lui avait demandé de s'étendre sur la table de massage et avait entrepris de lui dénouer les muscles qui étaient encore douloureux de tant d'entraînements physiques. Les mains de l'homme bougeaient doucement, avec une dextérité extraordinaire. Harry se sentait liquide de bien être. Les Mains descendaient très lentement, passant des épaules à la colonne vertébrale soulignant tous les os de son dos, massant, pétrissant. _

_Aguichant. _

_De petits baisers étaient venus se joindre a la sensation que les mains huilées lui procurait, il attendait, espérait que les mains descendent plus bas, sur ses fesses tendues._

_Entre ses fesses…_

_Et comme répondant à un ordre secret, les mains se posaient sur cette partie de son corps qui devenait le réceptacle de son envie. _

_Il sentait que son sexe était tendu à l'extrême. Il voulait le soulager mais ne pouvait bouger, totalement soumis à ce massage qui le privait de volonté._

_Il sentit les mains écarter les globes de ses fesses, se frayant un chemin vers un endroit encore vierge. Un doigt glissa doucement dans cet antre inviolé, lentement, sans le brusquer. Harry sentit son souffle s'arrêter, attendre, la suite, encore un. Qui vient rejoindre le premier, ouvrant un peu plus la voie des plaisirs, une caresse un peu plus profonde, qui lui arrache un gémissement d'extase quand elle atteint son centre du plaisir absolu. Puis les doigts se retirent, et se positionne le sexe de cet homme dont il a une envie dingue. Il entre lentement en lui et la sensation le fait hurler. De douleur et de plaisir mêlés. De plaisir uniquement. Ses mains sur ses hanches, son ventre contre ses fesses, il sent ses bras trembler de ce plaisir qu'il n'imaginait pas si intense. Les coups de reins sont plus forts, ils sont initiateurs de vagues de plaisir, qui sont de toutes les couleurs devant ses yeux. Il sent sa jouissance arriver et se tend comme son sperme s'échappe de son corps. Provoquant la jouissance de son initiateur. Qui le serre contre lui en se déversant et l'embrasse de plus belle. Sa voix est rauque quand elle prononce son prénom. _

_Harry…_

Harry se tend à son tour, au bord de la piscine, la main dans son pantalon, fermée sur sa jouissance. Les joues rougies, totalement indécent dans son abandon.

* * *

Désolée ça n'avance pas très vite… 

Mais bon

Bizoumouchous.


	5. saint valentin

**DISCLAIMER** : Pas à moi et bla et bla et bla, tout à vous Mrs JKR et bla et bla et bla. Sauf Matt.

**Rating R **: Ouais et alors ?

**_Le sel de ma vie_**

**Melindra : **Même si tu n'accroches pas vraiment, c'est gentil de venir, je vais trouver une explication au pourquoi du comment de Matt et là peut être que tu seras moins réticente…( Heu pas dans ce chap là, mais je laisse des indices) Bisoumouchous ma belle

**Minerve **: Sympa le sort pour protéger l'échantillon, hein ? J'ai toujours rêvé de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse battre Sév à son propre jeu et là je crois bien que c'est fait…Je ne sais pas encore si je vais trouver un partenaire à Matt ici, mais pour ce qui est de Draco…Je crois bien que c'est lui qui va fournir des explications dans un ou deux chapitres. Puis les cours particuliers avec Rogue, ça peut aider…Évidemment… Bisoux ma belle et merci de ta fidélité.

**Crackos :** Je ne t'en veux pas du manque de rev, je sais que FFnet en bouffe certaines, dont quelques unes de celles que je laisse (grrr) Mais merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire qui me vient facilement… On se demande pourquoi…Bisoux

**Aresse : **Merci d'attendre impatiemment et de rêvasser en attendant… Je suis contente de voir que ma fic plaît quand même, malgré son côté pas commun…

**Edge **: Ok à tes ordres, je continue donc…

**Onarluca : **Ben merci de ta patience, je souhaite que ça ne te lasse pas trop vite quand même, ce chap-là est trèèèèèèèèèès calme….Bisoumouchous amie de mon cœur.

**Mifibou : **Ma douce, comme tu le dis si bien, j'ai le contrôle total…Hé Hé Hé ( Je folle moi être) Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons, alors, j'ai pas encore complètement décidé de laisser Matt célibataire, mais je ne dirais rien de plus pour le moment, et puis tu auras un POV de Sév la prochaine fois et tu verras si tes conclusions étaient justes… Alors bonne lecture et ros bisous.

**Gredounette :** Vouis je sais, j'ai un peu modifié ton pseudo, mais heu…. Alors merci encore ma douce pour venir encore par ici, et de compatir à la vie de Matt/Sandy qui est compliquée. Il est possible, que ça le devienne de plus en plus…Bisous mon ch'tit cœur.

**Alllba Ambre :** Merci ma doucette de continuer à aimer, alors je persévère et te souhaite bonne lecture.

**Oxaline** : Ma revieweuse de choc… Que dire de ta rev, rien sinon que comme toujours j'ai adoré toutes tes gentillesses, même si tu n'aime pas les ajouts de persos. Chose que je comprends parfaitement, dans les fics des autres, ça me fait parfois grincer les dents.Mais encore merci de ta façon de disséquer mes textes, je me relis dans ce que tu dis et je passe mon temps à sourire comme une épaisse (a y est je chope les tics de langage des sœurs de Québec) Pour en venir à ce chapitre et aux suivants, tu me connais, alors, je vais pas forcément être gentille avec Matt, ni avec Draco, Harry et Sév, mais je ne vais pas les faire souffrir longtemps. Bisoumouchous mon Ox adorée.

**Caro Black :**En fait, il est peut-être resté à espionner, qui sait ? Mdr ! Mais euuuh ! Pour le coup de la potion, tu avais raison, ce n'était pas clair, pour la bonne raison que FFnet, m'a coupé une bonne phrase, arbitrairement et que je n'y avais pas fait attention. J'ai recorrigé et c'est OK. Et puis que Harry flashe sur Sév, c'est le but,non ?

**Vif D'or : **Merci encore d'être là soeurette, et oui, ce pauvre Matt commence à avoir des soucis de mémoire, je ne vais pas encore tout te dire, mais je laisse des indices.. Et tu auras le POV de Sev la prochaine fois. Gros bisous.

**Clodylia : **Je suis contente que tu te démélange, peu à peu. Alors attention de pas te mélanger avec les POV. Merci de ta fidélité sans faille. Alors, j'espère que tu vas aimer. Bisous.

**Yria** : Ma belle, merci de ta venue sur cette fic, je suis très contente que tu aimes mon petit Matt, moi aussi je l'aime, mais je vais évidemment pas l'épargner, je suis comme ça, moi…Bisous ma douce.

**Benane** : Maiseuuuuuh, vouis, c'est bon, j'écris la suite… Et pis je suis contente que tu aimes, ça me fait très plaisir. Ros bisous Maloulounette.

**Lilibel** : Merci, à tes ordres, je continue… Bisous

**Notes de L'auteur **: (2 notes)

Pour celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas en général, l'insertion d'un autre perso dans le monde de Harry Potter, je suis de tout coeur avec vous, moi non plus je n'aime pas tellement ça...Mais, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Cette fic s'est imposée à moi comme ça.

Ce chap et les suivants, vont être des points de vues alternés de plusieurs persos. Je vous le préciserais de toutes façons...Donc pour celles qui sont déjà un peu perdues...Attention.

_**Version corrigée pour Luna, je suis désolée mais je m'étais trompée de maison et vu les remarques nombreuses, je rectifie.. Bisous

* * *

Saint Valentin**_

POV de Draco 

J'en ai marre...Marre de ce type

Je le hais.

Il me rend dingue.

J'en suis dingue...

Matt Jones.

Ca fait à peine dix jours qu'il est là et déjà, je ne maîtrise plus rien. J'aurais jamais dû. Je suis bien em...embêté maintenant.

Si mon père savait ça, il serait dingue. C'est de famille. On devient dingue facilement.

Et comme par hasard, pour en rajouter une louche, ce matin j'ai failli avoir mon attaque cardiaque annuelle. Le vieux fou a encore fait son numéro habituel et les dortoirs sont rose et rouge, le rouge passe encore, mais le rose, ça, j'm'y ferais jamais. Les chambres des préfets aussi ont eu droit à cette abomination, je me demande si les quartiers des profs aussi ? J'en connais un qui ne doit pas apprécier.

Je suis retombé sur mes oreillers en fermant les yeux.

14 Février. Saint Valentin. Le jour des amoureux. Evidement. Comment j'ai fait pour oublier ça ? La faute de Matt. Ce foutu Serpento-griffondor. Il est plus collé avec le trio de choc qu'avec moi.

Et pourtant. C'est avec moi qu'il aurait dû être.

Qu'il devrait être.

Mais c'est le jour où jamais.

Je bondis de mon lit et m'installe à mon bureau. Faut espérer. Pas très Malefoyen ça, mais je m'en fous. J'ai que ça. L'espoir de ne pas avoir fait la connerie de ma vie.

Sév va me tuer sinon.

Ma lettre part par hibou. On verra plus tard.

Je descends dans la grande salle. Matt a daigné revenir à notre table. Il est même à la place que je lui avais assignée. A ma droite. Je m'assois à ma place habituelle. Je n'ose le dévisager, ni lui sourire et j'ai lancé un bonjour collégial. J'ai peur qu'il ne fuit, comme l'autre fois. Je me fais honte. Je suis à ses pieds mais il s'en fout.

Il pose sa main sur mon bras et me sourit, j'ose faire de même.

« Salut Draco, tu vas bien ?

« Ouais...Ma voix est rauque, j'avale ma salive nerveusement.

« T'as vu le décor ? Dit il étonné.

« C'est le grand truc de Dumby la Saint Valentin. Il adore. Et nous fait le coup tous les ans. Ma voix est plus ferme. Il y a même un soupçon d'ironie.

« Saint Valentin ? Sérieux ? Rigole Matt, les yeux brillants.

Il est trop beau. Il semble excité comme un gosse. Evidement il a jamais fêté la saint valentin comme nous, lui.

A cet instant, notre vénéré et vénérable (par l'âge) directeur nous fait une annonce.

« Mes chers enfants et chers collègues, comme chaque année, je veux que cette journée soit placée sous le signe de la joie et du bonheur. Nous aurons notre bal ce soir dans la grande salle, par conséquent, je vous laisse vous y préparer et je vous donne la journée libre. Alors, profitez-en bien et amusez vous. A ce soir.

Il est acclamé bien évidemment par tous les idiots qui sont ravis d'avoir une journée de libre pour flirter. Un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs et je vois que Sévérus parait un peu verdâtre dans tout ce rose. Il a le regard fixé sur la table des griffondors. Potter à cent contre un.

Pauvre Sév, il est…

En train de me regarder, OK, je laisse tomber.

Du même coup comme je détourne le regard je vois que Potter a son regard fixé sur la table professorale. Ces deux là sont désespérants et foutuments con. Il faudra que je parle à Sév un jour. Dès que je me serais dépatouillé de mes emmerdes.

C'est le courrier, les hiboux entrent font la distribution. Les jours comme celui ci, il y a un courrier monstrueux. Je crois bien que c'est Matt qui remporte le prix du plus grand nombre de cartes reçues, vu le joli monceau d'enveloppes qui s'élève devant lui.

« Heu…C'est quoi ça ? Me demande-t-il sidéré.

« Des déclarations et des demandes pour le bal de ce soir. Lui expliquais-je en évitant son regard.

Je m'occupe de mon propre courrier, honnêtement, j'ai encore reçu pas mal de lettres. Les guimauves habituelles, jeunes filles de cinquième et de sixième années, celles de ma promo savent que je ne suis plus intéressé par les filles depuis un bail et ne se donnent plus la peine de m'envoyer des déclarations enflammées. Même Pansy a renoncé. Il y a les courageuses d'autres maisons qui ne peuvent résister à mon charme. A mes yeux gris acier. Qui ne voient que les jeunes gens de mon âge. Et suprême honte, jusqu'à Matt, je cherchais même dans les classes inférieures. Je reçois aussi quelques lettres masculines, invitations. Ceux, timides qui retiennent une danse. D'autres, plus hardis, qui s'offrent comme cavaliers. Je lis à peine. Je surveille Jones du coin de l'œil. Il ouvre les lettres et les lits attentivement, elles lui arrachent des sourires, des froncements de sourcils parfois. Il les pose en trois tas. Déclarations. Invitations. Propositions. Enfin je le suppose. Je reconnais une enveloppe et je me lève brusquement.

Quel courage Draco ! Fuit avant qu'il ne te rie au nez.

Je pars. Fuir. Fuir loin de ce regard doré.

Mon cœur fait des bonds désordonnés dans ma poitrine comme je quitte la salle.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je crois mourir pour la seconde fois ce matin. Je fais un bond et me retourne pour me trouver face au sourire sarcastique de Sévérus.

« Alors mon très cher filleul, comment les choses se passent-elles ?

« Bien…Bien. Décidément va falloir que je fasse quelque chose avec ma voix, moi.

« Il me semble pourtant qu'il est plus souvent avec les stupides griffondors qu'avec toi ?

« Un détail, je...Il..

« J'espère que tu n'es pas trompé. Lucius me tuera si il apprend que je t'ai aidé et que ça a foiré.

Mon cher parrain est sombre, il a raison, si Lucius l'apprend, il va le tuer. Non. Il va nous tuer. Même si il m'adore, il ne va pas me pardonner un truc pareil.

« Passes une bonne journée Draco. Me dit Sév en s'éloignant.

Ouais. Il est comique. A mourir de rire. Une bonne journée…Je vais aller récupérer mes indécrottables et nous allons essayer de passer le temps. Je crois même que je vais faire mes devoirs.

Pitoyable.

Je suis pitoyable.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

POV De Harry 

C'est de nouveau le jour de gloire d'Albus. La saint Valentin. Il est accro à cette fête. C'est une marieuse dans l'âme. Ceci dit, j'aimerais parfois qu'il s'occupe de mon cas, bien que caser son précieux Sévérus avec son sauveur de notre monde, ne paraît pas être dans ses priorités.

Si ça continue, je vais essayer de changer mes goûts, je vais taper dans le blondinet, voire même dans le rouquin.

Entre Ron et Seamus, j'ai de quoi faire chez moi, évidemment les blonds sont des serpentards. Va pas être simple. Mes réflexions idiotes me font rire. Même Malefoy et son beau petit cul ne me font pas le moindre effet. Je suis exclusivement attiré par les…Non, par UN homme, brun, mystérieux, ténébreux et bien plus vieux que moi…

Sur ces pensées vachement positives, je me décide à trouver mon serpentard blond a moi. Il est à sa table, qui est quasiment déserte, à dépouiller son courrier. Je m'assoie face à lui et attends qu'il veuille bien me remarquer. De fait, il lit une lettre. Il semble hypnotisé. Je ne vois rien sauf une écriture élégante sur un beau papier à lettre. Pas de carte. Juste cette lettre. Il semble s'apercevoir de ma présence et commence à me tendre la feuille, avant de se raviser, de la plier soigneusement et de la glisser dans son jeans. Il rassemble le reste de son courrier en soupirant.

« Rassures moi Harry. Tu en as reçu autant ? Dis ? Demande-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

« Et non ! Tu es privilégié, tu es nouveau, c'est aussi pour ça. Pour ma part, j'avoue que j'ai encore un tas de lettres, mais je n'y fais pas attention.

« Pas de lettre à l'encre rouge ? Dit il avec un clin d'œil.

Il sait toujours à quoi je songe. Il est pire que légimens celui là. Et puis l'encre rouge c'est un de mes fantasmes, parce que Rogue doit bien écrire à l'encre normale de temps en temps. C'est drôle, la pensée me frappe. Je ne pense à lui que comme ça, en l'appelant Rogue. Je n'ose formuler son prénom dans ma tête. Je le garde précieusement pour mes rêves et mes fantasmes.

J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il pense de moi. Me trouve-t-il vraiment si stupide que ça ? A-t-il seulement vu que je n'étais plus un gamin, que je devenais adulte.

Adulte.

Ce mot me fait peur. Je ne pensais pas qu'une limite d'âge atteinte, je basculerais dans l'âge adulte d'un coup. Est ce que je le ressentirais au matin du premier Août ? Aurais-je changé dans mon corps ? Dans mon esprit ?

Je sens la main de Matt sur mon bras et me surprends à aimer ce bref contact. Non, Matt n'est pas pour moi, je le sais.

Même si…

Même si Rogue n'est pas…

Non.

Même si _je_ ne suis pas encore a _lui_.

Ce garçon est étrange. Je sais qu'il est comme moi, il aime les hommes. Son Mitch est comme Rogue. Il a vingt ans de plus que lui. Et je le sens fidèle.

« Non. Pas de lettre de lui Répondis-je avec un certain retard.

« Et toi ? Tu lui as écris ?

« Moi ? Tu es fou ? Dis-je en riant.

« Ben, pourquoi pas ? C'est la Saint Valentin et au vu de certaines des missives que j'ai reçu, tu pourrais en envoyer une à notre cher prof, sans la signer, et tu aurais au moins la satisfaction d'avoir fait un pas vers lui. Explique-t-il sérieusement.

Son idée est tentante, mais…non. Je reste dans l'ombre. C'est là qu'est ma place. Dans l'ombre après avoir été tellement dans la lumière. Je suis si bien dans l'ombre. Même si je suis frustré et je me contente de rêver ma vie.

Je secoue la tête en riant doucement. Je ne veux pas que Matt voie mon côté sombre. Je ne veux pas qu'il me fuie. Mais l'acuité de son regard doré me fait frissonner. Il a l'air de comprendre. Il m'enlace et me fait un baiser sur la joue. Baiser d'amitié, je ne m'y trompe pas. Ces quelques secondes de douceur m'ont fait du bien. C'est comme ça avec Matt. Il émane de lui une chose étrange, de la douceur, de la compréhension, de l'humour aussi et une autorité extrême parfois.

Très Malefoyenne dans l'esprit.

Serpentarde dans toute sa force.

Roguienne aussi.

Ses sarcasmes et son ironie sont les leurs. Mais être du bon côté de l'ironie et non sa cible est, ma foi, assez agréable. Mais je m'égare encore et je fixe Matt qui me regarde intensément.

« Quoi ? J'ai dû louper quelque chose.

Il hoche la tête et répète sa question.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose de spécial avec ce bal ?

« Heu, comment ça ?

« Costumé, habillé, j'en sais rien moi ? Dit il en haussant les épaules dans un sourire.

« Oh, ça ? Non, rien de très spécial. C'est un bal normal, une tenue un peu plus classe que tes vêtements de tous les jours, ça ira.

« Ouais…Et je trouve ça où ? Parce que moi, j'ai rien qui sorte un peu de l'ordinaire dans mon placard. Dit il avec une ironie douce.

« Pré au Lard ? Doit y avoir des boutiques.

« Pré au Lard ? Tu m'accompagnes ? Me demande-t-il avec une petite grimace.

Il est touchant avec ses mains pleines de lettres et son regard de gosse malheureux. Mais l'étincelle qui brille me convainc qu'il s'agit d'un tour serpentorien et j'éclate de rire en acceptant sa proposition.

Nous embarquons Ron et Hermione dans notre périple. Ron est devenu plus sympa avec Matt. L'effet calmant du Serpentard.

Et Mione a renoncé à lui. Je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais son regard sur Matt n'est plus qu'amical.

Nous nous promenons dans Pré au Lard, il y a pas mal de monde aujourd'hui, évidemment, avec le congé qu'Albus nous a donné, les élèves sont sortis en masse. Au moment d'entrer dans la boutique de vêtements, Mione nous expédie, Ron et moi, dans le centre ville avec mission de ne nous occuper de rien. Elle se charge de Matt.

Nous sommes soulagés malgré tout, nous ne sommes pas fous de shopping, alors nous repartons flâner, ne nous arrêtant que devant les vitrines dignes d'intérêt : Nouveaux balais, équipements de Quidditch… Au cours de conversations aussi futiles que décousues, je demande à Ron qui va être sa cavalière pour le bal. Il devient de la couleur de ses cheveux en me bégayant un nom auquel je ne pensais pas : Luna Lovegood. La jeune serredaigle est devenue très jolie, toujours aussi fantasque, mais ça lui confère un certain charme. Et elle a toujours bien aimé Ron. Et Neville. J'aurais hésité entre les deux, mais Ron a remporté une victoire. Nous verrons ce soir jusqu'où il ira mon ami fidèle et timide.

« Félicitations vieux. Pas trop nerveux ? Lui demandais-je.

« Si. Horriblement. M'avoue un Ron proche de la panique d'un coup.

« Hé ! Calmes toi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« Je…J'en sais rien. Mais rien que de penser à elle, je…je n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Je tremble quand je la vois. Je ne respire que par a coups. Je suis malade tu crois ?

« Mauvaise nouvelle Ron. Tu es gravement atteint. Dis-je en riant et en le serrant contre mon épaule. Tu es amoureux mon vieux. Et gravement encore…

« Tu crois ? Me demande mon ami avec espoir. Uniquement ça ?

« Certain (Et je sais de quoi je parle, j'éprouve les mêmes symptômes quand je vois Rogue). Mais dis-moi demandais-je comment t'as fait pour lui demander de venir avec toi au bal ? Vu l'état dans lequel tu te mets quand tu penses à elle…J'avoue être sacrément curieux.

Ron baisse la tête et marmonne un truc.

« Ron ? Tu peux répéter ?

« Mione. C'est elle qui est allée lui demander. Dit il en rougissant un peu.

« Mione ? Pourquoi ?

« Ben, j'ai du aller demander à Zabini pour elle en échange.

« Blaise Zabini ? Le préfet…

«En chef des serpentards. Me dit Ron d'un air désabusé.

« Et ?

« Et il a accepté avec un enthousiasme étrange.

« Étrange ?

« Ben qui serait assez sensé pour sortir avec une folle furieuse des études comme madame-je-sais tout. Je me suis toujours demandé si c'était une vraie fille ou une sorte de démon incarné en fille.

« Ron Weasley ! M'exclamais-je en riant, tu exagères, elle est jolie Mione, très jolie même ! T'es pas sympa !

« Ouais, peut-être, mais pour moi, Mione, c'est comme ma sœur. Giny version Percy quoi !

J'éclate réellement de rire cette fois ci, les mimiques de Ron sont tordantes. Mais l'intermède lui a permis de se reprendre. Je lui suggère d'acheter un cadeau pour Luna, ça lui fera plaisir, si tant est que quelque chose puisse faire plaisir à la jeune fille. Cette fille est vraiment bizarre.

« Bonne idée ! Et toi tu vas au bal avec qui ? Me demande Ron innocemment.

« Personne.

« Personne ? Tu blagues ? Heu…Hein c'est ça ? S'exclame-t-il, absolument stupéfait.

« Non, Ron, je blague pas. Personne.

Je suis touché par son intérêt pour moi, mais je secoue la tête.

« Mais t'as pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un avec toi ? T'as bien dû avoir des propositions ?

J'acquiesce.

« J'ai eu un tas de propositions, Ron, mais aucune qui ne m'intéresse. Alors je verrais ce soir.

Il me lance un curieux regard, mais je hausse les épaules et écarte les bras.

« Oui, j'ai dit, je verrais ce soir. C'est tout !

Il laisse tomber le sujet et me fais remarquer qu'il est largement plus de midi et nous filons aux trois balais pour réserver une table. Mione et Matt doivent avoir bientôt terminé. J'active le galion que Mione avait créé pour nous lors de la création de l'Ordre de Dumbledore en cinquième année et qui nous est encore utile pour nous contacter.

« Trois balais, table OK

Nous commandons des bierreaubeurre et les attendons.

Il est plus de cinq heures lorsque nous retournons à Poudlard. Il neige à présent et Matt semble apprécier. Grâce à mon idée brillante, nous avons passé notre après-midi à chercher le cadeau qui conviendrait à Luna. Et à Blaise. Matt lui aussi est pris d'une frénésie d'achats et s'est offert quelques boîtes de chocolats et des bricoles.

Pour ma part j'ai abandonné depuis que je suis tombé amoureux.

En traversant le grand hall nous croisons Rogue. Et Malefoy. Je vois son regard glisser sur notre groupe et se poser sur Matt un peu plus fixement. Je manque de m'étouffer avec le bonbon que je mâchouille, j'ai vu tellement de douleur dans ce regard que je m'arrête sur place. Et je croise involontairement le regard noir qui me fait flancher.

Rogue est très attirant.

Je me demande combien s'en sont aperçus avant moi.

Je suis jaloux de ses liaisons passées.

Et je ne sais même pas quels sont ses goûts en matière de sexe.

Nos regards semblent se croiser un temps infini, qui n'a duré qu'une demi seconde. Matt s'est rendu compte de mon immobilité et vient me prendre la main pour me faire avancer.

Un second regard gris orage se pose sur lui, sur nous.

L'orage pleure sur la joue blanche.

Le temps que je réalise pleinement, les deux serpentards ont disparu.

* * *

Alors, on résiste encore ? Courage, le dénouement approche et le lemon aussi.

Bisoumouchous


	6. Le bal de la saint Valentin 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Madame JKR, vous voulez pas abandonner vos persos? Paske je peux m'en charger... Non... sûre? Bon...

**Rating R**: Justifié.

_**Le sel de ma vie:**_

**Melindra:** Merci de continueer à suivre, même si tu n'accroche qu'a demi, mais je te promets que va y avoir des trucs biens... et étranges. Merci pour Luna, j'ai corrigé.. Bisous ma douce

**Alllba ambre** : Ok, je continue, c'est promis. Bisous doucette

**Vif D'or :** Ma douce, non, je ne sais pas combien de chap va compter cette fic, mais je sais que ça avance enfin…(Maiheu…je sais jamais à quel moment les perso vont se décider à faire kekchose, c'est énervant) Pour Draco, je suis d'accord avec toi, je n'aime pas qu'il soit triste à ce point là, mais c'est obligé pour le moment. Quant à la carte, ben, heu… Bisous soeurette.

**Aresse** : Désolé pour Draco, mais je promets de faire quelque chose…Un jour…Sadik ? Vi…Bisous

**Vega264** : Merci de ta venue et encore plus d'aimer, c'est zentil, alors voilà encore une petite suite. Biz biz.

**Clodylia **: Ha je suis contente que tu ne te mélange plus, je vais pouvoir recommencer à fiche le bazar, pour que tu te perdes… Meuh, non,ze blague…Bisous ma douce.

**Gredounette, **encore un chap que tu n'auras qu'à ton retour de vacances… Mais je pense bien à toi pour le Lemon, même si ce n'est pas pour cette fois. Bisoumouchous ma doucette.

**Ghosthic Satane **: Merci de l'info, j'ai corrigé…Biz

**Alinemcb54** : Je continue, tu vois… Bisous

**Minerve **; T'inquiètes pas pour Draco, il va être encore plus triste dans un moment… Pour les deux loustics, j'ai transmis le message, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont en faire…Je ne les maîtrise pas toujours…Lol Bisoumouchous ma douce.

**Mifibou** ; toujours fidèle au poste et merci encore de relire « le néant », c'est gentil ça ! Pour la suite, je t'en donne une ce soir et un très bientôt, je n'arrive pas à me freiner sur cette fic… Bisous ma doucette.

**Alinou** : Merci à toi d'aimer, alors voilà la suite.

**Caro Black **: Ma Caro merci de ton info concernant Luna, mais on m'avait déjà fait la remarque( et oui c'est ça de pas avoir ses sources sous le nez, on dit des conneries !) La lettre de Draco…Moui..Moui…Ben, heu… Bisous hein….

**Sahada **: Merci de toutes tes rev, t'es gentille, mais concernant Matt, non, il n'est pas animagus ( enfin, pas à ma connaissance) Et merci pour tes suggestions, je vais voir si je peux m'en servir…Bisous

**Crackos** : Merci de toutes tes gentillesses, ça me fait quand même plaisir que Matt ne soit pas rejeté en bloc par tout le monde (a vrai dire par assez peu de monde en fait !) J'essaie de faire en sorte qu'il ne vole pas trop la vedette aux autre, puisqu'il n'est là que pour mettre Harry et Sév ensembles ( ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est si simple ?) Et pour la première fois depuis que j 'écris, j'ai presque un chap d'avance sur cette fic là…Bisous

**Mystique** : Merci d'aimer mon Matt et que les persos ajoutés ne t'embêtent pas de trop. Alors voilà une suite. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Oxaline **: Hello Mon Ox, encore une review de toi que je déguste à petit feu, je me marre de voir que nous avons flashé sur les mêmes choses à chaque fois, j'avoue même que je mets des trucs rien que pour voir tes réactions et je ne suis pas déçue, parce que tu remarques tout ! Je donne à ton sens de la critique et de l'analyse ce petit chap, qui j'espère te plaira. La suite va être rapide, car le chap suivant est déjà presque terminé. Bisoumouchous ma toute belle.

_**

* * *

Le bal de la saint valentin 1.**_

**POV de Sévérus**

Il y a des larmes sur les joues de Draco. Ça y est, mon petit craque. Je savais que cette idée était stupide. Il n'a rien gagné à ça.

"Entre. Dis-je après avoir fait apparaître la porte de mes appartements.

Draco passe devant moi et retire sa cape avant de s'écrouler dans le fauteuil qui lui est réservé.

Je fais brûler un feu accueillant dans la cheminée et allume une multitude de bougies, de quelques gestes. L'ambiance est douce, comme j'aime. Je viens près de lui et essuie la larme qui chemine sur sa joue.

"Un thé?

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je ne suis pas habitué à consoler des jeunes gens, même si c'est lui. Mon presque fils. Il n'est jamais dans cet état non plus. Mon petit Draco.

Je vais rejoindre ma petite cuisine et prépare le thé, à l'ancienne. Juste pour m'occuper, et lui donner le temps de se ressaisir. Lorsque je reviens, mon petit dragon est de retour. Calme, sans larmes sur son beau visage, mais avec une tristesse infinie dans son regard.

Je pose mon plateau et me déshabille un peu. Je vide les poches de ma robe de professeur avant de l'ôter et de la suspendre ainsi que la somptueuse cape doublée d'hermine de mon filleul.

Je reviens près de lui et entreprends de détacher les foutus vingt-deux boutons de ma redingote. Draco a le regard étrangement fixé sur les lettres que j'ai déposées sur la table basse. Je comprends son étonnement. Les missives sont des cartes de Saint Valentin: pas mon genre habituel.

"Elles sont à toi? Me demande-t-il enfin.

"Pourquoi? À qui devraient elles être? Questionnais-je en arrivant au dernier bouton de ma veste et en la retirant.

"Tu as pu les confisquer...

Un sourire narquois étire mes lèvres et je plante mon regard dans ses yeux magnifiques.

"Désolé de te décevoir. Mais j'attire l'attention de certaines élèves à priori. Et elles me le font savoir, laborieusement, il est vrai, en ce jour de fête...

"Oh...

Il me trouve peut-être trop moche pour susciter quelques émois. Pas que ce soient forcément ceux que je recherche.

Bien au contraire.

Les filles et plus encore, mes élèves, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes goûts.

Quoique je ferais bien une exception pour un et non une, élève.

Mon filleul me regarde toujours et je pense à Matt.

Au jeu des regards que nous pratiquons parfois. Uniquement quand nous sommes seuls. Il sait retenir son ironie mordante et un peu de son insolence devant ses camarades. Pas complètement, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me rabaisser carrément, comme s'il voulait préserver un peu de mon autorité vis-à-vis des autres.

Chose qui serait compromise s'il me dégommait de trop.

Je me reconnais en lui.

Mais son côté griffondor ressort beaucoup plus que n'aurais pu m'y attendre.

N'aurais dû m'y attendre.

Comme s'il exaltait les qualités que nous avions. Enfouies au plus profond de nous.

Gentillesse, douceur, affection... Amour.

Mon dragon blond ne m'a pas lâché des yeux et c'est moi qui détourne la tête.

« Pas de lettres de … Commence Draco avant de s'interrompre devant mon regard incendiaire. Je ne sais pas avec qui il a envie de me coller, mais c'est non, personne.

Je n'ai que mes envies et mes fantasmes.

Je ne peux pas dire que je ne lis pas ces lettres, avec une certaine impatience quand même, que bien que je ne reconnaisse pas son écriture sur ces enveloppes, je n'ai le petit espoir qu'il se soit appliqué de telle façon que je ne le repère pas au premier coup d'œil. Mais je suis toujours déçu dans mes attentes. Et je deviens encore plus irascible avec lui, injuste à un point tel qu'il devrait se révolter. Je ne le croise plus dans les couloirs la nuit, je n'ai plus la satisfaction de retirer des points à sa maison, je n'ai plus le plaisir de le coller en retenue. Il évite soigneusement les provocations lors de mes cours. Il s'éloigne de moi.

Je croise le regard de Draco, j'ai dû rester dans mes pensées un moment, il me scrute.

J'ai la ferme conviction que c'est Matt qui occupe ses pensées, je ne vois pas bien qui cela pourrait être d'autre.

« Et toi ? Lui as-tu écrit ? T'es tu proposé comme cavalier ?

Draco rougit et baisse le regard, il est très mal à l'aise, Matt est son point faible, son défaut, sa rage et sa honte pour le moment.

« Mmoui et non.

« Non, quoi ?

« Je ne lui ai pas proposé d'être son cavalier.

« Alors ?

« Je lui ai offert mon crédit dans les boutiques de Pré au Lard et je lui ai demandé une danse.

Je hausse un sourcil, la délicatesse dont fait preuve mon filleul me fait mal au cœur, il veut conquérir celui qui aurait dû être à lui.

On ne peut pas dire que ça soit une réussite ce truc. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'a poussé à me foutre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou pour mon blondinet préféré.

Probablement la chose qui m'aurait poussé à me foutre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou pour un brun de ma connaissance.

Avoir la certitude qu'il serait à moi corps et âme.

Je ressignerais pour Voldemort en échange de cette certitude.

Draco et moi nous nous regardons, sans parler. Je me suis installé dans un fauteuil qui fait face au sien, je sirote mon thé à la menthe, c'est drôle, mais j'ai une passion pour le côté exotique que me donne ce thé. Les minutes s'étirent et nos regards se font moins nets, nous partons tous deux dans nos pensées. Mon filleul se lève et vient s'asseoir à mes pieds, je caresse sa tête qu'il appuie sur mon genou, il ferme les yeux et je sens qu'il dérive. Je descends ma main et touche sa joue, humide de nouveau.

Les larmes qu'il essaie de me cacher viennent de la rencontre que nous avons faite en traversant le hall.

Le groupe des griffondor et le serpentard.

Le geste que Matt a eu envers le Sauveur. Sa main dans la sienne, quand il l'a attiré après lui.

Je n'ai pas réagi comme mon dragon, je suis, après tout, un insensible mangemort.

D'après lui en tout cas.

Pas quelqu'un envers qui l'on puisse avoir des sentiments, ni qui puisse avoir des sentiments.

Je suis malgré tout un humain. Je souffre quand même. Je suis infiniment malheureux, j'ai envie de le voir, de le toucher. Nos vies se sont éloignées l'une de l'autre. Nous aurions pu devenir amis. Je ne l'ai pas laissé s'approcher de moi

Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas fait ce fameux premier pas vers lui.

Je ne sais rien de lui finalement, rien qui soit un peu tant soit peu personnel.

Hormis qu'il était malheureux avec la famille de dégénérés qui l'élevait. Je n'ai jamais voulu voir en lui autre chose qu'un sale gosse insolent et infernalement semblable à son père.

Je suis d'une mauvaise foi totale.

Comment faire ? Je pourrais lui envoyer une carte, sirupeuse à souhait, dégoulinante de bons sentiments. Avec une demande pour qu'il me réserve une demi-douzaine de danses.

Des idées pareilles ! Je deviens cinglé.

Et puis c'est trop tard pour la carte. Doublement trop tard, c'est notre dernière Saint Valentin. Il quitte l'école dans quelques mois et nous ne nous reverrons jamais plus. Enfin probablement.

J'ai un besoin impératif d'un truc un peu plus fort que du thé, je me penche vers Draco :

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Il hoche la tête et je me lève, je vais nous prendre une liqueur, le whisky pur feu n'est pas indiqué ce soir, le bal va commencer dans quelques trop courtes heures et il n'est pas question pour nous deux, d'arriver beurrés comme des petits Lu. La liqueur passe merveilleusement bien et me donne du cœur au ventre. J'aide Draco à se relever et je le serre un bref instant dans mes bras.

« Tu devrais aller te faire beau pour ce soir.

Un pâle sourire étire ses lèvres, il secoue la tête. Un bref éclair d'espoir passe dans son regard.

« Je vais être le plus beau. Tu le sais bien.

Je souris. La morgue de mon filleul me rassure quant à son moral. Je vais m'occuper du mien.

Je m'adosse à la porte une fois celle-ci refermée sur mon blondinet.

Je vais dans ma chambre et me déshabille, je me regarde impartialement devant un miroir en pied. Je vois un homme brun, dont les cheveux arrivent aux épaules, j'ai presque quarante ans mais mon corps ne s'en ressent pas, ventre plat, taille assez fine. Muscles discrets mais indéniablement présents.

Mon visage seul me dessert complètement.

Je ne suis pas beau.

Mon nez est busqué, comme on dit avec diplomatie, pour ne pas dire crochu.

Ma bouche qui pourrait être sensuelle, s'ouvre sur des dents jaunies par le thé et imparfaites.

Mes pommettes sont hautes, et mes joues sont creuses.

Seul mon regard rattrape le tout.

Mon regard noir, est, vu d'en face, toujours mystérieux.

Alors qu'il n'est que malheureux le plus souvent. Noyé de solitude. Infiniment seul.

Je n'ai pas d'amis.

Hormis mon mentor, Albus, qui est plus que mon ami, mon père spirituel.

Qui me protège comme je protège Draco.

Et qui nous regarde avec une bienveillance inquiète cette fois ci.

Je secoue la tête et me replonge dans mon reflet, il rougit un peu en constatant l'état dans lequel se trouve son bas-ventre.

Penser à Lui (pas à Albus) me fait presque toujours cet effet-là.

Je n'ai de cesse de prendre soin de moi, alors que je rêve de ses mains sur mon corps.

De ce corps contre le mien, de cette bouche innocente contre la mienne qui l'est nettement moins. Je le rêve docile, élève studieux dans cette matière précise, avide d'apprendre et de reproduire les connaissances acquises.

Je le veux ardent et soumis, rebelle et tendre, innocent et pervers.

Je le veux à moi.

Mes mains sont descendues sur mon ventre, dégageant mon sexe de son carcan de tissu et le caressant lentement. Allant et venant sur la hampe dressée, la peau coulissant et l'odeur de musc atteignant mes narines. Je me regarde dans les yeux, buvant cette honte suprême de me branler devant mon miroir en pensant à un élève. Je rougis encore un peu plus et je perds le contrôle, j'atteins ma jouissance en gémissant.

Son nom, je le garde pour moi dans ma tête. Je ne le salis pas avec ces plaisirs solitaires.

Le souffle un peu court, je me fais une grimace dans la glace et me rends sous la douche.

Lorsque j'en sors, je me décide à mettre ma fierté de côté et à aller voir Pompom, je sais qu'elle pourra faire quelque chose pour mes dents si disgracieuses si je le lui demande.

Je vais me faire beau aussi, j'ai envie de montrer ce qu'est un homme séduisant.

Je noue mes cheveux en catogan, une mèche s'en échappe et retombe sur mes yeux, je renonce à la rattacher.

J'enfile une chemise d'un violet sombre, presque noir, un pantalon noir et j'hésite sur la veste. J'ai une redingote de cérémonie qui est très longue, elle arrive à mes genoux et est très élégante. Je sais que je suis pas mal avec, Draco m'en a fait le compliment un jour et je sais qu'il était sincère. Sinon, une robe de sorcier qui balaie le sol, noire et brodée, belle aussi, mais sans manches et je montrerais celles de ma chemise. J'hésite. Je voudrais tellement le séduire.

Je me décide pour la robe et me parfume légèrement avant de sortir de mes appartements.

Je vais à l'infirmerie d'un pas décidé, qui le devient de moins en moins à mesure que j'approche de la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvre sur Pompom, ce qui m'empêche de faire demi-tour.

« Sévérus ? Que se passe-t-il ? Me demande-t-elle un peu inquiète.

Mon infirmière préférée se fait du souci dès qu'elle me voit à la porte de son infirmerie.

J'ai du mal, mais je lui explique ma requête et je la vois me faire un sourire lumineux.

« Enfin ! Dit elle. Tu es venu me le demander…Ça a pris un temps fou pour que tu te décides.

Elle se moque un poil, mais elle a raison, j'aurais dû venir plus tôt.

Elle me donne une potion et m'installe dans un fauteuil, je me sens groggy et je la vois qui prend sa baguette. Quelques sorts plus tard, je reprends conscience. Je touche ma mâchoire, je n'ai rien. Pas le moindre mal. Pompom me tend un petit miroir et me laisse regarder le résultat de son travail. Mes dents sont alignées, blanches et bien plus régulières que celles que j'avais avant. Un vrai sourire de jeune premier. Je suis fou de joie. Je le montre à mon habitude, avec un remerciement un peu plus chaleureux que de coutume, mais rien de plus.

Je suis prêt pour le bal. Et j'espère arriver à mes fins.

* * *

**POV de Matt**

Cette journée est passée dans une drôle d'euphorie, d'abord ce matin, cette déco guimauvesque, Rose !

C'est abominable.

Ça donne mal au cœur au bout d'un moment, sans compter la multitude de petits cœurs et angelots qui volètent dans les salles communes.

C'est d'un goût… Et cerise sur le gâteau : les lettres. Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de monde me connaissait dans cette école, j'ai passé mon temps à ne fréquenter que Draco et les griffondors, enfin à ce qu'il m'avait semblé. Mais visiblement j'ai fait sensation.

Déjà que j'avais du avoir une conversation avec Hermione, le jour où nous nous étions trouvé à la bibliothèque tous les deux. Elle m'avait dragué gentiment et j'avais dû lui expliquer certaines choses afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'illusions.

Nous avions terminé cette explication en faisant le tour de tous les garçons de cette école, attribuant des notes en fonction du physique et du caractère de ces messieurs.

Elle avait réalisé à cet instant que Blaise lui plaisait énormément et avait décidé de faire une approche pour la Saint Valentin.

Ron avait été noté très sévèrement par mon amie et nous avions bien ri.

La note maximale que nous avions attribuée avait été celle d'Harry. Il avait remporté ce concours idiot haut la main. Nous en avions convenu tous les deux, il était vraiment mignon, bien foutu et gentil de surcroît, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Et nous nous étions écroulés de rire, nous attirant les regards foudroyants de Madame Pince.

Mon condisciple, le prince des serpentards avait eu une note très, très moyenne, et encore, il avait fallu que je plaide en sa faveur, Hermione refusant d'admettre que Draco puisse avoir la moindre miette de gentillesse et de considération envers les autres.

Il avait par contre eut une note très avantageuse sur son physique, mon prince est très beau, il faut l'avouer.

J'ai été quand même surpris de recevoir une lettre de lui. Il a fait dans la sobriété, pas de carte ridicule, juste une lettre. J'ai reconnu son écriture et son encre de prédilection, un beau vert émeraude sur l'enveloppe, parmi toutes les autres. Il s'est échappé avant que je puisse même l'ouvrir.

Mon cœur battait comme un fou, je crois bien que je commence à penser un trop à lui. Quelque chose commence à m'attirer. Je sais qu'il est accro mais je ne suis pas si libre que ça. Enfin, je crois.

Sa lettre ne demandait pas grand-chose, il me demandait de lui réserver une seule danse, et chose moins habituelle, me proposait de profiter des crédits qu'il avait dans les boutiques de Pré au Lard. Il connaissait l'étendue de mes possessions et la vacuité de mon placard et avait envie que je puisse profiter de la soirée, en me sentant à l'aise dans de beaux vêtements. Sa proposition m'a infiniment touchée.

J'ai réussi à embarquer mes griffondors dans l'aventure, Hermione a pris les choses en main et s'est occupée de moi, nous nous sommes débarrassés de Ron et de Harry et avons parlé chiffon. La tenue qu'elle m'a aidée à choisir est sublime. Draco va le sentir passer… Mais je pense que ça en valait la peine.

Nous avons flâné dans Pré au Lard et avons tourné et viré pour trouver quelques petits cadeaux pour les cavaliers et cavalières de mes amis. J'ai acheté une boîte de chocolat pour Harry et une pour Draco. Et quelques petites bricoles. Je me suis bien amusé. Il neigeait lorsque nous sommes rentrés, j'étais soufflé par le décor, j'adore la neige.

Je me perdais dans cette contemplation lors de notre retour au château, mes pensées tournaient dans ma tête.

Par moments, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je me penche sur mes souvenirs, ils deviennent sépia dans ma tête, se rangeant au rang d'illusion petit à petit.

Mes certitudes s'effilochent, Mitch et Lolie ne sont presque plus là. J'ai un mal fou à me remémorer leurs visages, leurs caractères et tout le reste.

La vie autour de moi telle qu'il me semblait la connaître est hautement fantasmagorique. Ordinateur, jeux vidéo, films, acteurs… Les mots peu à peu ne se rattachent plus à des objets. Illusion.

Par contre, les choses que je n'aurais pas dû connaître me sont horriblement familières, sorts, sortilèges, incantation, ingrédients aux noms étranges et inconnus. Manipulation de potion, transplannage, même ça, je sais faire… Perplexe, je suis très perplexe.

Et cette attirance envers le blond prince de ma maison. Mêlée de répulsion, ce qui m'a conduit à l'esclandre de l'autre fois. Mais finalement j'étais heureux de retourner auprès de lui ce matin, sa présence me manquait.

Harry était à mes côtés quand nous avons croisé Draco et Rogue. Je crois que j'ai eu envie de le blesser, mon prince, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas regardé et que j'ai pris la main du brun dans la mienne. Harry m'a dit, un peu plus tard, qu'il l'avait vu pleurer.

Je me suis senti mal.

Mais je ne sais pas où j'en suis.

Je vais me préparer pour le bal, je prends un bain qui me détend, je songe cette fois à Sévérus, je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire pour lui montrer mon Harry sous un autre angle, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est amoureux de lui. D'autant que nous ne savons ni l'un ni l'autre s'il est plus homme que femme celui-là.

Mis à part le rendre jaloux…

La solution est peut-être là. Le rendre fou de jalousie.

Je me laisse couler dans la baignoire avec un sourire fortement serpentorien, j'ai mon plan. Je sais quoi faire.

* * *

**Le Bal**

Il était presque vingt heures, quand les élèves commencèrent à envahir la grande salle, Il y avait un grand buffet qui avait été organisé le long de l'un des murs, de multiples petites tables étaient éparpillées un peu partout, sinon, des chaises et des fauteuils invitaient à s'asseoir. Une vaste piste avait été dégagée près d'une estrade, où un groupe de musique célèbre dans le monde sorcier était installé. Les professeurs eux-mêmes n'avaient plus leur grande table et devraient se mélanger aux élèves.

Ron, accompagné de la jolie Luna, arriva et s'installa à une table, bientôt rejoint par Hermione et Blaise, le rouquin fit un effort de bonne conduite envers le serpentard et réussit à tenir sa langue. La salle était comble, finalement il ne manquait plus que quelques élèves et encore un ou deux profs. Les paris allaient bon train quant à savoir si le professeur Rogue viendrait au bal où pas. Il essayait de se défiler tous les ans et comme Dumbledore le forçait très légèrement à s'y rendre, il était d'une humeur massacrante.

Tout le monde était plus ou moins installé quand les deux portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent encore une fois, laissant entrer Draco et ses sbires, le Serpentard était sublime, une robe vert émeraude brodée de fils d'argent qui s'ouvrait sur une chemise et un pantalon blancs, fort simples, mais élégants, de hautes bottes noires complétaient la tenue et une ceinture noire large ceignait ses reins, reposant sur la pointe de ses hanches. Pour une rare fois, il n'avait pas coiffé ses cheveux en arrière et au contraire, arborait une coiffure artistiquement ébouriffée. Il émanait de lui un sex-appeal torride.

Le silence s'était fait lors de son entrée, il avait toisé la foule, cherchant quelqu'un du regard, mais déçu, il s'était attablé avec les autres serpentards. Les murmures s'élevèrent et les conversations reprirent, de nombreuses têtes se tournaient vers la table du serpentard.

Les portes se rouvrirent ainsi que celle des professeurs, en même temps et les retardataires firent leur entrée. Refaisant tomber le silence. Les têtes ne savaient de quel côté se tourner, d'un côté un professeur Rogue d'une élégance et d'une allure peu communes, de l'autre, deux élèves parmi les plus attendus ce soir là.

Habillé d'une robe longue sans manches qui reposait à peine sur ses épaules, une chemise sombre dont les reflets violets chatoyaient sous les chandelles, la couleur pour aussi sombre qu'elle soit, n'était pas le noir dont s'affublait invariablement l'homme. Ça, ajouté à sa coiffure et à son air décidé, lui conféraient un charme troublant.

Son regard s'était fixé par-delà la longueur de la salle sur le couple que venait d'entrer aussi.

Le serpentard et le griffondor, côte à côte, pas main dans la main, mais presque.

Le brun était assez simplement vêtu d'une chemise vert foncée et d'un pantalon noir. Sa tenue assez sombre, faisait ressortir le feu de son regard clair. Il était coiffé à son habitude d'un fouillis inextricable qu'il osait appeler chevelure. Un sourire timide éclairait son visage, il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention comme ce soir alors qu'ils arrivaient en retard.

Le serpentard, lui, était habillé d'une veste longue, cintré à la taille, mais qui s'évasait en corolle jusqu'à ses genoux. Les pans se séparaient et l'on en voyait la doublure d'un rouge flamboyant, qui tournoyait lorsqu'il marchait, dégageant ses jambes. La veste était boutonnée en diagonale jusqu'à l'épaule et un petit col droit enserrait le cou du jeune homme. Un pantalon noir de smoking, souligné de satin le long de la jambe, complétait une tenue qui était somme toute assez simple, sinon coûteuse dans sa simplicité.

Matt avait le regard qui brillait d'un feu ardent et il repéra Draco qui le dévorait du regard, ainsi que Rogue, qui, lui, fixait Harry. Avec un sourire narquois, il prit lentement la main de Harry et ils s'avancèrent vers la table des griffondors.

* * *

Le bal va finir par commencer un jour, ne vous en faites pas… 

Courage et on tient bon…Zen, Mantras et tutti quanti

Bisoumouchous


	7. Le bal de la saint Valentin 2

**DISCLAIMER **: Ca ne s'arrange pas, ils sont toujours à elle et font sa gloire et nous nous leur faisons du mal…

**Rating R**, nous allons y arriver un jour.

_**Le sel de ma vie**_

**Caro black **: Et oui ma douce, ça avance, ça avance…, chaud, ben pas trop cette fois, mais j'y arrive … Merci de tout ma douce et gros bisous.

**Crackos** : Et bien oui, Matt est bien censé être marié et c'est pour ça qu'il ressent son attirance pour Draco de cette façon bizarre, mais lui-même est quand même étrange, ses souvenirs qui s'effacent… etc… Tu verras bien.. Quant à Matt, finalement c'est plus sa présence qui gêne, qu'une critique quant à sa personnalité. Mais les fidèles ont l'air d'aimer ce petit Serpentard quand même. Alors ça me rassure. Merci encore de suivre avec autant d'attention. Gros bisous.

**Onarluca** : Maieuh non je suis pas vilaine, la preuve je vous donne une suite méga rapide….RRos bisous

**Mifibou** : Je suis d'accord avec toi, Matt est bien un serpentard et plus encore que tu le crois… Bisous ma douce et bonne lecture…( Ah, oui, encore Zen…)

**Clodylia** : Alors garde les fils en main pour pas te mélanger de nouveau, ce chap n'est pas un POV, ça change un peu. Et ça avance assez bien même. Bisous

**Minerve** : et oui ce fichu bal est enfin là. Le plan drague et bien je te laisse juger par toi-même, quant à la jalousie, c'est un peu comme un cyclone, on sait quand ça commence, mais on ne sait ni qui cela va toucher ni comment cela va finir… Bisous ma douce et merci ;

**Sahada **: mais ils vont finir par se rendre compte…

**Sev Snape **: Ma Didi, ben les paris sont lancés, tu vas avoir une bonne partie de la réponse dans ce chap, mais pas l'explication…Alors patience. RRRoosss bisous ma douce. Dydy

**Alinmcb54 **: Rarement eu des rev aussi péremptoires ! Mais j'adore quand même ! Gros bisous.

**Vif D'or **: Ma grande sœur, tu aurais dû te douter que je n'allais pas livrer le bal en un seul morceau, je suis bien trop sadique pour ça… Et j'avoue que j'ai bien aimé aussi la séance du miroir… Alors j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite… Bisoumouchous

**Alllba Ambre **: Merci d'adorer de plus en plus c'est très gentil… Je te fais de gros bisous et espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes…

**Mon Oxaline a mwa**… Encore merci de ta manifik et longue et géniale rev, je savais que les petits lu te plairaient…J'aime bien les 22 boutons de la jaquette, paske je couds un peu ( pas mal en fait) et 22 boutons sur une veste, faut qu'ils soient petits et c'est super difficile à défaire ça….( Imagine qui pourrait passer dix minutes à défaire ces fichus boutons ?) Harry ? Gagné….Je ne vais pas faire la rev de ta rev, mais encore une fois , j'aime tout ! Alors j'espère que ce chap va te plaire autant et je te fais des énormes gros bisous ( je pousse un peu, mais bon, je suis contente de donner une suite aussi vite !)

Gros bisous aussi à **Yria** , à **Melindra**, à **Maloulounette**, à **Gred**( t'as de la chance pour les vacances) et aux autres filles du boulevard…

**_

* * *

Le bal de la Saint Valentin 2_**

Harry s'était un peu tendu quand Matt avait pris sa main, mais il l'avait suivi et n'avait pas eu de réaction négative.

Il y avait eu le regard insolent de Matt en voyant le visage de Rogue se figer.

La mâchoire du professeur s'était crispée et les yeux noirs avaient quitté le visage de Harry pour croiser ceux, étincelants, du Serpentard qui trahissait sa maison de façon si éhontée.

_« Je le hais. _Pensa Sévérus en avançant vers ses collègues

_« Je le hais_. Pensa Draco en les suivant lui aussi du regard.

Le silence qui régnait dans la salle fut bienheureusement brisé par Les Sorcières en Folie, qui attaquèrent un petit morceau de musique en attendant le discours du Directeur.

Les amis de Harry les accueillirent avec le sourire, Ron était impressionné par Matt, il était réellement élégant comme ça et avait un petit air machiavélique sur le visage, qui le rendait encore un peu plus bizarre que de coutume. Harry piqua un fard quand Blaise le regarda, surtout à cause du petit sourire narquois qui accompagnait le regard.

Matt laissa Harry s'installer et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille avant de se détourner et de s'approcher de la table de Draco. Le serpentard blond ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard et à prendre un air détaché. Il se leva quand son ami ne fut qu'à quelques pas de lui, un défi dans le regard, les lèvres serrées. Ses mains tremblaient un peu et il les croisa dans son dos afin que Matt ne s'en rende pas compte. Son cœur menaçait de s'échapper de sa poitrine, le jeune homme qui était devant lui était, à ses yeux, d'une beauté parfaite, d'une élégance rare, il en était déjà amoureux, mais, à cet instant, il se sentit perdu. Matt le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci Draco. Merci pour tout, c'était très généreux de ta part. Lui murmura-t-il.

« De…De rien, c'était normal. Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix incertaine.

Il s'en foutait des remerciements du blond, il avait espéré qu'il viendrait vers lui pour tout autre chose.

« La danse que tu désires, t'es, bien entendue, réservée.

Malefoy hocha la tête et se décida à recommencer à respirer.

« Merci.

« Je vais rejoindre mon…Mon cavalier. À tout à l'heure Draco. Dit Matt en s'inclinant brièvement devant le garçon en blanc avant de se retourner et de repartir vers sa table

Draco était resté debout, ses joues s'étaient empourprées, il avait suivi le serpentard des yeux et n'avait consenti à se rasseoir que quand Vincent l'avait tiré par la manche et lui avait fait remarquer que pas mal de monde le regardait.

Sévérus regardait la table des…Griffondors, après tout ils étaient en majorité à cette fichue table.

Potter, Granger, Weasley. Le trio infernal.

Que deux de ses élèves les aient rejoints le chagrinait un peu. Plus encore quand il s'agissait de Matt. Il avait vu Draco et sa peine.

« Par Merlin, il est aveugle…Ne voit-il pas que Draco est fou de lui ? Songeait le maître des potions en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

La musique cessa et Albus entra, il parut particulièrement heureux de voir Sévérus présent, vaguement surpris de sa tenue. Le sombre professeur ne faisait que de rares efforts vestimentaires et encore uniquement hors de l'école, c'était une première qu'il soit venu sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le menacer subtilement, et plus encore avec une chemise violette. Foncée certes, mais de couleur.

Minerva à ses côtés, Albus fit le petit discours tant attendu et sur un tonnerre d'applaudissements, la soirée commença. Les affamés se rendirent au buffet, les assoiffés au bar et quelques courageux se rendirent sur la piste, Les Sorcières en Folie ayant repris leurs instruments et commençant à jouer.

Harry, observait son maître de potions et se faisait pour la énième fois, la réflexion qu'il était sublime. Sév avait son visage qui reposait sur une de ses mains, son regard faisait le tour de la pièce. Cette chemise lui seyait particulièrement et quand il se leva, Harry le détailla longuement, la robe longue lui faisait une sorte de traîne, mais son corps était mis en valeur. Pour une fois il n'y avait pas de veste pour cacher sa taille et ses fesses. Enfin pour les fesses, il ne faisait qu'imaginer, la robe les cachant, malheureusement. Mais il savait comment elles étaient pour l'avoir vu un certain nombre de fois sans ses fameuses vestes. Lorsqu'il l'entraînait lors de sa sixième année, quand les duels avaient commencé à devenir plus équilibrés entre eux.  
Il tombait robe et veste, restant en chemise et pantalons. Plus à l'aise pour éviter les sorts qui fusaient.

Et Harry en avait profité pour tomber bêtement amoureux de lui, imaginant ce corps puissant, nu et abusant de lui. Une rougeur monta à ses joues.

Matt se pencha vers lui et prit sa main, il lui fit un petit baiser dans le cou.

« Alors il est comment le prof ? Chuchota-t-il avec un sourire.

« Sublime. Répondit Harry en lui rendant son baiser.

« Je crois qu'il va me pulvériser dans un moment. Affirma Matt à voix basse.

Personne ne parvenait à entendre leurs paroles et tout le monde était persuadé qu'ils s'échangeaient des mots doux.

« Draco aussi. Enfin, moi, dans ce cas précis. Rajouta Harry en se penchant vers son ami.

« Allons les chatouiller un peu plus, viens danser. Dit Matt

« Je ne sais pas danser.

« Tu sais fermer les yeux ? Demanda le serpentard avec un sourire.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant à son tour.

« Alors tu sais danser. Conclut Matt en se levant.

Ils partirent vers la piste main dans la main, l'orchestre jouait un air entraînant, entre une salsa et un zouk. Une danse qui ne nécessitait que d'être collé l'un à l'autre et bouger vaguement le bassin. Matt posa une main de Harry sur son épaule et prit l'autre, pendant que la sienne enserrait sa taille.

« Tu sens la musique ? Dit-il au creux de l'oreille du griffond.

« Si on veut.

« Ferme les yeux et écoute, pour le reste, pense que tu voles et ne t' occupes de rien. Tu vas suivre mes mouvements, c'est simple, tu verras.

Fort de ces conseils, Harry se laissa entraîner, il ferma les yeux et ne pensa plus à rien. Lui qui était une parfaite nullité en danse, il parvenait à suivre les pas de son cavalier avec une surprenante facilité.

Évidemment pour être collés, ils étaient collés, on aurait eu du mal à passer une feuille de parchemin entre leurs deux corps, mais Matt menait la danse avec une parfaite maîtrise et le sourire aux lèvres.

Il voyait parfaitement les regards noirs que lançaient Draco et Rogue, mais ils n'étaient visiblement pas encore assez à point. Les danses se succédèrent, quelques-unes étaient encore un appel au viol, mais Harry s'était remis entre les mains de son ami et se laissait faire avec une certaine grâce.

Ils abandonnèrent la partie et retournèrent s'asseoir, Ron avait largement pourvu la tablée en boissons et ils restèrent un petit moment à reprendre leur souffle.

Et fait, à partir de ce moment, Matt n'eut plus une seconde à lui, il accepta toutes les invitations à danser et ne décolla plus de la piste. Il avait l'air de s'amuser follement, il entraîna Hermione et Luna dans une sorte de danse bizarre, se mettant approximativement face les uns aux autres et essayant de trouver une chorégraphie simple qu'ils répétaient inlassablement. La chose la plus drôle fut, qu'après une bonne dizaine de minutes, il devait y avoir une centaine de danseurs sur la piste en train de suivre cette fichue chorégraphie, Les Sorcières en Folies, se prêtait au jeu avec bonne volonté et Albus lui-même suivit de Minerva vint rejoindre les élèves.

Harry remarqua que Sévérus ne s'y risqua pas, il était dans son fauteuil, se reposant après avoir fait danser quelques élèves. Fait encore plus incongru que sa venue ce soir en chemise violette ! Harry s'était délecté de le regarder tournoyer sur la piste, Rogue était bon danseur, et menait ses cavalières avec dextérité.

Il avait eu envie de l'inviter à danser. Mais outre, qu'ils se détestaient cordialement, il n'avait pas vu le sorcier danser avec un seul garçon.

Les filles, seules, semblaient avoir grâce à ses yeux.

Un soupir désabusé passa ses lèvres et il vida un nouveau verre. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il ferma les yeux en renversant la tête vers Matt, croyait-il.

« Oui, mon cœur ? Dit-il en riant. Les petits noms ayant commencé à fleurir spontanément au cours de la soirée. Cela faisait plus crédible aux yeux des autres.

« Je ne suis pas ton cœur, Potter. Fit une voix glaciale.

Harry manqua tomber de sa chaise en reconnaissant Draco derrière lui, il s'étrangla en essayant de se redresser.

« Malefoy… Désolé, je pensais que c'était …

« Matt ?

Harry hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

« Désolé. Murmura le serpentard en faisant un pas en arrière.

« Toi ? Désolé ? Dit le griffondor en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

« Je, heu… Veux-tu danser avec moi ? Proposa Draco en tendant la main vers le jeune homme scotché sur sa chaise.

« Je ne sais pas danser. Répondit Harry en secouant la tête.

« Je t'ai vu danser avec Matt. Tu te débrouilles pas mal.

Avec un petit sourire, Harry secoua la tête de nouveau.

« Non, c'est uniquement grâce à Matt, c'est lui qui me faisait danser. Moi je ne n'ai aucun mérite.

Draco se tourna vers la piste de danse et sa mâchoire se crispa un peu.

« Si tu as pu danser avec lui, tu peux danser avec moi. Tu verras…

L'insistance du blond déstabilisa un peu Harry, il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude de celui-ci.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je danse avec toi Malefoy ? T'as jamais pu me blairer…Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

« Tu fais erreur, Potter. C'est toi qui as refusé mon amitié. Pas l'inverse. Dit Draco sans se tourner vers son compagnon. Je reviens là-dessus, si tu le veux, on pourrait être amis.

Harry examina le visage qu'il voyait de profil, la ligne de la mâchoire ferme, le nez fin et droit, la courbe de ses lèvres, le col haut de la robe verte cachait le cou, mais la ligne des épaules était élégante.

Avec un soupir de fatalisme, Harry se leva.

« Devenir amis, je n'y crois pas beaucoup Malefoy. Mais je peux te donner le bénéfice du doute. D'accord pour une danse.

« Merci. Dit Draco en hochant la tête, un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il enleva sa belle robe et la posa sur la chaise que venait de quitter le brun. Il prit sa main et l'entraîna vers la piste.

La danse échevelée qui avait réussi à rassembler un maximum de danseurs, se termina enfin sous les applaudissements. Matt, accompagné d'autres élèves, se rendit vers le bar, l'orchestre ayant attaqué une série un peu plus lente pour calmer les esprits, Draco enlaça Harry et ils commencèrent à danser une valse.

« Ferme les yeux et laisse moi faire lui chuchota-t-il en l'entraînant.

Décidément, les serpentards avaient, semblait-il, la même technique pour faire danser leurs cavalières, un cavalier, dans ce cas précis, mais la façon qu'avait eu Draco de prendre la direction de la danse avait remémoré à Harry la manière de danser de Matt.

Finalement les danses se succédèrent et Harry avait oublié qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de Draco, il s'y sentait en sécurité et en confiance.

Matt observait le couple, accoudé au bar, il se demandait à quoi jouait son prince, une pointe de jalousie lui piqua le cœur quand il les vit, si bien accordés, sous les chandelle. Sa main se crispa sur son verre et son regard fonça légèrement.

« Vous dansez ? lui demanda une voix basse.

Matt ne se retourna pas vers celui qui avait parlé, et se tendit un peu.

« Joli couple, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit Sévérus en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'étudiant.

« Harry et Draco ? dit Matt entre ses dents.

La main du professeur se crispa un peu sur l'épaule.

« Mmm. Approuva l'homme en marmonnant.

« Vous dansez ? Redemanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

« Si vous voulez. Accepta le jeune homme.

Le rythme de la musique s'était de nouveau accéléré et l'orchestre attaquait un rock. Sévérus se défit de sa robe et vit le garçon qui l'accompagnait faire de même avec sa veste. Révélant un torse moulé dans une sorte de tee-shirt sans manches, rouge et au col montant.

Le regard appréciateur de Rogue lui arracha un sourire narquois.

« Allons-y.

Les deux danseurs se rendirent sur la piste, faisant sensation. Harry et Draco les regardèrent passer alors qu'ils arrêtaient de danser, le rock étant malgré tout un peu au-delà des capacités d'Harry et de la maîtrise de Draco.

Les deux ex-ennemis restèrent sur le bord de la piste et regardèrent les autres danser. Sans penser à mal, Draco avait laissé sa main posée au creux des reins de son cavalier et Harry avait son bras qui reposait sur les épaules du blond. À ce moment précis, on ne savait plus quel couple attirait le plus l'attention, Rogue et Matt qui tournoyaient en parfaite harmonie, où Harry et Draco qui affichaient un complicité indue.

« Sont-ils pas mignons ? Parvint à glisser Sév à Matt, lors d'une passe particulièrement proche.

Le grognement de son cavalier lui fit comprendre qu'il avait touché juste.

« Draco n'aime pas Harry. Vous le savez bien. Lui répondit le blond en revenant pour un changement de main.

« Et comment le saurais-je ? Répliqua Sév en le faisant tourner près de lui.

« Faites pas le con. Siffla Matt entre ses dents.

Un regard particulièrement noir tomba dans le regard vert.

« Un peu de…

« Respect, je sais. Termina le jeune homme en s'éloignant pour un pas doublé.

La danse se termina abruptement et les deux serpentards se retrouvèrent enlacés, Matt dans les bras de son professeur, de dos à lui, mais collé à sa poitrine.

Sévérus chercha Harry du regard et se décida à lâcher son élève non sans lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Faites attention à Draco. Fates le souffrir et vous aurez affaire à moi.

« Et vous…Marmonna Matt en s'arrachant à l'étreinte du professeur Rogue.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et retourna vers Harry, sans un mot, l'étudiant de griffondor se détacha de Draco et le remercia. Puis il reprit la main de Matt et l'entraîna sur la piste. Un slow avait démarré et les deux garçons s'enlacèrent, tournant lentement sur la musique.

« Alors ? Souffla Harry à l'oreille de Matt.

« Ben, mis à part que c'est un bon danseur et qu'il ne m'a invité que parce que tu dansais avec Draco, rien. Désolé. Répondit le jeune homme en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son ami.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Harry.

« Rien.

« Matt. Me raconte pas de craques. Qu'est ce que tu as ? Insista-t-il.

Avec un soupir découragé, Matt fit part de la remarque de Sévérus à Harry.

« Et ?

« Et je ne suis pas à l'aise. Je sais que je lui plais, mais là, c'est trop, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie moi.

Sur la fin de la phrase, la voix de Matt avait flanché.

« Enfin je crois…

« Comment ça tu crois ? Tu dois bien savoir si tu as un mari non ?

« Ben, justement, non. Je ne sais plus.

Harry posa lui aussi sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

La danse se termina, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent envie de s'arrêter. Ils enchaînèrent slow après slow, ils flirtaient doucement, s'embrassant dans le cou par moments.

Le jeu commençait à déborder. Sév, lui en prenait plein le cœur à chaque baiser. Il avait renoncé à danser. Se contentant de regarder les danseurs.

Luna et Ron, n'avaient pas quitté la piste, faisant même l'impasse sur la nourriture, signe que Ron était loin de son état habituel, Hermione et Blaise, eux, s'étaient isolés dans un coin de la pièce et discutaient avec animation de sujets aussi divers que variés, s'accordant sur des tas de sujets, un vrai complicité naissait entre eux et ils prenaient leur temps pour se découvrir.

Draco tremblait de rage. Tellement qu'il s'invita sur la piste, et se planta devant Matt qui l'ignora, embrassant encore son cavalier.

Il était sur le point de faire un esclandre, mais fût stoppé par la poigne puissante de Sévérus sur son bras.

« Jones. Potter, sortez de cette piste. Intima le professeur à mi-voix.

Les deux étudiants suivirent le maître des potions et l'autre serpentard. Rogue les accompagna jusqu'aux portes de la salle, il relâcha le bras de Draco et poussa Matt vers lui.

« Vous deux. Vous avez des choses à vous dire. Alors réglez ça. Ce soir. Dit-il d'une voix basse.

« Vous, Potter, venez.

Les deux serpentards restèrent face à face dans la pénombre du grand hall. Draco serrait les poings de fureur et d'humiliation, Matt était très troublé. Il sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, le prince blond était très attirant, tout de blanc vêtu, son visage fermé, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de rage.

« A quoi tu joues ? Dit-il d'une voix rauque. A quoi tu joues avec Potter ? T'as pas le droit…Tu es à moi…

Sur ces derniers mots, il avança et posa ses lèvres sur celle du garçon qui lui faisait face. Lui dérobant sa bouche, forçant ses lèvres, jouant avec sa langue.Ses mains agrippèrent la taille de Matt et collèrent son corps contre le sien.

Le baisa dura quelques instants, mais d'un coup Matt se recula, leva la main et gifla Draco.

« Ne recommence jamais ça. Gronda-t-il en abandonnant le blond dans le hall et en partant vers l'escalier, pour remonter dans son dortoir.

Rogue et Harry s'étaient éloignés dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots, ils s'étaient arrêtés après quelques pas et Harry s'était adossé au mur. Rogue lui avait fait face. Pour une fois, l'étudiant avait osé planter son regard dans celui de son professeur.

Le silence entre eux était agréable. Pas chargé de tension comme tellement souvent.

Sévérus se demandait pourquoi il résistait encore.

Il était tellement fou de ce gosse.

Un gosse justement.

Un gosse qui le regardait avec un regard trouble.

Deux émeraudes qui donnaient envie de se damner.

Et une bouche qui appelait la sienne.

Tout à son observation, Rogue, n'avait pas entendu les quelques mots chuchotés par Harry.

« Comment ?

« Je me demandais juste, que faudrait-il que je fasse, pour que vous me frappiez ?

Sévérus le regarda avec incrédulité.

« Vous frapper ? Vous êtes fou Potter ?

« Si j'avais un comportement indécent envers vous ?

« Indécent ? Mais vous jouez à quoi ? Dit-il en se rapprochant. Vous avez bu, Potter ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête affirmativement.

« J'ai bu. Exact. Entre un et trois litre de jus de citrouille. Pas vraiment alcoolisé ce truc ? Alors j'ai toute ma tête…Quoique…

« Potter…A quoi rime tout ça ?

« Indécent comme ça, professeur. Dit Harry en posant sa bouche sur celle de Sévérus.

Ses mains se glissèrent sur la taille de l'homme qui était contre lui, les mains de Rogue se posèrent doucement sur les épaules de son élève, leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se trouvèrent, arrachant un soupir de plaisir à Harry. Le baiser devint plus passionné et plus ardent, les mains de Sév descendirent le long du dos du jeune homme et se posèrent sur ses fesses. Le faisant gémir de désir.

« Potter…Haleta le professeur en caressant le corps contre le sien.

« Professeur…Murmura Harry en renversant sa tête et en offrant son cou aux lèvres avides de l'homme aux yeux noirs.

* * *

A y est, vous êtes contentes ?

Hein ?

Position Lotus…Mains écartées, yeux fermés et Zen….

Bisoumouchous


	8. Rien n'est simple

**DISCLAIMER** : J'ai beau en être consciente, j'ai toujours du mal à en convenir, ils sont à Mrs JKR et moi je ne fais que leur faire mal. Enfin, un peu.

**Rating RRRRRR** ( Ronronnement)

_**Le sel de ma vie :**_

**Clodylia** : Nan, je ne suis pas si sadik que ça, vous aviez un super truc pour faire fonctionner l'imagination… Non ? Bisous ma douce, et je te souhaite d'aimer la suite.

**Caro Black **: Je suis absolument désolée (non , ravie…) que tu te couches si tard à cause de moi…Hé Hé hé , alors une suite au plus vite, comme tu me le demandais… Bisous ma doucette.

**Sev Snape :** Ma Didi, hé ben non… tu ne sauras pas ce qu'il va se passer avec Matt et Draco, enfin, si tu le trouves, je t'offre un Os de ton choix… Alors… ? Hein ? Bisous de Dydy.

**Crackos **: Désolée pour ta rev… Mdr, mais ça m'arrive aussi de bugger en postant….Alors, voilà la suite, et non je ne suis pas sadik, et non, on ne saura pas tout cette fois ci non plus…( J'espère que je ne réponds pas à côté de la rev…) Bisous

**Onarluca** : Maiseuhhh, Nan, faut pas me tuer, je suis foncièrement contre…. Heu….Hein copine ? Bon pour le faire pardonner, je te donne ce chap, ça ira, hein ? Hein ? Biz Biz

**Farahon **: Mais non faut pas pleurer sur Draco, j'ai pitié de lui , mais le bonheur n'est pas forcément pour cette fois… Bisous

**Mifibou : **Meuh, non, j'ai pas un esprit de serpentard… Je ne vais pas réfuter ce baiser avec le mal que je me suis donné pour qu'il arrive ( faire danser Harry tu te rends bien compte… Hein ?) Mdr…Merci pour mon imagination que j'hésite à qualifier de génie… Bisous ma douce.

**Alinemcb54 **: Non, ma douce, je ne compte pas du tout faire casser Sev et Harry, j'ai mis suffisamment de chap pour les coller ensemble c'est pas pour tout chambouler à la fin… Par contre pour Draco, c'est pas terminé. Je crois que je vais devoir sincèrement lui écrire une fic pour lui tout seul afin de me faire pardonner de tout ce que je lui fais vivre…Bisous ma doucette.

**Melindra** : Ma critique que j'aime, je saute au plafond quand je vois que tu commences à être intéressé par ce truc bizarre que je me suis autorisé à baptiser fic…Je te donnes en pâture un autre chap et des questions… La jalousie comme moyen de faire progresser les choses, je ne le garantis pas à cent pour cent, alors méfiance si tu comptes l'expérimenter pour toi…Bizous ma douce et je pense à toi sur ta nouvelle fic, mais j'ai pas le temps de naviguer en ce moment. ( Si je ne me trompe pas…J'ai tendance à mélanger pas mal de choses , je suis un peu crevée…) Brosses bises et à très bientôt.

**Alllba Ambre **: Merci ma douce de tes gentillesses, mais j'avoue que cette fic me tanne pour être postée donc je suis obligée d'écrire en vitesse, j'ai de sérieuses menaces de la part de certains persos…Donc je me magne. Bisous à toi et j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer…

**Mon Vif D'or**, des infos…des infos… je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je ne garantie rien, j'ai pas la réputation de dévoiler mes batteries à l'avance…Mais je t'adore quand même et je te mets un Sev comme tu aimes… Bizoumouchous ma soeurette.

**Minerve** : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, c'est pas une méthode de drague super efficace.. Mais Draco est un Malefoy, n'est ce pas ? Et il n'est pas très modeste, alors, peut être qu'il a un peu exagéré sans faire exprès…( a voir par la suite…) Bisous ma douce.

**Alinette** : Merci de ta rev, ma douce, alors comme ça je suis sadik ? Ha bon ? Je savais pas….( Air tout à fait innocent de Nardy qui sifflote en levant les yeux au ciel) Mdr…Bisous et bonne suite… Bisous

**Sahada : **Ben pour le retour de Matt, je ne sais pas encore, il n'est quand même pas venu que pour ça… Si ? Heu…. Biz biz

**Aresse **: Ma chère amie, le chapitre 8 est là ; tu vois que je suis tes ordres à la lettre, en tout K je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise à ce point là… Bisous et enjoy…

**Oxaline** : Hello mon Ox, alors, là , je dois dire que ta rev m'a positivement fait grimper au plafond, en vrac, sur quelques unes de tes questions qui n'en sont pas vraiment, voici quelques réponses : Matt est très mal face à Draco, tu sauras pourquoi dans quelque temps, Sév est très, très bien là où il est, c'est à dire en face de notre griffondor préféré. Il va se débrouiller pour agir un peu quand même. Mais une explication, aussi tordue qu'inhabituelle va bientôt expliquer l'inexplicable… Je t'embrasse ma douce amie… Bizoumouchous

**Slipou et Shandra **: Les frangines en folie, merci de votre longue rev, vous avez battu tout les records, mais en fait comme c'est un rev des 7chap en une seule fois je me demande si ça compte en fait ? Meuh, non , je blague… J'ai adoré vous retrouver ici, il est vrai que parfois je doute un peu sur cette fic, mais bon, j'arrive pas loin de la fin, j'avais promis une fic courte, et je déborde comme d'hab…Merci encore et toujours pour tout, ma Slipou préférée, la fêlée des fics. Ravie Shandra aussi de t'avoir ainsi que Gilean. Je vous adore les filles et j'espère que mes explications ne vous paraîtront pas plus farfelues que ça.( Pas encore de toute façon et tenez vous pour Dray, je ne veux pas être menacée encore une fois) Biz biz les filles que j'adore…

**Yria** : Merci ma toute belle, je sais que tu ne viens que par épisodes et je suis contente que tu aies le courage de tenir sur cette fic bizarroïde. Alors à très bientôt et gros bizoumouchous.

Gros bisous à celles qui n'ont pas eu le temps de passer, comme ma **Gredounette,** **Maloulounette, Snapeslove** ( si elle passe par ici..) et les autres que j'embrasse très fort.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

Je suis profondément désolée que certaines personnes soient rebutées par Matt et son introduction dans cette fic, mais il s'agit d'un personnage, et j'apprécierais que les critiques lisent jusqu'à la fin avant de décider qu'ils ou elles, n'aiment pas.

J'aime profondément mes fics et je suis très blessée de voir celle-ci être rejetée à cause de Matt et de son « passé ». Il lui fallait un passé et il est vrai que je me suis fait le plaisir de lui prêter un peu de moi… Mais…ce n'est pas moi et je ne suis pas lui. ( Pour deux sœur de ma connaissance, je ne fume rien et surtout pas des herbes de Provence, donc mon imagination est la seule en cause pour cette histoire, bizarre, tordue, étrange et folle. Mais j'adore vos remarques…) ;-)

Mais à contrario, merci infiniment à celles qui ont eu le courage de se lancer, d'apprécier et de continuer. Vous me donnez le courage de poursuivre. Ze vous adore.

_**

* * *

Rien n'est simple**_

Le professeur tiqua un peu à l'emploi de son titre, mais descendit son visage dans le cou offert, parcourant de baisers légers la peau douce.

Ses mains remontèrent sur les hanches de Harry, elles tirèrent sur la chemise verte et passèrent en dessous, se posant en hésitant sur la peau.

Chaude, douce, enivrante. Le souffle court, Sévérus continua à embrasser son élève.

_« Ton élève… faudrait voir à t'en souvenir. _

_Plus tard. _

_Là, tant qu'il ne s'échappe en courant, j'en profite. Pas mal le jus de citrouille, ça donne un goût agréable à ses baisers. Justement, j'en reprendrais bien un peu._

La bouche de Sév retrouva celle de Harry, il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme. Avec un petit gémissement, il se cramponna à l'homme et se laissa glisser le long de la muraille, l'entraînant avec lui. Ils terminèrent par terre, Sév dont les jambes passaient de part et d'autre de celles de Harry, se retrouva, agenouillé contre le garçon qui le caressait encore.

L'homme chercha son regard, ses mains se posèrent sur le visage qui était si proche du sien, caressant les joues de ses pouces, découvrant les courbes qui le faisaient frémir depuis un si long moment.

Ses mains se promenèrent très chastement sur ce visage, en appréciant la douceur.

Douceur.

C'est le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit depuis quelques minutes, il était le mieux adapté à ce bonheur qui lui arrivait, tel un petit miracle.

Non. Rectification. Un grand miracle. Enfin un miracle tout simplement. Ni petit, ni grand. Mais un miracle.

Harry Potter, le sauveur. En train de l'embrasser.

Même si il en avait désespérément eu envie, il n'avait pas osé faire ce premier pas encore une fois. Il avait pourtant fourbi ses armes dans ce sens.

Et n'avait même pas osé l'inviter à danser.

Et finalement, c'était grâce à Draco et à Matt... Ironique.

Dans un bref éclair de conscience, Sév réalisa que le serpentard l'avait manipulé, il avait joué la carte de la jalousie et même si elle s'était un peu retournée contre lui, sa manœuvre avait parfaitement fonctionné, il n'avait entraîné Harry avec lui, uniquement que parce qu'il était fou de rage et qu'il avait eu envie de se défouler sur lui.

Et le griffondor l'avait stupéfié.

Agréablement.

Mais stupéfié.

Ses mains continuaient à se promener lentement sur le visage en dessous du sien.

Le jeune homme n'était pas resté inactif, ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur, ses mains avaient elles aussi trouvé le chemin menant sous la chemise violette. Et s'étaient posées sur la taille de Sévérus, le touchant pour la première fois. Lui arrachant un soupir de bien être. Encouragées, elles étaient montées un peu plus haut, caressant la poitrine ferme…

Le claquement d'une porte les ramena un peu brusquement à la réalité. Le maître des potions se redressa, et détacha les mains de Harry de son corps, il les porta à ses lèvres, pour enlever la brusquerie de son geste. Et se releva, le faisant se relever aussi.

« L'endroit n'est pas le plus adéquat. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Allons chez vous alors. Proposa Harry en le bécotant encore une fois.

« Je…Non…Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

Harry se recula un peu, blessé par la remarque.

« Oh…Je…J'avais mal compris alors…J'avais l'impression que vous en aviez envie, excusez- moi.. J'aurais pas dû… balbutia-t-il.

« Idiot de griffondor. Lui murmura Sévérus à l'oreille en le rapprochant de lui et en le serrant dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas, je dis juste que je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… d'aller trop vite. C'est tout. Et si on va chez moi, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me retenir.

Harry rougit en saisissant le sens des paroles de son professeur, il réalisa qu'effectivement, il lui avait pratiquement fait des avances, et que, heureusement pour lui , Sévérus était quelqu'un de bien. Et qu'il n'avait pas profité de la situation.

« Oh…Non…Je… Vous avez raison…

« Il me semblait aussi que ce n'était pas ce que tu désirais pour la première fois. Pas si vite.

L'homme l'embrassa de nouveau sur le visage, doucement, légèrement, il dégagea la cicatrice si célèbre, qui avait fait de la vie de son Harry un enfer et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il en avait eu envie depuis tellement longtemps.

« Prof…

« Non…Je ne penses pas que tu puisses continuer à m'appeler comme ça. Pas si ce baiser n'était pas une erreur. Si tu le veux, j'ai un prénom , il n'est pas réellement agréable, mais il est à moi, alors sers t-en.

« Sévérus. Chuchota Harry en rougissant de nouveau et en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Son prénom dans la bouche de ce jeune homme lui provoqua une boule à l'estomac, un nœud inextricable, dont il n'avait pas envie de se débarrasser.

Une sensation de vertige l'avait saisi en entendant cette voix timide prononcer ce prénom si dur qui était le sien.

Sévérus. Sévère. Droit et intransigeant. Si peu de lui en fait.

Brusquement il lui trouva un charme à ce prénom détesté. Prononcé par la voix de celui qu'on aime, tout est beau.

Il se sentit trembler un peu quand cette pensé vint le saisir.

Celui qu'il aimait était un de ses étudiants, et parmi ceux-ci, celui qu'il avait toujours détesté. Parce qu'il lui rappelait un passé qu'il aurait voulu oublier, un passé dont il n'était pas fier du tout, et dont il aurait voulu qu'il n'ait jamais eu lieu.

Les maraudeurs. James et Lily. Rémus, Peter et Black. L'attention dont il aurait voulu se passer au profit d'une amitié sincère, qu'aucun n'avait jamais eu la grâce de lui accorder. Sauf Lily. Qu'il avait renvoyé à son tour. Rejetant sa pitié. Sa susceptibilité ayant fait fi de la gentillesse de la jeune fille à son endroit.

Le passé était balayé par une paire d'yeux émeraude plantés dans les siens et qui quêtaient son approbation.

« Je pourrais vous revoir n'est ce pas ? Disait le jeune homme inquiet. Dites-moi que ce n'était pas une erreur, je vous en prie.

« Pourquoi nous revoir Harry ? La soirée n'est pas terminée et je ne te laisses pas t'éloigner de moi.

La lueur de joie fit étinceler le regard vert au-delà du scintillement des étoiles.

« Sérieux ? Vous resteriez avec moi ?

« Je suis toujours sérieux. Tu le sais bien.

Ils se rhabillèrent un peu et retournèrent vers la salle du bal, tacitement, ils restèrent ensemble, mais discrètement. Harry ne se sentait pas sûr des réactions de ses amis et Sévérus ne voulait pas affronter le corps enseignant.

Il récupéra sa robe et vit que la veste de Matt était toujours là, un froncement de sourcil fit comprendre à Harry qu'il était sérieusement préoccupé.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

« Jones n'est pas revenu. Sa veste est ici.

Le regard de Harry fit le tour de la salle.

« Draco n'est pas là non plus, ils sont peut-être encore ensembles. Vous ne pensez pas ?

« Une sensation me dit que non. Je dois trouver Draco…

« Je vous accompagne. Je me charge de Matt.

Ils sortirent de la salle, suivis du regard par Blaise qui était le seul a avoir remarqué leur retour et leur départ encore plus soudain.

« Blaise ? Demanda Hermione en le prenant par la main.

« Hermignone. Murmura le serpentard doucement en l'attirant contre lui.

La jeune fille sourit de plaisir et se laissa embrasser par le jeune homme qui la tenait entre ses bras.

Ron et Luna étaient sortis de la salle depuis un long moment et se promenaient dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la tour d'astronomie, le rendez-vous des amoureux.

* * *

**POV de Matt**

Me voilà devant le tableau qui ouvre ma maison.

Ma maison.

Ce terme ne m'a jamais paru aussi déplacé que ce soir. Je ne suis pas de cette maison, ni de ce lieu.

« Fré…

« ….goli

Je tremble tellement que je n'arrive pas à prononcer ce foutu mot de passe. Je vais rester coincé dehors, les deux serpents me regardant d'un sale œil.

Matt. Respire un coup, calme toi et recommence.

« Fregoli.

C'est mieux. Et en plus ça marche.

Le tableau s'ouvre et je rentre dans ma salle commune. Personne. Bien évidemment. Tout le monde est au bal.

Pu… de bal ! Pour quelles raisons, je suis allé à ce bal ? hein ?

Je suis stupide. Un vrai griffondor. Je comprends mieux l'hésitation du choixpeau me concernant.

« Pour Harry. Je suis allé à ce bal pour Harry. Pour l'aider à séduire Rogue.

Et pour me faire rouler un patin par Draco.

Pu… de Malefoy !

Très dérangeant ce baiser. Pas que je n'ai pas aimé, il embrasse assez bien le petit con. Mais la sensation qu'il a provoqué en moi. Une sensation désagréable.

La sensation d'embrasser mon frère.

Pire encore, mon propre père.

Je m'essuie la bouche.

Avec un certain retard, mais je passe ma main sur mes lèvres, encore et encore.

Une nausée me prend et je n'ai que le temps de me précipiter dans la salle de bain, je vomis tripes et boyaux.

J'entends que l'on entre dans la pièce et je me redresse. Je ne sais pas qui je vais effrayer, je dois avoir une sale tête.

Malefoy.

Manquait que lui.

Une nouvelle nausée me prend et je m'écroule par terre. La tête entre les mains.

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis allongé sur mon lit, et Draco est près de moi.

Le prince en blanc tient ma main et s'excuse.

« Matt. J'aurais pas dû. Pardonnes-moi. Dis-moi que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je…j'…

« Tais-toi.

Ma voix est à peine un murmure et je doute qu'il m'ait entendu.

Il s'excuse encore et toujours, ses mots font une litanie dans ma tête.

Des images passent, des flashes douloureux.

« DRACO ! La ferme !

Visiblement j'ai parlé nettement plus fort cette fois ci.

Il sursaute, se tait et rougit. Il est tellement mignon quand il rougit.

Je me demande pourquoi je réagis comme ça avec lui.

Le contact de sa main dans la mienne est tout aussi dérangeant. Je récupère mes doigts et me redresse.

Je frissonne, j'ai la tête qui tourne, et pourtant, conformément à mes vœux, je n'ai pas bu d'alcool. D'autant qu'il n'y en avait pas à profusion, non plus.

« Tu vas bien ? me demande la voix inquiète de Draco.

Je secoue la tête.

« Non. Ca ne va pas.

Je prends un pull dans l'armoire, je l'enfile sous le regard de mon…ami. Et me rallonge sur mon lit. Plus j'observe le serpentard blond, plus j'ai des flashes dans la tête.

Je vois un homme grand et blond, comme le jeune homme face à moi. Des yeux gris bleu en colère. Une voix glaciale qui me transperce.

_« Tu ne dois pas me décevoir Draco… Fais attention. _

Comment ça ce fait ce truc ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce mec parle à Draco dans ma tête ? Rahhhh !Je deviens fou. Encore un peu plus…

* * *

**POV de Sévérus**

Je me dirige droit vers le quartier de Serpentard, Harry à mes côtés.

Je suis très partagé, débordant de bonheur et infiniment inquiet en même temps. Pas pour les mêmes raisons évidemment. Mais je dois retrouver Draco avant de ne penser qu'à moi.

A nous.

Je croise le regard de Harry et le vert de ses yeux transperce mon cœur encore une fois. Je crois bien que mon cerveau ne commande plus à mes mains, puisque l'une d'elles a pris celle de mon Valentin et nous arpentons les couloirs d'un pas rapide.

« Sévérus, qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous inquiet à ce point ?

« J'ai bien peur que les choses aient dérapé entre mon cher filleul et Matt. Si Draco l'a embrassé…

Harry grommelle quelque chose qui me fait stopper net.

« Quoi ? Répète ?

«Je disais que Matt était un peu à l'ouest, entre Draco et Mitch…Il en savait plus où il en était.

« Qui ?

« Mitch. Son mari. Enfin d'après ce qu'il en disait, il était marié. Il le pensait du moins…

« Comment ça ?

Le côté décousu de cette conversation me rend malade.

Reprenons.

Je prends les deux mains de Harry et plonge dans son regard.

«Explique-moi ce que tu sais.

Il m'a expliqué le peu qu'il savait, mais qui est énorme par rapport à ce que je sais moi.

Enfin. Pas énorme dans ce sens, mais inquiétant. Pour quelle raison, les élèves de ma maison ne viennent pas se confier à moi et vont voir d'autres personnes ?

En particulier ce griffondor-là ? C'est rageant à la fin.

Je dois me calmer, parce que je vois un éclair inquiet passer dans les yeux verts.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je jette un bref regard autour de moi, il n'y a personne, je lui vole un petit baiser et nous reprenons notre marche.

Nous arrivons devant le tableau, encore un échange de regards entre nous, je ne sais pas si j'hésite à lui dévoiler le mot de passe ou…

« Fregoli. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Évidemment il le connaissait, faudra que je briffe mes élèves un peu plus.

Mais je suis narquois…

Nous entrons et montons aux dortoirs, nous entrons dans la pièce, Draco est là, assis sur un lit, Matt allongé sur un autre. Ils sont silencieux. Ils sont à peine dérangés par notre entrée. Nous allons chacun vers notre sujet de préoccupation. Harry s'assoit sur le lit de Matt, il tend la main et enlève les fines mèches blondes du visage pâle.

Je me suis assis aux côtés de Draco et j'ai passé mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'ai attiré contre moi. Il s'est laissé faire. Il pleure. Encore.

Nous arrivons au bout de cette histoire idiote.

Il le réalise enfin.

C'était une erreur.

Il a été un échec.

Et une telle victoire.

Nous avons été dépassés par notre création…

Je me demande comment ils vont le prendre.

Surtout Harry.

_Mon Amour…_

* * *

Heu, toujours zen ? Vi ?

Bisoumouchous


	9. Plus que trois jours

**DISCLAIMER** : Ma foi, je crois bien que si elle lisait ça la pauvre Mrs JKR en ferait une attaque. Ben moi non, alors je poursuis….

**Rating R**, pour des raisons aussi évidentes que normales…

_**Le sel de ma vie :**_

**Onarluca : **Je te donne une suite qui ne t'éclairera pas d'un poil, mais bon, faut bien que tu puisses patienter un peu.. Ha, Ha, HA… Bisous de la sadique.

**Phobia Floral **: Merci ma gentille Phobia d'être venue ici, je suis toute contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir à la fin. Bisous ma douce gothique. ( Ps je suis toujours ta béta, alors n'hésite pas…)

**Vif D'or **: Ma soeurette, je te rassures, j'étais juste de mauvais poil la dernière fois, mais je me suis calmée et je suis fataliste, après tout, à la base je n'écrivais que pour me faire plaisir, alors tant que vous êtes là pour aimer et suivre, je suis contente, pour les autres et bien…Pour nos pauvres héros, je laisse des pistes, mais elles ne sont pas faciles à suivre. Alors, bonne chance et bonne lecture. Bisoumouchous ma grande sœur que j'aime…

**Caro Black **: Hello ma très chère amie, je fais de mon mieux pour vous compliquer la vie et je crois bien que j'y arrive… Alors, courage et bonne lecture. Démélange toi. Bisous.

**Sahada **: Je me demande ce que tu as compris et ce que tu ne vas pas aimer ? Dis ? Bisous

**Farahon **: C'est dur hein d'avoir des sadik comme auteur ? On se promet toujours de ne plus le faire, mais finalement c'est trop drôle de planter les chapitres comme ça et d'attendre les réactions…Alors courage et bonne lecture. Bisous

**Aresse** : ben je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois plus éclairée dans ce chap là, mais courage…Bisous (Wink…)

**Mifibou** : de rien pour tes remerciements, c'est gentil à toi de lire d'abord ! Lol, Alors ma douce, je dois dire que je plains énormément Draco dans cette fic, parce qu'il est vulnérable et oui, il est attachant, je crois bien qu'il ne va rien lui arriver de foncièrement mauvais même si lui le pense. Pour les deux autres, avec le mal que je me suis donné pour qu'ils sortent enfin plus où moins ensemble, ils vont le rester. Par contre, t'as raison, pour Matt, ça ne laisse rien présager de bon. Tu verra dans un où deux chap… Bisousmouchou et encore merci d'être là.

**Melindra** : Alors là, je suis super fière que tu aimes un peu plus qu'au départ, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par mes explications. Bisous ma très chère amie.

**Sev Snape**, Ma Didi, de n'amour, ben disons que non, t'es pas très proche, je te concède la relation entre les trois serpentards, mais un chouilla plus compliquée que celle à laquelle tu penses… Continue d'essayer, la promesse tient encore…Bisoumouchous ma doucette.

**Alinette** : Et oui, ça y est ils sont ensemble, ces deux là, pourvu que ça dure… Biz

**Yria **: Merci et merci encore ma chère Yria, de venir encore une fois et d'apprécier mes délires…Alors, bonne lecture et t'as raison, on a le droit de ne pas aimer, pas grave. D'autant que plein de gens aiment… Ca fait chaud au cœur. Bisoumouchous

**Alllba ambre **: Merci pour tes gentillesses, mais je me suis un peu emportée… Pour le reste, ben oui j'avoue que c'est un peu compliqué et que ça ne s'arrange pas. Mais enfin, on va arriver à comprendre un jour. Si, Si…Bisous

**Oxaline **: mon Ox chérie…( Je pousse un peu mais j'adore…) Si si pour le plafond je confirme, j'y suis accrochée depuis deux jours, c'est limite pratique pour vivre et écrire, mais bon…Lol ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chap là aussi, bien qu'il soit plus calme et…moins calme, en même temps. J'aime bien notre Sév et j'essaie d'en faire un homme sensible, un peu OOC, mais si on l'aime comme ça…On ne va pas s'en priver hein ? Alors, bonne lecture Bisoumouchous ma doucette.

**Alinemcb54** : Mais je t'en prie ma douce, j'aime bien donner des petits noms aux gens que j'aime…Et tu en fait partie, puisque tu me soutiens, je suis désolé d'avoir fait du mal à Draco, et par là même à Matt…Mais…Bisous

**_Note de l'auteur _**:

J'ai été super surprise que vous soyez autant à être perdues, dans cette fic, surtout au fur et à mesure que cela avance… Mais je continue et j'espère que vous vous démêlerez de vos doutes…

**_NDA2 _**: Merci de votre soutien, et excusez mon mouvement de mauvaise humeur de l'autre fois. Finalement, j'adore ceux et celles qui ont aimé et zut pour les autres…

_**

* * *

Plus que 3 jours.**_

POV de Draco

Matt est allongé sur ce lit, il est d'une pâleur mortelle, je le regarde de loin, ma présence lui semble insupportable, sa nausée revenant à chaque fois que je suis proche de lui. La présence de mon parrain me rassure.

Il est fort, lui au moins. Je me sens en sécurité avec lui.

Il me protège de moi-même et de mes idées brillantes.

Enfin, non, sur ce coup-ci, il est venu m'aider et je ne suis pas certain que ce que nous ayons fait, ait été une réussite.

Plus le temps passe et moins j'en suis sûr d'ailleurs.

La magie noire n'est vraiment pas une chose à utiliser à la légère. Je le savais. Lucius me l'avait assez répété. Mais non. Je n'en ai fait qu'a ma tête comme toujours.

Et mon cher Sévérus m'a aidé dans mes délires.

Mon parrain. Ma seule famille proche. Le seul être que j'aime et qui m'aime, comme un père et un fils devraient s'aimer.

Aimer

Je suis encore amoureux.

De lui. De mon idéal masculin. Celui dont j'avais rêvé et que j'avais espéré si cela avait été possible. Matt Jones.

« Il se souvient de Mitch…Et de sa vie d'avant. Enfin des bribes.

La voix de Sév ne m'apporte pas de bonnes nouvelles.

« Mitch… _Mitch ? Ce Mitch là ?_Tu es certain ? Ma voix est blanche soudainement.

« Son…époux. Précise la voix rauque de Sév.

Je grelotte. J'ai foiré. Tout. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça a foiré comme ça.

« Combien de temps ? Demande Sévérus doucement.

Je regarde le griffondor qui tient la main de Matt et qui caresse son front.

Harry le sauveur.

Il ne pourra pas le sauver.

Malgré toute sa force et sa magie, il ne pourra pas le sauver.

« Trois jours. Maximum.

Ma voix résonne comme étrangère à mes oreilles.

Plus que trois jours.

C'est terminé.

Lucius va m'attacher dans les cachots de la demeure familiale pour mes vingt prochaines années…Et torturer Sévérus pendant autant de temps.

* * *

Le trio serpentard est profondément silencieux et Harry se sent un peu déplacé dans cette pièce, mais Matt tient sa main et bien qu'il ait le regard vague, semble s'y accrocher avec toute la force de son désespoir.

A l'homme blond de ses visions s'est ajouté un homme brun, férocement désagréable et qui ressemble fortement à Sévérus. Les visions sont dérangeantes encore une fois, l'homme hurle et tempête, contre une personne invisible qui lui fait face dans les yeux de Matt.

Le jeune homme est de plus en plus pâle. Il ferme les yeux et se laisser glisser dans le sommeil. Harry laisse tomber sa main et se tourne vers les deux formes assises sur le lit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sév se lève et entraîne Draco derrière lui, il fait un geste de la tête et il sort du dortoir, suivi par les deux élèves. Dans le couloir, il se retourne et leur fait face, bras croisés, pas foncièrement joyeux.

« Draco ?

« Je vais me coucher Sév.

« Bonne initiative…Je te laisse le soin de…Mais devant le visage angoissé de son filleul, Sévérus s'interrompt.

« Nous devons faire en sorte qu'il comprenne. Tout seul. Dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Harry laisse son regard aller d'un serpentard à l'autre, une incompréhension totale dans les yeux.

« Qu'il comprenne quoi ? Qui ? Matt ?

Le directeur des serpentards, s'adosse contre le mur et une de ses mains vient ébouriffer sa coiffure, et descend masser sa tempe doucement.

Il a brusquement envie de redevenir l'homme dur, sarcastique, impitoyable et qui déteste ce griffondor-là.

Son regard émeraude se perd dans le sien.

Pas moyen de revenir sur sa parole. C'est une chose qu'il respecte, la seule finalement.

Sa parole. Et il l'a donnée au jeune homme. En lui disant qu'il avait désiré son baiser et sa présence. Il en avait réellement envie. Et il en a toujours envie, pour être honnête.

Il va devoir lui fournir des explications. Le plus tard sera le mieux.

Même si il est têtu, il espère que le garçon ne va pas insister, pour avoir des explications.

« Bonne nuit Draco. Harry ?

Draco est tellement préoccupé, que l'emploi du prénom et même, la présence de son ex ennemi avec son parrain, ne sont pas parvenus à le faire tiquer. Il fait demi-tour et s'éloigne vers sa chambre de préfet.

« Harry ?

« Heu, oui, profes…Sé…professeur.

L'hésitation de Harry arracha un petit sourire à l'homme, finalement il n'était pas si idiot que ça.

« Allons-y.

Ils se retrouvent dans le couloir et hésitent un peu. Retourner dans la grande salle est compromis, le bal doit être proche de la fin.

« Je vous raccompagne à votre salle commune.

« Bien, monsieur.

Il baisse les yeux, un peu attristé par cette fin de soirée qui part en vrille, alors que si peu de temps auparavant il était si content.

Son air malheureux et dérouté, touche le professeur et il se décide à faire un large détour avant de regagner la salle commune des griffondors.

Il entraîne le jeune homme dans le dédale des couloirs et s'assure que ceux-ci sont bien déserts, avant de reprendre sa main et de l'attirer dans un recoin bien sombre.

« Mais heu… que…Commence Harry avant de se taire brusquement.

Sévérus se penche sur lui et scelle sa bouche avec la sienne, l'embrassant doucement, mais fermement.

« Tais-toi. Nous avons encore cinq minutes pour nous. Lui murmure t-il à l'oreille.

Un tout petit gémissement lui répondit quand Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa faire.La langue douce qui vint chercher la sienne le fit presque défaillir une seconde fois, la sensation était fabuleuse. Il soupira et posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme sous les pans de la robe noire, frôlant encore ce corps qu'il voulait connaître. Sous toutes les coutures. La pensée le fit encore une fois rougir un peu.

Les joues rosées attirèrent le regard du professeur qui se demanda combien de temps il pourrait résister. Son envie de mettre le jeune homme dans son lit, devenait un poil trop présente. Son corps s'en ressentait. Et vu comme il était collé à son élève, celui-ci ne devait pas avoir le moindre doute quant à l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Effectivement, la réaction du jeune homme se traduisit par une rougeur un peu plus intense sur son visage et un mouvement un peu brusque pour s'éloigner.Son propre corps répondant à celui de Sévérus.Aussi bref que fut le contact, Sév l'avait bien senti et il rapprocha Harry, ses mains se posèrent sur les fesses fermes du joueur de Quidditch et le maintint contre lui.

« J'ai très envie de toi… Chuchota Sév

« Je crois bien que moi aussi…répondit un Harry un peu haletant. Continuant à embrasser le visage de Rogue qui était tout contre le sien.

Ses mains osèrent dépasser la taille encore fine de Sévérus et remontèrent le long de son dos en une lente caresse.Un soupir qui s'apparentait à un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du strict professeur qui se tendit sous les mains hésitantes de son élève.

« Potter…Arrêtez…Je vous en prie.

« Je ne peux pas…

« Mmmm…

Les pensées de Sévérus commençaient à tourner légèrement en rond : comment allait-il prendre le griffondor ? Face à lui, à genoux, sur lui ?

Ses bonnes résolutions d'attendre un peu, étaient en train de partir en courant. Remplacées par des idées toutes aussi lubriques les unes que les autres. Liées entre elles par un seul détail : le lubrifiant à l'huile de rose qu'il comptait bien utiliser.

Un sursaut de conscience le fit hésiter suffisamment pour qu'il se reprenne. Et se contente d'embrasser encore une fois le jeune homme. Explorant sa bouche, sa langue jouant avec la sienne, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir.

Harry se sentait prêt à exploser dans son pantalon. Que son professeur pose une main sur cette partie de son anatomie et il allait jouir sur place.

Le fait de penser à Sévérus en le replaçant dans son rôle de professeur, rendait le tout, encore plus excitant.

« Ca suffit, Harry… Allons à votre salle commune. Dit-il très doucement.

« Bien… Mon…Pr…Sévérus. Accepta Harry d'une voix plus que rauque.

Ils se séparèrent, chacun ressentant l'absence de l'autre d'une façon douloureuse.

Sévérus caressa la nuque du jeune homme et laissa sa main à cet endroit, ils repartirent côte à côte, sans se parler, se dirigeant vers les quartiers des griffondors.

Ils se séparèrent à quelques couloirs de là, Harry prit la main de son professeur et l'embrassa. Quêtant dans les orbes noirs, la promesse d'une suite à cette soirée.

« Bonne nuit Harry. Dit Sév en caressant la joue du jeune homme.

« Je penserais à vous. Répondit-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

« Moi aussi. Tu peux en être sûr. Fit le professeur avec un sourire ironique, en le regardant s'éloigner.

* * *

POV de Harry

La porte de la salle commune s'est refermée sur moi, je ne sens plus mes jambes, je m'appuie contre le mur, je tremble comme une feuille.

**_J'AI EMBRASSE ROGUE_** !

Et lui aussi d'ailleurs, il m'a embrassé…

Et il embrasse sacrément bien d'ailleurs, même si je n'ai pas vraiment de références en la matière. Sorti de Cho il y a trois ans, je n'ai pas vraiment tenté de recommencer. Sauf que finalement, mon entraînement pour combattre Voldemort et la pression de cet affrontement, ne m'ont pas laissé de temps pour penser à autre chose qu'à une mort future et proche.

Et quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais attiré par les garçons, je n'ai même plus rien tenté du tout. Bien trop peur de me prendre un râteau, d'une part et la réalisation que mes fantasmes tournaient autour de mon professeur de potions, d'autre part, m'ont permit de préserver ma virginité intacte.

Me réservant pour lui ? Je ne pense pas avoir espéré à ce point là…

Mais c'est possible quand même.

Mais je repousse ces pensées pessimistes et je me rue dans mon dortoir.

_**JE SORS AVEC ROGUE !**_

J'ai envie de hurler de joie, mais je n'ose pas faire un bruit, je dois avoir le sourire du Chestershire Cat sur le visage, je suis au septième ciel.

Sévérus. Sév.

Il est fabuleux, j'ai encore l'odeur de son parfum sur moi, il est tendre, gentil et doux…

Et possède un self contrôle indécent…

J'aurais jamais pu me contrôler, moi…

J'avais pas envie de me contrôler moi.

Même si c'était un peu rapide il est vrai.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de ça pour la première fois malgré tout. Je me sens un peu dans la peau d'une fille facile l'espace d'une seconde. Mais j'oublie tout ça en repensant à son « bonne nuit Harry » D'une sensualité torride à mon avis.

J'avoue que ce n'était pas facile pour lui de résister à mes avances effrontées.

Je suis certain qu'il va penser à moi en rentrant dans ses quartiers.

Peut-être même qu'il va…se caresser en pensant à moi. Je me sens rougir en pensant que moi j'ai bien envie de me caresser en pensant à lui.

La texture de sa peau sous mes doigts se rappelle à mon souvenir.

Il s'est tendu sous mes caresses. J'ai ressenti que je pouvais avoir du pouvoir sur lui, le faire plier sous mes doigts, sous mes mains, sous mon corps…

J'en ai une envie presque palpable. Encore heureux qu'il soit parti chez lui.

Je suis seul dans mon dortoir, je me déshabille et me glisse dans mon lit, je lance un sort de silence et recommence à revivre cette soirée.

A ma grande honte, il me revient en mémoire que je n'étais pas seul à ce bal.

Matt.

Mon pauvre ami, glacé et quasiment dans un coma volontaire. Il était détaché, tellement loin de moi. Alors que j'aurais tellement aimé parler de Sév avec lui. Lui dire qu'il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne, que notre prof n'attendait que ça. Que son plan avait bien fonctionné.

Peut-être un peu trop bien.

Je n'ai pas réellement compris ce qui se passait entre Draco, Sév et Matt, mais il y a un lien entre eux. Je dois parler à Hermione ! Elle, elle va peut-être comprendre quelque chose à ce truc.

Mais si Draco et son baiser ont provoqué cette catastrophe, le pauvre prince des serpentards doit s'en vouloir à mort. Nous avons tous remarqué qu'il était accro au nouvel élève. Même moi, et pourtant, je ne vois pas grand-chose en général.

Je saute de mon lit et me rhabille en quatrième vitesse, il faut que je trouve Mione avant qu'elle ne se couche. C'est urgent d'un coup.

Je repars vers la salle de bal à la vitesse d'un vif d'or et essaie de ne pas faire claquer les portes en entrant de nouveau ( c'est la troisième fois de la soirée !). Mon regard fait le tour de la salle, pas de Mione, ni de Blaise… Et zut ! Loupé… La tour d'astronomie ? pas du genre de ma copine, à la rigueur, le parc. Mais nous sommes le 14 Février et il fait froid et comme machin romantique, y a mieux. Je suis un peu découragé. Je me pose sur une chaise et regarde la foule nettement clairsemée des élèves, il est tard. Plus de minuit. Le bal est terminé.

« Alors seul beau brun ? Murmure une voix à mon oreille, me faisant sursauter. Je me retourne et me trouve face à un Ron hilare et à une Luna rêveuse à son habitude.

« Ron ! Sale type ! Je grogne de frustration, j'avais espéré une seconde que ce pouvait être Blaise.

« Et ton serpentard ?

« Il est…heu…rentré dans sa tour.

« Querelle d'amoureux ?

« Ron t'es nul. Je sors pas avec lui.

La grimace que m'adresse mon rouquin de copain me fait sourire, je songe à lui demander son aide à lui aussi. Ainsi qu'a sa copine, c'est pas une serdaigle pour rien. Bien que fantasque, elle est intelligente.

« Je crois bien que Matt a un problème et je voudrais l'aider. Vous pourriez m'aider…Ainsi que Mione et Blaise.

Lui aussi est un garçon intelligent, au final, dans cette équipe de choc, Ron et moi sommes les plus idiots. Malins, mais pas aussi intelligents qu'eux.

« Heu, d'accord…Luna ?

Je croise son regard calme, elle hoche juste la tête en signe d'acceptation.

« Mione et Blaise ?

« Dans la bibliothèque… ?

« Très drôle. A minuit passé.T'as pas autre chose ?

« La salle sur demande. Dit Luna doucement.

« Heu, ouais, ben ils ont peut-être envie d'être tranquille ?

Ron se marre comme un bossu.

« Mione ? Le premier soir ? Tu rêve ! Elle doit le séquestrer le pauvre serpentard !

« Crétin ! Nous exclamons nous en chœur avec Luna.

Ceci dit, l'idée de la salle sur demande est plausible, et nous filons vers la salle. De la lumière filtre sous la porte. Nous hésitons une seconde, puis je frappe à la porte. Je songe brusquement que nous allons peut-être déranger un autre couple que celui que nous recherchons.

Mais par chance, la porte s'ouvre sur un Blaise étonné. Pas déshabillé le moins du monde, encore heureux.

« Blaise ? Mione est là ? Demandais-je en reculant d'un pas.

« Potter ? T'as vraiment besoin d'elle maintenant ? Sérieux ? Il avance sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte. Et eux ? Ils tiennent la chandelle ?

Je me sens un peu stupide. Ma requête aurait pu attendre demain. Mes amis ont le droit de profiter de leur soirée. Et moi-même, j'avais d'autres projets il n'y a pas si longtemps.

« Heu… Ouais, bon, non, finalement, ça peut attendre. Bonne fin de nuit.

Mais la porte s'ouvre en grand sur ma Mione. Habillée elle aussi. Tant mieux. Au moins on ne les a pas dérangés trop loin dans leur intimité.

« Harry ? T'as besoin de moi ? Dit elle en avançant.

« Heu, oui, mais, non, on verra demain. Désolé.

« Trop tard. Entre. Elle remarque Ron et Luna, vous aussi, entrez.

Je manque de rire en voyant le décor de la salle sur demande, en fait Ron n'avait pas si tort que ça. Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque. Une bibliothèque plutôt confortable et intime quand même. Deux canapés se font face. Une table basse les sépare. Un feu brûle dans la cheminée. Nous prenons place. Blaise et Mione dans un des canapés, Ron, Luna et moi dans l'autre.

Mes amis sont sérieux brusquement. Ils attendent que je leur explique.

Je leur dis tout.

Enfin, presque, j'omets juste les passages où Sév et moi, nous nous embrassons dans les couloirs.

Je leur raconte Matt, notre amitié, ses confidences, ses doutes, et ce soir son plan, je ne leur dis pas qu'il s'agissait de rendre Sév jaloux. Ils pensent qu'il s'agissait de rendre Draco jaloux.

Puis la drôle de conversation entre Sév et Draco. Et cette date, cet ultimatum.

Trois jours.

Il ne reste que trois jours.

Trois jours pour quoi faire ?

* * *

Ca avance, mais ça n'explique rien.

Si je la tenais cette auteur à la noix… !

Bisoumouchous


	10. 15 Février

**DISCLAIMER:** Mrs JKR, je suis absolument navrée, mais je vous emprunte ces pauvres persos, que je vais encore maltraîter.

**Rating R**: On commence à s'y faire...

****

**_Le sel de ma vie:  
_**

**Vif d'or:** ma soeur chérie, comme je ne pense pas reposter d'ici là, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire en avance...Et te remercie de ton OS qui était superbe... ( Il était pour Elehyn, je sais, mais merci quand même) J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. bisous ma douce.

**Myschka:** Ben, je dois avouer que je tiens à mon titre de super sadique en chef, alors, je persiste... Lol! Et merci pour toutes tes fics, elles sont géniales. Bisous.

**Alllba Ambre:** Voilà Voilà une petite suite Bisous.

**Onarluca:** merci d'avoir tout aimé, ça me conforte dans mes délires... Bisous à toi ma grande et bonne lecture.

**Caroblack**: Merci pour ma tête, malgré l'histoire tordue qu'elle produit, je tiens à la garder encore un moment. Pour Blaise, ben c'est pas cette fois ci qu'il va se mettre en avant. Mais bon, encore un petit chap. Bisous ma douce...

**Yria:** Je suis contre les mauvais traitements pour les auteurs sadiques... Mais bon, ça serait un super régime...alors, encore une petite suite pour toi. Gros bisous ma douce.

**Mifibou: **L'auteur en question se cache sous la table... Le mystère épaissit encore, ma pôv dame...Je suis contente de voir que tu suis si bien. Pour Matt et Draco... Bisous et bonne lecture pour la suite.

**Jenny944:** Merci à toi , je sais , mais j'avais prévenue. Biz Biz

**Alinette: **Merci bien. Bonne lecture pour la suite. Bisous

**Aresse: **Ouais, ben super Mione, pour l'instant... Bisous

**Gredounette:** Merci beaucoup pour ta rev qui est super gentille comme toujours, je sais que Matt est un peu compliqué , mais ...Merci de l'aimer quand même, je suis contente que tu aimes les bisous de mes loulous, moi aussi, je l'avoue... Pour les autres couples, j'ai déjà collé Ron avec Luna dans une autre fic et j'aime bien, je sais que la relation Mione Ron, semble évidente, mais je me demande si ce sera le choix de JKR ( Mione sort avec Viktor...) Alors, j'en profite et essaie d'autres pairing. Mais je prends ta remarque en considération quand même. Lol! Bisous ma douce.

**Crackos:** Je suis désolée, mais je te confirme n'avoir eu ta rev qu'après avoir posté le nouveau chapitre, merci d'être passée quand même, c'est gentil. Ouais, je sais pour Blaise et Mione, je suis pas sympa, mais on reste sage le premier soir...Na...La suite est là... Bisous

**alinemcb54:** Ben heu ma douce à mwa, Pour le coma, c'était en fait un peu symbolique, si il ne lui reste que trois jours à ce petit là, je ne vais pas le laisser dans le coma, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point ( Qui a dit Oui?..)Et puis les réaction en chaine, je crois que tu exagères un peu...Lol! Pour la suite, bon je livre une partie, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça ira bien quand même...Alors bisous Marie et courage...

**Sev Snape: **Ma didi, alors, comme ça tu ne trouve pas? Non, Matt n'est pas son ame soeur au petit Malefoy, mais tu commence à tiédir... Encore un peu, cherche. Bisous Ta Dydy.

**Sahada: **Alors? ca colle avec ce que tu pensais? Dis? Lol Biz Biz.

**Oxaline: **Mon Ox préférée... Vi t'es la seule, c'est pas grave... Bon alors d'une part, des excuses, j'ai mis super longtemps pour ce chap là, pas que je n'ai plus d'inspiration, mais je n'avais pas le temps. Bon, je crois bien que le chap d'avant t'a plu, mais je sais que celui ci va faire râler. Il n'explique rien du tout... Je me demande pourquoi je fais ça en fait, mais comme celui fait quand même 10 pages, je ne peux pas aller plus loin...Alors, je livre ce...truc à ta critique. Toujours appréciée... Bonne lecture et gros bisous ma doucette.

**Clodylia: **Mais c'est pas grave de manquer des chap, si tu les as eu quand même c'est cool, je suis contente que les scènes entres les deux loulous t'aient plues, alors je récidive et je donne une petite suite. Bisous ma douce.

**Melindra: **Merci beaucoup de me dire des trucs comme ça, c'est gentil tout plein que tu me suive quelle que soit l'histoire... Happy smile...Bisoumouchous

_**

* * *

15 Février**_

**POV de Matt**

Le ciel de mon lit est vert émeraude, la couleur des yeux de mon ami Harry. Je suis très mal, j'ai l'impression de plonger dans la folie la plus absolue. Mes souvenirs se carapatent à une vitesse fulgurante, remplacés dans ma tête par des souvenirs, car je suis certain que ce sont des souvenirs, qui appartiennent visiblement à Draco et au professeur Rogue. L'homme blond au regard froid est probablement Lucius Malefoy, le père de Draco. Et l'homme brun me semble être le père de mon professeur. Je ne comprends pas complètement pour quelle raison, je me retrouve avec leur souvenirs dans ma tête. Légimancie? Je n'y crois pas complètement, mais pourquoi pas. Je dois chercher dans les bouquinsde la section privée de la bibliothèque. N'étant pas un serpentard pour rien, je sais comment y acceder. Même de nuit. Et même maintenant. Je suis encore un peu groggy, mais je me retrouve bientôt debout, les murs de ce fichu dortoir, doivent être ensorcelés, ils bougent un peu et je manque m'étaler par terre à essayer de garder un équilibre précaire.

Par chance, pas un de mes condisciples n'est encore de retour, je serais bien en peine de leur expliquer les raisons de ma balade nocturne. Je me faufile dans les couloirs, je passe le plus silencieusement possible par le grand hall et je poursuis jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Peu après les portes monumentales, se trouvent de petites alcoves, elles mènent vers des réserves trés protégées. Je dois à mon cher ami Rogue, le fait d'en connaitre l'accès et le mot de passe. Nous avons dû y aller pour mon cours sur les sortilèges anciens et mes oreilles ont volontairement traîné.

Sortilèges anciens...c'est une des cléfs. J'en ai la certitude. Je vais me plonger dans les bouquins de magie noire et je verrais ce que je trouverais.

Mes recherches ont pour objet les sortilèges liés à l'impérium, on se doute bien qu'un des impardonnable a une racine quelconque dans cette bonne vieille magie noire.

L'impérium. Je ne suis pas sous impérium, c'est certain. Je n'en présente aucun des "symptomes" je suis libre de mes mouvements, de mes pensées, et de mes actes (brillant quand on voit ce que mes pensées et mes actes ont réussi à faire ce soir) J'ai un petit sourire quand même, si mes sens ne m'ont pas abusé, Harry et Rogue sont venus ensemble dans la chambrée. ce qui veut dire que mon super plan a fonctionné.

Je repense à mon prince blond. Un peu trop bien fonctionné ce foutu plan à la noix. J'avais pas prévu qu'il m'embrasserait celui là. Ni que ça me foutrait un choc pareil.

"La ferme toi, et bosse! Me grognais-je.

Je contrôle les bouquins sur lequels nous avons déjà bossé avec Mister Polaris, et je vois les deux sur lequels nous devont travailler demain. Je feuillète un peu au hasard. Sorts et sortilèges de plus en plus impardonnables. Comme ramener à la vie un mort, faire perdurer un esprit détaché de toute vie charnelle. Etc... Les trucs dont le sieur dont on ne doit pas dire le nom s'est servi pour survivre et revenir hanter le monde sorcier.

Enfin...Je crois.

Je fronce les sourcils, je commence à en avoir ma claque de ne pas savoir quels sont mes souvenirs. Je m'installe à une table, prends plume et parchemin et commence à noter. A droite, mes souvenirs personnels, à gauche les souvenirs collégiaux.

La colonne de gauche commence à dépasser d'une façon alarmante celle de droite. Mes souvenirs personnels, sont confus.

Je ne sais même plus si j'étais réellement cette femme, comme je le croyais.En fait, sortie de cette description physique, de ce mari et de cette enfant, je n'ai pas grand chose comme souvenirs. Les trucs moldus, ordinateurs, téléphone, films. Dont cette drôle d'histoire dans l'histoire, avec Poudlard et certaines personnes.

Puis suite au contact des lèvres de Draco sur les miennes, cette avalanche de souvenirs personnels...d'autres personnes. Cette idée est en train de me filer mal au crane.

Analysons. Je ne suis pas complètement idiot quand même...

Un: je ne peux remonter dans des souvenirs " personnels" pas beaucoup plus loin que la veille de mon arrivée ici.

Deux: Pour quelqu'un qui débarque d'un monde "moldu"( disons ça comme ça, ça simplifie), je me retrouve à pratiquer la magie d'une façon ...alarmante par sa maitrise...(Je suis foutument bon en classe. Les potions "finger in the nose", l'arithmancie, comme si je n'avais fait que ça de toute ma vie, les sorts...je les connais tous. Même ceux qui ne sont pas au programme...Métamorphose: j'assure, soins aux créatures magiques: je me défends plus qu'honnorablememt, le tout à l'avenant. Comme si j'avais les connaissance de plusieures personnes en moi. )

Bé si c'est possible.

"Matt! La ferme! Tu dis des innepties.

Si je continue à me grogner dessus comme ça, je vais pas tarder à ressembler à Rogue. De toutes façons, je ressemble déjà à Rogue. En, plus j'ai son père dans ma tête...Grr, c'est pas drôle en plus. Enfin ce ne devait pas être drôle pour lui, vu l'air aimable du père en question.

Mais j'ai une chose qu'il n'a pas, ni Draco, c'est mon attirance envers les autres. J'aime les gens. Tous. Enfin à peu près. J'ai un côté griffondor qui surgit tellement fortement,que je me pose souvent la question, pour le choixpeau m'a envoyé ici? Il devait y avoir une raison. Il la connait à défaut de moi.

Ces réflexions ne m'ont pas permis d'avancer dans mes recherches, je ne sais pas quoi chercher non plus. Je m'assois et ferme les yeux, je pense aux questions que je me pose, fort. Auto hypnose, en fait.

"Tu ne te donne pas les bonnes réponses.

La phrase qui sort de ma bouche ne vient pas de moi. J'en suis certain. J'ai cru reconnaitre la voix de Rogue.

Mon maitre des potions.

Mon maitre.

Mon père...

Je sursaute et me lève d'un bond, Mon père! Mais n'importe quoi! Rogue n'est pas mon père. Il ne peut pas être mon père...

Je le crie en me recroquevillant à terre. Je pleure en claquant des dents encore une fois.

"Pas mon père, pas mon père, pas mon père...

°°°°°°°°

La fin de la soirée s'est achevée sur une sorte de conseil de guerre dans la salle sur demande, Hermione s'est attribuée les recherches à la bibliothèque, Blaise s'est vu confié la tâche (pas simple au demeurant) de tirer les vers du nez de Malefoy, Luna se charge d'interroger les relations de son père sur les cas un peu semblable à celui ci, dont aurait parlé le journal.

Harry doit essayer d'obtenir d'autres renseignements de Matt et Ron...Bien, il aidera celui qui en a besoin.

Sur ces résolutions, les élèves partirent enfin se coucher.

Harry préféra rentrer seul, il avait envie de penser à ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à ses amis. A son grand bonheur de ce soir. Aux baisers passionnés de son professeur le plus impitoyable.

Il frissonna en se demandant quelle serait sa réaction le lendemain. Allait il tout nier? Allait-il se moquer de lui devant les autres?

"Non, il ne fera pas ça. Il a dit qu'il en avait envie depuis longtemps. Alors il ne me fera pas ça. tenta de se convaicre Harry en se glissant dans son lit. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait revoir le visage tellement près du sien. Les yeux sombres, à se noyer dans leur noirceur. Le visage si particulier, les pommettes un peu saillantes, la bouche tentante, les lèvres si douces.

Et cette peau sous ses doigts impatients, un pur moment de bonheur. De la soie. Ce corps contre le sien, si fort et si tendre en même temps. Comment avait-il fait pour s'en passer jusqu'à présent. Tellement de temps perdu. Tellement de mal être, seul dans son coin.

Mais finalement ça avait valu l'attente.

Restait la suite.

Rogue...Non, Sévérus.

Sévérus n'allait pas flirter avec lui comme un adolescent pendant bien longtemps. C'était un homme et il avait des envies. Mais il avait été d'une rare perfection, refusant de prendre ce qu'Harry avait été sur le point de lui donner, pas comme ça, pas une première fois avait-il dit.

Un respect qui l'étonnait venant de cet homme. Mais quoi de plus naturel en fait, Sévérus était réellement quelqu'un de bien. Il n'avait pas risqué sa vie tant de fois pour lui et pour l'Ordre, sans avoir un coeur immense. Même s'il le cachait sous une ironie mordante. Il était loin d'être aussi mauvais qu'il le pensait lui même.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Harry se laissa glisser dans le sommeil. Rejoignant Sévérus dans ses songes.

Un Sévérus qui était revenu dans ses quartiers, fort lentement, son esprit se partageant entre les deux évènements de la soirée. Harry et Matt.

Bonheur et catastrophe absolue.

Il y avait encore une chance de pouvoir arranger ça pour Draco.

Mais il fallait en parler à Lucius. Et lui demander son aide. A cette pensée, le professeur sentit son estomac se serrer un peu. Pas certain que le dandy ait envie de les aider, il allait probablement avoir envie de les pulvériser, ce qui était loin d'être rassurant. Surtout maintenant que Harry était apparu dans sa vie. Son noeud à l'estomac se changea en pincement au coeur. Un pincement agréable, un petit vertige de bien être au souvenir de la bouche qui avait le goût de jus de citrouille. Sucrée et fraiche. Agréable au delà des mots.

Il sentit son corps réagir à ce souvenir.

Il accéléra le pas, se trouvant en quelques minutes devant le tableau qui donnait dans ses quartiers, il donna le mot de passe et entra dans un corridor, un peu sombre et suffisement long pour ne rien dévoiler de ses appartements aux rares visiteurs. La crise cardiaque devant terrasser le moindre curieux quand à ses goûts en matière de déco. Que penser de cette pièce large et claire, au mobilier de bois blanc cérusé, légèrement veiné de vert pâle, aux profonds canapés chesterfield de cuir blanc cassé? De cette bibliothèque magnifique et contenant des ouvrages précieux?

Ses doigts caressèrent le cuir d'un fauteuil, celui de Draco. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, tout aussi déconcertante pour qui le connaissait. Orange pâle et vert d'eau. Le lit à baldaquin recueillit la longue robe noire que Sévérus venait d'enlever, il soupira et fit baisser la lumière des torches magiques d'un geste, feutrant l'ambiance.

Il n'avait plus envie de penser à Draco, ni à ses problèmes.

Restait le jeune Harry Potter.

Lui.

Parmi tant d'autres. Tellement d'hommes, de jeune gens.

Et il avait fallu que cela tombe sur lui.

Sur eux.

James devait s'en retourner dans sa tombe, de même que Sirius.

"Désolé les gars, mais on ne choisit pas tout.

Le professeur déboutonna sa chemise lentement, la laissant glisser de ses épaules et tomber par terre. Il détacha ses cheveux et passa ses mains dedans, les ébourrifants doucement. Il termina de se déshabiller, abandonnant son pantalon et ses sous vêtements à l'endroit où il était, brisant là, sa sacro sainte maniaquerie.

Il avait vingt ans ce soir, et pas la moindre envie d'être raisonnable et maniaque. Demain serait là assez vite pour que sa vie se rappelle à lui.

Pour le moment sa vie appartenait à Harry. Il se glissa dans les draps frais et frissonna à leur contact. Le froid faisant s'ériger les pointes de ses seins, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Ses mains se promenèrent le long de ses flancs, caressant la peau pâle, puis descendirent vers ses hanches, avant de se poser en hésitant sur son membre dressé. Le gémissement fut plus fort cette fois et son corps se tendit en s'arquant. Les visions qui accompagnaient ses mouvements, lui faisaient perdre le peu de maîtrise qu'il avait encore. Il voyait un beau jeune homme dont les mains se posaient sur les siennes, l'aidant à se carresser.

Son imagination n'était plus si débridée, il n'y avait plus d'urgence à imaginer Harry soumis à ses désirs.

Il savait que ça se ferait et probablement assez rapidement. Il en était certain. Son étudiant était tellement passionné et impatient. Dans la solitude de sa chambre, il en sourit de plaisir, ajoutant à son plaisir physique. Le souvenir de la texture de la peau de son Valentin le fit presque exploser de plaisir. Le rythme de ses mains accéléra, l'une martyrisant le bout sensible d'un de ses seins, l'autre allant et venant sur le sexe tendu à l'extrème. Le feulement rauque qui accompagna sa jouissance n'étais pas neutre pour une fois. Le prénom de Harry s'y reconnaissait aisément.

Ses sens appaisés, le professeur le plus impopulaire de Poudlard s'endormit d'un sommeil heureux.

Le matin vint les cueillir, chacun dans un état bien différent.

Harry, pour une fois, se sentait calme et détendu, bien qu'un peu impatient en même temps, il avait hate de voir Sévérus, hate de savoir comment agirait son...

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mot pour qualifier Sévérus, petit ami était ridicule, et amoureux ,présomptueux.

Restait professeur...Pas le plus adapté maintenant qu'il connaissait le goût de sa bouche et la douceur de sa peau. Harry secoua la tête en riant, peu importait, l'essentiel était qu'il ne regrête rien ce matin et qu'ils puissent poursuivre leur histoire commune.

Dracco se sentait comme hébété, il avait du mal à redescendre sur terre, il ne fit que les gestes nécéssaires, se douchant et s'habillant par habitude. Il descendit à la grande salle sans attendre ses acolytes. Non qu'il n'ait envie de croiser Matt, mais le jeune homme avait du mal à le supporter, il se demanda brièvement s'il irait manger encore chez les griffonds. En tous cas, il brillait par son absence le Matt Jones. Le regard de Draco fit le tour de la salle, chez les griffondors, rien de spécial, sauf que Granger n'était pas là. Normal puisque qu'elle était assise aux côtés de Blaise... Le jeune Malefoy faillit en recracher son thé.

Doublement quand il vit Potter entrer dans la salle, un air d'allégresse sur le visage et un sourire aux lèvres. Le souvenir de sa présence dans la tour des serpentards cette nuit lui revint, et la personne qui l'accompagnait aussi. Sévérus. Avec Monsieur le sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Il y avait là une incohérence. Enfin, non, pas vraiment, ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient enfin fait ce qu'il fallait. Un regard vers son parrain lui confirma la chose, ce fut infime, mais le bref coup d'oeil que l'homme lança vers l'étudiant de griffondor était explicite pour qui le connaissait. Ses traits s'étaient relaché et il avait eu l'air bien, un instant, avant de refermer son visage. Mais le message était passé visiblement, Potter avait légèrement rougit et s'était assis de façon à pouvoir observer la table des professeurs tranquillement.

Sévérus ne savait pas comment faire pour parler à Harry sans ameuter sa garde rapprochée, il saisit l'occasion pendant son cours. Harry avait été distrait par les regards de Sévérus sur lui et lui même bénissait pour la millième fois la robe réglementaire qui cachait sa trop visible excitation.

"Monsieur Potter. Dit une voix glaciale, alors qu'une main saisissait la sienne. J'ai la faiblesse de tenir à cet endroit d'une part, d'autre part, nettement moins il est vrai, mais je serais désolé qu'une de vos idioties me prive de la présence de vos camarades. De façon tout aussi définitive qu'irrémédiable si vous persistez à mettre dans votre chaudron ce que vous tenez dans votre main. Sans compter que vous me manqueriez aussi, cela va sans dire... Si la voix était polaire et narquoise, la main sur la sienne était trés douce, serrant à peine ses doigts, juste de façon à retenir le geste fatal. Harry pâlit un peu en levant les yeux vers le visage de son professeur, mais un éclair d'amusement passa dans le regard noir et il se sentit rassuré.

"Retenue toute la semaine, sept heures du soir, ici, Monsieur Potter, vous réviserez vos listes d'ingrédients, et leurs effets lorsqu'employés de façon innadéquate.

"Bien Professeur. Répondit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Sévérus relacha sa main non sans l'avoir caressée légèrement du bout des doigts.

Matt était revenu à lui dans la réserve, roulé en boule sur le sol, son crane jouant une partition qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre, battant et pulsant . Le mal de crane du siècle. Un peu comme une gueule de bois carrabinée, sauf qu'on ne se choppe pas une gueule de bois en buvant des jus de fruits. Boisson quasi exclusive de Poudlard. Le serpentard se leva et eut du mal à garder son équilibre. Il se sentait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vaseux, il rassembla toutes ses forces et se mit en action, posant un pied devant l'autre, marchant lentement non sans se retenir encore aux murs dans les couloirs. Sa tour était désespérement loin, mais il parvint à la rejoindre, il entra et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se rendre dans la chambre de Draco, le dortoir était trop loin, et il voulait être tranquille.

Evidement le prince de serpentard n'était pas dans ses quartiers, peu importait, il connaissait le mot de passe: Narcissa.

Draco le lui avait donné. Vraiment? Encore un truc bizarre. Draco ne lui avait certainement pas donné le mot de passe de sa chambre. Et ne la lui avait certainement pas fait visiter. D'ou venait alors cette sensation de familiarité avec ce lieu?

Le regard de Matt fit le tour de la pièce, le lit à baldaquin était le même que ceux qui se trouvaient dans les dortoirs, mais le décor était plus personnel, différent. Les tableaux aux murs, le reste du mobilier aussi. Le cofffre cerclé de cuivre qui était au pied du lit était de toute beauté, son couvercle à demi fermé attira l'oeil du garçon. Il s'avança et ouvrit la malle, rien de bien spécial, de rouleaux de parchemin, des bouquins. Matt tendit la main et s'empara d'un des rouleaux, le déroula et le parcourut rapidement.

**°°°°°°°**

**POV de Matt**

Un devoir. De potion, évidement, avec un O, évidement aussi.

"_Je suis injuste, Draco est un excellent élève, presqu'ausssi bon que moi en fait. Presque."_

Je farfouille dans le coffre un peu quand même, les bouquins ne sont pas de ceux qu'on trouve à la bibliothèque. Plutôt ceux de la réserve où je me suis rendu.

Tiens donc, Petit Malefoy fait joujou avec la magie noire? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne qu'a demi? Et pourquoi je ressent physiquement que son père ne va pas aimer?

Je sors de la chambre, finalement. Je me bats avec les escaliers, mais je parviens à mon dortoir, je file sous la douche. Tout habillé ça va plus vite. Je vais ruiner mes fringues, mais c'est vraiment le dernier de mes soucis.

L'eau coule sur mon crane, avant d'arriver à s'infiltrer sous mes vêtements, je frissone, je suis cinglé d'avoir mis ce truc sur glacial... Mais l'effet n'est pas si négatif, ça me sort de la torpeur dans laquelle je baigne depuis hier soir. Je me dévêt quand même, abandonnant les vêtements trempés sur le sol et je me sèche.

"Trois jours. Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête.

C'est plus de la hâte, c'est de l'urgence absolue. Fébrilement j'enfile un uniforme et silencieusement j'appelle un des elfes pour qu'il prenne soin du bazard que je laisse derrière moi. La petite créature apparait alors que je lace mes chaussures, il me lance un regard nébuleux et se précipite dans la salle de bain, moi je me propulse dehors et pars en courant vers mon cours. J'en ai séché déjà au moins un, c'est certain. Un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge de la salle commune m'apprend que je devrais être en cours avec:... Rogue! C'est bien ma veine.

Je file comme l'éclair dans les cachots et j'entre doucement. Le regard noir que me lance le professeur manque de me provoquer une crise cardiaque, mais le souffle court , je baisse le regard et attends la punition et éventuellement le commentaire acerbe qui va aller avec.

"Jones. A votre place. Surveillez votre binôme, il a failli faire exploser la salle ce matin.

La voix est froide et dûre, mais rien de plus. J'ose relever la tête et croiser son regard. Impénétrable. Comme toujours. Sous les murmures un peu indignés des griffondors, je me glisse à côté de Harry qui semble inquiet.

"Comment tu vas? Me demande t-il doucement.

"So.So. Dis-je en grimaçant.

"Jones.Potter? Siffle la voix pôlaire.

Nous nous taisons et planchons sur notre potion. Je vais pour la première fois rater une potion semble-t-il, Harry ayant fait les mélanges au hasard. Je fronce le sourcil et tente de comprendre les actes de mon ami, afin de les corriger. Pas la moindre chance. Autant laisser tomber carrement, je crois bien que le truc immonde que nous avons dans notre chaudron, n'aura aucun effet. Sur rien. Pas la moindre réaction magique. Physique certainement, ça colle tellement, que nous allons passer un bon moment à nettoyer le truc, pas un sort de nettoyage n'est assez puissant pour ça...Harry me regarde un peu étonné quand, je coupe la flamme sous le chaudron et que je commence à ranger les ingrédients qu'il reste.

"Pas la peine. Elle est déjà foirée. Dis-je en souriant.

Mon ami soupire et hausse les épaules.

"Désolé. Mais ...

"T'as la tête ailleurs?

Son sourire répond pour lui.

"Au fait, demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils. T'as failli faire exploser la salle en faisant quoi?

En rougissant un peu, il me décrit précisement ce qu'il faisait avant que Rogue ne vienne suspendre son geste. Evitant à une poignée de feuilles d'armoises de tomber dans sa préparation. A son air gêné, j'en déduis que le contact de la main de Mister Polaris, lui a fait de petits noeuds dans l'estomac.

Puis la punition qu'il s'est récolté pour ça. Ca me fais sourire encore plus.

Rogue est intelligent. Foutument intelligent. Et il a bien joué pour avoir son petit griffond tout à lui cette semaine.

Si les feuilles d'armoise devaient faire exploser les dongeons, même ajoutées à des prépa catastrophique comme celle de Harry, ça ce saurait depuis un bon moment...Mis à part faire exploser le chaudron et répandre une gélatine verdatre partout, il n'y avait pas de risques...

Ce petit intermède m'a fait du bien. J'en ai presque oublié mes problèmes. Mon regard fait le tour de la salle et trouve Draco, assis au fond, dans un coin un peu sombre. Son visage en dit long sur le malaise qui l'habite.

Faut qu'on discute, lui et moi. Sans que je lui vomisse dessus. Va pas être simple.

°°°°°°°°

Plus tard dans la journée

Hermione se débrouilla pour passer tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque, espérant trouver quelque chose qui puisse expliquer l'état de Matt. Elle écuma tout les bouquins traitant de la mémoire, de ses maldies etc... Rien. Rien de satisfaisant. Pas la moindre piste.

Blaise de son côté s'était heurté à un mur en essayant de parler à Draco. Le jeune homme se terrait dans sa chambre et refusait d'en sortir, abandonnant même ses fonctions de préfêt. Il se penchait sur les livres que Matt avait vu dans sa malle. Et sur un parchemin qu'il consultait de temps en temps.

Luna avait envoyé un hibou à l'archiviste du journal de son père et attendait la réponse. En compagnie de Ron, et en se promenant dans le chateau main dans la main.

Harry avait enfin pû discuter avec Matt, et lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sévérus. Heureux de partager son secret avec quelqu'un. Il était lyrique en parlant de son professeur et le serpentard en avait des papillons dans l'estomac pour lui. Tant de joie ne laissait pas indifférent.

Sévérus avait pris la décision de prévenir Lucius et lui avait envoyé un message. L'ancien mangemort, accepta de se déplacer à Pré au Lard pour le rencontrer, le lendemain.

La journée passa sans évènement notable, excepté pour Harry qui commençait à ne plus tenir en place à l'idée de voir son... Son... Son Sévérus.

A dix neuf heures précises, il frappa à la porte de la classe de potion et fut cordialement invité à entrer par une voix glaciale.

Qui devint d'une rare gentillesse lorsque la porte se referma sur un jeune homme légèrement rougissant et angoissé. Lançant un sort de verrouillage et de silence.

Sévérus était à son bureau et Harry n'avait fait qu'un pas dans la pièce. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Un long moment passa, chacun attendant un mouvement de l'autre. Sév se leva et s'approcha de lui. Lentement, comme pour un animal sauvage que l'on veut apprivoiser il leva la main et la posa sur la joue de Harry. Qui ferma les yeux à ce contact tant attendu.

"Enfin...Murmura-t-il en se laissant attirer par la longue main blanche.

* * *

Imagination sur mode full... 

Courage, alors ça vous parle ou pas?

Bisoumouchous


	11. 15 au soir et 16 au matin

**DISCLAIMER:** Je jure de cesser de les embêter bientôt Mrs JKR, si si , je vous le jure... Dans quelques chapitres...

**Rating R**...

_**Le sel de ma vie**_

**Myscka**Je dois dire que tu es la plus proche dans les explications tordues, mais c'est pas encore tout à fait ça, quand à Harry et Sev, patience, ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus comme ça... Bisoumouchous et courage pour ta fic...

**Alinemcb54**: Bon, faut que je te dises un truc, le chantage, y en a qu'ont essayé et ça n'a jamais marché... Mais pourquoi Matt il ne va pas rester? J'en sais fichtre rien, faut que je voie avec lui... Bisous

**Caroline black:** Merci encore d'aimer ma douce, je suis très contente, mais je crois bien que Blaise ne va pas passer très longtemps, c'est quand même plus focalisé sur Harry-Sev...Lol... Bisoumouchous

**Minerve:** ben je dois dire que pour les explications farfelues, il y en a , mais la tienne n'est pas la bonne non plus, et si, Lucius va aider...Bisous

**Sev Snape: **Ma didi, ton imagination est pour le moins débordante, mais tu es encore a côté de la plaque... Mais c'est pas grave.. bisoumouchous mon coeur... Dydy.

**Sahada:** Non, ne te fais pas tant de mouron, moi non plus je n'aimerais pas que Matt soit le fils de Sev et de Lucius. lol! bisoumouchous

**Snapeslove:** Je te remercie toujours autant de venir me lire, je suis toute fière... Et pour les rev, je comprends le problème... Mais c'est pas grave... Bisousmouchous ma belle.

**Mifibou:** Meuh, non, faut pas désespérer, les idées ça vient tout seul, on ne peut pas tout avoir, moi, je ne sais rien faire d'autre...Lol... Mais le mystère avance... Bisoumouchous

**Gred: **Alors ma fille? T'en es ou de tes déductions? Moi aussi, j'avoue que j'aime bien quand Harry et Sev ne se sautent pas dessus dès le premier chap... Bisoumouchous

**alinette:** Merci d'aimer et ne te fais pas de soucis, je continue...

**Crackos: **Ben oui, c'est un mystère ce Matt, moi même je me demande qui il est... Nan, je blague... Lol Bisoumouchous...

**Vif d'or**: Je suis ravie que tu sois ma soeur à moi, et je te rassures, je vais beaucoup mieux... plus de blues... Alors je te fais de gros bisous et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

Bisoumouchous

**Oxaline**: Ma n'ox n'a mwa... (Je sais de pire en pire, j'approche doucement mais sûrement du gagatisme) Merci merci merci, de me dire encore et toujours tout ce que tu as préféré, j'attends toujours tes rev avec une impatience dingue... je sais je suis cinglée... Mais je ne me soigne pas du tout... Lol Bisoumouchous ma doucette a mwa...

**Yria:** Merci toujours pour venir ici me laisser des petits mots... j'adore... Bisousmouchous

**Melindra**: Je suis toute contente que tu suives toujours, et oui, j'avais des idées sur des fics originales, mais je suis en train de me voler mes idées parfois pour les faire coller à la sauce HP... Mais j'en ai toujours l'intention. Et je vais même sévir sur un autre couple, pas HP celui là, bientôt. Merci pour tout ma douce et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue... Bisoumouchous

**Boibulle**: Merci c'est très gentil de dire ça, je rougis maintenant... Biz Biz

**Onarluca**: Merci encore et toujours de ton soutient ma doucette. Bisoumouchous

Note de l'auteur: ceci est le chapitre reposté avec les Rar, donc excusez moi pour la dernière fois...

Bisoumouchous

_**

* * *

15 au soir et 16 au matin**._

Les cachots, 19 Heures et 05 minutes.

Harry avait fermé les yeux, se perdant dans la sensation de la main de Sévérus sur sa joue. Le professeur hésitait encore un peu, embrasser Harry ne lui semblait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable, enfin, pas dans l'enceinte du chateau du moins, il avait brusquement peur que Dumbledore ne débarque et le vire sur le champ pour avoir osé poser la main ( et si ce n'était que la main...) sur son petit chéri de sauveur du mondde sorcier.

Evidement le gosse le regardait avec des yeux noyés de désir, le noeud qui bloquait son estomac devenait de plus en plus présent, mais l'envie débordait...Il se pencha un peu et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, initiant de nouveau le contact de leurs bouches, le toucher de leurs lèvres, le goût de leurs essences. Le bref coup de poing sur la porte les rappela à la raison, et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre en un instant. Harry fila s'asseoir à une table et sortit un bouquin de son sac, moins de deux secondes avaient suffit pourqu'il donne l'impression d'être plongé dans son bouquin depuis pas loin d'une demie heure.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Albus Dumbledore au regard sévère et aux lèvres pincées, pas la moindre malice pour une fois dans son attitude.

"Sévérus. Dit il d'une voix suffisamment froide pour concurrencer celle de son maître des potions.

Le professeur sembla perdre quelques couleurs, chose difficile à faire avec son teint pale habituel, mais réussie malgré tout.

'Je...Vous...Oui? Albus? Parvint-il à articuler.

"Je suis contre tout ça et vous le savez bien. Pas dans l'enceinte du château. Si Harry..qui sera majeur dans quelques mois, au vu du monde Moldu pour le moins, est consentant pour cette relation...Heu... Un peu particulière... dirais-je. Je veux que vous exerciez celle ci hors des murs de Poudlard. Il est hors de question que des élèves voient que le professeur de Potions entretient une relation amoureuse avec un étudiant. Même si celui ci est d'accord... Et même si celui ci est Harry Potter...

Ledit Harry avait viré tomate bien mûre, plus la peine de faire semblant de ne pas écouter la conversation, il se leva et vint aux côtés du professeur Rogue, défiant Albus du regard.

"Professeur Dumbledore, je suis désolé, mais pour une fois qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de bien dans ma vie, je ne vais pas vous laisser le piétiner encore une fois. Dit il en rougissant un peu. Vous avez déjà fait pas mal de dégâts en me confiant aux Dursley, puis vous m'avez entraîné, vous m'avez convaincu que je devais sauver le monde sorcier, que tout reposait sur mes épaules, je l'ai fait, j'ai risqué ma vie pour vous, j'ai tué: vous vous rendez compte? J'ai tué pour vous!

Alors, je dis stop.

J'ai perdu mes parents.

J'ai perdu Sirius.

Je refuse de perdre Sévérus.

Les émeraudes de son regard brillaient de rage contenue et Sévérus attrapa sa main pour le retenir de rentrer dans le directeur de l'école.

"Il est ce que j'ai de plus important dans la vie pour le moment. Nous verrons où cela nous mènera, mais pour l'instant, pour aussi mal assortis que nous soyons, nous avons envie d'essayer. Alors, nous ferons attention, soit. Mais je refuse de devoir aller ailleurs pour être avec lui. Nous ne rabaisserons certainement pas à nous rencontrer dans un vulgaire hôtel de passe, il habite ce château et s'il le désire nous irons dans ses appartements, mais PAS AILLEURS...

Les derniers mots avaient étés jetés avec une force qui stupéfia les deux adultes. Sévérus tenait toujours le jeune homme contre lui, il l'avait plus ou moins ceinturé quand il avait commencé à gronder ses mots d'une voix rauque et le directeur fit un pas en arrière, il savait qu'un Harry en colère n'était pas une option qu'il aimait gérer et préféra abandonner, d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu se mêler de leur vie privée. Sur le point de sortir de la salle de classe il vacilla et se retourna vers les deux silhouettes.

"Sévérus. Faites attention à lui. Dit il a mi-voix.

Et occupez vous de Jones. Ajouta-t-il en partant.

La porte claqua et ils furent de nouveau seuls. Harry tremblait entre les bras du professeur, une fois Albus parti, il s'effondrait.

Il se demandait comment il avait osé parler au directeur de cette façon. Et pourquoi celui ci ne l'avait pas renvoyé sur le champ non plus. Ni Sévérus. Rétrospectivement, il réalisait qu'il n'avait pas que joué avec sa vie, il avait impliqué Sévérus dans sa tirade. Lui faisant frôler le renvoi lui aussi. De quel droit il avait fait ça? Il allait lui en vouloir, c'était couru d'avance et si le peu de relation qu'ils avaient eut devait s'arrêter là, ce ne serait que de sa faute. Les mains du professeur étaient toujours sur les bras du jeune homme et le serrait contre lui. Ils étaient immobiles, leur souffle un peu court, tout encore fixés sur la conversation cyclonesque qui venait d'avoir lieu.

"...suis désolé. Parvint à articuler Harry en claquant des dents.

Il tremblait tellement que Sév eut peur que ses jambes ne le lâchent et qu'il lui échappe et ne tombe par terre.

"Harry... Shshshsh...

"Je suis tellement désolé... Je voulais pas vous faire du tort...Je suis désolé...

"Harry...

Les mots ne suffisant pas à calmer le jeune homme, le professeur se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou... Lentement. Doucement, sans arrêter, jusqu'à ce que les épaules de Harry se stabilisent, que les tremblements cessent.

L'homme en noir respirait l'odeur de son amoureux et sentait son coeur se calmer. Il avait foiré tellement de choses ces derniers temps que le fait que le griffondor prenne sa défense l'avait un peu choqué et beaucoup étonné.

Il avait sentit le vent tourner, Albus avait pourtant été de son côté dans son aventure stupide avec Draco, alors pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça pour Harry? Fréquenter l'étudiant posait, éthiquement parlant, moins de problèmes que faire joujou avec la magie noire pour les beaux yeux gris de son filleul.

Quoique...

Dépendait de l'ordre des priorités.

Pour Jones, s'il ne parvenait pas à régler le problème, s'en serait terminé dans deux jours. Pour Harry, si ils s'entendaient tous les deux, et il avait bien l'intention de s'entendre avec lui, ça durerait aussi longtemps que le jeune homme voudrait de lui.

Dans les deux cas, Albus savait. Finalement, il aimait peut être Harry plus qu'il ne le lui montrait et savait que de se lancer dans une relation avec un homme et un ex mangemort de surcroît, ne serait pas facile à vivre. Si quelqu'un se doutait pour eux, ils n'en finiraient pas avec les réflexions. Le vieil homme n'avait peut être été que maladroit.

"Faut pas lui en vouloir. Dit Sév à mi-voix. Il voulait te protéger...

Harry se retourna et fit face à son professeur, il vit qu'il était sincère dans ce qu'il pensait, il avait l'air désolé et son regard noir était moins impénétrable que de coutume.

"Vous l'aimez beaucoup? Dumbledore. Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est ce pas...

"Comme un père, Harry. Je le respecte aussi infiniment. Et je crois bien que toi aussi. Il t'aime beaucoup. Probablement trop et s'il ne te l'a jamais dit, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne ressent rien. Nous te devons beaucoup... Tous... Et moi j'ai la chance que tu veuilles bien de moi, alors j'ai bien envie de prendre tout ce que tu me donnes... Mais je crois bien que lui ça lui fout une trouille de tout les diables. Il ne veut pas que je te blesse. Pas encore une fois. Tu en as déjà tellement subit.

Et il y a tellement de différences entre nous...

La voix de Sévérus se cassa. Il n'avait pas lâché Harry et se perdit dans son regard.

"Je ne veux pas te faire du mal Harry, je ne te ferais jamais de mal...

"Sévé...rus...Je suis désolé, dit Harry en s'effondrant en sanglots.

Le professeur resserra son étreinte et soutint le jeune homme, ils firent quelques pas et il le fit asseoir à la première table de travail, le laissant pleurer, toujours contre lui. Sa main caressant la chevelure brune, chuchotant des paroles dénuées de sens pour calmer le jeune homme, un flots de mots sans suite, présents uniquement pour parfaire l'apprivoisement de Harry. Pour qu'il se sente en confiance avec lui. Pour qu'il ait envie de rester là. Dans ses bras. Pour toujours.

"Sévérus...

Le prénom se reconnaissait parmi les sanglots, et chaque fois qu'il l'entendait , le professeur sentait son coeur se pincer. Il parvint à faire se relever Harry et l'entraîna vers le fond de la salle de classe, il frappa sur le mur d'une certaine façon et la muraille s'ouvrit sur le bureau qui donnait dans ses appartements. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Sév dirigea ses pas vers son salon, il installa Harry dans le canapé et alla préparer du thé.

Lorsqu'il revint, le jeune homme s'était calmé et regardait autour de lui d'un air profondément étonné.

"Surpris? Demanda Sévérus avec un léger sourire.

Harry hocha la tête et reposa ses yeux sur l'homme qui lui tendait une tasse fumante.

"Bois, ça te calmera, c'est juste une tisane. Ne t'inquiètes pas

"Je ne m'inquiète pas. Dit doucement Harry en prenant la tasse.

Le professeur s'assit la table basse, lui faisant face. Plus que face en fait, leurs genoux se frôlaient.

Ils se jetaient quelques regards en buvants leurs thés, le silence était confortable entre eux, ça commençait à devenir une habitude...

Quand ils eurent terminé, Sév débarrassa les tasses et revint près du jeune homme. Il enleva sa robe et se revit la veille en train de faire la même chose devant son Draco. Il se débarrassa aussi de sa veste et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, attirant Harry contre lui, l'installant confortablement contre sa poitrine. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et perdit sa main dans ses cheveux, le caressant doucement, sa deuxième main faisant de même dans son dos. Il baissa les lumière d'un mot et ils restèrent ainsi, dans la pénombre du feu, la présence de l'autre plus que jamais nécessaire.

Contact de leurs corps.

De leurs coeurs.

Mais si Harry glissa assez rapidement dans le sommeil, Sévérus resta de longues heures à réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait. Encore et toujours.

Une douce pression sur ses joues le tira des songes désagréables, qui étaient son lot quotidien depuis deux semaines ou presque.

Le regard noir plongea dans une mer tropicale vert émeraude.

"Hello vous. Murmura Harry.

"Salut. Dit Sév en essayant de se redresser.

Son cou lui faisait mal, un de ses bras aussi et valait mieux ignorer son dos... Avec quelques grimaces, il parvint à une position un peu plus confortable. Harry toujours contre lui, en fait, même collé à lui.

"C'est l'heure de se lever Sévérus, annonça Harry tranquillement, sans bouger pour autant.

"Quelle heure?

"Sept heure et demie, je crois.

"Tu retournes dans ta tour?

Le jeune homme se blottit encore un peu plus contre l'homme et parvint à glisser ses bras autours de sa taille.

"Pas envie... Mais pas le choix... Dit il en bougonnant.

Les bras de Sévérus le serrèrent un bref instant avant de le relâcher.

"Vas-y. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore ait quoique ce soit à nous reprocher.

"Hummmm... Marmonna Harry en enfouissant son visage au creux de l'épaule de l'homme qui l'étreignait.

"Potter... Gronda Sév d'une voix amusée.

"Bien Professeur.. Capitula le jeune homme en se levant.

Il s'étira en baillant et plongea encore une fois son regard dans celui de l'homme qui le regardait, nonchalamment appuyé sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Harry sentit ses joues se teinter légèrement en pensant:

_"Il est trop beau... Je lui sauterais bien dessus, là et maintenant..._

"Non Potter. Dit Sév en se levant à son tour. Il le serra dans ses bras encore une fois et l'embrassa dans le cou.

"File.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de son appartement et ouvrit la porte. Harry se retourna une fois encore et le serra contre lui.

"Merci. Murmura-t-il.

Le sourcil du serpentard se leva de sa façon inimitable.

"Pour... Pour n'avoir rien fait cette nuit... Termina le jeune homme en rougissant pour de bon cette fois.

"Je ne suis pas... Commença Sév d'une voix un peu rauque.

Les doigts de Harry sur ses lèvres le firent taire.

Il y eut encore un long silence entre eux et Harry fit demi tour brusquement.

"A tout à l'heure. Dit il d'une voix tendue.

Il avait fait quelques pas dans le couloir quand Sévérus le héla.

"Harry!

Il stoppa brusquement, il entendit des pas qui s'approchaient de lui et une main caressa sa nuque. Suivie par une bouche qui se posa au même endroit.

"A tout à l'heure. Chuchota l'homme en l'enlaçant encore.

Harry reposa sa tête contre l'épaule derrière lui et laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Sév le fit se tourner et l'embrassa doucement sur sa bouche, petit baiser tranquille qui ne demandait rien, qui affirmait seulement qu'il était là encore.

Avec un sourire cette fois, Harry se dégagea et partit dans le couloir.

Sévérus retourna dans son appartement, il referma soigneusement la porte et gagna sa chambre. Salle de bain plutôt. Il allait être en retard pour le petit déjeuner et pour ses cours si il continuait à penser à Harry.

Il se dépêcha, ayant encore un mot à envoyer, il devrait passer par la volière avant de rejoindre la grande salle.

* * *

Harry avait fait un passage éclair dans sa tour et s'était rendu dans la grande salle, il avait retrouvé la coalition réunie à la table des griffondor ce matin. 

"Harry! S'exclamèrent Hermione et Ron en choeur, t'étais où?

"On était inquiets tu sais... Dit le rouquin en se penchant vers son ami, tu as disparu depuis hier soir...

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues rougir, il baissa la tête et se servit du jus d'orange et du thé.

"Harry? Insista Hermione

"J'étais chez le professeur Rogue... Parvint il à marmonner.

Le silence qui suivit ses paroles lui fit lever les yeux vers ses camarades. Ron et Hermione étaient bouche bée, Luna le fixait d'un air étonné et Blaise lui lança un regard qui en disait long et Harry rougit de plus belle.

"J'ai.. J'ai eu un problème et je ... j'ai... Enfin, j'ai passé la nuit sur son canapé.

"Canapé..hein... La façon qu'avait eut Blaise de dire ça ne laissait pas pas grand chose à l'imagination et du coup, Ron et Hermione rougirent illico. Et Harry lui lança un regard assassin.

"Sur le canapé... Ca te pose un problème Zabini? Gronda le jeune homme.

Le serpentard secoua la tête et se replongea vers son petit déjeuner. L'arrivée du courrier vint détendre l'atmosphère. Un parchemin atterrit près de Harry, il l'ouvrit assez curieux de voir qui avait pu lui écrire dans l'enceinte de l'école.

_"La punition est bien entendue levée._

_Le nom de ceux que tu aimes te donnera l'accès à mes appartement._

_Tu es le bienvenu quand tu le souhaite. _

_Je t'attends._

Les quelques mots lui firent plaisir, mais Sévérus avait été discret et n'avait pas dévoilé le mot de passe à Harry, le lui laissant le chercher. Le professeur ne laissait rien au hasard et se protégeait encore.

Le jeune homme sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et une bouche dans son cou.

Il frissonna et sourit de plaisir, il prit la main dans la sienne et fit asseoir Matt à ses côtés.

"Pas devant tout le monde je te l'ai déjà dit! S'exclama Harry en riant.

La grimace du serpentard et son air absolument pas désolé firent sourire les autres élèves.

"Hello vous tous. Comment ça va? Et toi mon coeur d'amour?

"Matt! Parvint a éructer Harry en essayant de ne pas s'étrangler avec son thé.

Le jeune homme se versa une tasse de café et le but tranquillement pendant que le quatuor se moquait gentiment de Harry.

L'heure des cours approchant, Mione, Ron et leurs moitiés partirent laissant Harry et Matt à la table.

La salle se vidait lentement et Harry observa attentivement son ami, celui ci perdant petit à petit de son assurance, il laissait apparaître un air très fatigué d'un coup. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira.

"Ca va? Demanda Harry en posa sa main sur le bras du serpentard.

"Non. Souffla Matt doucement. Ca ne va pas du tout. J'ai mal à la tête et je suis de plus en plus perdu.

Le blond releva sa tête et croisa le regard vert posé sur lui. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry le voyait désemparé et ça lui fit un choc. Instinctivement, il se tourna pour voir si Sévérus était encore là, le professeur était lié au jeune homme et il saurait quoi faire. Mais l'homme était déjà parti. Draco peut-être? Le blond était assis à sa table et regardait vers eux, son regard gris fixé sur Matt.

L'intensité de ce regard le fit se retourner.

"Draco... Murmura Matt.

Harry posa sa main sur celle de son ami.

"Va le voir. Dit il. Je crois que tu dois lui parler.

Matt se leva en hochant la tête.

"Merci. Il se dégagea du banc et se dirigea vers la table de Serpentard. Je ne crois pas que nous irons en cours. Préviens les profs s'il te plaît Harry.

Le griffondor se leva à son tour et regarda les deux jeunes gens qui se faisaient face. Il sortit en secouant la tête, il devait prévenir Sévérus, les deux garçons étaient ses élèves, de plus il était plus ou moins au courant de ce qui se passait.

Il se rendit dans les cachots, sachant qu'il se mettait lui aussi en retard pour son cours avec Binns, mais peu importait. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de classe et attendit l'aboiement qui l'autoriserait à rentrer.

Il fut surpris lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée devant lui et que Sévérus lui apparut, le regard noir de colère et les traits figés.

"Qu'y a t-il? Gronda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Harry flancha un peu devant l'apparition et fit un pas en arrière, la gorge nouée, il commença à bégayer.

"Je...je... J'

Reconnaissant son interlocuteur, l'attitude de Sévérus changea instantanément, il aboya un ordre à sa classe et referma la porte sur lui.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

"Je te fais peur? A toi? Je te croyais immunisé... Dit il en se moquant doucement.

Harry respira de nouveau et rougit légèrement, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sourit.

"Non... Non... Enfin si... Vous êtes impressionnant. Toujours... Dit il en reculant.

"Et mis à part l'envie de te faire peur de bon matin, tu voulais quelque chose? Demanda l'homme en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte.

"Ha, oui. Je venais vous prévenir que Draco et Matt n'iront peut être pas en cours aujourd'hui. Du moins ce matin. Expliqua Harry, ils doivent discuter. Vous savez de quoi je suppose...

Le regard de Sévérus s'assombrit un peu, il se redressa et tendit la main, caressa brièvement la joue de l'étudiant et se détourna, rouvrant la porte de sa classe.

"Merci. Dit il avant de rentrer dans la salle.

L'effleurement avait déclenché un frisson qui courait le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry, éveillant des pensées que le cours de Binns n'allait pas pas arriver à éradiquer, c'était certain.

* * *

Pov de Draco 

Il est là, devant moi et je fonds, je l'aime tellement que mon coeur me fait mal rien que de le regarder, j'en suis malade. Il plante les éclairs d'or qui lui servent d'yeux dans mon regard et je perds pied. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais même pas si je respire encore. Bienheureuses soient les actions automatiques de mon corps: respirer, manger, réfléchir, marcher. Pas la peine de faire d'effort pour ça.

Mais parler, lui parler, ça ne va pas être facile.

Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer ce que nous avons fait.

Je n'ose pas lui expliquer.

Je vais lui montrer le parchemin, le laisser lire, le laisser comprendre par lui même. Puis essayer de ne pas me faire trucider.

Sa puissance magique est forcement plus forte que la mienne.

Obligatoirement.

Inévitablement.

Et si il se met en rogne , il ne va pas rester grand chose de Draco Malefoy. Dernier héritier de la lignée des Malefoy à l'heure actuelle.

Pas bon.

Mais là, pas bon du tout.

Charybde et Scylla.

Matt ou Lucius.

Je préfère Matt quand même, il ne va pas me torturer avant de me pulvériser, lui.

Il me parle, mais je n'ai rien entendu.

Draco... Sois attentif.

"Je crois que nous avons besoin de parler, Draco. Me dit il d'une voix rauque.

Je crois bien que je suis cinglé.

Non, j'en suis certain.

Je suis dans une situation des plus catastrophique qui soit et sa voix me fait frissonner de plaisir, je sens une érection pas bienvenue du tout qui se pointe dans mon boxer.

Et je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir lui parler sans lui sauter dessus.

Merci pour les robes, Albus... Je me lève et nous sortons de la salle, nous allons dans ma chambre, c'est là que sont les secrets.

C'est là que se trouve son secret.

* * *

Heu... 

Finalement pas si court que ça en fait ce chapitre... Lol

Bisousmouchous.


	12. Lucius

**DISCLAIMER**: Heu... je sais plus comment le dire, ils ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Mrs JKR...encore et toujours.

**Rating M**, enfin à peine...

_**Le sel de ma vie:**_

**Melindra**: Merci merci, je sais que ça avance doucement, mais j'aime bien le suspens... ( comment c'est une excuse à deux noises? maieu...) Merci encore d'être toujours là, bisous ma douce...

**alinemcb54**: Heresse, voui, j'aime bien , c'est gentil tout plein ça, je vais le garder...Et merci pour tout, t'es trop adorable, alors courage pour le chinois( ) Bisous

**Onarluca:** Merci de ta remarque, moi quand je lis, c'est toujours trop court... Wink... Bisoumouchous ma douce

**Crackos:** Merci d'aimer encore et toujours, je sais parfois je fais un peu d'humour, soft, mais j'aime bien ça.. Alors read and enjoy... Biz

**Clodylia:** Merci bien d'être venue, c'est gentil...Et encore merci de toutes les gentilles choses que tu dis... Alors voilà la suite et j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue... Bisoumouchous

**Sahada:** Merci bien... Biz

**jenny944:** Meuh non il lui fait pas peur ( a qui d'abord?) ;-) Biz

**Sev Snape:** Alors ma Didi déçue ou perdue? mais tu vas voir, je ne suis pas méchante donc ça ira bien je pense... Bisoumouchous ma douce. Ta Dydy...

**Angelyka: **Merci d'être venue sur cette fic, et d'avoir laissé un petit mot encore plus... Non je ne crois pas que les explications claires vont être rapidement là, mais j'avance, j'avance...Et puis tu as de la chance toi, tu as eu la fic en un seul morceau ou presque.. Chanceuse va... Merci encore et j'espère que la suite va te plaire... Bisous.

**Vif D'or: **Ma soeur a mwa...Je sais que j'innove avec l'attitude de Dumbledore, mais quelque part, ce serait correct, il est directeur d'une école après tout et enseignants et élèves ne sont pas censés sortir ensemble. Mais ménage ton coeur et vois, ça avance... Bisoumouchous

**Myschka** A y est, le mystère se dévoile, un peu... Pas déçue ? Je sais les lemons ( tu as vu c'est au pluriel...) ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Bisoumouchous ma doucette et avance vers la fin de ta fic, elle est trop belle...

**_Oxaline: _**Ma Oxaline a mwa, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise toujours , et tes commentaires me font toujours un plaisir fou... Oui je sais, c'est une première qu'Albus ne soit pas ravi que ses chouchous soient en couple, mais j'aime bien ne pas faire comme tout le monde. Et bien j'espère que cette fois ci les premières explications vont pas te faire trop peur, mais la suite va être pire...:-) Alors ma douce amie, prends du bon temps et je te fais de gros bisous...

**Allbaambre** Merci merci t'es zentille toi...

**_Post avec les RAR, désolée de vous avoir fait le coup du repost, mais j'ai changé quelques détails... Bisous à tous et toutes..._**

_**

* * *

Lucius**_

A la fin des derniers cours de la matinée, Sévérus se rendit à Pré au lard, il avait rendez vous avec Lucius Malefoy et bien que le connaissant, n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise. Evidement le riche sorcier avait fixé la rencontre dans un restaurant peu connu, d'aspect miteux extérieurement, mais d'un luxe et d'un raffinement certain lorsque l'on passait sa porte.

Rogue inspira profondément et redressa ses épaules avant de se décider à entrer dans l'auberge.

Un jeune sorcier en robe bleue vint à sa rencontre, Sév donna son nom et le jeune homme le conduisit à travers la salle vers un petit salon privé. Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça, laissant passer l'homme en noir.

A son habitude, Lucius était en représentation.

Assis à la table, sa main posée sur le pommeau en argent de sa canne, le bras tendu, un froncement de sourcil arrogant et un sourire, si on pouvait appeler ça un sourire, narquois sur les lèvres.

"Lucius...

"Sévérus...

Le salut avait été un peu tendu de la part de Sév et fortement amusé de la part de Malefoy. Il voyait le malaise qui habitait l'ancien mangemort et s'en repaissait. Peu habitué à voir l'homme en noir mal dans sa peau et encore moins habitué à ce que celui ci lui demande son aide.

La porte refermée, Sév attendit, Lucius lui fit un signe du bout des doigts, désignant la chaise qui lui faisait face, avec un grognement, le professeur fit les quelques pas nécessaires et s'installa à la table.

Le silence n'était guère confortable, Lucius examinant attentivement son vis à vis. Sév avait un air paradoxalement très heureux et tout à fait catastrophé. Le visage un peu tendu, les yeux noirs, plus impénétrable encore que de coutume. Il laissa son regard descendre le long du torse de Sév et se posa sur une main pâle qui reposait calmement sur la table.

"Lucius?

Le dandy blond releva la tête et croisa le regard de son invité, il claqua des doigts et un serveur entra, apportant des plats par magie.

"Tu as faim Sévérus? Demanda Lucius en laissant tomber son attitude théâtrale. Imperceptiblement l'atmosphère se réchauffa un peu. Les deux homme déjeunèrent sans parler des sujets qui les préoccupaient. Se contentant d'évoquer des souvenirs plus ou moins heureux de leur vie. Du temps passé. Evitant tout ce qui pouvait à voir a faire avec voldemort et le fait qu'ils aient été mangemorts.

Lucius avait tourné sa veste de façon expéditive et définitive quand Voldemort avait voulu s'approprier Draco. Il aimait trop son fils pour accepter de le sacrifier à un fou tordu. Et Sévérus le savait.

Et il avait été présent pour aider le mangemort dans son entrée difficile dans le monde des espions de l'ordre du Phoenix. Mais le geste de Lucius était resté incompris de son fils, il n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de lui expliquer ses raisons et était resté le père froid et lointain, alors que Draco ne rêvait que d'un père aimant et proche de lui. Rôle que remplissait parfaitement Sévérus depuis des années. Finalement il avait une chance étrange ce jeune homme, il avait, en plus de ses parents biologique, un deuxième père. Qui lui était dévoué au point de se lancer dans les conneries les plus invraisemblables pour lui. Et qui le faisait se trouver dans une situation qu'il détestait par dessus tout, à demander de l'aide auprès de Lucius...

"Café?

"Merci.

Avec un soupir, le maître des potions se carra dans sa chaise et planta son regard dans les yeux gris bleus de Lucius.

"J'ai besoin de toi. Dit Sévérus d'une voix un peu rauque.

Un haussement de sourcil de Lucius lui imposa de continuer.

"En fait, Draco et moi avons besoin de toi.

"Draco? Cette fois le ton de la voix de Lucius laissait paraître un note d'inquiétude.

Qu'as tu fait avec mon fils?

Un mince sourire éclaira les traits de Sévérus.

"Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, enfin si, mais rien dont tu puisses avoir à t'inquiéter.

"Sév... Expliques toi... Gronda Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tout d'abord, je dois te parler de lui.

"Me parler de lui? Dit le dandy en secouant la tête, l'incompréhension peinte sur le visage. De mon fils? Toi?

"Moi. De lui. Exact.

Le laconisme de Rogue fit taire Lucius.

"Donc, je disais, je dois te parler de ton fils. Draco est un garçon très sensible et à cause de ça, très fragile. Il est mal dans sa peau depuis quelques temps, tu as dû le remarquer...

Lucius fit un geste de dénégation.

"Evidement, il ne te montre que ce qu'il veut que tu voie. Ce qu'il pense que tu veut voir.

"Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veut dire Sév...

"Draco, crève de te montrer de quoi il est capable. Il veut monter dans ton estime. Il veut que tu sois fier de lui.

Sévérus eut le rare plaisir de voir Lucius bouche bée, chose qui n'avait dû avoir lieu que deux où trois fois dans sa vie entière.

"Mon... Monter dans mon estime? Draco? Coassa le dandy.

"Exact.

"Mais... Je suis foutuement fier de lui, Moi! Il est formidable ce gosse! C'est le meilleur élève de Poudlard, c'est un magicien hors pair... et...

Lucius se tût, ne trouvant rien à rajouter, il se contenta de hocher la tête laissant Sévérus reprendre son récit.

"Je disais donc, que ton fils, Draco. Est particulièrement fragile et instable. Et... plus encore depuis qu'il a réalisé qu'il était attiré par les garçons.

Lucius n'avait pu paraître encore plus stupéfait qu'il n'était. Les yeux gris bleus lui sortant de la tête.

Sévérus hocha la tête et continua:

"Les garçons. Lucius. C'est pas un crime que je sache?

"Non, non. Souffla Malefoy à voix basse.

"Et donc, dans cette réalisation de ses sentiments, il a été encore plus perdu. Pas un de ses camarades ne l'attirait, pas vraiment du moins, et il n'avait que cette envie: trouver le garçon de sa vie. Draco était autant attiré par le fait de se découvrir que par le fait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se donner à quelqu'un pour une aventure. Il recherche l'amour de sa vie. La personne a qui il pourra se raccrocher quand il ne se sent plus à la hauteur envers toi. La personne qui le prendra dans ses bras et qui l'aimera. D'une façon cyclonesque. Le dévastant. Lui donnant le sentiment d'être unique. Lui donnant toute l'attention qu'il réclame.

Lucius buvait ses paroles, un pincement au coeur en réalisant combien il connaissait peu son fils.

"Et comme il ne le trouvait pas. Il m'a demandé de l'aider.

"Et maintenant tu as besoin de mon aide? Qu'avez vous fait? Questionna l'aristocrate d'une voix tendue.

Sév ferma les yeux et serra ses doigts, fermant ses poings, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent.

"De la magie noire. Dit il dans un souffle.

Le visage de Lucius se décomposa, il blêmit et fit un geste brusque, renversant la table devant lui, se retrouvant en moins d'une seconde sur Sévérus, ses mains autours de sa gorge et serrant fort...

"Qu'as tu fait avec mon fils... Gronda l'homme blond.

Rarement dans sa vie Sévérus n'était passé aussi prés de la mort, même Voldemort n'avait pas eu cette lueur assassine dans le regard. Et pourtant... Rien de ce qui arrivait ne lui faisait peur, Draco lui tenait trop à coeur pour qu'il se laisse impressionner par Lucius.

Ses mains se posèrent sur celles de l'ancien mangemort et sans le moindre effort les écarta de sa gorge, les orbes noires se mesurèrent au cristaux bleutés et attendirent que Lucius se calme.

Les bras retombèrent lentement, le long du corps de Malefoy père, et Sévérus relâcha son emprise, il releva table et chaise d'un mouvement de main et reprit sa place, attendant que Lucius se rasseye.

"Parle.

Sévérus hocha la tête et se lança dans son récit.

_**

* * *

POV de Matt**_

Malefoy s'est assis sur son lit, et me regarde, je vois des larmes dans ses yeux et je me rends compte que ces presque larmes me font un mal atroce. Mon coeur se serre, Draco a tellement d'espoir dans les yeux lorsqu'il me regarde et une peine infinie dans le même temps.

Je me sens encore un peu plus perdu.

Perdu...

Perdue... Je suis qui moi? Matt Jones?

Ou elle? Que j'étais il y a quelques jours encore...

Mes réflexions ont permit à Draco de reprendre contenance. Il se lève et va ouvrir la grande malle que j'avais déjà fouillée, il en tire deux parchemins et la main tremblante m'en tends un.

Il repart sur son lit et se couche, se recroquevillant en position foetale, ne me quittant pas du regard.

Je prends place au petit bureau de Draco et commence ma lecture.

Je me sens de plus en plus perdu, ma lecture avance et mes certitudes s'effondrent, je tremble à la fin de ce morceau de littérature et mon regard accroche celui de Draco.

"Tu sais ça comment, toi? Demandais-je d'une voix étranglée.

TU SAIS CA COMMENT? Hurlais-je lorsque je ne reçois pas de réponse de mon "ami"

Comment tu connais ma vie... Ma VIE D AVANT? D'AVANT POUDLARD?

Mes yeux remontent vers le haut du parchemin et j'en lis le titre noté d'une écriture élégante.

Je n'arrive pas à me contenir, et je hurle de plus belle.

Je m'avance vers Draco qui est immobile sur son lit et dont les joues sont baignées de larmes.

Je suis dans une telle colère que je sens la magie irradier de moi et m'envelopper comme une aura sanglante. Je vais le tuer si il s'obstine dans son silence. Je suis presque rendu au point de non retour, je vais tout fracasser autour de moi et avec un peu de chance, Poudlard lui même va exploser, dans l'ire que je développe.

Une présence dans mon dos et je sens une magie aussi puissante que la mienne qui vient en annuler les effets maléfiques. Je me sens vidé. Je me calme d'une façon insolite. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je reconnais la magie de mon ami Harry et je tombe à genoux, je regarde toujours Draco.

Je le hais.Je le hais.Je le hais.Je le hais.Je le hais.

Harry me relève et m'entraîne, nous partons et laissons le jeune Malefoy en pleurs sur son lit.

Nous partons, je me dirige vers le grand hall et je sors, j'ai besoin d'air, je sens la présence de Harry à mes côtés, il est encore là.

Mon ami. _Mon ami? _

Comment puis-je être ami avec lui? Je ne maîtrise pas ma vie, comment puis-je être ami avec lui.

Il me retiens, et nous nous dirigeons vers le lac.

Je m'approche sur la berge et mes pieds effleurent le bord de l'eau, je suis tendu comme un arc.

Je suis fou de rage.

Fou.

De Rage.

Folle de rage.

Je suis encore moins qu'avant, sûre de ce que je suis.

Je parle et explique à Harry qui se trouve à quelques pas de moi ce que j'ai trouvé dans le parchemin.

Ma vie.

Celle de mon moi d'avant.

La vie de la petite femme d'intérieur qui était bien dans sa vie avant de se retrouver blackboulée dans une vie insolite, remplie de magie, de personnes étranges et de choses incompréhensibles.

La vie de cette femme, mariée et mère. Vivant doucettement dans un monde tranquille, aimant sa fille plus que tout et son mari plus qu'il n'est raisonnable d'aimer.

Se perdant dans cet amour partagé à trois.

Ce bonheur incommensurable à l'échelle humaine.

Ce bonheur simple et entier.

Ce bonheur qu'il m'a volé.

Ce bonheur qu'il m'a donné.

Ce parchemin écrit de la main de Draco, dont le titre était: Décrivez votre mère idéale.

Cette femme à l'opposé de Narcissa, moins belle, moins froide, plus aimante, moins sorcière, plus commune et inventée.

Je ne suis pas bête: Merci pour tout _Pères_, j'ai assez d'intelligence pour deux...

Je vous hais.

Par Dieu que je vous hais.

Harry est assis dans l'herbe, je sais qu'il ne comprend pas.

Pas encore. Je lance un bref regard légimens dans sa tête et aperçoit la coalition. Etonnant comme il a réussit à faire s'entendre ces quatre là.

A mon détriment il est vrai, mais bon.

J'ai compris les grandes lignes, mais je me dis que leur aide pourrait être utile pour avoir les détails.

Le choixpeau ne m'a pas envoyé à Serpentard pour rien, je vais me servir d'eux. Un peu.

"Harry? Tu veux savoir pour quelle raison Draco à failli mourir? Demandais-je d'une voix rauque et basse, je la sens résonner dans ma cage thoracique, je suis dans un état épouvantable.

"Je crois bien que Malefoy junior est pour une grande partie responsable de ce qui m'arrive. Et Sévérus aussi. Ajoutais-je dans un souffle.

Je sens Harry se tendre. L'implication de Sévérus dans mes problèmes ne semble pas lui faire un plaisir fou.

Mais je sais que Sévérus est responsable, ainsi que Draco.

Mes deux pères.

_**

* * *

La coalition**_

Harry accompagné de Matt se rendit dans la salle commune de griffondor, ils récupérèrent Mione et Ron, un bref passage par Serpentard et Serredaigle et l'équipe enfin au complet se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Les cinq étudiant attendirent, laissant Matt demander la salle dont il avait besoin. Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de bibliothèque, bien moins confortable et agréable que celle de la dernière fois, mais une table ronde ainsi que quelques sièges, leur permettraient d'étudier les bouquins à leur guise.

Hermione s'approcha aussitôt des rayonnage et parcourut les titres du regard, avant de faire un pas en arrière. Les autres une fois entrés, Matt referma la porte et s'avança à son tour vers les rayonnages.

"Ce ...Ce sont... Des... Livres... Bredouilla Hermione en cherchant la présence réconfortante de Blaise.

"De Magie Noire. Compléta Matt d'une voix sourde.

Ils se figèrent tous. Echangeant des regards surpris. Mais devant l'air décidé de Matt qui commença à examiner les livres vénérables, ils avancèrent à leur tour et se dispersèrent dans la bibliothèque.

"On cherche quoi au juste? Demanda Blaise.

"Des trucs sur les matérialisations physiques. Répondit Matt entre ses dents.

"Comme quoi? Insista Ron.

"Comme faire exister une chose qui n'existe pas. Dit tranquillement Luna, comme la création d'un être humain. Comme Matt.

La phrase de la jeune fille fit naître les sourires sur les lèvres de ses amis.

Mais lorsque Matt baissa la tête, l'amusement fit place à l'incrédulité.

"Tu quoi?

"Luna tu dis n'importe quoi!

Les exclamations fusèrent.

Le visage blême, Matt continua à se pencher vers les bouquins.

Luna secoua doucement son joli visage.

"Je vais t'aider moi. Dit elle en inspectant les livres à sa portée.

"Blaise, cherches les bouquins sur les sorts impardonnable, toi Ron, vois si tu trouves des livres sur les sorts anciens. Harry...

'T'occupes pas de moi Mione. Cherche des trucs, je m'occupe de Matt.

La jeune fille acquiesça et se lança dans ses recherches.

Harry se reprocha de Matt et l'entoura de ses bras, embrassant sa nuque.

"Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il.

La poitrine de Matt se soulevait ératiquement, il respirait difficilement. Poser les mots sur le malaise qu'il ressentait n'était pas facile finalement.

Il n'existait pas.

Il n'était qu'une création de magie noire.

Il en crevait.

Il aller en crever, son temps était presque fini. Il le sentait.

Proche.

Terriblement proche était la fin de Matt Jones.

_**

* * *

L'auberge**_

"Un_ Duoanima_? Vous avez crée un _Duoanima_? S'exclama Lucius en passant un main sur son visage. Mais comment? Draco n'a pas... N'est pas... Tu as... Tu as fais ça pour lui? Comment as tu fait ça?

Sévérus reposa ses mains sur la table et croisa ses doigts, avant de reprendre son récit.

"Il avait tout étudié, il ne m'en a parlé que parce qu'il était prêt à faire ça sans moi. Il n'aurait probablement pas réussit à faire grand chose, seul il n'avait pas assez de puissance magique pour créer un être humain de lui même. Il fallait être deux. Il était si désespéré qu'il était prêt à réclamer l'aide de n'importe qui.  
Mieux valait que ce soit moi. Et je suis suffisamment puissant pour contrebalancer son manque de puissance.

"Un duoanima... Cette fois ci le ton de Lucius était fier, inquiet, mais fier de son fils.

"Un duoanima. Et le résultat a dépassé nos espérance. Continua Sév a voix basse. Dans tout les sens. Le garçon est très beau. L'idéal de Draco. Parfait.  
Il lui a donné une personnalité qu'il a créé. Sachant qu'il ne devait en rester que les émotions et pas la personne. Ce qui n'a pas marché en fait.  
Il est resté inconscient deux jours, nous avons eu juste le temps de lui trouver une baguette, des affaires. Lors de son réveil, il était perdu, les souvenirs qu'avaient créé Draco l'ont tellement perturbé que le choixpeau a hésité à le mettre à Serpentard.  
Pourtant les morceaux de nos âmes qui ont fusionné pour être la sienne ne pouvaient que faire de lui un serpentard.  
Et depuis son arrivée, nous avons constaté que rien n'allait comme nous l'avions espéré.  
Matt a une personnalité bien trempée, le mélange de nos deux personnalités, avec l'émergence de qualités que nous avons à l'état latent.  
Il est foncièrement griffondor dans l'âme, aimant, gracieux, passionné, compatissant.  
Il est aussi extrêmement intelligent, il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais c'est un magicien d'une grande puissance, ça encore c'est normal à la base, mais il nous dépasse à l'heure actuelle. Il pourrait être dangereux.  
Et le pire dans tout cela, il n'est pas amoureux de Draco.  
Nous avons fait tout cela pour rien."

Lucius se renfonça dans son siège, il joignit ses doigts et lança un regard par dessus ses mains jointes, plantant son regard extraordinaire dans les orbes noirs.

Le silence qui s'installa entre les deux anciens mangemorts était étrange, ni inconfortable, ni foncièrement complice.

"Que veux tu de moi?

"Aides moi à faire perdurer le garçon, sinon il disparaîtra demain. Et si tu m'aides, ta magie remplacera celle de ton fils, et le garçon sera plus objectif, il laissera peut être Draco l'aimer.

"Tu n'as fait cela que par amour? Dit le dandy d'une voix très basse et incrédule.

Sévérus hocha la tête, un bref instant la pensée de Harry passa dans sa tête.

Le jeune homme allait lui en vouloir. Ce serait peut être la fin de ce qui venait de commencer à peine.

Mais il ne pouvait laisser Draco comme ça.

"Uniquement par amour et pour l'amour de Draco. Dit Sévérus d'une voix songeuse.

_Par amour. Il n'y a que par amour qu'on fait des choses idiotes._

_Comme de fréquenter intimement un gamin de dix sept ans. _

_Et demander de l'aide à Lucius Malefoy._

_T'es mal mon vieux Sév. _

_T'es franchement mal._

* * *

Ca y est... L'explication est venue, pas trop déçues? 

Zen, le M arrive à grand pas...

Ze vous adore...

Bisoumouchous


	13. Compte à rebours et magie noire

**DISCLAIMER **: Ils ne sont pas et ne seront jamais à moi, mais je m'en fiche et je m'amuse et mes copines aussi….

**Rating M voire, heu…M +**

_**Le sel de ma vie :**_

**Oxaline:** Ma doucette, je suis contente que tu ai encore aimé ce chap. et j'espère que celui ci te plaira encore... comme tu le disais, Lucius va enfin faire quelque chose pour Draco, il était temps, me diras tu mais bon...Lol Alors bonne lecture et gros bisousmouchous.

**Myschka**: ben oui tu avais eu une bonne inspiration sur le coup, mais c'est vrai que je veux pas que Draco nous fasse une dépression, alors... Oki, je vais être gentille avec lui.  
Merci encore et gros bisous

**Mifibou:** Comment ça on pourait s'y perdre? Meuh non! enfin, je crois pas...Je travaille le M au corps et ça arrive doucement. Bisous ma douce

**Luffynette:** Merci pour toutes tes gentilles rev au cours de ta lecture, même succinctes, parfois lol... Alors la suite est là, t'en penses quoi? moins perdue? Biz Biz

**Vif D'or:** Alors ma soeur, chose promise chose due, je te le demande de nouveau: as tu aimé ce petit chap? Gros bisous et je m'active pour les loulous...lol...

**Prune:** Merci beaucoup ma gentille Prune d'avoir aimé cette fic et de m'avoir laissé une gentille rev, la commande à la mère noel est bien passée et même si ce n'était pas complètement horizontal, on y arrive petit à petit... Quand à Draco, je ne vais pas le laisser tomber comme ça, je l'aime bien ce blondinet, mwa... Par contre, je prêche pour ma paroisse et te demande humblement et à genoux, la suite de jeux interdits (est ce le nom correct de ta sublime fic?) parce que je suis en manque... Bisousmouchous

**Sahada:** Non ma belle, c'est encore un peu plus compliqué que ça...Bisous

**Crackos:** Merci bien si cette histoire te plait toujours, mais non Draco ne savait pas que ça allait se terminer comme ça... il est pas suicidaire non plus. Je n'ai pas encore tout expliqué, mais ça vient... Bisous ma belle.

**Melindra:** Je suis désolé de t'avoir perturbée avec mon histoire de souvenirs, j'ai corrigé un poil le tir la dernière fois en repostant pour les Rar et en expliquant ce que je voulais dire un peu mieux. mais les explications ne sont pas encore toutes là...Mais ça vient... et elle seront ... heu... logiques? ouais... Si on peut dire... Lol, bisous ma douce et merci de me lire encore et toujours...

**Gred: **Ma gredounette, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et je sais que pour beaucoup Draco est assez allergène, mais bon, je ne vais pas le laisser souffrir ce pauvre garçon quand même... Lol, j'espère que ce chap. ne semblera pas complètement loufoque... Bonne vacances et bisous

**Alinemcb54**: Pas pleurer ma douce, il va se remettre Matt. Heu, je crois en tout cas... Bisous

**Onarluca:** Merci encore Artémise, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours... Alors bonne lecture et bisous.

**Sev Snape:** Ma Didi, alors ça te plaît toujours dis? Pas trop déçue par les explications tordues? Je te fais de gros bisous ma belle et à bientôt.

**lady 22:** merci d'avoir aimé au point de mettre ta vie en danger pour lire la suite... Arf...Mais j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.. Bisousmouchous

**Clodylia:** Merci Merci, je suis contente de t'avoir surprise, je me demandait comment vous alliez le prendre, mais je suis content que ça plaise quand même. Alors read and enjoy, ce chap ma douce...Bisousmouchous

_**

* * *

Compte à rebours et Magie Noire  
**_

**Pov de Lucius**

Je regarde Sévérus et le découvre en même temps, nous nous connaissons depuis Poudlard, nous avons traversé les années Voldemort ensemble, l'Ordre du Phœnix et sa sacro sainte mission.

Et voilà qu'au bout de vingt ans je m'aperçoit que je ne le connais pas.

Il aime mon fils. Plus que moi et plus que sa vie finalement, puisqu'il s'est lancé sans la moindre hésitation dans l'aventure la plus folle dont j'ai jamais entendu parler…

Créer un Duoanima…

Même dans la sorcellerie blanche, créer une vie n'est absolument pas bien vu, alors dans la magie noire, c'est carrément une folie que d'avoir essayé ça.

Mais il a fait ça pour Draco.

Une bouffée de fierté m'envahit, je suis carrément fier de lui sur ce coup là, il a tenté une magie noire des plus complexe et grâce à Sévérus a pratiquement réussi. Il faut que je voie le jeune homme en question, je veux constater de mes yeux ce que m'a affirmé Sév, je veux le voir ce prodige.

Et je me demande comment nous allons pouvoir arranger la situation…

Sévérus doit avoir une idée précise en tête, parce que moi, les duoanima, j'y ai jamais touché. Si il dit que je peux remplacer la magie de mon Dragon, je veux bien le croire, mais je me demande comment… Et puis si ça doit sauver le garçon et Draco par la même occasion, pourquoi pas ?

Je vois son regard sur moi, il me transperce, je ne lui montrerais jamais, mais depuis qu'il est devenu adulte, je ne suis pas à l'aise devant lui, Sévérus est un magicien redoutable, et moi je ne suis qu'impitoyable.

Il est beaucoup plus puissant que moi, et doué sur de bien plus de choses, mais jamais je ne l'admettrais devant lui, un Malefoy est toujours le meilleur. C'est mon père qui le disait et je l'ai cru pendant tellement longtemps que je l'ai presque intégré.

Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de savoir que Rogue était le favori de Voldemort, et sûrement pour une bonne raison.

Il hoche la tête et se lève, je lui emboîte le pas, simplement, pour une fois, faisant fi de mon côté m'as tu vu que j'affiche habituellement, je suis réellement inquiet pour mon fils. D'après les dires de Sévérus, il frôle la dépression nerveuse.

Je me sens investi d'une mission : rendre mon fils heureux.

Je ne sais si la dévotion de Sévérus envers lui a attisée ma jalousie, mais je suis prêt à tout pour les aider. Et je vais faire de mon mieux pour me faire pardonner les années de négligences affectives envers lui.

S'il peut me pardonner.

* * *

**Pov de Sévérus**

Ce cher Lucius est prêt à nous aider…

Je suis perplexe, même si le but était bien celui ci, je n'en reviens pas d'avoir réussi si facilement, il a à peine tiqué et s'est rendu à mes arguments sans grandes démonstrations de violences.

Mis à part avoir tenté de m'étrangler…

Mais bon, je lui pardonne étant donné les circonstances.

C'est curieux qu'un magicien comme lui se soit abaissé à vouloir m'étrangler de ses mains, alors qu'un sort bien placé m'eut tout aussitôt expédié en enfer…

Insolite carrément.

T'as raison Sév, pense à n'importe quoi et pas au comment faire pour changer les conneries que tu as faites avec ton filleul…

Parce que remplacer la magie de Draco par celle de Lucius, si l'idée est sympa, la réalisation va être hasardeuse, sans compter que tu risques de perdre Jones dans la manœuvre. Et Draco par la même occasion.

J'ai un peu peur que le fait d'être lié à Matt ne lui soit fatal si celui ci meurt. Il est tellement dépressif que rien ne le retiendra si notre Duo disparaît.

Je me demande si je ne devrais pas demander de l'aide à mon griffondor préféré, moi. Parce que lui il est détenteur d'une magie extrêmement puissante depuis qu'il a expédié le fou furieux au diable. Et je pourrais bien en avoir besoin.

Réfléchis Sév, réfléchis.

Si Harry stabilise Jones pendant que toi tu lance le sort, Lucius en position d'attente pour remplacer la magie de Draco par la sienne quand cela sera nécessaire et Draco passe la main et récupère son esprit et ses sens. Je crois bien que ça pourrait marcher. Il faut que je vérifie ça dans un bouquin et après on se lance.

Nous allons aller dans la salle sur demande et en faire le même endroit que la dernière fois. Une salle nue, au sol d'ardoise noire afin de pouvoir tracer le pentacle et de placer Jones au centre.

Luc me suis et nous entrons dans le château, première chose, récupérer Draco. Nous allons chez les Serpentards, nous pénétrons dans la chambre du préfet blond de mon coeur et nous trouvons une masse crispée sur le lit à baldaquin, n'eut été de la chevelure platine, nous aurions pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un tas de vêtements.

Lucius pose sa main sur mon bras et m'arrête dans mon élan, son regard est étrangement blessé, je le laisse entrer seul dans la pièce, il s'assoie sur le bord du lit et tend une main vers le visage pâle de son fils. Caressant la joue doucement.

Je sens un pincement au coeur, Lucius me vole mon fils...

Je suis jaloux. J'aime tellement ce gosse.

"Sév...

Le mot est à peine audible mais me fait bondir, j'avance et je prends place sur le lit de l'autre côté, Draco se tourne vers moi, échappant au toucher de son père sur sa joue.

"Oui? Je suis là...

"Dis Sév, j'ai cru que mon père était là, près de moi, qu'il ne menaçait pas de me tuer, dis Sév, je rêve c'est ça?

La voix de mon filleul est rauque et cassée, je vois ses joues rougies par le feu d'une fièvre implacable, son regard est plus que vague et son appréciation de la situation est plus qu'imprécis. Mais j'ai sacrement besoin de lui.

Je lève la tête et croise le regard gris le plus triste que j'ai jamais vu.

Lucius semble complètement terrassé par les quelques mots de son fils, je révise mon opinion sur lui, ce n'est peut être pas le bâtard le plus insensible que j'ai jamais rencontré. Encore un geste d'attention envers son fils et je vais bientôt l'apprécier.

Ma main se perd dans la chevelure blonde collée par la sueur sur le front de Draco, je caresse sa tête et me penche vers lui:

"Tu ne rêves pas Draco. Lucius est ici avec moi. Il n'est pas en colère envers toi... Au contraire, il est prêt à nous aider... A t'aider avec Jones.

Un gémissement s'échappe des lèvres de l'étudiant roulé en boule sur son lit et il enfouit son visage dans ses couvertures.

"Non... Je veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça Sév. Pas lui... Je pourrais pas le supporter...

Je crois rêver quand je vois une larme solitaire descendre sur la joue plus que pâle de Malefoy Senior. Il l'efface d'un geste et me défie du regard de jamais en parler à quiconque. Je me rends à cette menace silencieuse et me lève, il faut que je trouve Jones. La rencontre avec Lucius nous a retenus longtemps à Pré au Lard et la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, pour que la magie soit la plus efficace il faudra que nous attendions minuit, le moment du passage entre le monde d'aujourd'hui et celui de demain.

Le dernier jour pour notre créature.

Et peut être le dernier pour Draco. Je le sens plus que prêt à lâcher prise.

* * *

**Dans la salle sur demande**

Blaise et Hermione sont penchés sur des ouvrages poussiéreux, Ron et Luna en examinent d'autres.

Harry et Matt sont dans une allée de la bibliothèque qui semble s'agrandir de plus en plus, ils sont à l'écart des autres et Harry serre Matt entre ses bras, silencieusement.

Se perdant dans l'odeur et les sensations de la présence de l'autre.

Bizarrement une attraction grandissante les rapproche.

"Matt... Chuchote Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou encore une fois.

Le serpentard se laisse faire, fermant les yeux dorés qui flambent de désir retenu.

Les baisers se font plus insistants, découvrant le visage contre le sien, mais ne franchissant pas la limite. Ne se posant pas sur les lèvres pulpeuses. Se contentant de circuler autours. Les mais sont descendues progressivement et se sont posées sur les hanches fermes du garçon blond. Les siennes ont trouvé un passage sous la chemise d'uniforme et caressent la peau douce.

Quelques minutes de flirt tendre et Matt rouvre ses yeux et se noie dans l'océan vert de ceux de Harry.

"Non... Harry... Souffle-t-il à peine, ses mains quittent le corps qui est prêt à s'abandonner.

Les yeux de son ami s'écarquillent en réalisant ce qu'ils avaient été sur le point de faire, sur les limites qu'ils avaient étés sur le point de franchir. Et tout aussi soudainement, il fit un pas en arrière, s'éloignant de Matt, mettant cet espace entre eux afin de se protéger.

Il sentit son visage rougir, la honte lui broyant le coeur.

"Je... Matt... Je suis désolé... Parvient il à dire en haletant.

Un doigt se pose sur ses lèvres.

"Ne dit rien. Je crois bien que c'est normal... Dit Matt doucement, un sourire étirant ses lèvres... J'ai un peu de Rogue en moi. Il m'a crée... Et je suis attiré par toi et toi par moi, comme par lui. Mais heureusement à une moindre échelle. Désolé Harry... J'aurais dû y penser avant. Enfin depuis que je sais ce que je suis. J'aurais dû rester loin de toi.

Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage du Griffondor.

"Tu veux dire que c'est Sév qui m'attire en toi?

"En quelque sorte... Répondit Matt avec une petite grimace.

Harry franchit de nouveau la distance entre eux et fait une bise sur la joue du Serpentard avant de se reculer à distance respectable, il remet sa chemise dans son pantalon et lui fait un clin d'oeil en s'éloignant vers les autres.

Matt secoue la tête et son sourire s'efface, il se laisse aller contre la bibliothèque et sent une lassitude infinie l'envahir, il sent un poids autours de son cou et lève sa main pour toucher les pendentifs familiers. A son immense surprise, la petite boule ouvragée est devenue lourde, si lourde, comme si son âme s'y trouvait prisonnière. Un léger tintement et son regard se porte sur les bracelets entrelacés.

* * *

**Pov de Matt**

Pas la moindre indication de ces bijoux dans le parchemin de Draco, je ne comprends pas tout.

Je crois bien que ce n'était pas prévu que je me souvienne de tout ça. Enfin pas de cette façon. J'aurais dû... Je crois que j'aurais dû n'avoir que... Je ne sais plus...

Les pensées ont du mal à s'encrer dans mon cerveau. Je perds pied.

Je rejoins les autres, je me pelotonne sur un fauteuil qui n'était pas là il y a quelques secondes, je suis las... tellement las.

Mes yeux ont du mal à rester ouverts. Je ne peux pas aider mes amis. Je suis tellement désolé de leur laisser cette tâche.

Je suis fatigué...

Quelques secondes, je vais fermer les yeux quelques secondes, et j'irais mieux.

Juste...

Quel.. ques... secon...des...

* * *

Sévérus jure en constatant que la salle sur demande est occupée, peu importe, il va se charger de virer les importuns et il va tenter de réparer les milliers de catastrophes qui s'accumulent sur leurs têtes. Lucius est dans ses traces, portant Draco, inconscient entre ses bras. La furie sombre ouvre la porte de la salle et reste bouche bée devant le groupe qui est assemblé là. 

Les griffonds, la gamine un peu cinglée, le préfet de serpentard et Jones, qui semble inconscient lui aussi.

Et Harry.

Son Harry.

Il a un coup au coeur en croisant le regard émeraude, il ne comprend pas, mais voit le jeune homme rougir sous son regard, comment pourrait-il imaginer qu'il était quelques temps auparavant dans les bras de cette non personne qu'est Jones et qu'il a faillit le trahir?

Le professeur entre dans la salle, le silence devient pesant, et Lorsque Lucius entre avec Draco, cette fois ce sont les étudiants qui sont figés.

Blaise se lève d'un bond, il se précipite auprès de son ami et les mots se bousculent dans sa tête, mais ne franchissent pas ses lèvres. L'inquiétude dans son regard adoucit Malefoy senior, il fait un signe de dénégation.

"Il n'a rien Zabini. Il est juste inconscient.

"Mais comment? Pourquoi? Monsieur...? Dites moi... Cette fois les mots se précipitent hors de sa bouche, il est affolé.

Hermione se lève et vient rejoindre son petit ami, le prend par la main et l'entraîne avec elle.

"Fait confiance à Monsieur Malefoy, Blaise. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de nous expliquer quoique ce soit de toutes façons... Ni vous d'ailleurs... Ajoute-t-elle en se retournant vers le professeur qui est toujours perdu dans le regard vert posé sur lui.

Un grognement s'échappe des lèvres de Matt, attirant l'attention sur lui, Sév, semble se réveiller et s'approche de la forme crispée dans le fauteuil. Il passe sa main sur le front, baigné d'une sueur glacée. Le froid qui l'entoure n'est pas bon signe.

Le temps est finalement plus proche qu'il ne le pensait.

Plus le temps de changer la salle, il va devoir faire avec les moyens du bord.

Mais il faut trouver le livre, c'est impératif... Granger. Même si il déteste cette gamine qui est une insupportable je-sais-tout, cette fois-ci elle va pouvoir lui être utile.

"Granger...Cette bibliothèque c'est quoi?

"Heu... Magie noire, professeur. Matt avait besoin de...

"Parfait, la coupe-t-il. Cherchez moi le traité de **Magesoris Defendum Aeris**. Vite.

Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, Hermione obéit sans un mot, elle tient toujours la main de Blaise et l'entraîne avec elle, ils parcourent les travées de la bibliothèque. Ron et Luna font de même.

Harry reste à regarder Sévérus qui prends Matt dans ses bras et l'allonge par terre sur un fin matelas qui vient d'apparaître, Lucius se penche et dépose Draco à ses côtés.

L'homme blond pose son regard sur le griffondor qui les observe, il suit le mouvement de Sévérus qui tourne la tête vers le jeune homme et se rapproche de lui. Le langage de leur corps est suffisant pour l'ex mangemort, il comprends en un éclair que ces deux là ont quelque chose. Sont quelque chose l'un pour l'autre. Pas un mot n'est échangé. Mais le regard de Harry brille d'un feu interne.

Le cri vibrant de joie de Luna les fait sursauter.

"Je l'ai!

Les jeune gens reviennent en courant, la serredaigle serre un livre contre son coeur. elle tend l'ouvrage à Rogue qui ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard étrange.

"Vous allez pouvoir faire quelque chose , n'est ce pas professeur? Dit elle tranquillement, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par les yeux d'onyx.

Un grognement est la seule réponse qu'elle obtient pour le moment. Rogue posant le livre sur la table et le parcourant rapidement. Il s'arrête enfin sur un chapitre et le lit attentivement. Son visage est figé, il ne lit pas, il s'imprègne des mots. Il laisse les instructions s'incruster en lettres de feu dans son cerveau.

Un faible gémissement attire les étudiants auprès des deux corps étendus. Lucius est agenouillé auprès de Draco et sa main caresse le visage pâle. Le jeune homme est brûlant d'une fièvre intérieure, il reprend conscience, il marmonne des paroles incompréhensibles, et bouge sa tête, il tremble par instant.

Le prince des serpentards est dans un sale état. Même Ron qui lui a toujours voué une haine farouche est prit de pitié devant lui. Il accroche la main de Luna et la serre désespérément.

Rogue secoue la tête et semble sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle il sombrait. Il vient vers les deux corps et s'agenouille auprès de Draco. Sa voix est un souffle à peine.

"Draco. Mon enfant. J'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu m'aides...

Le jeune homme blond ouvre ses yeux, son souffle est court, il tremble de tout ses membres, mais hoche la tête. Il semble regagner un semblant de conscience aussi et tente de se relever. Les mains des deux hommes se posent sur lui. Celles de Lucius essayant de le faire se recoucher, Sévérus l'aidant à se lever.

"Rogue... Gronde le dandy.

"Lucius. Draco doit dessiner le pentacle. Lui seul. Nous devons l'aider, mais il est le maître de cette création. Il est le seul à avoir le pouvoir de recréer le pentacle. Explique Sévérus d'une voix rauque.

"Mais... Balbutie Blaise.

Le maître des potions se tourne vers le demi cercle des étudiants et hausse un sourcil.

"Dans le cas improbable, où je ne vous vire pas de cette salle... Vous la fermez! Compris? Assis contre le mur et pas un mot, ni un geste... C'est compris?

La voix est presque un murmure, mais elle est chargée d'une telle tension que les cinq étudiants se dirigent vers le mur et se laissent glisser par terre. Ron et Luna leurs doigts emmêlés, Blaise et Hermione dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry un peu à l'écart. Son visage fermé. Les yeux sur le professeur en noir.

Draco se lève, difficilement, Sévérus fait disparaître la table qui occupait le centre de la pièce et emmène le serpentard vers la place vide, il lui glisse une craie apparue au bon moment elle aussi et le guide à genoux par terre.

Lentement Draco se lance dans le dessin du pentacle, il murmure les formules nécessaires en même temps, Sévérus le soutenant et lui soufflant les mots lorsque ceux ci ne viennent plus à son cerveau. Le silence est quasi religieux. Lucius s'est assit par terre, toujours auprès du matelas et lance de brefs regards à Matt allongé près de lui.

Les étudiants sont silencieux.

C'est la première fois qu'ils assistent à la préparation d'une cérémonie de magie noire, tout porte à croire que le professeur de potions va les éjecter avant de passer à la cérémonie proprement dite, mais ils observent, dévorés de curiosité.

Le pentacle enfin terminé, Draco s'écroule par terre, Sév l'allonge doucement et se dirige vers Jones, Lucius se lève à son tour et prends le corps du jeune homme dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui un instant.

"Poses le au centre du pentacle Lucius. Ordonne Rogue en s'arrêtant devant Harry.

"J'ai besoin de toi. Dit il en tendant la main vers le griffondor.

Sans la moindre hésitation le jeune homme se saisit de la main et se laisse relever, heureux que Sévérus ait besoin de lui.

Sans lâcher sa main, le professeur retourne vers le pentacle. Jones est allongé au centre, Draco est d'un côté, avec Lucius. Sévérus et Harry prennent place de l'autre côté.

Sév leur indique la position, il se met à genoux, Harry lui aussi à genoux, assis sur ses talons, son dos contre sa poitrine. Lucius caresse la joue de Draco et l'installe entre ses jambes, de la même façon que sont installés les deux autres. Sauf que Draco est plus assis que agenouillé et à demi inconscient.

"Harry. Pose tes mains sur la poitrine de Jones. Quand tu sentira... Je ne sais pas ce que tu sentiras en fait. Dit Sévérus, mais retiens le. De toutes tes forces magiques, retiens le.

L'étudiant hocha la tête et déposa ses mains sur le corps étendu.

"Draco. Poses tes mains sur son coeur et son front. Vas-y.

Le blond fit ce que lui avait ordonné son parrain et déposa une main sur le coeur de Matt et une sur le front glacé.

"Lucius...

Le sorcier blond fit un signe de tête et étendit ses bras au dessus de la forme allongée. Sévérus fit de même et ses mains frôlèrent celles de Lucius.

Le sorcier ferma les yeux et commença d'une voix basse à réciter des formules étranges. Il ne se passait rien de spectaculaire. Pourtant au bout d'un moment une lueur verte commença à se dégager du pendentif de Matt, enveloppant le corps du jeune homme. Au niveau des mains de Draco, la leur verte vira au rouge sang et le jeune Malefoy fit une grimace, une douleur vrillait son cerveau, de ses mains tremblantes elle remontait, le torturant, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, et se reposa complètement contre la poitrine de Lucius dans son dos. L'énergie qui se dégageait du groupe devenait palpable et lentement le corps de Matt s'éleva dans les airs. Rien de plus que quelques centimètres, mais il ne touchait plus le sol, sa tête bascula en arrière, dégageant son cou comme une offrande.

Les étudiants assis contre le mur ne clignaient même pas des yeux, fascinés par la scène. Ils voyaient leur professeur dont le visage était tendu à l'extrême, quelques gouttes de sueur coulant de ses tempes.

Harry qui irradiait une magie aveuglante et dont les mains semblaient briller dans le clair obscur de la salle. Retenant Matt de toutes ses forces.

Puis enfin, après ce qui semblait être des heures, une aura dorée qui vint se mélanger à celle de Draco, la remplaçant progressivement. Le rouge s'estompant et disparaissant.

Ne restait plus que la lueur blanche et dorée, le vert se résorbait lui aussi, retournant vers le pendentif ouvragé, se concentrant dans la petite boule en argent.

Le corps redescendit, s'alanguissant sur le sol. Les auras de magies disparurent elles aussi et Harry se laissa aller lui aussi contre Sévérus qui l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

Lucius et Sévérus restèrent un long moment à se fixer dans les yeux, puis un léger hochement de tête de la part du sorcier en noir libéra le dandy. Il recueillit Draco dans ses bras et le fit s'allonger sur le sol.

"Harry? Murmura le professeur. Ca va?

"Je crois que oui. Répondit-il en caressant les mains qui le soutenait.

"Bien. Dit Sév en posant sa joue contre sa tête un bref instant.

Le hoquet de surprise de Ron, fit réaliser à Sévérus que les autres étaient toujours là. Pourtant il ne fit pas le geste de se dégager, serrant un peu plus le jeune homme contre lui.

"Tu es certain que ça va?

Sans un mot Harry hocha la tête et se tourna un peu, à peine, juste assez pour que les lèvres se rencontrent. Baiser bref et intense à la fois.

Le sourire de Sév choqua ses élèves plus encore que le baiser échangé devant leurs yeux.

"Je dois m'occuper de Jones. Dit il en relâchant son emprise sur son jeune amoureux.

Il l'aida à se relever et s'agenouilla de nouveau près du jeune serpentard, il posa sa main sur son front et fut rassuré en sentant que la température était normale cette fois, plus glacée comme auparavant.

Il tendit la main un peu plus loin et effleura la joue de Draco, heureux de voir son filleul tourner la tête vers lui. Plus de fièvre non plus dans le regard gris.

"Hey...

"Sév...

"Comment tu vas mon dragon? Demanda Sévérus à voix basse.

"Mieux. Nettement mieux. Répondit le jeune homme en retournant son visage vers son père qui n'avait pas lâché sa main.

"Et maintenant? Demanda Lucius sans quitter son fils du regard.

"On attend que Jones renaisse. Statua tranquillement le maître des potions.

Laissant six paires d'yeux effarées le dévisager. Amenant un sourire sur son visage.

"Le spectacle est terminé la compagnie, filez dans vos chambres. Dit il en se relevant et en fixant son regard sur les étudiants qui se relevaient. Un murmure de protestations s'éleva. Le professeur se figea, laissant sa rigidité habituelle reprendre le dessus, son regard glacial parcourut le petit groupe devant lui.

"J'ai dit: dans vos chambres! Gronda la voix polaire. Je ne tolérerais pas la moindre discussion... Disparaissez! Et pas un mot sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Compris?

"De toutes façons, personne ne nous croirait. grommela Ron en approchant de la porte.

"Exact Monsieur Weasley. Personne n'y croirait.

Sévérus fit une pause. Observant les quatre élèves qui sortaient dans le couloir, il les suivit et sortit sur le seuil, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte.

"Merci. Dit il d'une voix moins froide. Merci de votre aide. précisa-t-il avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

Ron était sans voix et il fallut que Luna le pince pour qu'il émerge enfin.

"Vous... vous avez vu? Heu, enfin entendu? J'ai rêvé, hein? J'ai rêvé. Marmonna-t-il en suivant Mione et Blaise.

"La ferme Ron! S'exclama Hermione. D'accord, entendre le professeur Rogue nous dire merci c'est plutôt chouette. Mais pour le reste... Je suis perplexe. Il me tarde de voir Matt. Et de voir si ils ont changé quelque chose.

"Ouais. Et vous avez vu? Malefoy était là... Ca. Ca m'étonne encore plus que... Non... Finalement, pas plus que ce que nous avons vu ce soir... Dit Blaise en secouant la tête.

"Il était là pour son fils. Dit Luna rêveusement. Il aime vraiment son fils, vous savez. Plus que ce que nous pensions. Je crois que Draco est passé très près de la mort ce soir. Sa vie était liée à celle de Matt. Et si Matt n'avait pas survécu...

Les trois autres la regardèrent avec attention, de plus en plus, la jeune fille les surprenait, elle semblait toujours comprendre les choses les plus incongrues, elle possédait une clairvoyance étonnante.

Sans plus de commentaires, les jeunes gens se rendirent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

* * *

**La salle sur demande de nouveau,**

Sévérus avait pris Matt dans ses bras, Draco était soutenu par son père et Harry les précéda dans le couloir et attendit que Sév fasse les trois allers retours, puis rouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans une vaste chambre pourvue de trois lits à baldaquins.

Sév allongea Matt sur l'un des lits, il laissa Harry le déshabiller, l'aidant à enfiler un pyjamas et à le glisser sous les couvertures. Draco avait prit possession d'un des autres lits. Lucius sembla comprendre que le rôle de garde malade lui était dévolu.

"Que va-t-il se passer? Demanda le dandy blond de nouveau.

"Rien de spécial. il va dormir. Plus ou moins longtemps. Nous verrons lorsqu'il se réveillera ce qui a changé en lui.

"Mais...

"Lucius. C'est bon... il nous faut attendre. Je rentre dans mes quartiers. Il y a une sonnette qui donne chez moi ici. Si tu as besoin de moi...

"D'accord. J'attends.

"Harry... Dit Sév en prenant le jeune homme par la main.

De la salle sur demande aux cachots, il fallait traverser pratiquement tout le château, mais les deux hommes prirent leur temps, se dégageant des émotions intenses de cette nuit, Harry tenait toujours la main de Sévérus dans la sienne, peu de risque de croiser quelqu'un à cette heure de toutes façons.

La porte des appartements de Sév se referma sur eux, et ce fut l'étudiant qui conduisit l'homme dans la pièce, traversant le salon, hésitant un bref instant, devant les deux portes qui étaient dans le fond. Mais si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, celle de gauche menait au bureau qui donnait sur la salle de classe, celle de droite devait être celle de la chambre, puisque une arcade donnait sur une minuscule cuisine.

Harry ouvrit donc la porte et entraîna Sévérus dans la pièce, il laissa l'ex mangemort assis sur le lit quelques minutes, trouvant la salle de bain, il fit couler un bain, chaud à souhait, débordant de mousse douce, odorante.

Il retourna chercher l'homme dont la fatigue se lisait sur son visage et entreprit de le déshabiller, ne regardant pas ce qui aurait pu le faire rougir.

Il se défit de ses vêtements à son tour et poussa doucement l'homme dans la salle de bain, l'aidant à enjamber le bord de marbre rose, le suivant dans la mousse abondante.

Il se glissa contre le bord et s'installa, calant Sévérus contre son torse, déposant sa tête sur son épaule, croisant ses bras sur les bras de son professeur, le laissant se détendre dans un océan de tendresse.

Parcourant ses cheveux de petits baisers, caressant les épaules tendues, nouées. Petit à petit, les muscles se détendirent, et Sévérus remonta un peu, offrant un cou pâle aux baisers légers. Donnant l'accès de son corps aux mains qui le parcouraient, les laissant descendre sur son ventre ferme, puis un peu plus bas, effleurant un sexe dressé et impatient. Lui arrachant un gémissement bref.

Harry avait rougit en sentant le pouvoir qu'il avait de nouveau sur son amant, le pouvoir de le mener là où il avait envie. Le pouvoir de le faire gémir de plaisir.

Sans hésitation, ses mains entourèrent le membre tendu et commencèrent à le caresser. Lentement au début, puis quand les hanches de Sévérus commencèrent à donner son rythme, plus violemment, plus durement, plus vite. Arrachant un cri rauque quand Sév se tendit une dernière fois, laissant son essence se perdre dans l'eau du bain.

Harry se leva, entraînant l'homme, parcourant son dos de baisers, la baignoire se vidait et la douche enleva les traces de mousse qui persistaient. Sévérus se tourna enfin, faisant face à son jeune amant, il prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée de la bouche accueillante.

Autorisant leurs langues à se rencontrer, à jouer, à se dominer. Puis très lentement Sév descendit le long du corps de Harry, s'agenouillant devant lui, le plaquant fermement contre le mur, avant de baiser le sexe qui se tendait vers lui, l'enveloppant de sa bouche agile, suçant et agaçant la hampe fragile, retenant les hanches qui se précipitaient vers le fond de sa gorge, se régalant des cris plaisir qui s'échappaient des lèvres rougies par leur baiser. Les doigts de Harry agrippés dans ses cheveux.

Puis buvant jusqu'à la dernière goutte le nectar qui se déversait dans sa bouche.

Retenant le jeune homme dont les jambes flanchaient, Sévérus se releva et l'entoura de ses bras, l'embrassant, le câlinant. Ils sortirent de la douche et se séchèrent d'un sort, avant de se glisser dans le lit accueillant, Harry posa sa tête sur le torse puissant et se laissa bercer par le battement régulier du coeur du Maître de potions.

Se laissant sombrer dans le sommeil en un instant. Sévérus résista quelques secondes, sa main caressait machinalement le dos du jeune homme couché sur lui.

Le garçon avait été brillant, sur toute la ligne.

Et plus encore lorsqu'il l'avait entraîné dans cette débauche de sentiments et de douceur.

Nécessaire pour évacuer la tension que la cérémonie avait provoquée en lui.

Mais il le savait depuis longtemps. Qu'il était brillant.

Et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il l'aimait.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il aimait l'avoir dans son lit à cet instant.

Parce qu'il le dévastait.

Le laissant pantelant.

Fou amoureux.

* * *

Pas encore fini... Zen Soyez Zen... 

Bisousmouchous


	14. Marches doucement

**DISCLAIMER**: Mrs JKR, ils ne m'appartiennent pas et je le souhaiterais pourtant, mais quand j'aurais crée les miens, j'aurais plein de sous. Comme vous...

**Rating M** ( dans un futur proche paske là c'est plus que sage)

_**Le sel de ma vie:**_

* * *

**Alinemcb54**: Merci merci, je suis positivement embarrassée de recevoir autant de compliments de ta part à chaque fois, mais je suis super contente que cette fic te plaise autant... Bisoumouchous 

**Melindra**: Tu es un de mes plus grande fiertés, de savoir que tu es parvenue a aimer( enfin si j'ai bien compris) cette fic alors que ce n'était pas gagné au départ, me fait un plaisir immense. Et tes compliments me font rougir à chaque fois, alors gros bisous ma douce.

**Luffynette**: Mici ( mode rougissement intense) Contente...

**Onarluca**: Ma douce Artémis, Merci encore de la fidélité de tes visites, et de ton soutien, bisoumouchou.

**Vif d'or **ma soeur d'amour, je suis contente que la fin t'ai plue aussi et la tendresse est indispensable... Bisousmouchous

**Myschka: **Ma douce arrête de me poser des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas la réponse, d'ailleurs Lucius se pose la même question que toi...On verra bien.

**Zaika:** La voilààààà la suite, merci de la réclamer avec impatience...Bisous

**Mifibou: **Je ne critiquais pas au contraire, il est vrai que je ne livre pas les explications facilement alors j'espère réellement que personne n'est perdu, quand à la douceur sous-jacente, c'est normal, je n'ai que cette optique là de la vie: la douceur et l'amour...Pas réaliste pour deux sous mais ça aide à avancer... Bisoumouchous ma toute belle

**Badangel666:** Je suis foutument fière si je t'oblige à aller prendre une douche froide... je rougis de parvenir à cet effet là, mais je suis ravie quand même... Bisousmouchous.

**Anaxarete:** Merci de venir chez moi ma doucette, et merci d'aimer cette folie douce...Biz Biz

**Sev snape:** Merci d'adorer ma Didinette, je suis bien contente que ça te plaise toujours...  
Bisoumouchous mon coeur en sucre...

**Oxaline:** Merci ma doucette de continuer à passer sur ce délire sans nom...J'ai peut être un peu mis Lucius Ooc, mais j'aime bien ce personnage alors parfois j'en fais quelqu'un de bien, je ne peux pas le croire complètement mauvais. Quand à l'attraction de Matt et Harry il fallait trouver une explication "rationnelle"... arf... Et la fin... j'ai bien aimé aussi...et ça change de voir Harry prendre soin de Sév. Bisoumouchous ma douce

**Sahada:** Merci encore d'aimer cette petite folie, moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir les réaction de Matt. Bisoumouchous

**Bibule:** Merci bien c'est gentil

**Alllba Ambre:** Merci bien de ta fidélité et d'avoir aimé, et oui les souvenirs de Matt ont étés inventés par Draco, y aura la fin des explications dans le prochain chap... Bisoumouchous

_**

* * *

Marche doucement, parce que tu marches sur mes rêves...**_

**POV de Draco**

Je suis là assis dans le noir depuis des heures, je regarde le lit qui me fait face et j'observe le jeune homme qui dort paisiblement.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lu...

Pourquoi Mon père est venu nous aider.

Je ne sais rien de cet homme qui est mon père.

Sauf... Sauf tout ce que tout le monde sait de lui, c'était un grand maître, proche de Voldemort. C'est un grand magicien. Pas aussi puissant que Sévérus. Mais pas mal quand même.

Je sais pourquoi Sévérus est le meilleur, parce qu'il est un magicien génial et fabuleux et qui fait fonctionner sa magie avec son coeur. Chose que mon père ne fait pas. Enfin, ne faisait pas jusqu'à présent. Peut être que s'il s'y met, il deviendra un vrai grand magicien.

Je le sais depuis aussi longtemps que je connais mon parrain, c'est l'amour qui fait fonctionner le monde. Et agir la magie la plus puissante.

C'est pourquoi son griffondor est aussi un magicien merveilleux, son amour pour les autres déborde de tout son être et sert de carburant à sa magie qui est presque toute puissante.

Presque.

Presque, parce que blanche, sa magie ne s'abaisserait pas à oeuvrer dans le côté sombre.

Il est pur.

Je suis jaloux de cette pureté et je me dis que Sévérus a une chance folle que Potter soit amoureux de lui. Ce n'aurait été lui, je serais passé à l'attaque.

J'aurais séduit Harry. Il est fabuleusement beau et je crois bien l'avoir regardé plus d'une fois avec une seule envie, le serrer dans mes bras et être pour lui ce qu'il aurait pu être pour moi. Mais j'ai renoncé depuis belle lurette.

C'est pourquoi j'ai craqué avec Matt.

Je ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à la magie noire pour m'aider, probablement parce que la magie noire, je baigne dedans depuis que je suis né.

Parce que seul Sévérus m'en a appris les bonnes utilisations. La magie noire, n'est noire que parce qu'elle est capable de faire le pire comme le meilleur.

C'est une magie qui n'a pas de maître, contrairement à ce que l'on croit, elle obéit à tout le monde, il suffit d'en connaître les portes d'accès.

Et je les connaissait.

Je suis foutument fier d'avoir fait ce truc avec Matt.

En fait, d'avoir crée Matt.

Je repense à ce jeune homme né de mon imagination, j'ai saisi les traits que je souhaitais. Il m'a fallu faire une incursion dans le monde moldu pour trouver un dessinateur qui puisse faire ce dessin né de mes rêves. Il me fallait ce support pour obtenir ce que je voulais.

Quand à son esprit... J'y ai inclus l'absolu contraire de ce que je ne voulais pas.

Je le voulais aimant, tendre, presque maternel avec moi, je lui ai donné une fille.

Je le voulais exotique, je lui ai donné des origines moldues et Françaises.

Je le voulais étrange, j'ai été trop loin en lui donnant un passé de femme.

Je le voulais fort et raisonnable, je lui ai donné l'âge de Sévérus.

Je le voulait à moi, je n'ai pas su me faire aimer de lui.

Je retombe sur mon lit et sens le regard de mon père sur moi.

Il ne sait rien de cet homme qui est son fils.

Sauf...

Sauf ce que tout le monde sait de moi, je suis le prince de Serpentard, la pire engeance de cette école, le futur... Le futur rien. Il n'y a plus de destin de Mangemort qui pèse sur moi.

J'en rends grâce à Harry.

Il a détruit le sale rat de Voldemort. Et Voldemort lui même.

Le fait de penser à Voldemort, me fait penser à ma magie noire.

La mienne. Qui était bonne.

Et je suis encore plus fier de savoir que ce que nous avons fait était inaccessible à Tom Jedusort.

Voldemort ne pouvait pas se servir de certains sortilèges, comme le duoanima. Il fallait avoir la confiance absolue en la personne qui lançait l'incantation.

Et une bonne dose de coeur. Chose qu'il ne possédait pas.

Mais Sév oui.

Je sens un sourire étirer mes lèvres, même si je ne sais rien de ce que Matt est devenu, je me sens heureux.

La main de Luc... De mon père... Se pose sur ma joue et me fait sursauter, je me perds dans son regard bleu acier et la brève crainte qu'il ne soit en colère après moi, s'évanouit devant son air inquiet.

"Tu vas bien Draco? Me demande-t-il d'une voix que je ne connaissait pas. Presque douce et tendre. Jamais entendue dans cette bouche là.

Je hoche la tête, je sens mes yeux piquer.

Je ne vais pas pleurer, là, sur ses genoux quand même?

Un Malefoy ne pleure pas.

Je devrais le savoir.

Ouais, ben faudra que j'y pense un de ces quatre. Les larmes qui glissent sur mes joues s'en foutent complètement que les Malefoy ne pleurent pas.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure.

De soulagement?

De trouille?

D'émotion en sentant la main de mon père sur moi?

Peut être...

* * *

**Pensées de Matt**

Je suis dans un drôle d'état... Je flotte dans un espace temps inconnu... Je sens une espèce de ... Non en fait je ne sais pas ce que je ressent...

Draco. Harry.

Les noms tournent dans ma tête et je me dis que ce sont des gens que je connais. Evidement, forcement.

Un brun magnifique. Lui c'est Harry. J'en suis certain.

Le blond dont la pensée me fait battre le coeur...

C'est Draco. Draco. Draco.

Draco... Ce prénom étrange est plein de force et d'espoir.

Je suis dans les limbes...

J'aime ce Draco que je ne connais pas. Pas encore. Plus tout à fait.

Mes pensées sont confuses.

Mon coeur bat dans ma poitrine.

Lent et fort. Puissant. Il résonne dans mes oreilles.

Il est la marée qui m'emporte.

Il est la vie qui coule en moi.

Je ne sais plus à quoi je pense.

Sauf au regard gris qui me hante.

* * *

Sévérus sentait un poids sur sa poitrine, un poids dont il n'avait obscurément pas envie de se défaire. Son bras serrait un oreiller humain contre lui, des cheveux lui chatouillait un peu le menton, et un souffle d'air réchauffait son ventre.

Il soupira de contentement. Entrouvrant les yeux et apercevant une tête posée sur lui, un bras bronzé qui l'enlaçait.

Un corps parfait qui était collé au sien.

La tête brune se tourna vers lui et un regard vert encore un peu endormi plongea dans le sien.

"..alut...

"Salut...

"Bien dormi?

"Mouais... Marmonna le jeune homme en baillant. Et toi?

"Avec toi... Merveilleusement bien. Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas trouvé le sommeil. Murmura l'homme brun.

"Alors je suis content. Chuchota Harry en reposant sa tête sur la poitrine ferme.

"Te rendors pas... Harry... Ou alors laisses moi me lever.

"Pourquoi tu veux partir? Demanda la voix douce du griffondor.

"Je veux aller voir Jones. Répondit Sévérus en hésitant. Voir ce que nous avons fait...

"Tu as raison.. Je vais avec toi.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se vêtirent, un bref baiser fut la seule reconnaissance de leur unité avant de sortir des cachots et de se rendre à la salle sur demande.

**

* * *

**

**POV de Lucius **

Draco n'a pas dormi de la nuit, je l'ai surveillé, non en fait, je les ait surveillé, tous les deux.

Je me suis perdu dans l'observation du jeune duoanima, Sév avait raison, il est très bien réussi, je me demande si il vivra cette fois, Draco a bon goût, le visage qu'il a créé est très beau, un petit air de famille du côté de chez les cousins du côté de Narcissa, ce visage un peu rond, le nez fin, la carnation et la chevelure blond très foncée.

Je me demande si Draco s'est rendu compte que son idéal aurait pu se trouver dans notre famille tout simplement.

Mais je ne vais pas lui enlever ses rêves, on l'a déjà fait pour moi, je ne le ferais pas pour lui.

J'espère que Sév savait réellement ce qu'il faisait, je me demande aussi si le fait d'avoir remplacé la magie de Draco par la mienne, ne va pas déstabiliser le duo, si il ne va pas se sentir apparenté avec lui.

Parce que dans ce cas là, tomber amoureux de son frère ne sera pas simple.

Sév... Dépêche toi de venir...

Je veux pas être seul si il se réveille.

Quand il se réveillera.

J'ai fichument besoin de toi, Maître des Potions.

Je ne l'avouerais jamais, il faudrait me torturer pour que je le dise, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Et vite encore.

* * *

Lucius s'installa dans un fauteuil confortable auprès du lit de Draco, il laissa sa main dans celle de son fils, et les deux Malefoy, semblables dans leur inquiétude, observèrent le dormeur . 

Semblables jusqu'à l'hallucination, même visage pâle, même regard intense, même chevelure blond platine.

Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, toutes tournant autours de Matt bien évidement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître Sévérus et Harry à un pas de lui.

Il eut un pincement au coeur de nouveau en voyant les mains enlacés de Lucius et de son fils, mais une main se glissa dans la sienne et il se sentit un peu mieux.

Il n'avait pas à être jaloux de Lucius.

Draco n'était pas son fils et même si il l'aimait profondément, il n'avait pas le droit de s'interposer entre eux, surtout que Malefoy senior avait décidé de penser enfin à lui.

"Tu as un fils maintenant... Murmura le griffondor à son oreille. N'oublie pas Matt, Sév.

Tu es son père. Il va avoir besoin de toi.

La gorge du maître des potions se serra, il n'avait pas réellement pensé à cet aspect de la chose quand il avait aidé Draco, sa seule motivation avait été d'éviter la moindre peine à son filleul, il n'avait pas réalisé que puisqu'il se mettait lui aussi dans la position d'être un des créateurs, il était donc, comme venait justement de le lui faire remarquer Harry, un des "pères" de Matt.

Avec Lucius.

Sacrée paire de parents...

Deux anciens mangemorts, un espion et un traître, adeptes de magie noire, et pour couronner le tout, deux hommes!

Spectaculaire.

Il était original dans sa totalité ce jeune homme.

"Né" de deux hommes.

Pure création de magie noire incarnée.

Esprit libre, enfin au vu de ce qu'était le premier Matt et de son évolution personnelle qui n'avait rien eu a voir avec ce qu'on indiquait dans les livres.

Et fichu caractère.

En plus.

"Je le plains. Murmura Harry avec un petit rire, toi et Monsieur Malefoy... Bonjour les parents...

"Potter... Gronda Sév gentiment. Un peu de respect. Lucius n'est pas si horrible.

"A dire vrai, je pensais surtout à toi... Insista l'étudiant en s'écartant prudemment de son professeur...

Un rire cristallin s'éleva du côté des Malefoy père et fils et Harry vit avec surprise et plaisir Draco lui faire un clin d'oeil.

"Draco... Marmonna Lucius en se levant.

"Sév n'a pas complètement tort... Père. Ajouta le jeune blond en se levant à son tour.

Le pauvre Matt. Il va avoir besoin de soutien et d'amis...

L'étudiant se rapprocha de Sévérus et l'enlaça tendrement en l'embrassant.

"Bonjour Sévérus.

"Bonjour mon dragon. comment vas tu? Demanda le professeur sincèrement inquiet.

"Je vais bien. Plus de fièvre. Matt va mieux, par voie de conséquence moi aussi. Dit Draco à voix basse.

La main de Sévérus se posa sur le front frais, il plongea son regard noir dans le gris clair qui lui faisait face et leur échange fit que Harry et Lucius se sentirent de trop d'un coup.

Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage du jeune homme et il serra une fois encore l'homme contre lui avant de retourner se coucher, il se pelotonna sous sa couverture et envoya un sourire à son père.

"Je m'excuse Père. Je dois dormir, je ne tiens plus debout.

"Bien... Heu.. Lança Lucius en jetant un regard à Sévérus.

Son ancien condisciple et son fils avaient l'habitude de communiquer par télépathie interposée semblait-il.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le maître des potions laissait son visage exprimer une gamme d'émotions dont il ne faisait pas l'étalage habituellement.

Inquiétude.

Soulagement.

Amour.

Et une pointe de jalousie.

"Lucius? On peut t'emprunter ton lit? Demanda Sévérus en commençant à défaire sa robe afin de se mettre à l'aise. Il défit de quelques gestes précis ses chaussures et s'installa sur le lit, appuyé au dosseret, sans attendre la réponse de Malefoy Senior, absolument stupéfait.

"Harry? Tu viens? Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme fit voler sa robe et ses souliers en quelques secondes, il grimpa sur le lit et s'installa entre les jambes de Sévérus, adossé à sa poitrine, leurs mains entrelacées.

Lucius se rassit dans son fauteuil, un air plus que perplexe sur le visage.

Quelques minutes passèrent et deux voix s'élevèrent en même temps:

"Sév? Dit Harry

"Sévérus... Prononça Lucius.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, étonnés d'avoir eu la même idée au même moment.

"Tu veux pas nous expliquer un peu plus de choses? Demanda Lucius. Quétant l'approbation dans le regard émeraude posé sur lui.

Le hochement de tête du garçon confirma la question.

Sévérus soupira et ferma les yeux, serrant Harry contre lui.

"D'accord. Je vous dirais ce que je sais. Par contre Lucius, essaie de nous trouver quelque chose à déjeuner, pendant ce temps, j'explique à Harry ce que je t'ai déjà raconté hier.

L'aristocrate se leva et hocha la tête, il s'enveloppa dans sa cape et sortit de la chambre.

"Sévérus?

Les mains du professeur de potions se détachèrent des doigts de son amoureux, il caressa lentement ses bras et embrassa sa nuque, puis il reprit sa position entrainant le jeune homme contre lui.

"Harry... Murmura-t-il. Je ne vais pas te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vais te le montrer.

Sa voix avait un peu flanché sur le dernier mot.

"Me le montrer? Chuchota Potter en se tendant.

"Je t'ouvre mon esprit. Viens.

"Tu veux que je m'installe différemment?

"Non. J'aime quand tu es là, contre moi. Ferme les yeux et concentre toi.

* * *

**Dans l'esprit de Sévérus**

Tu es là. Je te sens en moi et c'est étrange, tu n'es pas une nuisance, tu es une part de moi.

Alors, viens Harry, viens voir quels événements nous ont conduit ici aujourd'hui mon ange.

N'aie pas d'appréhension. Il n'y a eu que de l'amour.

Ce mois d'Août, le 27 pour être précis, je me suis éveillé en sursaut...

_Un cri dans la tête, une impression de mort qui rôdait autours de lui. _

_L'urgence. _

_La panique._

_Il s'était précipité hors de sa chambre et à peine vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un tee shirt, il avait parcouru en courant les couloirs de son manoir, faisant irruption dans une chambre, vide sans le moindre doute. _

_Il en avait fait le tour en quelque secondes, et avait trouvé des fioles vides par terre. _

_Il en avait senti une, puis une autre et son visage s'était crispé. _

_Il était sorti de la chambre, un cri dans sa tête de nouveau._

_"Draco!_

_Il était parti comme un fou, courant dans les corridors, se précipitant hors de la demeure, pieds nus, se dirigeant avec une certitude infaillible vers une pièce d'eau dans laquelle tournaient quelques carpes majestueuses._

_Son coeur avait stoppé le temps de deux où trois battements, il avait vu le corps de Draco, son visage sous l'eau, immobile. Inanimé. Il n'avait pas réfléchi et était descendu dans le bassin, il avait pris l'adolescent dans ses bras et l'avait tiré hors de l'eau. Il l'avait posé par terre et avait caressé sa joue glacée._

_Il avait refusé d'y croire et avait secoué le corps en hurlant. _

_Puis dans un regain de conscience, il avait pris le corps et avait transplané à Sainte Mangouste, aux urgences magiques et Draco lui avait été enlevé._

_Une chambre blanche et bleu ciel. _

_Un corps dans un lit et une silhouette noire auprès de lui. _

_Un Draco qui se décide à contre coeur à vivre de nouveau. _

_Et l'homme qui s'effondre d'avoir eu tellement peur._

_Prêt à tout. _

_Prêt à déplacer les montagnes pour qu'il ait envie de vivre de nouveau._

_Les montagnes._

_Ils avaient parlé. _

_Des jours entiers et Draco s'était confié, il avait avoué des choses que Sévérus n'avait même pas osé imaginer._

_Il lui avait ouvert son coeur et dévoilé ses rêves._

_"Je dépose mes rêves à tes pieds Sévérus. _

_Alors, marches doucement, car tu marches sur mes rêves."_

_La petite phrase tournait dans l'esprit du Maître des potions. Avec la voix infiniment triste de Draco._

_Et l'idée absurde de la magie noire. _

_Magie puissante. Magie pas si maléfique. Magie presque bénéfique._

_Le Duoanima._

_Les deux âmes. Pour en créer une troisième. _

_Le sang pour la créature physique, les moldus nomment ça clonage, plus ou moins. _

_D'un peu de sang, il est né. _

_Il grandit et se développe comme un enfant normal. En quelques heures. Il est inconscient. Sa croissance stoppe lorsque Draco le désire. Il est de son âge à peu près. _

_"Nous commençons la cérémonie. _

_Le pentacle au centre duquel est allongé le duo. _

_Je récite les formules pendant que Draco lit le parchemin de vie et de souvenirs. Imprégnant l'esprit encore vierge du jeune inconnu. _

_Nos âmes se fondent et en créent une troisième. L'étincelle verte est concentrée dans le pendentif ouvragé. _

_Nous avons formé le pentacle des unions, trois anneaux d'ors différents entrelacés. _

_Trois fois. Deux bagues et un bracelet. Nous enfermons notre créature dans ce Pentacle. _

_Il ne saura pas. Les souvenirs de Draco en ont fait des cadeaux reçus. _

_Reste le travail délicat du visage, il ne prendra forme que lorsque nous pourrons le visualiser tous les deux. _

_Le délicat pastel moldu est déroulé et je vois enfin le visage qui hante les nuits de Draco. A peine cette image est elle en moi que le modelage commence. Doucement, les chairs se positionnent, les yeux prennent forme, les lèvres se dessinent, le visage est d'une beauté rare. Nous avons terminé. Les dernières formules sont murmurées._

_Il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre. Nous en profitons pour lui établir une garde robe, un passé scolaire, des bouquins et des devoirs qui furent miens. _

_La primo vision devant modeler l'écriture de l'adolescent. _

_Albus nous a aidé et fourni une baguette, Olivander est venu à Poudlard. _

_Une première. _

_Mon cher directeur n'approuve pas du tout, mais comme nous ne lui avons pas vraiment demandé son avis... Il observe de loin."_

_Puis un jour Draco est entré comme une furie dans les appartements de son parrain. Le duo avait disparu. _

_Sévérus le retrouva allongé sur l'herbe, près du château..._

_Puis la répartition._

_Et la rencontre avec les griffondors._

"Harry? Demanda une voix douce.

"Marches doucement, car tu marches sur mes rêves... Dit l'adolescent en reprenant conscience.

Un baiser sur sa nuque le fit frissonner. Il ouvrit les yeux. Malefoy senior n'était pas revenu.

"As tu dit à Monsieur Malefoy... Que Draco...

"S'était suicidé? Non... C'est pourquoi, je t'ai laissé voir. Je voulais que tu saches tout. Mais lui... Il ne doit pas savoir.

Draco était désespéré.

Et Lucius le serait aussi de savoir que son fils n'avait plus envie de vivre.

"Tu l'aimes bien n'est ce pas?

"Qui?

"Lucius? Prononça lentement Harry. Faisant rouler le prénom insolite dans sa bouche.

Un grognement lui répondit avec un autre baiser.

"Moins que mon Dragon. Mais je l'aime bien quand même.

"Je suis jaloux... Dit Harry avec un sourire.

"De qui? Demanda un Sévérus surpris.

"De Draco.

"Il a de la chance de t'avoir. Tu l'aime tellement. Ca se sent dans ta voix quand tu parles de lui. Enfin, maintenant... Je ne le voyais pas avant.

"Je ne le montrais pas non plus.

"Et maintenant?

"Je n'ai rien à te cacher.

Harry se tourna légèrement et embrassa les lèvres de Sévérus doucement avant de reprendre sa position.

"Sév?

"Mmm?

"Si Matt... Etait.. enfin, si vous n'aviez pas réussi... Draco... il aurait, il serait..?

"Mort?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

"Probablement. Matt est lié à lui.

Etait lié à lui. Plus que moi.

Et sa disparition aurait fort probablement tué Draco. Aspirant son âme.

"Et tu aurais pris ce risque?

"Non. C'est pourquoi j'ai appelé Lucius.

"Et Dumbledore? C'est un magicien puissant lui aussi.

"Il est très puissant. Mais ne veut pas toucher à la magie noire. Même pour aider quelqu'un. Et puis... Nous ne lui avons rien demandé, alors c'était à moi de me débrouiller. Et puis il y a eu toi... Tu nous a aidé bien plus que tu ne crois.

"Alors je suis heureux...

_"Et moi donc Mon Ange. Et moi donc..._

* * *

Ce chapitre n'était là que pour vous donner les dernières explications, le réveil de Matt approche... 

La petite phrase:

**"J'ai déroulé mes rêves à tes pieds, Preston.**

**Alors, Marche doucement, car tu marche sur mes rêves"**

Est tirée du film Equilibrium. Et je l'ai adoptée car elle est très belle.

Bisoumouchous à toutes et tous


	15. Réveil

DISCLAIMER: Pas à moi ces merveilleux persos, mis à part Matt qui étant une création de magie noire, n'appartient qu'a celui qui l'a créé...( Ce qui fait que nous sommes quatre sur le coup... ça fait pas mal de royalties à payer ça...)

Rating M

**Le sel de ma vie:**

**Alinemcb54**: Merci ma petite soeur de coeur, je l'avoue, les petits mots gentils comme le tien me font bien plus que plaisir... alors j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. bisoumouchous

**Onarluca:** Fabuleux? A ce point? Je suis très contente alors... Bisoumouchous

**Clodylia:** Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, j'ai pas mal de rev de retard en ce moment moi même. Et merci de continuer à suivre ma douce, bisousmouchous.

**Sev Snape:** Merci d'avoir aimé la façon de Sév d'expliquer à Harry le pourquoi des choses...Et merci encore de suivre. Bisous ma didinette en sucre...

**Badangel6:** Merci d'être fan, j'avoue que ça me fait rougir... Et ça me fait super plaisir... Bisous

**Myschka: J**e me suis aperçue avec beaucoup de regrets que je n'avais pas laissé de rev à ta sublime fic, donc je le fais maintenant et je te remercie de n'avoir pas "tué" Draco, je leur souhaite une fin un poil moins noire que celle ci, quand même... Pour ma part je te remercie de ta fidélité sur cette fic on ne peut plus bizarre et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bizous

**Gred: **Ma gredounette, le réveil de Matt approche, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bisous ma belle.

**Crackos: **Je me demande vraiment si ça devient plus clair... mais si tu le dis je veux bien te croire... (wink...) Bisoumouchous

**Vif D'or: **Ma soeur âme, je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, mais j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Je te fais de grosses bises et te souhaite une belle fête des mères aussi... Sandy

**Sahada: **Voui, moi aussi, j'ai envie de savoir ce qui va se passer avec Matt... Bisous

**Alllba Ambre: **Merci, merci bien d'avoir aimé la façon qu'a eu Sév de raconter l'histoire à Harry...Zolie la phrase hein? Moi elle me plaît infiniment...Et puis gros bisous et j'espère ne pas te décevoir..; Biz Biz

**Melindra: **Ma chère amie, je suis toujours foncièrement heureuse que tu suives cette fic on ne peut plus bizarre. Et je te livre la suite en regrettant profondément que tu mettes tes fics entre parenthèse pour le moment... Je t'embrasse très fort.

**Mifibou: **Ma douce, je te remercie de me rejoindre dans mes délires sentimentaux, je peux avoir des idées beaucoup plus noires, mais je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à les intégrer dans une fic un jour. Sauf une fic originale peut-être. Je te fais de gros bisous, et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chap.

**Oxaline: **Ma doucette, je suis encore et toujours sous l'effet aphrodisiaque de tes reviews, j'espère que tu aimes toujours cette fic, je vais enfin passer aux choses sérieuses et nous allons voir comment les perso m'autorisent à continuer, j'avoue que je commence à me poser des questions... Je te fais de gros bisous ma toute belle. Et à très bientôt.

_**

* * *

Réveil**_

**POV de Harry**

Je suis bien là, dans les bras de celui qui m'est devenu indispensable en si peu de temps, les souvenirs qu'il m'a autorisé à partager sont terribles, je ressentait sa peur et sa panique lorsqu'il a découvert le corps de Draco.

Mon ennemi de toujours.

Je suis réellement triste pour lui, jusqu'à cette Saint Valentin, j'étais dans le même cas que lui.

J'attendais...

J'attendais Sévérus...

Et Merlin m'a exaucé...

Je n'ai plus peur, je ne me sens plus seul, même s'il va falloir que je gagne mes galons sur ce coup là, il va me falloir prouver à cet homme sombre que je ne suis pas un gamin, il va me falloir...

Un baiser dans le cou stoppe le train de mes pensées, je suis infiniment bien là...

Mais je rouvre les yeux et me trouve assis sur le lit dans la salle sur demande, j'avais presque oublié, Lucius est devant nous, un elfe de maison à sa suite, une table est dressée, un petit déjeuner pantagruélique est à notre disposition. Je croise le regard bleu glacier et une ombre de sourire passe sur ses lèvres .

"J'ai bien peur que nous ayons de la compagnie, Sévérus. Dit il en regardant mon Maître par dessus mon épaule. Il se pousse et je vois mes amis qui sont entrés à sa suite, Mione Ron et Luna. Blaise est en train de fermer la porte.

Je croise leur regards surpris, je pensais qu'ils avaient compris hier soir.

Finalement je crois bien qu'ils avaient compris, maintenant il va falloir qu'ils acceptent...

Sévérus ne desserre pas son étreinte et je sens son regard faire le tour des étudiants présents.

Il ne dit rien et j'imagine parfaitement son regard noir, leur intimant de s'indigner devant nous.

Pas un n'ose.

Au contraire, Luna sourie et Mione en fait autant, elles viennent vers nous et se penchent pour m'embrasser.

Je sens de nouveau Sévérus contre moi. Il se tend, comme les filles se posent sur le lit, mais se relâche un peu en ne voyant pas de mouvement vers lui.

J'avoue que je suis sur le point d'éclater de rire, tellement je connais le regard de mon amour. Tellement je le sais indigné à l'idée d'avoir des élèves si près de lui. Presque dans son lit...

Ron croise mon regard et lui, éclate de rire. Provoquant un grognement indigné de la part de Sév.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Demande mon professeur.

Les trois mousquetaires se regardent comme si ils s'encourageaient l'un l'autre à parler.

Finalement c'est Blaise qui crache le morceau.

Il sont venus voir comment allait Matt. Eux aussi, étaient à la fois inquiets et curieux.

"Et nous avons aussi des informations concernant... sa voix descend de quelques octaves et c'est Mione qui termine sa phrase.

"Concernant les duoanima. Dit elle dans un souffle.

Le grondement de Sévérus est impressionnant et les filles sont sur le point de sauter du lit.

"Sév... Dis-je doucement.

Sa main caresse la mienne et il se calme un peu.

Lucius lui aussi est stupéfait, il regarde mes amis et sans un mot se pose sur le lit à son tour.

"Vous savez quoi? Demande-t-il.

Luna et Hermione se lancent des regards inquiets.

"Ben... disent elles en même temps.

Un grondement bizarre interrompt le début de la phrase et nous nous tournons tous vers Ron dont l'estomac vient de protester, nous rappelant à tous que nous n'avons pas petit déjeuné, ni les uns ni les autres.

Ni dîné hier soir non plus, finalement.

Son air désolé arrive à arracher un petit rire à Sévérus et c'est lui qui nous encourage à nous servir. Plusieurs chaises apparaissent et nous prenons place autour de la table, Sév s'installe à mes côtés, mais lance un regard à son filleul avant de se servir, Draco est paisible et dort, son visage est tranquille. Sév se tourne vers Matt et constate que celui ci dort tout aussi tranquillement.

Une fois rassuré, mon cher professeur se laisse tenter par une tasse de thé.

Nous petit déjeunions et tout à coup Hermione s'est mise à expliquer ce qu'elle avait trouvé avec l'aide de Luna.

"Vous savez, que Matt est un...une... enfin, une création magique. Donc par ce fait il est a la fois très fort et très fragile.

Très fort, parce qu'il est est le fruit de votre union magique, à vous professeur et à vous Monsieur Malefoy, et de ce fait a hérité de votre puissance magique. Enfin un peu de chaque. Mais mélangée elle est pourrait être impressionnante...

"Pourrait? S'exclament les deux magiciens en même temps.

'Pourrait... si elle est livrée à elle même. Mais elle sera uniquement puissante si elle est contrôlée avec attention...

Le silence est étrange, nous avons la sensation que Mione n'a pas tout dit.

Mais c'est encore Luna qui vient préciser l'imprécisable:

"Si il est aimé. Vraiment aimé, il ne sera pas dangereux. Il deviendra quelqu'un de bien. Et si il aime à son tour...

Notre regarde se pose sur Draco et son souffle tranquille.

Il porte la vie de Matt en lui. Il faut qu'il réussisse à se faire aimer de lui cette fois. C'est sans appel. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre à une bombe ambulante de circuler autours de nous.

J'espère seulement que si ça ne marche pas cette fois ci, la vie de Draco ne sera pas en danger.

Mon cher ennemi.

Blaise toussote légèrement pour attirer notre attention de nouveau.

"D'autant que la vie de Matt est liée à ça.  
Vous connaissez tous les contes pour enfants des moldus, le prince et son baiser qui sauve la princesse, le baiser de la princesse qui transforme le crapaud en prince etc... Ce sont les bases de notre magie qui sont les racines de ces histoires.  
Et le duoanima est l'une d'entre elles. Il faudra que quelqu'un aime Matt avec tellement de force que ça lui donnera une vraie vie.

"Le prince des Serpentards pour notre duoanima? Dit Sévérus lentement.

"Pourquoi pas? C'est bien ce qui était prévu à la base non? Intervient Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.

"Encore faudrait-il...

"J'y arriverai...

La voix de Draco nous fige tous. Et pourtant il n'a pas parlé bien fort, mais son ton résolu nous arrête immédiatement.

Sév et Lucius se lèvent en même temps et se dirigent vers son lit. Draco se redresse et s'assoit, nous regardant, tour à tour.

"J'y arriverai... Matt vivra cette fois ci. Je ferais tout pour ça.

Les deux sorciers se sont assis sur le bord du lit, Lucius toujours égal à lui même et mon Sévérus légèrement plus informel que de coutume, en chaussettes, chemise et pantalon noirs. Diablement beau.

Je fixe mon cher ennemi, il est un peu plus pâle que son teint habituel, son regard gris est paniqué, je le ressent profondement.

"J'ai la trouille Sévérus. Une sacrée trouille.

"Je sais mon dragon. Mais cette fois ci tout devrait bien se passer.

"Le crois tu vraiment?

"Non. Pas vraiment. Mais je fais comme si...

"Je t'aime Sév.

"Moi aussi Draco. Moi aussi.

Je les regarde et d'un coup je réalise le dialogue était uniquement pensé, pas parlé.

Et je l'ai entendu clairement, je sursaute et les deux hommes se tournent vers moi. Sévérus comprend la situation en une fraction de seconde, il me fait un bref sourire:

"Bienvenue au club Mon ange. Pense-t-il.

"Potter? Tu nous entends? Demande Draco.

Je ne sais pas répondre comme ça, pas encore, alors je hoche la tête. Et je me retourne vers les autres qui ne comprennent rien et nous observent de loin.

"Ben, bon, on termine le petit dej. Draco tu veux quelque chose? Proposais je en lançant un regard à mon nouvel ami.

"Un thé. Merci Po...Harry. répond le prince blond dans un souffle.

"Avec plaisir.

Je sers le thé demandé et le porte au jeune homme allongé.

Je me noie dans le regard gris brusquement, je n'avais jamais réalisé...

Qu'il était si profond...

Si triste...

La main de Sévérus qui se pose au creux de mon dos me sort de la transe dans laquelle je plongeais.

"Angel...Murmure-t-il.

Le ton de sa voix me fait frissonner. Il s'éloigne de moi et je ressens le vide de son absence.

Je me demande quand je franchirais le pas.

Quand nous serons l'un à l'autre?

J'ai le sentiment que Sévérus est capable d'attendre jusqu'à ce que finisse mes études à Poudlard.

Mais moi je ne sais pas si j'aurais autant de patience.

Je souhaite ardemment que mes pensées restent miennes, parce que à cet instant précis si Draco m'entend... je...

Je me sens rougir furieusement, mais pas Draco par bonheur.

Sév ne réagit pas non plus, je suis content.

Par contre, mes copains commencent à me regarder bizarrement, je devrais commencer à m'y faire depuis le temps, mais il y a encore des fois où ça me dérange.

"Quoi?

Ron s'avance vers moi, son regard étincelle, un sourire étire ses lèvres, il se penche et me chuchote quelques mots qui sont loin de me détendre, bien au contraire.

"Draco est déjà pris, et je ne pense pas que le professeur Rogue appréciera que tu dragues Malefoy.

Je reste sans voix..

"Je ne drague pas Malefoy...

"Alors arrête de rougir en le regardant.

"Je ne rougis pas pour ça non plus...

Ron se penche encore un peu et sa main se pose sur ma nuque et colle ses lèvres à mon oreille:

"Alors arrête de penser a Rogue...

Je ne suis plus rouge, je me sens être cramoisi cette fois. de la tête aux pieds... Je vais tuer Ron si il continue...

Il éclate de rire et retourne près de Luna, Mione et Blaise se détournent. Je cherche Lucius ( ça y est je l'appelle par son prénom...) et Sév du regard, ils sont penchés sur le lit de Matt et n'ont rien vu. Draco s'est rendu compte du mouvement de Ron, mais son regard interrogatif me rassure, il n'a rien entendu de notre échange.

Ceci dit, je ne trouve pas d'autre solution pour me calmer que de m'échapper de la salle sur demande.

Je parcours les couloirs du château et me trouve d'un coup face a la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore, je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, je n'ai pas le mot de passe et je n'ai de plus, rien à lui dire, en fait. Mais la gargouille bouge et l'escalier se dévoile, j'hésite à peine et je monte dans le bureau.

Albus est là, assis dans un fauteuil, un plateau posé sur la table basse, il se tourne vers moi et me propose une tasse de thé, j'accepte et m'assoit dans le fauteuil, face à lui. Nous restons silencieux pendant un long moment.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, j'ai encore ses reproches qui résonnent dans ma tête et j'ai aussi la réflexion de Sév en travers de la gorge, jamais je n'aurais crû qu'il soit opposé à aider quelqu'un, je le croyais tellement parfait, tellement compatissant.

Je suis tellement déçu.

Il secoue la tête, son regard ne pétille pas aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

"Je ne peux rien pour eux. Rien pour lui. Ce n'est pas une question de magie noire, Harry. C'est que je suis impuissant cette fois.  
La création de Sévérus et de Draco ne pouvait être maîtrisée que par ses créateurs.

"Mais Lucius?

"Lucius n'est pas aussi puissant que Sévérus. Il ne pouvait pas impliquer un sorcier plus puissant que lui.  
C'est tout simple Harry. Si j'étais intervenu, Matt aurait été irrémédiablement détruit. Et je n'avais pas envie de faire ça à Draco. Je suis prêt à lui laisser encore une chance...

"Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Sév...enfin, je veux dire au professeur Rogue...

"Disons que j'étais un peu en colère après lui...

"A cause de moi?

Il hoche la tête et détourne le regard.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Toi et lui...

"Pourquoi?

"Vous... Votre différence d'âge, votre vie, vos vies...

"Ce ne sont pas de bonnes raisons Professeur. Expliquez moi réellement ce qui vous effraie?

Il soupire et pose son menton sur la paume de sa main et son regard cherche le mien.

"Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal Harry...

Je pensais être prêt à tout entendre, mais là j'avoue que je reste bouche bée... Moi? Faire du mal à Sévérus? Je ne comprend rien, je secoue la tête et m'aperçoit que le vieil homme est sincère, il a peur que je fasse mal à Sévérus...

"C'est un garçon bien, Harry. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour nous, pour toi, pour l'ordre du Phoenix, il n'a jamais profité de rien pour lui même. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre quand tu le laisseras.

"Mais je...

"Tu est entier et tu te crois amoureux, mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne réalises dans quelque temps que Sévérus est trop vieux pour toi, que tu te tournes vers quelqu'un de plus jeune, de plus... J'en sais rien... Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.

"Vous... J'hésite, les mots ne passent pas facilement. Vous l'aimez beaucoup Monsieur?

Dumbledore détourne la tête, j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir un peu d'eau au bord des ses paupières.

Il ne répond pas et me fait un geste de la main, je me lève et je sors, encore sous le choc de ses mots.

Je suis celui qui pourrait faire souffrir Sévérus.

Je n'y avais pas pensé.

J'en suis malade.

Je me réveille enfin de cet état semi léthargique dans lequel je baignais depuis le bal de la saint Valentin.

Je ne te ferais pas de mal Sévérus, je le promets.

* * *

Petit chapitre, mais Matt dort encore, ce réveil était celui de Harry.

Bisousmouchous les filles.


	16. Backdraft

**DISCLAIMER**: Je ne possède rien et je n'aurais rien, sauf si Mrs JKR abandonne ses droits sur de merveilleux personnages. Mais je n'en crois rien...

Rating M: si peu si peu...

_**Le sel de ma vie**_

**Crackos:** Je te confirme que les relations Albus Sévérus sont dans le sens père-fils et donc un peu tendues avec le nouvel amoureux... Quand à la fin triste, je ne sais pas si j'irais jusque là... Bisoumouchous ma douce.

**Onarluca**: Mon Artémis jolie, je suis contente au delà des mots, pourvu que tu continue à aimer... Bisoumouchous

**Alinemcb54**: Petite soeur de coeur, je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'effet sur toi et ça me tourneboule en dedans, alors je continue en espérant que le petit côté poétique restera toujours présent et qu'il continuera à te faire rêver...Je t'embrasse de tout coeur...

**Myschka**: Merci Merci encore de continuer à aimer, ça me fait toujours plaisir de te lire, je sais que ce chapitre était triste, mais je plonge dans le dark side je crois bien... Mais me connaissant, ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps.. Quoique... Bisous ma douce

**Sahada:** Merci d'avoir aimé ce chap là, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire et je niffle comme une idiote en le lisant... Alors je suis contente qu'il te plaise... Bisous

**BadAngel666:** Je rougis encore une fois, dire que l'on apprécie mes lemons me rends toute "chose" mais c'est super gentil en tout cas, pour la pub c'est encore plus gentil de ta part et je t'ai fait un petit avant goût dans ce chap là... Et encore désolée du retard... Bisous ma belle...

**Vif d'or ma soeur,** je te le confirme, Albus n'entretient que des sentiment paternels envers Sévérus, et pour Harry, je verrais... Mille doux baisers je pense à toi

**Alllba Ambre:** Dans ce cas, je continue, en souhaitant toujours ne pas délirer de trop... Bizous

**Oxaline:** Merci encore de ta zentille rev, je sais que j'ai peut être un peu exagéré avec le coté protecteur de Dumbledore, mais enfin, on verra ou ça nous mènera, et toujours et encore merci de toutes tes remarques qui me font toujours un plaisir immense et me donnent envie de continuer à essayer de te faire plaisir. J'avoue encore hésiter sur Matt, sera -t-il attiré par le côté obscur? Par la lumière? Je ne sais pas encore...Mais j'y travaille Bisoumouchous ma doucette.

**Vela:** Merci ma belle, je dois avouer que tes menaces m'ont persuadé de ne pas faire de mal à ces sublimes persos, quoique... En fait j'en sais trop rien... Je verrais...Biz

**Melindra: **Ma douce amie, ravie que mon idée te plaise pour Lucius, je trouve que ça colle pas mal...Et merci d'avoir aimé ma façon de voir les choses pour Sev. Bien que je ne pense pas lui faire du mal quand même.  
Bisoumouchous et vivement la suite de tes fics...

**Note: **Je dois avouer avec une certaine stupeur que lors de la dernière relecture du chapitre précédent, j'ai failli pleurer à la fin...

Je deviens folle complet...Pffff.

Mais j'espère que vous aimez toujours...

_**

* * *

Backdraft**_

**Pov de Draco**

Les yeux fermés, je suis tellemenent bien.

Rien ne trouble le cours de mes pensées, j'entends les voix des autres dans la pièce et je sens la main de Sévérus sur la mienne.

Lucius parle avec véhémence, mais je ne comprends pas les mots, je ne réagis qu'au son de la voix. Elle est inquiète, concernée, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, nous n'avons jamais été proches lui et moi, c'est mon professeur de Potion qui s'est chargé de me montrer ce que pouvait être l'affection. Mon cher Sévérus.

Matt...

Matt... ton nom résonne dans ma tête, je suis terrifié, je me demande si tout ça en valait la peine.

Forcer quelqu'un a aimer, c'est loin d'être une idée brillante.

Je commence a voir la faille dans le plan superbe que j'ai établi.

Je ne sais rien. Je suis aussi perdu qu'avant.

Et je me demande si je vais pouvoir aller plus loin, si je vais réussir à séduire ce garçon que j'ai créé.

Je me demande brusquement si j'en ai envie...

La pensée me fait ouvrir les yeux, le choc de cette révélation me coupe le souffle. Je croise le regard noir posé sur moi.

Il sait. Il a compris depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Il est désolé.

Moi aussi.

Matt...Que t'avons nous fait?

* * *

L'obsidienne reste plongée dans le gris orage et Sévérus voit la compréhension qui traverse le beau regard, il redoutait ce moment depuis le début de cette folle équipée, il redoutait que Draco ne réalise enfin que tout ceci était voué à l'échec. 

Que Matt ne serait jamais à lui comme il l'entendait. Et que même si il l'était, Draco ne s'en satisferait jamais.

Ils avaient fait une erreur. Une terrible erreur...

**

* * *

Pov de Matt**

Je sens la peine dans cette pièce.

Je sens la présence de Draco, celle de mes pères aussi, mes amis sont là.

Je fais le compte des odeurs et des émotions et je vois que mon meilleur ami n'est pas là.

Harry n'est pas là. Je suis dévasté par son absence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi..

Draco.

Il est là. Et tellement loin aussi. Je l'aime plus que tout.

C'est douloureux de savoir que lui ne sera jamais a moi.

Et pourtant c'était le plan de base comme disait Lucius tout à l'heure.

Mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je ne crois plus à ça.

Pour quelle raison je suis persuadé que tout ceci finira avec moi? Je me sens mal dans ma peau, un duoanima. Je ne suis donc que cela, de la magie noire ayant forme humaine? L'infime espoir de pouvoir vivre... Vivre... Ce n'est qu'un mot, pas encore une réalité.

J'entends tellement fort les pensées de Draco que je ne veux pas me réveiller, je ne veux pas être là ou lui ne sera pas là pour moi.

Il est en train de décrocher de ses rêves.

Je ne sais plus rien.

Je ne suis plus rien, je ne veux pas être là dans cet endroit.

Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues, je suis infiniment désolé.

Je veux rester là... Dans cet état de non vie... Je ne veux pas vivre.

Aidez moi...

Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi Draco...

* * *

C'est Lucius qui s'apperçut brusquement des larmes qui coulaient sans bruit sur les joues de Matt, il laissa les étudiants et s'approcha du lit, s'asseyant dessus, balayant la joue du revers de la main, prenant en plein coeur le regard noisette de son "fils".  
Pas de mots à cet instant non plus, juste la sensation parfaite de l'entente entre eux. Pas d'air désolé du côté de Lucius, au contraire, un regard soulagé. Un bref sourire qui change le visage austère de l'aristocrate, une tendresse inconnue qui nait d'un coup. Donnant l'espoir au jeune homme allongé. Uniquement ça. Un sourire. 

"Bonjour. Dit Lucius à voix basse.

Matt l'observe, l'homme à ses côtés ne ressemble plus guère a l'homme en colère qui traversait ses souvenirs, cet homme qui menaçait Draco, qui ne le menaçait que d'un regard glacial.

"Père... La voix est rauque, porteuse de tellement d'incertitude.

Le fantôme de sourire de Lucius réapparait, décidement ses fils n'ont pas la moindre idée que le simple mot "papa" pourait faire des ravages dans ses sentiments.

Il en meurt d'envie. Depuis près de dix huit ans, il en a envie.

Le minuscule sourire que Matt lui renvoie est un signe, et la main qu'il prend dans la sienne en murmurant:

"Papa...

Le choc est violent et Lucius sent ses joues rougir, son souffle se perd un instant et il est dévasté. Il avait raison. Ce mot est en train d'ouvrir la porte de son coeur, libérant les émotions qui s'y cachaient depuis plus de trois décennies. Ses doigts se serrent sur la main de Matt.

Il halète un peu, son souffle irrégulier attire l'attention de Sévérus et des autres présents dans la pièce, Draco et le professeur de potions se précipitent, entourant le lit, rejoints dans l'instant par les quatre étudiants.

Sév hésite à toucher le jeune homme, mais il tend sa main et la pose sur le front, la température est de nouveau normale.

"Hey...Père... Marmonne Matt en bougeant un peu, pas mécontent de l'attention dont il est l'intérêt. Je vais bien...

Une étincelle illumine le regard noir, et le même micro sourire que Lucius, étire les lèvres pâles.

"Père? Répète le professeur. Le mot roule dans sa bouche, il apprécie.

Le regard de Matt plonge dans le sien et il hoche la tête.

"Père...Vous êtes bien mon père non? Toi et ...Lucius... Papa... je ...

Draco le regarde avec incrédulité, il appelle Lucius: Papa.

Et Malefoy Senior se laisse faire de bonne grâce. Incompréhensible, lui n'a jamais osé. Les regards assassins que lui lançaient son père le dissuadant d'essayer. Mais Lucius voit son regard malheureux et se rapproche de son fils, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, croisant leurs regards.

"Ce n'est pas trop tard pour toi non plus. Jusqu'à présent c'était trop dangereux pour toi. Je devais te protéger de l'autre fou furieux. Mais maintenant...

Draco est perdu, encore un peu plus, cette fois il se demande comment il va pouvoir partager son père avec Matt... L'idée n'était peut être pas si bonne que ça finalement, il se voit de moins en moins séduire son "frère".

Mais avoir enfin son père pour lui, lui fait tourner la tête et il le prend dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre son épaule, le serrant contre lui avec toute la force de son désespoir.

La main de Lucius caresse la chevelure si semblable à la sienne et murmure des mots sans importance à l'oreille de son fils.

La main de Sévérus a pris place dans celle de Matt, ils regardent les deux hommes avec une expression étrange.

_"Je ne vais pas vivre n'est ce pas?_

La pensée de Matt pénètre dans l'esprit du professeur de potion, il ne bouge pas, se contentant de serrer la main de son fils a s'en blanchir les phalanges.

_"Je ne sais pas... Ca ne dépends pas de moi... Tu le sais._

L'émotion qui affleure fait monter les larmes aux yeux des deux jeunes fille, pas de vrai raison, mais d'un coup les gorges se serrent, les deux jeunes gens sont proches de leurs compagnes, les soutenant physiquement. Ils ont compris que rien n'irait bien. Que Matt ne s'en sortirait pas. Que Draco allait en souffrir aussi.

Ainsi que Sévérus.

La porte s'ouvre lentement et Harry entre dans la pièce, il voit le groupe près du lit de Matt et comprend que son ami est réveillé. Il est content et s'avance vers eux, sans noter la tristesse peinte sur les visages, réprimant un hoquet en voyant les Malefoy enlacés. Les main de Sévérus et de Matt sur le couvre lit bleu. L'éclair de joie qui traverse les deux regards qui se posent sur lui. Il s'arrête et tend la main, caressant la joue du garçon allongé, se penchant pour l'embrasser, délicatement à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

"Salut toi... Murmure Harry avec un sourire sincère.

"Salut toi.. Répond Matt avec un sourire semblable.

"Tu m'as fait peur tu sais? Continue le griffondor en prenant place sur le lit et en agrippant la main libre de Matt.

"T'as jamais peur... Rétorque Jones à voix basse.

"Ben là...Si. Insiste Harry en se penchant vers son ami. Laisse pas tomber, mon vieux...Je suis là pour toi. Et Sév aussi. On te protégera. Lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

Le duoanima se recroqueville sur le lit, laissant de nouveau les larmes couler sur ses joues, profondément touché par la sincérité de Harry et par sa proposition spontanée.

Sévérus hocha la tête, approuvant les paroles de son compagnon.

"Allez mon garçon, viens. Je t'emmène chez moi. Tu dois encore te reposer et je crois bien qu'il nous faut rendre la salle sur demande.

Matt leva les yeux vers son père et acquiesça, essayant de se lever lentement. Aidé par Harry et Draco qui se précipita vers eux.

Le blond glissa son bras autour de la taille de Matt, le serrant contre lui, Harry fit de même de l'autre côté et entre eux Matt se redressa, s'appuyant sur leurs épaules, combattant le vertige qui lui fit fermer les yeux. Précédés de Sévérus et suivis de Lucius, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, le maître des lieux leva un sourcil en constatant que les quatre étudiants les avaient suivis.

Il prononça la formule à voix basse et ouvrit la porte de ses appartements, laissant passer les trois jeunes gens, puis Lucius, mais faisant fermement face au petit groupe silencieux. Avec un soupir exaspéré il s'effaça et les laissa entrer aussi.

"Première et dernière fois. Je vous préviens. Gronda-t-il en refermant la porte.

Un murmure de remerciement lui arracha un haussement d'épaules.

"Par ici, installez le là. Dit il en indiquant le canapé. Je m'occupe de la chambre.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau qui rejoignait la salle de classe, en quelques mots et quelques minutes, il transforma le mobilier et installa un grand lit près de la fenêtre, une petite armoire et une petite bibliothèque. Il appela un elfe de maison, et lui donna l'ordre de ramener les affaires de Matt dans sa nouvelle chambre. Harry vint le rejoindre et lança un regard apréciateur sur la pièce.

"C'est joli.

"Ca va lui plaire?

"Inquiet?

"Un peu. Avoua le professeur en serrant le griffondor dans ses bras.

Harry se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, nouant ses mains autour du cou de son amoureux. Approfondissant le baiser, laissant leurs langues explorer leurs bouches avides...

"Hum, hum...

Ils sursautèrent avant de se tourner vers Lucius qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, bloquant la vue par bonheur, au reste des intrus.

"Ton.. Notre... Matt doit se recoucher, Sévérus, tu as fini ici?

Avec un grognement Sévérus se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry avec un dernier baiser, puis il retourna dans le salon.

"Ta chambre est prête, Matt.

Le jeune homme était de nouveau très pâle, la longue marche dans les couloirs l'ayant épuisé. Sévérus se pencha et le prit dans ses bras, sans donner l'impression de faire le moindre effort, Matt s'appuya contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. En se retournant, il vit que ses élèves étaient bouche bée, il leur fit un sourire narquois et se détourna d'eux.

Harry et Lucius avaient ouvert le lit, ils aidèrent Sév à recoucher le jeune homme et le laissèrent dès qu'il fut bien installé.

Une fois de retour dans le salon, Sév vit que Draco s'était installé dans son fauteuil préféré, les autres partageant le canapé. Lucius s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil de son fils et posa la main sur son épaule.

Le silence était un peu tendu.

Harry poussa Sévérus vers le deuxième fauteuil et le fit s'asseoir, s'installant sur ses genoux, son regard fit le tour de l'assemblée et devint interrogatif.

"Alors. Que faisons nous maintenant? Dit il d'une voix douce. Draco?

"Je... Je sais pas si je ...

"Tu as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui... Rappela le griffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco lui lança un regard perdu. Le serpentard baissa la tête.

"C'est... je ... Mon père... c'est aussi le sien... Je...

Le regard vert devint un peu plus dur.

"Draco Malefoy. Je tiens à te faire remarquer que jusqu'à hier, tu étais le "Père" de Matt et ça ne t'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de le glisser dans ton plumard. Alors maintenant... tu te prends en main et tu essaie de réparer les conneries que tu as faites. Gronda Harry en se levant.

Personne ne dit mot. Un Harry énervé n'étant pas une situation agréable à gérer.

Il fit le tour du salon, la mâchoire crispée, le regard glacial.

Luna se pencha vers Hermione et lui chuchota quelques mots, les deux filles échangèrent un regard entendu et bientôt Blaise vint se joindre à la conversation.

Harry était sur le point d'exploser, il fallu que Sév l'intercepte à un moment et l'attire sur ses genoux pour qu'il se calme enfin.

"Tout doux Angel. Calmes toi. Chuchota-t-il en caressant les bras crispés.

Un mouvement collectif attire son attention, Hermione, Blaise, Ron et Luna s'apprêtent à partir. Le sourcil levé du professeur stoppe leur départ précipité, Luna secoue la tête:

"Un truc à vérifier Professeur. Nous vous reverrons plus tard. Excusez nous.

"Ca ne veut rien dire. Grommelle Ron en sortant.

Le grondement de rage fit sursauter Draco et Lucius, Malefoy Senior fit se lever son fils et l'entraîna hors des appartements de Sévérus.

La porte qui claqua déclencha un petit rire chez le professeur de potions.

"Qu'est ce qui est drôle? Grogna Harry.

"Te rends tu compte que tu viens de faire fuir Lucius? Tu es unique, je n'ai jamais vu Lucius fuir devant personne. Dit Sév tranquillement.  
Il continua ses caresses sur les bras du jeune homme et le força à se coller à sa poitrine, il embrassa la nuque brune. Déclenchant des frissons, qui parcoururent le dos de Harry. Et un petit gémissement vint ponctuer les baisers reçus.

"Ta chambre?

"Tu es sûr?

"Sévérus... Je vais exploser... Et pas de la façon que tu crois, alors aide moi à me calmer. S'il te plaît... Ajouta Harry en baissant les yeux.

"D'accord. On y va. Lève ton joli postérieur et je me charge de te calmer. Dit Sévérus avec un sourire éclatant.

"Professeur! S'exclama Harry presque indigné.

"Si tu ne te lèves pas , je me charge de te calmer ici... Je te préviens... Menaça Sév en reprenant ses baisers.

"Je me lève... Dit Harry en joignant le geste à la parole. Il tendit sa main et aida Sév à s'extirper de son fauteuil et se laissa entraîner vers la chambre.

Un sort de silence fut lancé par le jeune homme une fois la porte verrouillée.

Il eut un regard quelque peu prédateur en dévisageant l'homme brun appuyé contre la porte massive.

Il se rapprocha tout en se débarrassant de sa robe de sorcier, la laissant négligemment tomber par terre, sans quitter Sévérus du regard, il défit les boutons de sa chemise et s'en dévêtit aussi, le professeur ne quittait pas les mains qui étaient posées sur la ceinture noire et qui dégageait la boucle, ouvrant le sage pantalon, le laissant glisser le long de ses jambes musclées, s'en débarrassant d'un mouvement gracieux, réglant leur compte aux chaussettes et chaussures au passage. Un boxer tendu sur une érection tentante.

Le silence entre eux était aussi sensuel que le strip tease avait été naturel.

Le regard noir de Sévérus n'avait pu foncer plus, mais le souffle un peu court révélait l'état dans lequel l'avait mis Harry.

Le griffondor se rapprocha de l'homme immobile et le caressa du regard, descendant lentement le long du corps encore caché. Devinant les courbes parfaites de l'homme, arrêtant son regard avec un sourire gourmand à l'endroit ou une légère bosse déformait le pli de la robe noire. Faisant rougir l'homme en question sous ce regard incendiaire. Mais quand il voulut bouger, Harry secoua la tête et se rapprocha encore, collant son corps au sien, posant son front contre le sien, noyant son regard d'océan en colère dans les yeux noirs, cherchant des réponses a des questions non posées.

Mais le bref mouvement de Sévérus lui donna les réponses, la bouche sur la sienne, les mains sur ses hanches, le désir voilant le regard noir...

Un gémissement sourd franchit la barrière de leurs bouches et Harry se laissa aller entre les bras de son compagnon. Fermant les yeux.

Les caresses parcourant son corps le menant au bord de l'explosion, les sensations, uniquement les sensations cette fois, il se laissait faire et offrait son cou à la bouche qui descendait en l'embrassant, le mordillant, aspirant la peau, entres les lèvres, puis léchant la marque laissée, le marquant.

Se l'appropriant.

Le rendant fou de désir contenu, le professeur de potions maîtrisant l'art délicat de la torture sexuelle...

Une main effleura à peine le boxer, faisant se tendre encore un peu le sexe dur, le bref gémissement de Harry faisant trembler l'homme brun de désir.

Le frisson ne passa pas inaperçu et brusquement les paroles du Directeur revinrent à la mémoire de l'étudiant, même si ce n'était pas le moment, il devait l'avouer, mais la profonde tristesse dans les mots d'Albus, lui donnèrent envie de se lover dans les bras de Sév, de se perdre dans sa force, de se...

"Angel... Gronda doucement le maître des potions, tu restes avec moi, ici et maintenant. Ne penses pas à autre chose... Je t'en prie...

"Sév... Murmura Harry en posant ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme, se glissant sous sa chemise, touchant la peau douce, caressant les muscles fermes.

Les bouches avaient retrouvé leurs chemins, leurs langues se jouant encore l'une de l'autre, les mains entrant en action encore une fois, celles de Harry découvrant et cartographiant le corps sublime du professeur, mémorisant les creux et les formes, effleurant les cicatrices qui parcourait le torse, arrachant des grognements de plaisir à la victime de cet assaut. Le plaquant contre la porte, se décidant à détacher la chemise noire, la laissant glisser le long des épaules musclées, avant de l'abandonner par terre.  
Le souffle de Sévérus n'était plus que sporadique, il était là, abandonné, aux mains d'un de ses étudiants, a l'agonie...Son légendaire self contrôle n'étant plus qu'un lointain souvenir à cet instant précis, il ne voyait plus nettement.

Il sentait uniquement, les mains qui effleuraient son corps, la bouche qui le parcourait, le sexe qui se frottait au sien malgré le pantalon qui les séparait encore.

Harry prenait un certain plaisir à dominer la situation, à mettre le sombre professeur à ses pieds, à avoir ce pouvoir sur lui.

Le pouvoir de le faire trembler de désir, de frémir de frustration.

Le pouvoir de décider de son plaisir.

Le pouvoir de le dominer lui.

Le faire se soumettre.

Ce désir violent brusquement.

Harry glissa sa main dans le pantalon de Sévérus, caressant son sexe, refusant de le dégager, se contentant de le pousser à bout, quelques minutes de ce traitement et l'homme se libéra avec un grondement rauque. Souillant ses vêtements, couvrant la main si habile de sa sève.

Le coeur de l'ancien mangemort battait la chamade, il se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux uniquement en les rouvrant pour plonger dans le regard trouble de Harry.

"Je croyais que c'est toi qui avait besoin de mes soins... Haleta Sévérus en caressant le dos du jeune homme contre lui.

"Tu peux encore me débarrasser de... Commença-t-il d'une voix mourante.

Sév n'attendit pas et l'entraîna vers le lit, le faisant s'allonger, il le débarrassa de son boxer et s'installa en ses jambes, les repliant, lui offrant un accès plus que spectaculaire à l'intimité de Harry. Il remonta lentement le long du torse imberbe en le parcourant de baisers, s'arrêtant un bref instant sur chaque sein, les faisant s'ériger, déclenchant des frissons et des gémissement de plaisir.

Après un baiser aussi chaud que demandeur, Sév abandonna la bouche rougie et redescendit le long du torse musclé, se nichant de nouveau entre les longues jambes. Il prit délicatement le sexe entre ses mains, le caressant lentement, faisant coulisser la peau fine, avançant sa bouche, léchant les quelques gouttes qui perlaient. Entourant le membre de sa bouche, le suçant avec délectation.

Quelques brèves minutes, avant que le jeune homme ne se répande dans sa bouche. Un cri s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Sévérus reprit ses caresses, encore plus doucement, remontant sur Harry, l'embrassant de nouveau.

L'homme se déshabilla rapidement, lança un sort de nettoyage sur lui et enlaça Harry en le glissant sous les couvertures, l'installant contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme posa un bras possessif sur la taille de l'homme, il embrassa le cou contre lui.

Puis ferma les yeux.

_"Albus n'a rien compris. Je te laisserais jamais. Tu es à moi Sévérus. A moi..._

* * *

Alors** Backdraft**, ça veut dire en gros : retour de flamme, littéralement : un retour à l'envoyeur. 

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

Soyez pas trop en colère, je vous promets une fin sympa... Enfin je crois...

Bisoumouchous


	17. L'Aide d'Albus

**DISCLAIMER**: Je ne suis l'absolue propriétaire de rien...

**Rating M: parfois, mais pas là  
**

_**Le sel de ma vie:**_

**Onarluca:** Merci encore et toujours de tes encouragements... Je sais que les chapitres sont toujours trop court quand on aime... alors merci d'aimer... Bisoumouchous

**alinemcb54: **Ma doucette de petite soeur, je suis toute rouge quand tu dis que mes fics ont de la poésie en elles, je suis tellement heureuse de voir ces petits morceaux de moi plaire à d'autres... Tu voles, tu aimes, tu t'évades... waoo, je ne pensais pas faire autant d'effet...Mille doux baisers à toi petite soeur...

**Fanli: **Vi je laisse Harry et Sév ensemble, ce qui était le but de cette fic finalement. Mais la fin n'est pas encore là... Bisous

**Sev Snape:** Ne t'inquiètes pas, une review même un peu tardive, est toujours un plaisir.. Tu le sais bien..;-) Pour le lemon, je vais peut être attendre que Harry est terminé ses études finalement...Bisous...Arffff

**Mifibou: **Hello ma belle , comment ça tu ne vois pas la fin heureuse dans cette fic? Bé enfin moi non plus, mais je vais me forcer... (Wink) Je vais faire mon maximum, pour que tout aille bien entre eux mais n'ai pas d'idées noires, je te promet de faire de mon mieux... Bisoux

**Crackos:** Merci de ta gentillesse et j'espère que tu aimeras jusqu'au bout effectivement. Biz biz

**Sahada:** Merci bien de ton soutient, j'essaie de faire quelque chose pour Draco et Matt promis.. Bisous

**Vif d'or** ma soeur de coeur, j'ai bien compris le message, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour écrire la suite, je suis terrorisée...( artfffff) Oki, j'avance et on verra bien, et puis... ben on verra. Bisous

**Myschka:**Je ne sais pas faire des fin triste, enfin, je ne m'y suis jamais lancée pour le moment, donc je penche pour un happy end quelconque...faut juste que je m'y colle sérieusement... Bisous Et merci de m'encourager...

**Alllba Ambre:** La belle, si je savais combien de chap me réservent encore ces persos, je serais contente, hélas, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je continue donc... Bisous

**Melindra:** J'ai un peu de mal à descendre du plafond ou je flotte avec tant de compliments... Mais Merci encore de louer cette délicatesse dont je n'ai pas vraiment conscience... Merci d'aimer tout simplement... Je passerais sur ton Lj de temps en temps promis..Bisoumouchous

**Badangel666: **Hello ma doucette, vi un chti lemon de temps en temps c'est pas si mal... Quand au délai, désolé mais l'inspi et moi on était un peu fâchées ces derniers temps... Mais c'est Ok de nouveau. Bisouilles.

**Oxaline**: Ma n'Ox n'a mwa, Et oui les choses se compliquent un peu, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va être simple simple cette histoire là... Et Oui j'ai bien aimé faire fuir Lucius devant le petit Harry... Quand aux paroles de Sév, elles me touchent à chaque fois, comme si elle ne venait que de lui... Bisoumouchous ma doucette et n'hésite pas à emprunter, j'aime bien...

**Minerve:** Je sais, je sais, les explications sont un peu tirées par les cheveux, mais c'est vrai tu avais raison, c'était un peu le fils de Sév, J'ai compliqué à plaisir, mais Bon...  
Tu sais que le Harry de base en rogne, personne n'aime alors, même si c'est vrai que c'est plus Sév qui est réputé être intraitable...Et puis la reac de Draco, finalement un peu de bon sens dans cette chère tête blonde, il était temps... Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facilement prévisible, alors je ne sais pas où je vais abandonner ces pauvres persos... Bisousmouchous

**Caroline Black:** Ma Caro Chérie...Je suis toute contente de te revoir, j'avais remarqué ton absence ma douce, et il est certain que tu me manquais, mais je sais que c'est parfois difficile de revenir à ce que l'on aime, manque de temps, et trop de vie à vivre...Alors merci d'être encore là et mille doux baisers...

**Fourmili:** ( J'ai un doute sur le nom, et je m'en excuse...) Merci d'être venu sur cette fic et merci d'aimer...Bisous

* * *

**_ L'Aide D'Albus_  
**

**  
Pov d'Albus**

Je voudrais parfois ne rien savoir de ce qui se passe dans ce chateau, les sentiments qui animent les enfants, les professeurs et même les visiteurs!

Lucius est encore ici.

Il était temps que ce garçon devienne complètement bon.  
Il l'était au fond de lui, mais il lui fallait du courage pour le savoir et la mort de Narcissa n'a pas été inutile finalement, elle lui insufflé ce courage.  
Le courage de vouloir défendre son fils contre Tom. Le courage de passer de notre côté.  
Draco a raison, il ne lui manque pas grand chose pour devenir un grand magicien.  
Un peu d'amour enver les autres devrait suffire.

Et cet enfant, ce duoanima, cette création venue de l'amour que porte Sévérus à Draco, cet enfant, disais-je, pourrait effectivement leur permettre de vivre mieux.  
Ce second fils, Lucius ne lui imposera rien, au contraire, il va se laisser entrainer dans sa bonté.

Je suis finalement heureux que mon Sévérus se soit lancé dans cette aventure farfelue.  
Il hérite lui aussi d'un fils. Il en avait un tel besoin.Un amour inconditionnel, une confiance absolue, il lui fallait ça.

Lui qui n'a jamais été que détesté et craint, vu comme un traitre.  
Heureusement qu'il était mon meilleur espion, j'ai un peu réussi à le persuader qu'il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, à restaurer la confiance en lui que la fréquentation de Tom avait sapée.

C'était un de mes meilleurs élèves, j'ai toujours su qu'il avait un potentiel extraordinaire, je le revois encore, lors des cours de potions, son visage fermé, d'une concentration exemplaire.

Les rares sourires qu'une potion parfaite parvenait à faire éclore sur ce visage pâle.

Un garçon mal aimé, plus où moins maltraité par James et ses amis, un garçon mal dans sa peau, un garçon qui commençait à se tourner vers l'intérieur de lui même, tant il était malheureux. Un magicien hors pair déjà. Sur tellement de points.

Je l'ai intégré à ma vie, je l'ai protégé, je lui ai donné un peu de cet amour paternel dont il manquait tant.

_Albus soupira en passant la main sur son visage, il se servit un thé d'une main moins sûre qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il replongea dans ses pensées, ses pensées qui tournaient autour de Sévérus et de Harry._

Et voilà qu'un gamin de dix sept ans me le vole. Je sais bien que mon attachement et mes réactions paternaliste envers cet homme sont un peu ridicules, mais je l'ai récupéré tant de fois brisé, que je ne veux plus de ça. Je ne veux plus qu'il soit malheureux.

Et je ne sais pas à quel point Harry est prêt à se donner... Une déception amoureuse et Sévérus ne se relèvera plus, il a été trompé tant de fois, il a tellement souffert.

Tom.

Tom Jedusort.

Lord Voldemort.

Tu es celui qui a failli m'enlever mon fils. Tu es l'abjection qui l'a conduit à vouloir mourir.

Par Merlin et Morgane, tu as eu de la chance que je sois là. Que je le repêche dans le lac et que je l'emmène à Sainte Mangouste.

Et qu'il soit revenu vers moi.

Tu as eu de la chance Tom Jedusort, Sévérus serait mort ce jour là, je t'aurais traqué et tué de mes mains. Je t'aurais massacré, sans la moindre pitié.

Peu importait la prophétie.

Peu importait Harry Potter.

Peu importait Harry...

Je ne suis pas honnête envers moi même, j'adore ce gosse. Je l'ai toujours adoré, je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir su le protéger quand il était enfant.  
Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens en fait à l'idée de les imaginer ensemble, tous les deux.  
Pourtant lors du bal, j'ai bien vu comment ils étaient tous les deux.  
Ils semblaient apaisés. Ils avaient l'air profondément heureux.

Pourtant...

Pourtant je sens que Matt pourrait compliquer les choses, lors du bal, lui et Harry semblaient partager d'autres choses que de la simple amitié.

Il faut que les choses aillent comme il était prévu qu'elles aillent, il faut que Draco et Matt se rencontrent, et le cas échéant tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre, il n'est pas question que Matt séduise Harry.  
Il ne doit pas s'interposer entre Sévérus et son ...

Amant?

Elève?

Ami?

Petit ami?

J'ai du mal à trouver un mot exact, d'autant que je ne sois pas certain qu'ils soient passés à l'acte... Ce qui est de ma faute en fait, Harry et Sévérus n'ont pas de bénédiction à attendre de ma part, les relation entre magiciens du même sexe ne sont pas hors normes, même la différence d'âge n'est pas si terrible, si... si ils... S'aiment...

_

* * *

Le vieil homme secoua la tête de nouveau, le phoenix rouge perché sur le dossier de son fauteuil lança quelques trilles, le sorcier le plus célèbre d'Angleterre se tourna vers l'animal avec des larmes plein les yeux. L'oiseau se posa sur son épaule et toucha du bec la joue ridée, essayant de guérir une blessure qu'il sentait mais ne voyait pas.  
La main caressa les plumes flamboyantes, en soupirant encore._

"Tu as raison Fumseck. Je vais devoir y aller délicatement, mais il me falloir les aider. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, à observer le désastre approcher et ne rien faire.

"Enfin. J'ai bien cru que vous ne vous décideriez jamais. Dit une voix un peu émue.

"Minerva?

La sorcière se rapprocha de l'homme assis et prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

"Albus, je suis contente que vous ayez pris cette décision. Vous ne pouvez pas rester à vous morfondre dans votre coin. Mais nous allons avoir besoin de Miss Granger et des autres amis de Monsieur Potter.

"Nous?

"Depuis quarante ans je suis à vos côtés, je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber maintenant. Si?

"Non. Merci Minerva. Merci infiniment.

"De rien Albus. Je le fais aussi pour le Professeur Rogue. Malgré nos différents, je reconnais qu'il possède de grandes qualités et qu'il a toujours donné sans compter. Alors si je peux l'aider c'est avec plaisir.

"Et Harry? demanda Albus en essayant de croiser le regard de Mac Gonnagal.

La sorcière se redressa, puis elle haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

"Ce garçon possède une obstination extraordinaire par moment, nul doute que s'il a jeté son dévolu sur Sévérus et que celui ci est d'accord, rien ne le fera changer d'avis. Alors, approuvons ce que l'on ne peut éviter, c'est bien comme cela que disent les moldus?

"Pourvu que vous ayez raison Minerva... Murmura le vieil homme en se levant.

La directrice de Griffondor se dirigea vers sa tour, Albus lui ayant dit que ses élèves étaient dans leur salle commune, ainsi que leurs petits amis respectif. Elle entra et trouva ses étudiants lancés dans une grande discussion, au point qu'ils ne réagirent pas à l'entrée de la sorcière, et continuèrent à discuter.

"Je te dis que ça peut marcher Mione... Disait Blaise en hochant la tête.

"Je suis d'accord avec Blaise, Insistait Luna en se rapprochant du serpentard.

Ron restait sans voix en observant ses amis, un air complètement désabusé sur le visage.

" Cinglés, vous êtes cinglés tous autant que vous êtes, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête, Malefoy et Rogue d'abord, puis Harry avec le bâtard graisseux et maintenant vous avec des idées dont le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elles sont invraisemblables...Quoique plus invraisemblable que Matt, y a pas...

Hermione approuva les paroles de son ami d'un hochement de tête.

"Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Ron, je crois bien que vous êtes trop optimiste, rien ne dit que ça puisse marcher, rien ne prouve que Matt pourrait vivre sans...

"Sans quoi? demanda Blaise

"Sans qui plutôt, sans le jeune Monsieur Malefoy? termina le professeur Mac Gonnagal en avançant dans la pièce.

Son apparition suspendit la conversation, les échanges de regards entre les étudiants étaient on ne plus distrayants, haussements de sourcils et grimaces diverses semblaient poser la question de confiance: que savait elle?

La sorcière eut un petit rire discret, elle prit place dans un fauteuil et posa un oeil amusé sur ses élèves.

"Monsieur Weasley, refermez votre bouche, et vous Monsieur Zabini cessez de regarder autour de vous comme si j'allais vous transformer en une chose peu ragoûtante. Dit elle d'une voix inhabituelle, moins sèche et un peu plus sarcastique que son ton normal.

Luna l'observait attentivement, la jeune fille avait un air grave et graduellement un sourire étira ses lèvres, puis elle secoua la tête et prit la parole.

"Dites nous professeur, nos théories sont elles si infondées que ça? Dit elle doucement.

Les regards des trois autres élèves se posèrent sur elle, mais elle n'en tint pas cas et continua de soutenir le regard de son professeur.

Minerva haussa les épaules et se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

"Miss Lovegood, dites moi ou vous en êtes des théories fumeuses (selon votre ami Ron tout au moins) et je vous dirais ce que j'en pense.

* * *

Dans les appartements de Sévérus, une pensée noire était venue envahir l'esprit encore fragile de Matt, une pensée née de l'insécurité qu'il avait ressentie en constatant que Draco ne voulait pas de lui, une pensée qui ferait souffrir des innocents. 

Un innocent.

Son ami.

Son ami de coeur.

Son Harry.

Il ferait en sorte que Draco veuille de lui.

Il allait le rendre jaloux.

Il allait le rendre fou de désir envers lui, il allait...

Il allait peiner un de ses pères et trahir l'autre.

Peu importait, le serpentard en lui se dressait menaçant au dessus du Griffondor, pas de pitié en amour.

C'était la guerre. Et Il avait l'intention de la gagner.

Il y avait toujours des victimes dans une guerre, et celles ci seraient foudroyées. Anéanties, laminées, broyées...

Les pensées noires avaient envahi l'esprit de Matt, lui faisant perdre le bon sens qui voulait reprendre le dessus, le forçant à concevoir un plan parfait pour conquérir Draco.

Un plan qui avait la couleur des yeux de Harry.

* * *

Dans la tour de Serpentard, Draco avait ouvert sa porte à son père et les deux hommes étaient installés dans la chambre, se faisant face. Lucius attendait que Draco se décide à parler, il avait envie que son fils se confie un peu à lui, il était jaloux de l'intimité qu'il partageait avec Sévérus, inconsciemment, il soupçonnait quelque chose de grave, dans ces regards et dans cette aventure incroyable du duoanima. 

Il avait presque plus peur de l'entendre que de l'imaginer. Mais il devait l'entendre. Il devait essayer de comprendre son fils.

Son premier né, son héritier, sa raison de vivre maintenant que Narcissa n'était plus là.

D'une voix tendue, Draco expliqua tout.  
Son mal de vivre, sa dépression, la tentative de suicide. Le sauvetage. Les sauvetages. Sévérus. Qui avait sauvé et son corps et son âme.

Qui était là, toujours présent.

Le teint pâle des Malefoy, vira au verdâtre en entendant que Draco avait essayé de mettre fin à ses jours. Le corps de l'homme se tendit comme un arc: il avait failli perdre son fils.

Et il n'en avait rien su.

La pensée le rendit malade. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans Draco. Son fils.

La gratitude envers Sévérus qui avait été là au bon moment, même si il y avait la colère envers cet ami si secret.

Secret au point de ne rien dire pour Draco.

Secret au point d'avoir replongé dans la magie noire pour Draco.

Secret mais tellement loyal, loyal à la lumière, loyal à Draco encore.

Loyal envers lui même, envers ce côté pas si obscur qu'avait découvert le jeune homme.  
Le jeune Harry qui était un pur rayon de lumière dans les ténèbres de Sévérus.

Avec un soupir douloureux, Lucius retourna vers Draco et serra sa main dans la sienne, le visage de l'aristocrate était un peu défait, encore sous le choc des paroles de son fils. Les mots n'étaient pas utiles à cet instant précis, les deux hommes se comprenant d'un regard, Draco s'agenouilla aux pieds de son père et posa son front sur son genou, quémandant une absolution, un total oubli de son passé que seul Lucius pouvait lui donner. La main qui se perdit dans ses cheveux lui donna le pardon auquel il aspirait et il sentit ses yeux le trahir de nouveau et les larmes couler sur ses joues.

* * *

Harry avait des pensées confuses, brusquement, il ne pouvait plus penser à Sévérus sans penser à Matt, Matt qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. 

Matt qui lui manquait d'un coup. Sa simple présence, son visage, ce sourire si sincère qu'il lui envoyait à chaque fois, le sourire de ses yeux.

La gentillesse qu'il lisait dans ce regard, l'amitié toujours présente, la tendresse aussi parfois.

Le désir cru, lors de leur flirt dans la salle sur demande.

Il ne s'en était fallu d'une seconde. Une seconde avant de succomber à l'appel du regard doré et de la bouche habile.

Une seconde.

Une seconde d'éternité, suspendue entre eux.

Déterminante dans leurs relations.

L'amitié. Rien que l'amitié. L'amour il l'avait déjà donné à Sévérus.

Matt arrivait trop tard.

D'une seconde. Mais trop tard.

* * *

POV de MATT 

_Il n'est jamais trop tard Harry._

_Jamais._

* * *

Ben vi je vous laisse là en plan, c'est comme ça, suite au prochain numéro pour celles qui auront la patience d'attendre sans me faire parvenir de menaces... 

Bisoumouchous


	18. Sepentard en action

**DISCLAIMER**: Toujours pas à moi ces perso merveilleux qui vivent des aventures loin de leurs aventures habituelles.

Rating M (enfin pas cette fois ci mais bon)

_**Le sel de ma vie:**_

**Myschka**: Mais non Myschka, Matt ne va pas tout foutre en l'air..Enfin je ne pense pas..; euh, je ne crois pas...ben j'en sais rien...Heu... Ben bonne lecture, bisousmouchous

**Crackos**: Hello ma belle, je comprends tes incertitudes, mais il est vrai que cette histoire passe d'un point de vue à l'autre et qu'il n'est pas forcement évident de s'y retrouver, désolée...Mais j'espère que tu auras le courage de continuer à me suivre sur cette fic quand même. Bisoumouchous

**Onarluca: **Merci de ta patience et de ta fidélité, ça me rassure... Bisousmouchous ma belle.

**Melindra: **Ma douce amie, je te remercie de ta confiance et j'espère être à la hauteur de tes espérances, je sais que ce chap est un peu court, mais c'est un chap de transition...Et oui, j'ai envie de dire encore plein de choses... Bisoumouchous

**Sev Snape:** Ma Didi, je suis contre ta proposition de tuer Matt... Tout le monde se met en quatre pour qu'il vive on va pas l'assassiner maintenant...(Wink...) Bisous ma doucette te ne te fais pas trop de soucis... Sév s'en sort toujours à la fin...

**Minerve:**Tu comprends tout ma belle, et je crois bien que les larmes vont couler quand même un peu, ceci dit, j'ai un goût prononcé pour les contes de fées et les histoires qui finissent bien, donc...Merci encore d'être là... Bisoumouchous

**Fourmilu:** ( t'as vu j'y arrive, à pas massacrer ton pseudo...) Ouaip... C'est un serpentard... et pis Sév aussi et Lucius et même un petit côté caché de Harry... Tu comprends le titre? Bisous

**Mifibou**: Mon petit mouchou au caramel...Je te remercie d'aimer encore et toujours mes élucubrations, c'est gentil de ta part de me défendre contre les menaceuses...( je sais ça ne se dit pas mais bon...) J'espère que le timming est bon et que tu auras ce chap avant de partir en vacances...Bisoumouchous ma doucette.

**Alinemcb54:** Ma toute belle, je tiens à te rassurer un peu, je ne suis pas sadik au point de casser mon couple favori, même si il est évident qu'il va en prendre plein la tête dans pas longtemps. mais garde espoir et fais moi confiance... Bisoumouchous.

**Badangel666:** Maieuh non je ne suis pas vraiment sadique... Hein?Et je l'ai déjà promis, cette fic comme toutes mes fics déborde de sentiments et de n'amour... et je vais pas saborder mon couple fétiche pour un duoanima... Non mais!En tout cas merci de ta patience et bonne lecture ...Bisous

**Vif d'Or:** Grande soeur, comme tu peux le voir, les menaces ne font pas le moindre effet, j'ai un retard énorme dans ma fic... Je ne vais pas vraiment faire souffrir Sévérus, mais il ne va pas lui arriver que du pur bonheur, non plus... Désolée...Bisoumouchous

**Oxaline:** Ma n'Ox à mwa, je suis bien contente que tu continue à me suivre dans cette fic pas très simple, finalement. Je crois que Albus et MacGo vont pas tarder à repointer leur nez dans cette histoire et j'espère qu'ils vont aider les z'amoureux... Paske moi je commence à me cailler les sangs, Matt est vraiment trop bizarre comme garçon...( ?)  
Bisoumouchous ma jolie et à bientôt.

**Sahada:** Les chemins de l'inspiration sont parfois pas simple à suivre, mais je promets de faire de mon mieux.

Note: Ce chapitre est désespérément court, je m'en excuse, mais il faut bien mettre les choses en place et attendre que ça bouge. Quand a Serpentard... Aux serpentards plutôt, ils sont tout plein dans ce chap là...

* * *

Serpentard en action 

Matt se reveilla et étira ses membres douloureux, les bienfaits de la sieste n'étaient pas absolument évidents à cet instant précis, mais ce n'était rien, il devait se lever et mettre son plan en action. Ses sens exacerbé sentirent l'odeur de passion qui flottait dans l'air dense du salon, il n'avait pas besoin de plus, son imagination faisait le reste, lui envoyant des visions de Sév et Harry enlacés.

De Harry donnant du plaisir à son père.

De Sévérus se laissant aller sous les caresses du jeune homme.

De Harry encore, avec ses lèvres rougies et légèrement meurtries par les baisers, ce regard vert tellement brillant dans l'attente de la suite...

De ce qu'il n'avait pas eut envie de faire la première fois, pas vraiment consciemment du moins, il avait hésité, respectant les sentiments de son ami, sachant qu'il s'en voudrait de prendre ce qui semblait s'offrir. Semblait uniquement.

Harry n'avait pas réalisé complètement qu'il était hypnotisé par le serpentard. Qu'il laissait son libre arbitre à la porte dès qu'il croisait le regard doré.

Matt sentait que tant que Draco et Sévérus avait été ses pères, finalement il avait été moins diabolique. Que Lucius en lui, lui donnait une force supplémentaire, et des remords en moins.

Quoique...

Après trois secondes de réflexion posée, l'idée de séduire Harry ne lui semblait plus complètement géniale, l'idée de faire du mal à Sévérus ne lui paraissait guère plus attrayante, l'ancien mangemort ne lui pardonnerait pas, ni à Harry.

Et il ne méritait pas ça. Pas de se faire voler son amant, pas de rendre Harry malheureux.

Harry qui l'avait aidé, qui était son ami.

Son Ami.

Ces deux mots lui firent un coup au coeur, ils lui tordirent l'estomac.

Il avait eu l'intention de trahir son ami.

Il avait eu l'intention de se servir de lui et de lui faire du mal.

Il était...

Il n'était rien.

Il ne devrait pas avoir à vivre...

La douleur de son ressentiment envers lui même le fit tituber et s'effondrer par terre, il se mit en boule, la tête dans ses genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, criant de rage dans sa tête, hurlant de douleur en silence, les larmes mouillant ses joues. Il sentait le pendentif peser au bout de la chaîne, d'une lourdeur et d'une densité effrayante. Le rayonnement vert l'enveloppa et il se sentit mieux. Un peu.

La porte de la chambre de son père s'ouvrit et il entendit une exclamation, un bruit de pas rapides et une main sur son épaule.

"Matt? Mon garçon?

La voix de Sévérus était tendue, l'inquiétude face à ce jeune homme par terre, en pleurs...

Les mains l'aidèrent à s'asseoir par terre, le redressant, desserrant ses bras qui étaient autours de ses genoux, des doigts essuyèrent ses joues. Une main prit son menton et fit se lever son visage, deux yeux noirs plongèrent dans les lacs dorés, la peine et l'inquiétude bien visible dans ces yeux si froids habituellement.

"Matt... Que se passe-t-il? Demande la voix de Sév, très doucement.

Le garçon n'arrive pas à parler, il secoue la tête encore une fois, la haine qu'il ressent à cet instant envers lui même est destructrice, il ne sait pas comment il fait, mais il sent qu'il se fait du mal.

Elle le consume. Elle le brûle et le tue à petit feu.

"Matt...

"Harry! Crie Sévérus, en s'asseyant et en serrant son fils contre sa poitrine. Harry! Bon sang! Vite!

Même bruit de pas précipité, Harry s'agenouille auprès de Sév et pose ses mains sur son ami qui tremble dans les bras de son père.

"Harry, va chercher Lucius... Vite! Gronde doucement l'homme en noir.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Harry se précipita hors des quartiers de Sév et se rendit en courant dans la tour de Serpentard, il prononça le mot de passe et le tableau s'ouvrit, le laissant passer, il fit quelques pas et fut arrêté dans son élan par une voix.

"Harry? Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Lucius en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assoupis.

"Monsieur Malefoy... Vite, c'est Matt. Venez... Jeta Harry en se précipitant vers la sortie , l'aristocrate sur ses talons.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "Quidditch", ils se retrouvèrent dans les cachots et entrèrent en trombe dans l'appartement de Sévérus.

Qui était toujours assis par terre, Matt entre ses bras.

Un Matt qui semblait être de nouveau inconscient. Sa tête pendait selon un angle improbable sur l'épaule de son père. La vision glaça Harry qui stoppa net, se faisant bousculer par Lucius qui passa devant lui et s'accroupit auprès de Sévérus.

"Sév? Qu'y a t' il ?

"Il est inconscient. Comme la première fois. Par contre cette fois, il semble avoir de la fièvre, il tremble et délire un peu.

"Et pleure comme une madeleine. Ajouta Lucius en passant sa main sur la joue de Matt.

"Luc...

"Je sais, viens, je vais t'aider, on s'occupe de lui. Je reste avec toi.

Le magicien fit léviter le corps inconscient et aida Sévérus à reconduire Matt vers son lit.

Sévérus raconta à Lucius les précédents événements, lors de la création de Matt, sa disparition lors d'un relâchement de leur garde à Draco et à lui.

Ils s'étaient assoupis, épuisés par leur longue veille, et Matt avait disparu . Sev avait recherché dans tout Poudlard et s'était finalement décidé à parcourir le parc et ses environs. Draco recherchait dans les recoins du château, dans les donjons et les cachots.

Et c'est Sévérus qui avait retrouvé le jeune homme inconscient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le réveillant de sa manière la plus douce: d'un coup de pied dans l'épaule. Puis la suite, il avait été complètement stupéfait que Matt ne le reconnaisse pas, il l'avait accompagné chez Albus et avait attendu la répartition.

Serpentard ne l'avait pas vraiment étonné. Matt avait de sacré antécédents.

Puis la suite, toute la suite, le flirt éhonté avec Harry, la répulsion envers Draco, la saint Valentin enfin.

Et de sa part, l'abandon total. Le bonheur d'avoir enfin croisé le jeune Potter.

De l'avoir à ses côtés. Puis son appel à l'aide envers Lucius. Et le reste.

La résurrection de Matt. L'amour infini qu'il portait à cet enfant.

A ce fils qu'il n'avait pas eut la chance d'avoir.

Qu'il avait enfin la chance d'avoir.

Qu'il en laisserait pas partir.

Qu'il ne perdrait pas.

* * *

**POV de Harry**

Je vois mon Matt, dans son lit, mal en point. La main de Sév sur son front, et moi dans ses traces. J'ai envie de toucher le front, la joue douce, les cheveux courts et passer mes doigts le long de ce cou fin. Poser mes lèvres sur cette beauté endormie.

Etre là pour jouer les princes charmants...

Même si le prince ne question devrait être Draco.

Je le regarde et me repais de sa beauté inconsciente. Je regarde l'homme en noir à ses côtés et mon coeur fait une halte. Je ne sais plus de quel côté regarder.

Sévérus.

Matt.

L'amour et l'aventure. La tranquillité et l'inconscience. L'amour et la trahison.

Je suis perdu.

Le regard de Sév sur moi, comme une bouée de sauvetage dans un naufrage. Je me perd dans un lac noir d'amour intense. Et je me reprends.

La voix de Sév me parle et me dit des choses.

Les meilleurs plans.

Ont une faille.

Lucius est là aussi et je sens la force de cet homme, plus encore depuis que c'est un ami. Un ami.

Lucius Malefoy.

Un ami de Harry Potter.

Même s'il ne m'avait fallu survivre à Voldemort que pour ça, ça en aurait valu la peine. Malefoy Senior était quelqu'un de bien.

Autant que mon cher ennemi.

Mon Draco.

Mon Draco et mon Matt.

MON SEV. Je mets des majuscules à mes pensées, Sévérus est intensément important à mes yeux.

Plus, sinon autant que mon ami perdu.

Matt.

Mon Matt.

Va falloir que je me fasse à l'idée.

* * *

Lucius et Sévérus sortirent de la chambre où Matt dormait enfin.

Harry vint rejoindre son amour et cet ami si insolite dans le salon. Ils n'en sortirent que plusieurs heures plus tard.

Harry retourna dans son dortoir, retrouvant Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune. Ses amis étaient un peu moroses.

Pas de vraie envie de parler, encore moins de lui expliquer ce qu'avec le professeur MacGonnagal ils étaient parvenus à comprendre.

Enfin à espérer.

Luna était partie peu de temps auparavant, accompagnée par Blaise et Mac Go avait déserté aussi.

Restaient les deux griffondors, sans la moindre envie de dire quoi que ce soit à Harry.

Il avait le temps.

Autant qu'il en profite.

Les plans les meilleurs...

Matt était "arrivé" à Poudlard le 4 février.

Il était donc né le 1 ier à la jonction des quatre lunes: noire, blonde, rousse et bleue.

Deux semaines plus tard il avait manqué mourir, la saint Valentin marquant la fin de sa "période probatoire", le 18 marquait sa renaissance.

Rien de tout cela n'aidait vraiment Harry, mais il avait besoin de penser, et Matt lui paraissait un excellent sujet de réflexion.

Il ressentait l'envie de le tenir contre lui et savait que cela se ferait dans peu de temps.

Merlin lui pardonne.

Il allait faire du mal à Sév.

Son fils était si semblable à lui dans sa signature magique que peu de choses pouvaient encore retenir Harry dans son élan.

Son coeur se serra. Il n'avait pas envie de faire du mal à Sév.

Ni à Matt.

Le ciel de lit rouge gryffondor ne l'aidait pas à s'endormir, la journée avait été très longue et la suite allait être encore plus longue.

Et difficile.

Et éprouvante.

Il devait essayer de dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Harry descendit à la grande salle tout seul, Ron l'avait attendu un moment, mais devant le visage fermé de son ami, il avait abandonné et était descendu avec Dean et Seamus, laissant Harry dans la salle de bain.

Le griffondor avait pris son temps, se douchant sans hâte, ses pensées tournées vers Sévérus.

Essayant de comprendre comment il était venu à se perdre en cet homme, espérant quand même qu'ils parviennent à passer à travers cette folle histoire sans trop de dommages.

Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas évident du tout. Il avait secoué la tête et s'était habillé, en entrant dans la grande salle il s'était dirigé vers la table de griffondor, la grande porte avait claqué derrière lui et dans le regard des autres élèves avait compris que quelqu'un était entré à sa suite.

Quelqu'un dont la simple présence attirait les regards et détournait les conversations.

Quelqu'un dont le pas franc et décidé stoppa net à l'injonction de Sévérus:

"Jones! A la table de Serpentard. Potter... A celle de Griffondor...

L'ordre, bien que lancé d'une voix basse et froide, était on ne peut plus formel et les deux garçons obéirent sans discuter. N'échangeant un bref regard qu'au moment de s'asseoir. La largeur de la salle entre eux.

Un sourire partagé malgré tout.

On y était.

L'opération séduction était lancée.

_"A moi..._

* * *

Je me répète : petit chapitre, je m'en excuse, mais bon... 

Je suis sadik, je sais, mais on devrait commencer à s'y faire...

Bisoumouchous

PS: Comment ça on ne sait pas qui pense à la fin? Maieuh... Je ne dirais rien...


	19. Falling Failing

**DISCLAIMER:** Je ne possède bien évidement aucun de ces personnage exception faite de Matt Jones, et de l'histoire que je m'acharne à leur faire vivre...

**Rating M** si peu si peu

**_Le sel de ma vie:_**

**Onarluca:** Je te promets , je ne leur fait rien.. promis promis promis... ( si je croise les doigts dans le dos, ça compte dis?) Bisoumouchous

**Minerve:** Je crois que tu compliques les choses plus que moi encore...Et la jalousie est un sentiment extrêmement puissant ... Il faut y faire attention parfois... Bsousmouchous ma douce

**crackos**: ma craquinette... Je suis désolée que ce soit si complexe, je ne pensais pas avoir embrouillé les choses tant que ça...bisoumouchous en espérant que tu te désembrouilles un peu.

**myschka:** Mais oui ça se complique, y a pas de raisons que ça soit simple non?...Bisous Tiphaine.

**alinemcb54:** Draco... ben oui, il se sent un peu coupable le gars, et je crois bien qu'il est dans sa chambre pour le moment...Mais il est de retour dans ce chap ci. Quand à la la belle histoire et aux sentiments, Merci Merci de dire et de penser ça...Bisoux ma douce

**Caroline Black:** Hello ma douce, je suis bien contente de te revoir, je te donne un nouveau chapitre, avec un grand plaisir... Bisoumouchous

**mifibou: **Ma doucette, encore un petit chap dead line avant Août, tu auras peut être le temps de la lire avant ton départ... Quand à mes futures fics, pas de soucis, je compte continuer, j'ai des idées à revendre... Bonnes vacances et gros bisous mon mouchou au caramel...

**Sev Snape:** Je suis désolée, mais mon esprit tortueux est certain que de faire du mal à Sev et Harry est pardonnable.. heu... Comme c'est foireux comme excuse... Bé heu, sois patiente... La fin justifie les moyens... Bisoumouchous ma Didi.

**Melindra:** Je Poste ouais... si on veut, je me sens pas rapide rapide sur ce coups là, au contraire même...et Oui les complications arrivent. Bisoumouchous

Pour mon Vif d'Or et Oxaline, je vous embrasse très fort mes douces.

* * *

_**Falling...Failing...**_

A la table de Serpentard, Draco avait légèrement rougi quand Matt était venu prendre place à ses côtés, mais le regard qu'il avait surpris entre Jones et Potter lui avait asséché la gorge de façon immédiate.

Et l'attitude du Serpentard lui avait fait un drôle d'effet.

Il l'avait ignoré, ne lui faisant pas l'aumône d'un regard, comme avant...

Comme toujours...

Comme il le voulait finalement puisqu'il avait décidé qu'il ne serait pas là pour lui. Contrairement à sa promesse.

Contrairement à ce qui l'avait poussé à créer Matt.

Draco ne se sentait pas à l'aise pour autant, bien qu'il ait renoncé à ce garçon, sa simple présence à ses côtés le rendait bizarre.

Et les regards et sourires qu'il échangeait avec Potter, le rendait un peu nauséeux...

Sans compter Sévérus qui se cantonnait dans une attitude plus que glaciale, picorant à peine dans son assiette, son regard allant et venant de Griffondor en Serpentard. Dumbledore lui même avait un air étrange sur le visage.

Draco grogna en se levant, il enjambait le banc pour partir quand une main l'agrippa par le poignet:

"Ton Altesse part déjà? Demanda une voix moqueuse.

"Jones... Parvint à articuler le préfet en chef en sentant le rouge grimper lentement mais sûrement le long de ses joues.

"Ma présence te dérange? Je croyais pourtant que tu me voulais à tes côtés? Questionna Matt en croisant le regard gris.

La question déstabilisa Malefoy qui n'eut d'autre solution que de se rasseoir pour éviter les regards qui commençaient à se tourner vers lui.

"Je...je... Commença à bafouiller le prince blond en baissant les yeux.

La main sur son poignet se relâcha et Matt se détourna, abandonnant Draco à sa gène.

Il croisa encore une fois le regard de Harry et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"Tu as changé d'avis? Après tout tu es mon "frère" maintenant... Plus mon "Père" n'est ce pas? T'as moins besoin de me surveiller c'est ça? Quoique je me souviens d'une attitude pas réellement "paternelle" le soir de la saint Valentin... N'est ce pas Draco? Dit Matt à mi-voix.

Le regard toujours tourné vers la table de griffondor.

La poitrine serrée mais affichant toujours un sourire ironique, après tout il n'était pas un serpentard pour rien. Dire absolument l'inverse de ce que l'on pense est un exercice difficile, cependant, il devait être convainquant car il voyait Malefoy se décomposer du coin de l'oeil.

"Je dois y aller "frangin" annonça Matt en se levant, laissant un Draco tétanisé.

Marcher lentement, le pas assuré et joyeux, le regard amusé et le sourire aux lèvres alors que l'on laisse son coeur en lambeaux derrière soi. Avancer vers le brun, tomber dans son pas et s'éloigner avec lui, avec eux... la garde rapprochée. Mione, Ron, Blaise et Luna.

Le groupe descendit vers les cachots, ils avaient cours avec Sévérus, le trajet se fit dans un silence légèrement tendu, la coalition ne sachant pas vraiment encore quoi dire à Harry et Matt.

Les deux garçons étaient très proches, leurs épaules se frôlaient en marchant, leurs bras balançant en rythme. Ils arrivèrent les premiers à la salle de classe, le maître des potions les attendait, bras croisés sur la poitrine, regard noir et sourcils froncés. Egal à lui même, plus grand chose à voir avec le magicien qui avait secouru Matt et qui avait accepté les jeunes gens dans son intimité ces derniers jours.

Harry leva le regard vers lui et vit que les orbes noirs le fixait. Lui.

Sév fit un signe de tête et s'écarta, ouvrant la porte et laissant passer le jeune homme, il le suivit et referma le lourd battant.

"Salut...

"Salut... Bien dormi? Demanda Sév en hésitant.

Harry secoua la tête.

"Non. Et toi?

Les mots étaient suspendus entre eux, un peu froids, mal à l'aise, le professeur tendit le bras et ses doigts fins effleurèrent la joue.

"Non. Sans toi... J'étais trop seul. Tu aurais dû rester hier soir. Je.. j'aurais rien fait tu sais...

"Je sais. Répondit le jeune homme dans un souffle. Mais... Tu sais bien que je ne pouvais pas rester... Avec Matt... C'était pas possible.

"Je sais. Murmura Sév en baissant le regard. Il... Il a passé une bonne nuit, enfin, pour le temps où je suis resté avec lui.

"Je... Je suis désolé.

"Je sais...

Les deux regards se perdirent encore un moment l'un dans l'autre, la main de Sév caressa encore une fois la joue douce et il se pencha légèrement, un souffle de baiser sur les lèvres du garçon et il s'éloigna. Une souffrance intense sur le visage, mais le corps se redressa, la tête reprit sa pose et la voix glaciale résonna:

"Faites entrer vos camarades Potter...

Harry sentait son coeur se serrer, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, il savait qu'il faisait mal à Sévérus, que son attitude le blessait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il ouvrit la porte et se rendit à sa place, bientôt rejoint par Matt qui posa la main sur son épaule en s'asseyant. S'attirant un regard noir, made in Potion Master.

Le cours passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, ainsi que les autres, ne laissant pas grand souvenir à Harry, perdu dans ses pensées la plupart du temps.

* * *

**POV de Draco**

Je suis sacrément vexé, malgré tout. Malgré la décision que j'ai prise, je suis super vexé que Matt n'ait pas la moindre envie de moi. Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour lui.

Non en fait, après tout le mal que je lui ait fait. C'est déjà plus juste comme pensée.

Je suis un sale enfant gâté, par moment, je ne sais plus ce dont j'ai envie.

Je ne veux pas de Matt et je suis vexé qu'il m'ignore.

Pire qu'avec Potter.

Je suis con.

Je regarde ces deux imbéciles se tourner autour et je les hais tous les deux.

Je déteste cette attraction entre eux.

Je hais Potter qui va laminer Sévérus à ce petit jeu là.

Je me hais d'avoir envie de Matt. Encore et malgré toutes les raisons qui sont fatalement raisonnables, qui sont foutument raisonnables. Que je ne peux pas aimer ce... cette forme de magie noire qui est Matt. Que je vais le regretter si j'entame une relation avec lui, parce que je sais... non je crois, que son amour pour moi est inconditionnel.

Brillant. Surtout vu la façon dont il a réagi la première fois.

Il t'a envoyé sur les roses Malefoy n'oublie pas...

Il ne te trouvait pas à son goût, ne l'oublie pas. Ca a failli le tuer d'ailleurs. Ta création a préféré choisir de mourir que de se lier à toi. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il ne disparaisse ce soir là. Quelques jours plus tôt. Si peu de jours en fait.

J'ai encore une fois fait n'importe quoi. Et j'ai entraîné les griffondors dans cette histoire idiote.

Et mon Sév. Et mon Père. Au moins sur ce coup là, j'y ai gagné. Lucius est enfin devenu le père dont j'avais envie... Ouais et m'a gratifié d'un "frère"...

Dont j'ai bien envie...

Merlin que je suis compliqué! Et la situation elle aussi et j'ai la sensation que ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant...

Et puis j'apprécierais assez que Potter arrête de tourner autour de Matt d'abord...

Non de Non! Mais c'est pas vrai!

* * *

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Draco perdit le train de ses pensées, attentif à la vision plus que dérangeant qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Enfin non pas réellement devant ses yeux, mais il en était le témoin quant même, il entendit un grondement derrière lui et se retourna si vite qu'il en perdit l'équilibre, faisant face à un maître des potion plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, le visage de Sév se décomposait et le regard qu'il lança à son filleul était tout sauf rempli d'amour.

La haine brûlait derrière le regard noir.

Draco eut la grâce de baisser le regard et de rougir devant la peine que son égoïsme avait provoqué chez quelqu'un qu'il aimait profondément.

"Je... Je suis...

"Non. Gronda Sev entre ses dents, ne dis rien. J'ai déjà envie de te tuer, alors n'en rajoute pas.

La silhouette en noir se détourna et disparut dans le couloir, Draco relâcha le souffle qu'il contenait, s'autorisant à respirer, il avait survécu à la trahison. Sévérus ne l'avait pas pulvérisé en voyant ce que ses gamineries avaient amené.

Par contre il avait deux mots à dire à Matt.

**

* * *

Pov de Matt.**

Ca y est.

J'ai ma main dans ses cheveux, je me perds dans le regard vert émeraude, comme je sais qu'il se noie dans le mien.

Nous retenons notre souffle, nous avons repris là où nous nous étions arrêtés la dernière fois, les baisers dans le cou, sur les joues, je l'ai embrassé lentement sur le visage, j'en ai dessiné le tour de ma bouche, j'ai clos ses yeux en les embrassant doucement, ses tempes, ses joues, la ligne de sa mâchoire, son nez et il a rit.

Par Merlin que j'aime quand il rit. Il se détend et ses yeux brillent de mille feux. Il est contre moi et son corps est chaud contre le mien. Ses mains se sont posées sur mes hanches, là où j'aime qu'elles soient. Je crois bien avoir réussit à glisser l'une des miennes sous sa chemise, je sens de la peau sous ma paume, douce et parfaite. Comme je l'avais imaginée. Nos souffles deviennent plus erratiques, j'entends nos coeurs résonner dans nos poitrines, fort. Un battement qui emporte tout sur son passage.

Le moment approche. Nos bouches ne sont plus qu'à un souffle l'une l'autre. Il hoche à peine la tête, me donnant la permission dont j'avait besoin.

Je l'embrasse.

Sur les lèvres.

Doucement.

Légèrement.

Il ferme les yeux de nouveau et se laisse faire. Me donnant le droit d'approfondir ce baiser. Ma langue touche sa lèvre et il ouvre la bouche et me laisse l'envahir. Toucher sa langue avec la mienne. Jouer avec. Un petit gémissement m'apprend que pour une première fois ( je refuse de penser à la fois où Draco m'a embrassé) je ne me débrouille pas si mal en fait. Nos mains continuent leur exploration et attisent nos sens. Mes genoux tremblent un peu et je crois bien que Harry aussi. Nous reprenons notre souffle et nos regards s'accrochent.

Il est magnifique avec ses joues rosées et le vert de ses yeux voilé par quelque chose qui ressemblerait à du désir si je savais le lire.

Un grondement vient du fond de la bibliothèque, dans les rayonnages où nous sommes, où avons décidé de nous arrêter et de sauter le pas, nous ne bougeons pas, pas même nos regards vissés l'un à l'autre.

"Sévérus... Murmure la voix tendue de Harry à mon oreille.

"Et Draco... Je précise en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Par Merlin. Je ne pensais pas que la trahison fasse si mal.

La culpabilité est violente d'un coup et je me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas planter Harry là et partir en courant derrière mon Père.

"Calmes toi. Chuchote mon ami. Je sens ses mains agrippées à ma taille, ses ongles perçant presque ma peau, il me retient d'une poigne ferme. Je me laisse aller et le laisse prendre la direction du reste des opérations.

C'est lui qui parcours mon visage de baisers cette fois, je ferme mes yeux et me laisse faire.

Je tombe... Je trahis...

Nous sommes deux. Il va souffrir. Je m'en veux tellement.

"C'est moi qui ait choisi... Ne t'en veux pas...

La voix coule dans mon oreille, soulageant un peu mon remords.

* * *

Sévérus n'est pas venu au repas du soir, préférant rester dans son appartement, assis devant le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée, une bouteille de cherry à portée de la main, son regard fixe, regardant les flammes sans les voir, rejouant la scène dans sa tête. Harry et Matt s'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait. 

Il avait beau savoir qu'ils en arriveraient là, il ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait si mal.

Il avait une confiance aveugle en Harry, et ça lui avait quand même fait un choc de le voir comme ça.

Avec un autre.

Avec son fils.

Morgane et Merlin soient maudits, ça le déchirait de l'intérieur, il sentait son souffle rauque et son envie de boire à ne plus se souvenir de son propre nom ne lui paraissait pas une idée si stupide.

Il ferait face à la gueule de bois demain, excuse toute trouvée pour être encore plus détestable qu'à son habitude. L'idée était tentante. Mais Rogue ne s'était jamais trouvé d'excuses foireuses pour se mettre minable et celle là encore moins qu'une autre.

Il savait.

Il n'avait plus qu'a accepter.

Et à essayer de ne pas trucider Draco.

"Grrr...Le grondement qui s'échappa de sa bouche n'avait pas grand chose d'humain et il se leva, laissant la colère glisser sur lui et l'emplir, éloignant le sentiment de malaise qui tordait son estomac à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Harry.

Il claqua la porte de sa chambre et se dévêtit rapidement, il se glissa dans son lit.

Le sommeil serait long à venir. C'était le prix à payer.

Il avait été cinglé de se laisser convaincre de faire un truc pareil.

_"Je vous hais. _

_Tous._

* * *

Falling... Failling: 

Tomber.. Trahir

Re petit chapitre, mais les choses avances...

Interdiction de me menacer, Sévérus est un grand garçon et il résiste stoïquement...

Bisoumouchous


	20. Griffondor: Une vocation

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine...It's so sad... Specialy the dark tall guy... the tall blond one too...Thanks a lot Mrs JKR.

**Rating M on va y arriver un jour, sisisisisisisi...**

**_Le sel de ma vie_:**

Par interdiction spéciale, je vous embrasse toutes et tant qu'a enfreindre le règlement, je vais continuer mes lemons et faire des bisous collectifs, peut être individuels par mail si vous me laissez vos adresses.

**Note de l'auteur**: J'ai été très touchée par vos rev sur le chap précédent, je suis stupéfaite que vous défendiez Sev avec tant de coeur et ne blâmiez presque pas Matt et Harry...  
Je reste perplexe, mais ça me fait sourire... Je vous adore.

* * *

**Griffondor: une vocation**

POV de Luna

Nous étions dans la bibliothèque, et c'est là qu'ils sont sortis ensemble.

Ces deux idiots.

Matt et Harry, se donnant en spectacle.

Devant Malefoy et Rogue. Evidement.

Pour Malefoy, je vais pas réellement le plaindre celui là, il devenait un peu énervant avec ses idées à la manque.

Quoique la création de magie noire ça c'était du grand art. Je dois avouer qu'il est doué cet imbécile.

Bon je crois bien qu'il est temps que l'on leur raconte ce que nous avons découvert. Sinon je ne sais pas vraiment si le professeur Rogue pardonnera un jour à son fils.

Et à son... ben ...amant? C'est pas évident de penser à Harry comme ça.

L'amant du professeur Rogue... Par Merlin, les images mentales que ça provoque de penser ça...

J'hésite entre rire et avoir la nausée...

Bien que si Potter a choisi Rogue c'est qu'il doit avoir des qualités... Autres que d'être bon en potions...

Le retour des images mentales... Stoppppppp!

Il faut que je pense à autre chose, je vais aller voir Mione et le professeur Mac Gonagal, il faut que nous décidions quoi et comment leur dire.

* * *

Albus était descendu dans les cachots, il était soucieux, il savait toujours tout où presque... Mais là... Il avouait que l'intérêt qu'il portait à Sévérus brouillait son jugement, il sentait un truc étrange dans cette situation, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus exactement. 

Il frappa légèrement à la porte de Sév, le tableau s'ouvrit et il entra dans les appartements de son ami. Sévérus était assis dans un fauteuil, face à la cheminée, un livre à la main. Le visage fermé, à son habitude, il ne fit pas l'effort de se lever et lança un regard noir à son mentor.

"Sévérus? Mon ami...Comm

"Bien. Albus, je vous en prie, n'insistez pas. Je vais bien.

La voix glaciale se réchauffa un peu.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'essaierais pas de me suicider de nouveau. Harry...

"Je...

"Non. Ne dites rien. Et surtout pas: Je le savais. Moi aussi. Je le savais et je lui ai fait confiance.

"Sév..

"Albus. Je lui fait confiance. Encore. Et toujours.

La voix était lasse, et le professeur avait fermé les yeux, posant la tête sur le dossier du fauteuil. Son imposante stature était diminuée, ses épaules tombantes.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire face à son fils et il en avait mal d'avance. Alors il n'avait pas envie de faire face à Albus. Malgré toute sa gentillesse, il n'avait pas envie de ça pour l'instant.

Ni gentillesse, ni pitié.

Envie d'être seul.

La nuit avait été infecte, et il avait tourné et viré dans son lit, il avait entendu la porte de la chambre de Matt s'ouvrir et se refermer tard dans la nuit. Il s'était tenu à quatre mains pour ne pas aller vérifier si son fils était seul.

Si... Si Harry n'était pas avec lui.

Et avoir Albus dans son salon au saut du lit était une épreuve de plus. Il n'avait eu la moindre envie de se rendre dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Mais finalement, mieux valait ça que de rester là, à attendre que Matt se décide à sortir de sa chambre.

De mauvaise grâce, le maître des potions se leva et précédât Albus dans le couloir, lui ouvrant sa porte. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas envie, la présence de son mentor près de lui, lui faisait du bien.  
Le vieux sorcier dégageait une aura apaisante qui le soulageait.Effaçant un peu de sa peine.

Dans sa chambre, Matt avait attendu que Sévérus et Albus s'en aillent, il était roulé en boule sur son lit, pas très en forme lui non plus. Il pensait à Harry et à la douceur qui l'enveloppait dès qu'ils étaient ensembles.  
Qui le soulageait.

Il lui fallait le retrouver au plus vite. Matt se prépara en vitesse et partit dans les couloirs en courant. Il rencontra Harry dans le grand hall et l'enlaça, avec un sourire, Harry l'embrassa dans le cou avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne et de l'entraîner vers la grande salle. Le regard de Sev les sépara aussi sûrement qu'un ordre et ils partirent vers leurs tables respectives.

Draco avait une sale tête et Matt lui en fit la remarque en s'asseyant.

"Mal dormi frangin? T'as pas l'air en forme... Dit il d'une voix moqueuse.

"Rrrrr. Gronda Draco en baissant le nez dans son thé.

"Ben dis? Alors? Insista Matt avec une grimace.

"La ferme Matt. Ta gueule. Souffla le jeune blond en levant sa tasse.

"Ta g? Tsss, quels écarts de langage... Je devrais en parler à ton père... A notre père... Hein frangin?

Draco se leva et planta son regard gris dans le halo doré, il était en colère et ne s'en cachait pas, il se pencha vers Matt et agrippa sa robe de sorcier, il se contenait à peine:

"Je t'ai dis de la fermer Jones... Dit il d'une voix glaciale. Et ne me rappelles jamais que tu es mon frère...

"La faute à qui Malefoy? Gronda Matt avec une rage égale à celle du prince blond. Toi n'oublie jamais que c'est grâce à toi et toi seul que je suis là... Alors tes sautes d'humeur tu te les gardes!

Le commencement d'altercation avait attiré l'attention sur eux et Draco vit Sévérus se lever de table, battu au poteau par un Potter passablement en rogne lui aussi et qui vint retenir Matt.

"Matt, laisses le.

"Saint Potter vient défendre son petit ami?

"Jaloux, Malefoy? T'as raison c'est MON petit ami... et alors? Lança Harry dans un sifflement.

"Jaloux? Moi? Dit Draco avec un recul. T'es malade... Je.. J'en... Je te le laisse... Je veux rien avoir a faire avec lui... Je le déteste... Je le hais... Parvint il a dire en s'éloignant de la table des Serpentards.

Le venin de ses parole un peu gâché par le tremblement de sa voix.

Le silence qui suivit sa retraite, fit réaliser à Matt et Harry que la plus grande partie de la grande salle avait suivi leur échange. Un coup d'oeil sur la table des professeurs leur fit comprendre que Sév n'en avait, lui non plus, perdu une parole.

Le maître des potions était un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry vit le masque froid glisser une brève seconde pour laisser place à l'homme trahi. La douleur qu'il vit lui fit mal au coeur. Mais Sév se détourna et s'en alla dans un tournoiement de sa robe noire.

La main de Matt tremblait dans la sienne et le griffondor vit que le jeune homme avait pâli lui aussi, même un peu verdi à dire vrai. Il claquait des dents et Harry réalisa qu'il était en état de choc. Il l'entraîna doucement hors de la salle et se dirigea vers les cachots, Matt tremblait tellement qu'il avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il vacilla et s'adossa à une muraille bienvenue. Son souffle était devenu syncopé, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer, il se laissa glisser à terre.

"Peux...Pas... Aller pl... Tenta-t-il de dire.

"Matt... Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Questionna doucement Harry en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Le duoanima secoua la tête et ferma les yeux.

"Il me hait... T'as entendu... Il me hait. Putain que ça fait mal... Murmura-t-il.

"Shsh... Dit Harry en attirant le jeune homme à lui, il l'enlaça gentiment, caressant doucement son dos. Tentant de calmer cet accès de panique. Laissant le serpentard s'accrocher à lui avec la fureur du désespoir.

"Jones! Potter! Un peu de correction je vous prie! Lança la voix courroucée du directeur de Poudlard.

Albus s'avançait vers eux, moins affable que de coutume, très légèrement en colère lui aussi.

Décidément la matinée commençait plus que mal, songea Harry en se redressant un peu, refusant de lâcher son ami.

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, professeur... Dit il en levant les yeux, Matt ne va pas bien... Il...

Albus se baissa et instantanément son visage refléta une sollicitude sincère.

"Jones? Mon garçon? Que se passe t-il?

Il eut un choc en voyant les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues du garçon.

"Je veux partir, Monsieur. Murmura Matt, je veux rentrer chez moi...

"Chez toi?

"Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant ... Celle de mes souvenirs...Monsieur... Je veux rentrer chez moi...

La voix de Matt était descendue, les derniers mots portés par un souffle ténu. Il baissa la tête, posant son front sur l'épaule de Harry, fermant les yeux, respirant par à-coup.

"Hey... Love... Ca va? Murmura le griffondor. Courage...Matt...

Albus se releva lentement, un air songeur sur le visage, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui ce passait, il savait que les souvenirs du jeune garçon n'étaient dus qu'à l'inspiration littéraire de Draco et qu'ils étaient censé avoir disparus avec l'intervention de Lucius. Visiblement ce garçon recelait encore quelques mystères.

Bien des interrogations...

Albus vit un relâchement dans les épaules de Jones et réalisa qu'il avait perdu connaissance, fait confirmé par le hoquet de surprise de Potter et son regard paniqué.

"Professeur! S'exclama l'étudiant.

"Je m'occupe de lui.

"**_Levitam" _**Dit Albus en faisant un mouvement de sa main.

Le corps s'éleva et s'étendit dans l'air. Le vieux magicien prit la direction de l'infirmerie, laissant Harry au milieu du couloir.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Luna et Mione coincèrent Harry dans la bibliothèque, elles lui arrachèrent un rendez vous pour le soir même, dans la salle sur demande, Sévérus devait être là lui aussi. Harry devait le convaincre de venir. Le jeune homme se demandait comment allait le prendre le maître des potions. 

_"Il va le prendre comme toi... Avec une curiosité intense, même si il en est malade. Il viendra._

Dans la salle sur demande, Luna, Ron Blaise et Hermione se concertaient, ils attendaient le professeur Mc Gonagal et Albus, afin de peaufiner leurs révélations, ils devaient être précis et convaincants, parce que sinon... Ca risquait de mal se passer pour Draco et Matt. Ils s'éloignaient déjà l'un de l'autre et de Sévérus aussi, alors qu'il était tellement important dans leurs vies.

Le Serpentard entra dans la pièce, suivi à quelques minutes par Harry, leurs regards ne firent que se croiser et le jeune homme baissa les yeux, les joues rouges.

Le silence régnait dans la salle, les autres membres de la coalition retenaient leur souffle, attendant la réaction de Sévérus. Mais le maître des potions ne dit rien, il détourna la tête et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Son attitude était figée, tendue.

Harry s'installa de l'autre côté de la pièce, de sa place il voyait le professeur Rogue, mais celui ci ne le voyait pas.

Albus se leva et vint faire les cent pas, le vieux magicien avait quelque chose à dire, mais pour une des rares fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas l'air de savoir par où commencer. Les étudiants attendaient, et Minerva semblait impatiente.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, Sévérus se redressa, il amorçait le mouvement de se lever quand Albus le dissuada d'un regard.

"Albus... Marmonna le professeur de potions.

"Mon ami... Commença le directeur de Poudlard, nous avons des révélations intéressantes à vous faire. A vous et à Harry. Et à Matt bien évidement, mais il se repose pour le moment, vous l'informerez à votre retour n'est ce pas?

Le grondement de Sévérus passa pour un acquiescement.

"Donc, je disais... Que Hermione, Blaise, Luna et Ron ici présents, ont fait des recherches concernant les duoanima, lors de la renaissance de Matt, Mlle Granger a été frappée par la similitude entre les contes Moldus et la naissance des duoanima telle que précisée dans les livres de magie.  
La création physique n'étant que la partie la plus facile à créer, restait à invoquer une âme dans l'enveloppe charnelle.  
Chose que vous avez faite.  
La réussite de cette invocation est d'ailleurs inquiétante, Sévérus, vous avez encore une fois prouvé que vous étiez un magicien hors norme... Et que votre présence à nos côtés est une bénédiction, eussiez vous été attiré par le côté sombre, Voldemort n'aurait peut être jamais été vaincu... Même par Harry.

Le mouvement d'impatience de Sévérus fit écho au hochement des épaules de Potter.

"Mais... Et c'est là que ça devient intéressant, le duoanima doit être animé par une force plus puissante que la magie pour pouvoir vivre.

"Je sais... Gronda Sév. La Haine où... Le maître des potions se tût.

"Ou l'amour. Termina Harry doucement. Nous le savions déjà professeur, Draco avait tablé sur le côté amour. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'aimait pas Matt. Non... Rectification, qu'il n'aimait plus Matt.

Quand il a réalisé qu'il avait crée un esclave. Devant lui être tout dévoué. Attiré inconditionnellement par obligation. L'aimant parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Malefoy s'est dit qu'il avait fait une erreur... Et il a abandonné Jones.

Le silence cette fois était tendu.

"Et bien... Reprit Albus, c'est justement là, que nous intervenons... En fait... Matt n'a pas besoin de "Prince charmant"... Enfin, plus vraiment.

Le professeur Rogue fit une grimace.

"C'est à dire?

"Ben... Dit Hermione en se levant. Disons que le duoanima a besoin d'une puissance supplémentaire pour vivre, on le sait, mais cet amour peut être tout simplement maternel. Ou dans son cas _Paternel, _si vous et Monsieur Malefoy vous l'entourez d'assez d'attention, il arrivera à naître complètement. Il développera sa propre personnalité et deviendra quelqu'un.

La jeune fille parlait avec animation, elle se pencha vers Harry et lui sourit.

"Il n'a pas besoin de Draco, tu vois...

"Et alors Mione? Il n'a pas besoin de moi non plus, c'est ça? Murmura Harry avec un sourire triste.

"Mais... Et.. Heu? Le.prof... commença-t-elle en se tourna vers l'homme en noir. Je croyais que vous... enfin que tu...

"Miss Granger... Dit Sévérus en se levant. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais je crois pas avoir besoin de votre aide. Ni de celle de vos amis. Mon fils non plus. Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser...

La voix glaciale de Rogue résonna dans la pièce après son départ, et six des sept personnes présentes échangèrent des regards stupéfaits.

"Harry? Parvint à dire Ron d'une voix étranglée. Il a quoi le vampire? Hein?

"Monsieur Weasley! S'exclama Mac Gonagal en réprimant un sourire.

"Je.. Je dois y aller... Dit Harry en se levant à son tour et en sortant de la pièce.

"Ron! S'exclama Hermione exaspérée, t'es lourd là...

"Quoi?

"Ron, Expliqua Luna doucement, je crois bien que le professeur Rogue est un peu contrarié de voir son... enfin, son petit ami le planter pour sortir avec son fils... Tu crois pas?

"Oh...ça... Répliqua Ron en rougissant légèrement. Mais et Harry là dedans? Il est bien d'accord pour sortir avec Matt, non? Alors pourquoi il est comme ça lui aussi?

"J'en sais rien... J'en sais rien du tout... Marmonna Albus en secouant la tête.

Sévérus retourna dans ses appartements, il alla jeter un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de son fils, Matt était allongé, les yeux fermés, pas endormi pour autant, le rythme de sa respiration pas assez régulier pour un dormeur.

"Matt? Dit Sév d'une voix grave en s'approchant du lit, il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et insista doucement. Tu ne dors pas. Alors réponds quand je te parle.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de l'homme à ses côtés.

"Comment tu vas? Reprit Sév.

"Ca va. Dit Matt d'une voix rauque.

"Tu es certain que ça va?

"Oui. Père. Ca va. Répéta le jeune homme très doucement. Ca ira maintenant. J'ai compris. Draco a été bien clair. J'éviterais de le croiser quand j'irais chez mon père. Heureusement que Harry est là...

Le visage du maître des potions se figea.

"Désolé... Murmura Matt.

Sans répondre Sév tendit la main et caressa la joue de son fils puis il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il s'installa auprès du feu dans le salon et songea aux quelques précieux moments vécu avec Harry et se mordit les lèvres.

"Harry, Harry... tu me manques...

* * *

**POV de l'amant **

La grosse femme en rose bailla et condescendit à ouvrir le tableau, laissant passer la silhouette sombre.

J'ai cru qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais entrer, elle a le sommeil lourd cette fichue bonne femme.  
Bon, traverser la salle commune, monter les escaliers, je ne dois pas faire de bruit, premier palier, deuxième volée de marches, deuxième palier, la troisième porte sur la droite, je pousse la porte lentement, elle tourne sans bruit, je pénètre dans le dortoir, les cinq lits à Baldaquins ont les rideaux tirés, celui en face est celui de Harry je le sais.  
Je m'approche doucement et écarte les voilages, il est sur le dos et son regard croise le mien, je vois le sourire éclairer ses yeux. Je pose un doigt sur sa bouche, il comprend et se redresse. Je fais un signe de tête, il me suit, prenant sa robe au passage, il glisse derrière moi, nous sortons de la chambrée.  
Il enfile fébrilement sa robe noire et prend ma main. Je me rapproche de lui et l'embrasse doucement. Le soupir qu'il laisse échapper me va droit au coeur. Je lui sourit et l'entraîne.  
Nous sortons dans les couloirs, nous ne disons pas un mot, nous nous comprenons. Nous nous arrêtons quelques instants devant le tableau dans les cachots.  
Je chuchote le mot de passe, le tableau pivote, nous entrons dans l'appartement. Doucement. Nous évitons de faire du bruit.

IL est là, dans la chambre à côté de la mienne, il ne dort probablement pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que nous sommes là.

Nous entrons dans ma chambre, je verrouille la porte d'un sort et lance aussi un sort de silence.

Enfin je peux le serrer contre moi, il me sourie et me laisse le dépouiller de sa robe sage. Il fait de même avec la mienne.  
Et nous parvenons à nous déshabiller sans cesser de nous embrasser. Je caresse sa peau, elle est si douce, si parfaite, les courbes de son corps épousent parfaitement le mien. Nous nous complétons si aisément. Je bois son sourire et dévore sa bouche, sa langue dans ma bouche et je fonds... C'est si bon... Il a un arrière goût de vanille. Le dessert de ce soir.

Mon dessert à moi. Même si je n'ai pas mangé. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Ses mains sur mes hanches, là ou j'aime qu'elles soient.

Et qui descendent, s'aventurant sur le bas de mon dos. Sur mes fesses, me faisant frissonner. J'embrasse son cou, je le dévore lentement, je voudrais bien le marquer, je voudrais que tout le monde sache qu'il est à moi, mais je ne peux pas, ça ne se fait pas.

Nous ne pouvons pas nous faire remarquer à ce point.

Je l'entraîne vers le lit et nous nous allongeons, face à face, il est appuyé sur son coude et me regarde.

"Quoi?

"Je t'aime. Dit il doucement.

Mon coeur fait un double salto. Atterrissage réussi dans ma poitrine.

Je sens le sourire qui étire mes lèvres. Je prend possession de cette bouche et le fait s'allonger sur le dos. Mes mains ont décidé de se lancer à la découverte de sa beauté, et je ne me lasse pas de le caresser. Je sens mon sexe frémir, lorsqu'il touche le sien un gémissement m'échappe. Le contact est presque douloureux mais tellement extraordinaire. Il gémit aussi et son corps s'arque sous le mien. Nous bougeons lentement, doucement, nous frottant l'un sur l'autre, le sexe le plus calme et innocent qu'il soit.

Pas calme bien longtemps il faut l'avouer. Nous accélérons peu à peu et les gémissement ont cédé place à de brefs grognements de plaisir.

"Plus vite... Halète-t-il. Je t'en prie...

"Har...ry...

J'ai un mal fou a former un mot, même celui là... Et je sens le plaisir monter dans mes reins...

"Vas-y... Vas-y pour moi...

Il se tends et nous jouissons en même temps... Dans un cri rauque...

Il tremble contre moi... Je me suis glissé à ses côtés et j'ai effectué un sort de nettoyage.

Sa bouche contre la mienne de nouveau, ses pupilles encore dilatées, le noir ayant presque dévoré l'émeraude flamboyante.

Je l'embrasse encore, je murmure des noms absurdes, je le dévore de baisers.

Il va falloir que je le laisse partir, je dois le raccompagner. Il se lève, s'arrachant à la chaleur de mes bras, et se rhabille. Je dois avouer que le strip tease inversé est aussi très excitant. Il ne cesse de me sourire. Il se penche et m'embrasse une fois encore.  
Je me lève et enfile un tee shirt et un boxer, je lève les sorts et ouvre lentement la porte de ma chambre, je jette un oeil dans le salon et vers Sa porte.

Rien. Il ne s'est pas levé, nous avons étés suffisamment discrets.

Nous allons jusqu'au tableau et j'ouvre la porte. Il m'embrasse encore une fois, sa langue dans ma bouche encore une fois. Sa main sur ma joue.

"Je t'aime. Glisse-t-il encore au creux de mon oreille.

"Je sais.

Il s'éloigne dans le couloir, un sourire aux lèvres. Je le regarde disparaître au détour d'un mur. Je referme la porte et retourne dans ma chambre. Je me glisse dans mon lit et repense à ce moment que nous avons passé.

A ce moment volé.

_Je t'aime._

* * *

Comment ça j'ai pas mis le nom du dernier POV? 

Heu, sérieux?

Nan...

Bisoumouchous


	21. Amnésie

**DISCLAIMER**: Pas à mwa, je le dis et le redit et le répète encore, ils sont à Mrs JKR sauf Matt Jones.

Rating: M si si si dans un moment...

Le sel de ma vie: Bon, je sais qu'il y a des interdictions qui sont dans l'air en ce moment, mais j'aime trop répondre a vos rev pour ne pas faire de RAR, donc, je m'y collerais de nouveau et ferais de même pour le chap précédent.

* * *

Amnésie 

Sévérus se réveilla tôt, il se rendit dans la chambre de Matt, le garçon dormait encore, un sourire aux lèvres. Le visage détendu, chose rare, puisque depuis quelques jours, il était loin d'être dans son assiette. L'homme en noir s'assit sur le lit, et sa main dessina les traits du visage endormi, ses longs doigts suivaient les contours des yeux, ils descendirent le long des joues roses dégageant la fine mèche blonde qui était accrochée aux lèvres entrouvertes.

Le soupir de contentement et le mouvement de la tête qui se perdit dans la caresse sur son visage firent sursauter l'impassible maître des potions. Il retira sa main vivement, et son regard croisa celui de son fils. Un peu ensommeillé encore mais curieux et ouvert. Sans les nuages qui y avaient élu domicile ces derniers temps.

"Bonjour. Dit le garçon d'une voix claire et douce.

"Bonjour. Répondit automatiquement Sév avant de se rendre compte que la voix n'était pas même que d'habitude non plus.

Le regard doré le dévisagea longuement, descendant de son visage à ses vêtements, Matt se releva sur un coude afin de laisser descendre son regard sur le reste du corps de Sévérus. Lorsqu'il remonta au regard noir, un sourcil se releva, posant implicitement des questions.

Le sourire de Matt était à la fois timide et assuré, un drôle de mélange. Détonant.

"Je suppose qu'on se connaît? Demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

La surprise de Sév était totale, et ses étudiants auraient payé cher pour le voir ainsi, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte.

"Et plutôt intimement... Non?

"Non! S'exclama Sév en se levant. Pas ... pas intimement... Pas comme ça...

"Vous me caressiez le visage pourtant. Fit remarquer Matt.

"Je... ne.. enfin si, mais... Je suis ton père.

"Ah. Et vous... tu as l'habitude de me caresser le visage quand je dors?

Le regard de Matt était un mélange d'innocence et d'amusement, pas la moindre perversité dans sa façon de poser la question, pourtant le rouge monta aux joues du strict professeur.

"Heu... Non... Non Répondit-il-en bafouillant un peu.

"J'ai pas l'habitude de te toucher... Mais ...heu... Je sais pas... Marmonna Sévérus en arpentant la chambre.

"Ben on est deux. Lança Matt en se rallongeant.

L'ironie douce dans la voix de Jones stoppa le professeur dans son élan.

"Tu ne me reconnais pas? Réellement? Demanda-t-il

"Non. Désolé, mais j'ai un gros trou de mémoire là. Et je ne te reconnais pas. Répondit le jeune homme en se levant lentement.

"Ouais... Manquait plus que ça. Marmonna Sévérus en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Matt s'assit sur le lit et son regard fit le tour de la chambre, il examina les lieux avec la même curiosité et le même intérêt avec lequel il avait observé Sévérus.

"Ma chambre?

"Elle te déplaît?

"Non... Au contraire. C'est assez sympa. Au fait, Père... Je peux t'appeler comme ça hein? Quoique. Papa. Je préfère Papa. Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère. C'est plus toi... Enfin... J'me comprends. Balbutia Matt. Papa? On est où ici?

"Poudlard.

La réponse du professeur de potion passa à peine ses lèvres, il se sentait tiraillé entre deux sentiments: la béatitude quand Matt l'avait appelé papa et l'irritation de devoir faire face à un fils amnésique de nouveau.

L'irritation étant sur le point de gagner la partie, bien que le regard clair posé sur lui ne le mettait pas en colère, au contraire, il lui donnait envie de s'asseoir sur le lit et de serrer le garçon dans ses bras.

D'être un père pour lui.

"Poudlard?

"Ecole de Sorcellerie du Royaume Uni.

"Ah.

"Nous sommes des sorciers. Toi, moi et les autres.

"Y en a beaucoup d'autres?

"Une palanquée. Marmonna Sév en laissant échapper un sourire.

Matt lui renvoya son sourire puissance mille, semblant comprendre la plaisanterie implicite dans la réponse.

"Tu es ma seule famille? Questionna Matt curieux.

"Non... Pas réellement, tu as un autre père. Lucius Malefoy.

"Et c'est courant chez les sorciers d'avoir deux pères? Il devrait pas y avoir une mère à un moment ou un autre? Dit doucement Matt.

"Oui...Et non...

"Simplissime. Tu peux développer?

Sévérus se rendit compte qu'il était heureux de retrouver le Matt des débuts, avec un sens de l'humour et des réparties qui fusaient comme l'éclair. Il se surprit à sourire de nouveau.

"Disons, mon fils, que tu es loin d'être courant toi aussi. Alors à chaque exception sa règle. Et nous sommes ta règle.

"Limpide. Rétorqua Matt avec une grimace.

"Je ne te le fais pas dire!

"Tu ne diras rien?

"Si, je te le promets, mais pas maintenant, nous allons être en retard pour le petit déjeuner et les cours, alors debout et direction la salle de bain.

"Bien P'pa. Dit Matt en se levant.

"Tu sais ou c'est?

Matt regard Sévérus un long moment et hocha la tête.

"C'est étrange, mais je sais des tas de choses tu sais. Un peu comme si ma perte de mémoire n'avait pas affecté mes connaissances. Enfin pas toutes. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

"Je crois que oui. Répondit Sévérus en accompagnant son fils hors de la pièce. Je vais t'attendre. Ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil près de la cheminé.

"D'acc, j'me dépêche p'pa. Acquiesça Matt en s'engouffrant dans la chambre de son père.

Les deux hommes se rendirent à la grande salle, contrairement à ses habitudes Sévérus fit son entrée avec Matt, par la grande porte et non par la porte réservée aux professeurs.

Plus d'un élève se tourna vers eux, Sév avait sa main posée sur l'épaule du garçon et un air moins terrible que d'habitude.

"Serpentard, Griffondor, Serredaigle et Poufsouffle. Dit le professeur en désignant chaque table et les bannières suspendues dans la salle. Nous sommes répartis en maisons.

"Et je suis quoi moi?

"Serpentard.

"Et toi?

"Directeur de maison de Serpentard.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter dit Matt avec un petit rire.

Le sourire narquois du professeur était assez amusé.

"Bon sang ne saurait mentir, Matt. Malefoy Senior, ton père, est aussi serpentard. Tu avais assez peu de chance d'échapper à ça finalement...

"Yep... Je commence le croire... Rétorqua le jeune homme en faisant une grimace. Heu... Dis... C'est normal que les autres nous matent comme ça? Ajouta-t-il à mi voix.

"Pas habitués à voir leur professeur de potions sourire. Répondit Sév de même.

"Otes moi un doute, t'es pas le professeur de potions en question?

"Yep... Répondit Sév en volant le mot de Matt. Il poussa légèrement le jeune homme vers la gauche, le faisant avancer vers la table de serpentard. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivés à Blaise.

"Monsieur Zabini, dit Sévérus d'une voix moins froide que de coutume. Je laisse Matt entre vos mains, il va avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide.

"Heu bien Professeur. Répondit Blaise en se levant pour faire une place à Matt près de lui.

Le regard étonné du serpentard alla de l'élève à la mèche au professeur en noir.

"Matt ne se souvient pas de grand chose, aidez le à se rendre à ses cours. Ses affaires sont dans les cachots. Tu te souviens du chemin et du mot de passe? Demanda Sévérus en se retournant vers son fils.

"T'en fais pas. Dit Jones en lançant un grand sourire à son père. Je ne suis qu'amnésique, pas stupide.

Le haussement de sourcil du professeur arracha un autre petit rire au jeune serpentard.Et reprenant son sérieux, il se redressa, hochant la tête lentement.

"Merci de votre aide Professeur, dit il doucement, avant de s'asseoir sur le banc, bientôt rejoint par Blaise.

Sévérus s'éloigna le long des tables pour rejoindre sa place à la table des professeurs. Ce n'est qu'une fois attablé que son regard fit le tour de la salle.

Il vit que Draco brillait par son absence, ainsi que Potter. Le clan des griffondors, ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Passant par toutes les expressions possibles et imaginables. La stupéfaction clairement peinte sur leurs visages. Et il n'y avait pas qu'eux, Minerva avait abandonné son thé à mi chemin de ses lèvres, sa tasse flottant dans l'air. Albus lui même était songeur.

Et pour une fois, Sévérus jubilait.

Heureux de la surprise que son entrée avec Matt avait provoqué. Il commençait à se dire que ce gosse n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il se prit à espérer sincèrement que tout se passe bien pour lui.

Il se voyait tout à fait avec cet enfant dans sa vie.

_"C'est un enfant comme toi t'es le pape mon vieux._ Se corrigea Rogue intérieurement. _Ouais et faut que je trouve Potter au plus vite. Ca c'est urgent._

* * *

Draco et Harry se trouvaient ensemble dans une salle inoccupé et le jeune Malefoy se prenait un savon de premier ordre par un Potter en colère. 

"Draco... Gronda le griffondor.

"Potter... Fiches moi la paix... Dit le serpentard d'une voix lasse.

"Non. Et tu laisses pas tomber. T'as promis de t'occuper de Matt, et même si il n'a plus besoin de toi pour vivre. Tu dois faire quelque chose.

"Potter, ça fait dix fois que je te le répète: Je ne peux rien pour lui...

"Si!

"Non!

"Malefoy! Put... Tu commence à me courir ! Je te dis qu'il n'attend pas après toi, si il parvient à te plaire un tant soit peu, fais un effort et va le voir! Par Merlin t'est chiant à force!

Le serpentard leva la tête et le regard gris se heurta à la fureur émeraude qui lui faisait face. Puis un froncement de sourcil et un hochement de tête plus tard, Draco parvint à exprimer ce qui le chiffonnait.

"Dis donc, toi. Tu sors pas avec lui? Ou alors j'ai pas bien vu ces derniers jours?

"Non. Je sors pas avec lui! Rétorqua Harry en sortant de la pièce et en claquant la porte avec force.

_"Je l'aime. C'est pas pareil. _Pensa Harry en jetant un oeil sur sa montre.

Il était trop tard pour le petit déjeuner, il devait se rendre à son cour d'histoire de la magie. Il retrouverait Ron et Mione là bas. Et Matt plus tard. Lors du cours de potions.

Et puis il lui fallait voir Sévérus.

Ils devaient discuter des révélations de la coalition.

Et voir Lucius par la même occasion.

Qu'il vienne voir son fils, non _ses fils_, ne serait pas une mauvaise chose.

Par Merlin et Morgane, que tout ça était compliqué.

* * *

POV de Matt 

Bon, mon vieux, maintenant, va falloir s'y mettre, essayer de comprendre ce que tu es et ou tu vis.

Primo: Je suis sorcier.

Deuxio: mon père est un professeur dans une école de sorcier. De plus j'ai deux pères.

Tertio: Je ne me sens pas vraiment perdu dans tout ça.

C'est étrange, je n'ai pas de souvenirs, mais ce n'est pas important, je sens que mon père est là. Il va m'aider.

Il me semble que j'attends quelque chose. Une chose importante. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais c'est excitant.

Je suis fébrile et je vois que Blaise s'inquiète pour moi, je le rassure d'un sourire et le suis dans les couloirs, nous nous rendons en cours.

Comme je le savais, je n'ai rien perdu de mes connaissances scolaires, je suis même assez bon.

A la fin du cours, nous sommes partis dans une autre partie du château, je dois dire que la divination me laisse particulièrement perplexe, il y a des élèves qui ont abandonné cette étude, et je vois de nouvelles tête en arrivant au cours suivant.

Dont un blond un peu arrogant. Qui me dévisage lentement, presque tendrement.

Il est d'une beauté rare et je sens mon coeur faire un bond dans ma poitrine.

Je vois Blaise entraîner le prince blond et lui dire des choses qui visiblement me concernent puisqu'ils me lancent de petits regards par moment.

Le blond semble stupéfait.

Le regard gris ne quitte pas le mien.

Je suis troublé.

Je vais devoir recommencer à respirer. Je ne sais plus comment faire.

Faut que je voie mon père.

Et vite.

Dans pas longtemps, puisque d'après Blaise nous avons potion à la prochaine heure. Blaise et le blond sont venus s'installer avec moi, j'ai toujours le souffle court, mais j'arrive à lui sourire.

"Draco Malefoy. Dit il en me serrant la main.

Là. Je suis mal.

Si mon père numéro deux est Lucius Malefoy. A moins qu'il y ait plusieurs famille de ce nom, Draco et moi avons quelque chose en commun.

Réellement dommage.

Il y a quelque chose qui m'attire en lui.

Je ne sais pas quoi. Mais j'ai envie de rester avec lui, j'ai une chance folle, ça a l'air réciproque.

Il devient mon double en un instant. M'intégrant dans le cercle de sa cour. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule et une chaleur parcours mon corps. Je suis bien dans sa présence.

Je l'ai trouvé.

Enfin.

Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je pense ça.

* * *

Nous arrivons dans les cachots pour le cour de potion et nous retrouvons les griffondors, je me souviens que ce cours est mixte entre nos maisons. Nous entrons et nous installons, instinctivement mes pas m'ont mené à une table au premier rang, j'y ai pris place et attends mon binôme, dont je sais obscurément qu'il va arriver. 

Un grincement de porte et des pas résonnent, un écho assez amusant, mon père s'avance et d'autre pas approchent de moi. Je me tourne à demi et prend un regard émeraude amusé en pleine face.

Mon souffle se barre pour la seconde fois ce matin. Le brun se glisse à mes côtés et pose sa main sur la mienne, il se penche vers moi.

"Salut Matt. Murmure-t-il avec un sourire. Comment tu vas?

"Heu...

Parfait. Je suis sans voix, je lance un regard à Draco par dessus mon épaule et vois son visage se fermer.

"Potter! Gronde mon père. Vous êtes en cours, pas dans un salon! Jones, vous changez de place, vous allez avec Malefoy. Zabini, avec Potter.

"Yep.

* * *

Sans un mot, les deux élèves se levèrent et changèrent de place. Blaise en prenant place auprès de Harry vit que celui ci semblait s'amuser beaucoup au lieu d'être déçu par la réaction de Rogue. 

Le cours se passa sans incident notable, même Harry parvint à faire une potion parfaite sans Matt.

Lorsque Sévérus congédia les élèves, le griffondor traîna un peu, laissant tout les autres partir avant lui, Matt et Draco sortant les derniers.

La porte de la salle se referma avec un claquement. Harry s'y adossa et regarda Sévérus venir vers lui.

Il s'arrêta à une longueur de bras et tendit une main vers son élève, caressant sa joue, laissant le regard vert le dévisager avant de se cacher derrière les paupières qui se closent.

Le souffle court, Sév se pencha doucement et embrassa les lèvres douces. Arrachant un soupir de contentement au jeune homme en robe noire et rouge.

"Enfin...

Les corps qui se joignent, les mains qui partent à l'aventure, se faufilant sous les robes lourdes. Les soufflent qui se cherchent et ne se trouvent pas.

"Harry... Murmura la voix rauque du professeur.

"C'est fini? Tu crois?

"Il est accro de mon cher filleul, je pense que tu es enfin hors concours.

"Tu avais raison. Sur toute la ligne.

"Ouais, mais c'est toi qui t'es sacrifié.

Harry fit une petite grimace.

"Ouais, sacrifier, si on peut dire... Rajouta Sévérus avec un sourire en coin.

"Sévérus... Même si je l'ai aimé pour qu'il vive. Je ne t'ai pas trahis tu sais.

"Je sais mon ange. Je sais. Dit Sév à voix basse. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de ce que tu as fais pour lui. Même si vous voir ensemble était dur.

"Pour moi aussi. Même si il était facile de l'aimer. Il y avait un peu de toi en lui, ce qui rendait la chose plus aisée. Mais je ne t'ai pas oublié une seule seconde.

"Je sais. Répondit Sév avec tendresse. Je sais.

L'homme en noir se pencha de nouveau vers le jeune homme et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

"A tout à l'heure?

"Promis. Je vais compter les heures... Marmonna le professeur.

"Et moi les minutes...

"Si je te dispensais de cours?

"Sév... Gronda Harry en riant, t'es prof, n'oublie pas, tu vas pas me faire sécher les cours pour me garder auprès de toi, dans ton antre, afin de profiter lâchement de moi?

"Potter... Soupira Sév en appuyant son front contre l'épaule de son amoureux. Vu comme ça... Je ne peux plus rien faire évidement... La corruption des élèves mineurs n'étant pas au programme cette année...

"Professeur! S'exclama Harry en riant franchement cette fois.

Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et releva la tête de l'homme, il plongea dans son regard et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

"Je peux attendre... Tu m'as manqué, mais je peux attendre...

"Je sais... Dit Harry avec un sourire. Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué...

Les bouches se joignirent une fois de plus, celle de Harry s'ouvrant sous la pression douce de la langue de Sév, la laissant envahir la bouche accueillante. Redécouvrant le plaisir de ne plus faire semblant.

Le baiser devint plus fiévreux, les laissant pantelants et haletants et dans un état difficilement compatible avec la morale.

"Potter... Filez avant que je n'abuse de vous sur mon bureau... Gronda Sév en s'éloignant.

"Bien professeur... Répondit Harry avec un clin d'oeil.

La porte des cachots se referma en grinçant et Sévérus s'y appuya en reprenant son souffle.

"Par Merlin. Je suis trop vieux pour jouer les amoureux transis moi... Je vais lui sauter dessus à la première occasion... Désolé Albus... Mais je crois bien que je suis amoureux...  
_Gravement Même... _

* * *

Alors pas déçues? Ils sont toujours ensemble mes zamours...

Bisoumouchous

Je vous aime et vous aurez un beau lemon au prochain épisode...


	22. Vivant

**DISCLAIMER**: Merci encore Mrs JKR, vous les avez crées, nous les exploitons lachement...

Rating M par précaution dans un futur proche

_Le sel de ma vie:_

Merci encore et toujours, j'ai pas le temps, mais je promets de répondre à vos rev dès que possible.

* * *

**Vivant**

**POV de Draco**

Je suis avec Matt et je ne comprends rien.

Rien à mes réactions, je me sens attiré par lui d'une façon incroyable.

C'est étrange, enfin, plus que d'habitude quoi.

Il a une confiance en lui qui est intoxicante, je le découvre, je l'admire, je tombe dans son regard doré, je tremble en sentant son regard sur moi.

D'après Blaise et suivant les informations que mon cher parrain lui a donné, Matt a perdu la mémoire.

Au vu de mes observations, il n'a perdu que les souvenirs que je lui avais inventé, ceci dit, c'est pas réellement un mal.  
J'avais un peu exagéré sur ce coup là.

Je me demande comment il va devenir, quelle va être sa vie.

Je me demande si Sévérus lui a dit ce qu'il était, si il lui a expliqué qu'il était un duoanima.

Ca y est, il me regarde... Mon souffle est bloqué dans mes poumons, je ne sais plus comment on fait pour respirer, il se penche vers moi et son sourire est un petit peu moqueur, je me sens reculer.

Il rit.

"Draco? Tu ne manges pas? Anorexique, petit coeur? Dit il dans mon oreille.

"Non, amoureux... Dis-je dans un réflexe d'honnêteté inconscient et plus qu'inhabituel chez moi.

Je vois son regard s'assombrir, son sourire perd de sa superbe. Il s'éloigne de moi et je ressens le manque de sa présence. Je ne sais pas comment faire... Je voudrais bien rattraper mes mots, ils ont exprimé ma pensée, mais ils m'ont surpris.

Je ne savais pas jusqu'à maintenant que j'étais amoureux.

De Matt.

Va p't être falloir que je lui dise. Et vite!

Il se lève et sort de table, il lance un regard à la table des professeurs et je vois Sévérus qui lui fait un signe de tête. Il se raidit. Et part.

Sans moi. Mais je suis complètement stupide ou quoi?

* * *

"Mattt! Crie Draco en se levant d'un bond. Le prince blond cours après le serpentard qui claque la porte de la grande salle. Les griffondors regardent la scène avec le sentiment profond d'avoir manqué un épisode dans la saga Malefoyenne. 

Sauf Harry qui regarde Sév à son tour et qui se lève pour courir après Draco. Sous l'oeil inquiet de la moitié de la salle, tout le monde sachant que lui et Matt sont ensembles depuis un moment.

Et tout le monde connaissant le Harry en colère.

Dans le grand Hall, Draco a réussit à rejoindre Matt, le poursuivant dans l'escalier qui trouve le moyen de tourner au moment où Harry arrive à son tour. Précipitant Draco dans les bras de Matt. Qui ne le lâche pas. Au contraire.

Le regard doré se pose sur le griffondor qui les regarde. Un peu inquiet. Il ne comprend pas tout, pourquoi Potter est là? Pourquoi les a t-il suivit?

"Draco! Crie Harry en s'éloignant du palier qui tourne.

"Potter!

Matt gronde en entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix du beau brun.

"C'est lui? C'est lui dont t'es amoureux? Dit il d'une voix tendue en rapprochant son visage de celui de Draco. C'est lui?

"Hey... Essaie de répondre Malefoy en reculant, jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec la rambarde de pierre, empêchant tout mouvement supplémentaire, coincé entre celle ci et Matt.

"C'est lui? Hein? Insiste Jones, en se penchant encore un peu. Son regard un peu troublé plongeant dans un regard gris quelque peu inquiet.

"Jones... Lâche moi... Je te dis que c'est pas lui...

Le duoanima plisse les yeux et s'avance encore, son corps se colle encore un peu contre celui de Draco, envahissant son espace vital, le provoquant. Il penche la tête et renifle lentement le visage du jeune homme contre lui, effleurant ses joues du bout de son nez. Soufflant très doucement dans son cou, arrachant des frissons au prince blond qui ne sait plus ou il en est.

"J'aime ton odeur. Dit Matt avant de pointer sa langue et de lécher très lentement le bord de l'oreille de Draco.

Qui ferme les yeux.

Avant de se rendre compte qu'il est seul à présent sur le palier. Le bruit des pas qui s'éloignent résonnant dans un couloir.

L'escalier bouge de nouveau et cette fois les pas montent vers lui, Harry pose une main sur son bras.

"Draco. Que se passe-t-il? Avec Matt?

Le serpentard hausse les épaules, il est encore un peu sous le choc des agissements de Matt. Et lance un regard interrogateur au griffondor à ses côtés.

"J'en sais rien. Dit il d'une voix blanche. Je sais pas pourquoi il est devenu comme ça.

Il était parfaitement charmant toute la matinée, je ne comprend pas ce changement de personnalité...

"Tu lui as dit quoi?

"Rien...

"Draco! La voix de Harry claque, sèche et dure.

"Rien, je te promets... Enfin, presque rien... Nous étions à table, explique le blond en croisant les bras et en plantant son regard dans celui de Harry. Et... et je pensais à autre chose, alors il m'a demandé ce que je faisais, heu enfin, pourquoi je ne mangeais pas et il a demandé si j'étais anorexique...

"Et?

"Et rien...

Potter agrippa le bras de Draco et serra fortement. Son regard lançait des éclairs.

"Malefoy. Crache le morceau. Vite. Gronde le griffondor.

"Je... Je J'ai répondu que j'avais rien, que j'étais amoureux... Avoue Draco en baissant les yeux.

"Que quoi?

"Que j'étais amoureux. Potter. T'as bien entendu... Et alors? Réplique le serpentard en relevant le menton.

"De Matt? Demande Harry a mi-voix.

"Draco!

"J'en sais rien... Peur être...Je crois.

"Tu crois?Tu crois?

"J'en sais rien Harry... J'en sais rien. Je ne me comprends pas.

Harry s'appuya sur la rambarde opposée et posa un regard interrogateur sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

* * *

**POV de Harry**

Draco est là, face à moi, attendrissant de franchise et de sincérité, tant vis à vis de ses sentiments pour Matt que pour la confusion dans laquelle ceux ci le plonge.

Tout va trop vite.

Hier encore, Draco ne voulait pas s'impliquer pour le sauver.

Ce matin, Sev se rend compte que nous avons réussi et voilà que Matt nous échappe de nouveau.

Il est fragile, il ne semble pas savoir ou se placer.

Il est attiré par Draco, violemment même...

Il oscille entre deux extrêmes. Gentil ou sauvage. Non, gentil et sauvage.

Faut qu'il se calme un peu le chouchou, je vais pas lui laisser faire du mal à Draco.

Non mais! Je deviens complètement cinglé moi aussi... Voilà que je m'auto proclame protecteur attitré de Malefoy.

Alors que j'ai donné de ma personne pour faire vivre Jones... Je suis compliqué... Y a pas à dire.

Et voilà que Draco s'en va, de toutes façons, nous n'allions pas rester dans cet escalier pendant cent ans non plus, ça tombe bien...

Je vais aller me ressourcer dans les cachots moi. J'ai un besoin intense de retrouver mon prof préféré. Et mon amoureux favori.

La pensée est idiote et me fait sourire, évidement j'en ai assez des amoureux en ce moment.

Matt pour tout Poudlard.

Draco pour Matt.

Et Sévérus pour moi et moi seul.

Je me dis que si j'étais une fille, j'aurais gagné un surnom peu flatteur, j'en ai peur.

Je suis conscient que je vais sécher des cours, mais je m'en fiche.

Sévérus me fera un mot d'excuse si je le lui demande gentiment.

Très gentiment... à genoux... par exemple...

C'est malin, je bande et je rougis comme un gamin. Faut que je calme mes hormones parce que là je vais craquer si ça continue...

Planques toi Sév, j'arrive!

* * *

**POV de Matt**

Je suis fou.

Je deviens fou, je ne sais plus, je ne sais rien. Je suis paumé complet.

J'ai pratiquement agressé Draco, je lui ai sauté dessus comme un cinglé, dans cet escalier. Je n'ai pas compris mes réactions.

Pourquoi mon coeur s'est serré quand il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux.

Pourquoi j'ai senti une vague de peur, à l'idée qu'il pourrait me quitter? On est même pas ensemble... Je ne le connais que depuis quelques heures.

Enfin...

Je suis vraiment stupide, évidement que lui me connaît, c'est moi qui ait perdu la mémoire, pas lui qui vient de débarquer...

J'ai envie de vomir, j'ai la tête qui tourne, faut que je rentre chez moi.

Chez moi?

Chez mon père?

Sévérus Rogue. Le prof de potions.

Ou Lucius Malefoy? Le père de Draco? Brusquement, j'en suis convaincu, c'est le père de Draco.

Mon prince blond.

Mon amour.

Certitude profonde: c'est lui qui me sauvera.

Les pensées tournent comme des oiseaux en cage, elles me donnent le tournis, le mur sous ma main. Je me retiens à la muraille. Je vacille en descendant les escaliers, mon instinct a parlé, mes pas m'emportent vers les cachots. Il faut que je voie mon père. Il faut qu'il m'explique.

Je prononce le mot de passe et le tableau s'ouvre, je rentre. J'ai un mal fou à lever mes pieds et lorsque j'entre dans le salon, je me fige. Il fait sombre, quelques chandelles éclairent à peine la pièce.

Devant moi, deux silhouettes, elles sont enlacées, fébriles.

Les mains volent, les vêtements aussi, d'ailleurs.

Un grondement, un gémissement. Je ne reconnais pas les voix, ni les silhouettes, mais je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de deux hommes. Ils vont vers le canapé et s'allongent, l'un sur l'autre.

Je commence à ressentir une certaine excitation, le côté voyeur me met mal à l'aise, mais je ne bougerais pas pour un empire.

Mais mon souffle me trahis, et l'un d'eux se tourne vers moi.

Il me voit et se redresse un peu, puis se retourne vers son compagnon et l'embrasse doucement. Je devine les mots qu'il lui glisse à l'oreille. "_Il y a quelqu'un_"

Mais la voix grave qui prononce mon prénom me stupéfie.

"Matt?

"Père?

"_Lumos_. Prononce une autre voix.

Les chandelles s'avivent, et je vois Harry Potter allongé sur le très strict professeur de potion qui est mon père. Et qui ne bouge absolument pas. Enfin presque pas, il caresse le dos de Harry et m'observe par dessus son épaule. Leurs deux regards me font rougir.

Je les ai dérangé, mais ils ne s'en offusquent pas. Ils sont bien. A l'aise avec eux même.

Harry pique un baiser dans le cou de Sévérus et s'alanguit sur sa poitrine. Je réalise qu'ils ne sont pas nus.

Heureusement.

Pour moi, je veux dire...

"Tu comptes rester là à nous regarder?

"Heu...

Brillant. Très brillant même. Je vais peut être arriver à parler, moi...

"A plus tard alors.

Le ton est aimable, mais catégorique.

Je ne connais pas mon père depuis longtemps, mais j'ai pas envie de voir comment il peut être en rogne. Alors, j'obéis et je fais demi-tour. J'ai à peine refermé la porte, qu'un sort la boucle plus efficacement.

Bon, me voilà viré de chez moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens mieux.

Peut être que de constater que Harry n'est absolument pas le petit ami de Draco, y est pour quelque chose aussi.

Cette pensée me fait sourire.

Je passe d'une émotion à l'autre avec une déconcertante facilité. J'étais déprimé il y a quelques minutes à peine, et me voilà euphorique.

J'ai envie de voir Draco. Je fonce dans les couloirs, avec une sûreté qui m'étonne, je me dirige vers la tour de Serpentard, le mot de passe est aussi sur mes lèvres avant que je ne le réalise. Je vais d'un pas ferme vers les quartiers des préfets, le mot de passe de la chambre de Draco est aussi naturellement dans ma bouche et je rentre dans la pièce. Sur le lit il y a quelques parchemins, mais pas de présence humaine.

Mon prince n'est pas là.

Je suis d'autant plus déçu que mon instinct me disait qu'il était là.

Je tourne et vire dans la chambre. Je prend un des parchemin en main, mais une impression de déjà vu me frappe et je jette le rouleau avant de ne devenir indiscret. Je suis sur le point de sortir quand la porte s'ouvre sur le serpentard.

Nous nous regardons, les yeux dans les yeux, un long moment.

Puis Draco referme le battant et attend.

Je m'approche de lui et tend la main, je caresse sa joue et il ferme les yeux. Son souffle est erratique.

Je me penche légèrement et le caresse avec ma joue, je l'effleure et je ferme les yeux, moi aussi.

Il sent bon. La rose et le jasmin. Une odeur qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

Ma bouche trouve la sienne.

Ses lèvres sont douces et le goût de sa bouche est intoxicant. Miel et vanille.

Un vrai bonheur.

Ses mains ont trouvé mon corps et s'y sont posé. Leur poids sur mes hanches est rassurant, je fond de plaisir, mais je garde la tête froide, je suis celui qui mène la danse.

Draco est soumis à ma détermination.

J'aime le gémissement qui s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Ma langue joue avec la sienne. Douceur de la soie. Délice.

Je l'aime.

J'ouvre mes yeux et il fait de même.

L'or et l'argent de nos regards se fondent l'un dans l'autre.

Je l'aime.

"Je t'aime...

J'aime la voix de Draco.

* * *

Pas très long ce chapitre... Je m'en excuse, mais j'ai pas trop de temps... 

Pas de lemon... Je suis en panne de citrons... Arff :-))

Bisoumouchous


	23. Pleinement Vivants

**DISCLAIMER** : Ne sont à moi , ni ces peronnages, ni leurs vies, je ne fais que jouer avec... Yep...

**Rating : M**

_**Le sel de ma vie: **_

_**Merci encore et toujours à mes amies fidèles et à leurs reviews qui boostent ma plume, même si celle ci s'égare sur d'autres chemin que ceux de Poudlard.**_

_**Pour celles qui ne me connaissent pas, je tiens à préciser que je ne fais pas mes trente sept étés et les réflexions de Sévérus sont profondement vraies, puisque miennes...**_

_**Je vous embrasse très fort. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Pleinement vivants_**

Matt laissait sa bouche découvrir celle de Draco, doucement, amoureusement, tendrement, voracement.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, ils haletaient légèrement. Malefoy avaient les joues rouges, son regard avait du mal à focaliser, il ne comprenait pas les réactions qui parcouraient son corps à cet instant précis, une envie impérieuse de rester au creux des bras de Matt, envie de se perdre dans son regard, dans sa vie, dans son amour, dans son corps enfin...

Le jeune duoanima était lui aussi tendu à l'extrême, il découvrait son corps, et les réactions de celui ci. Son attirance pour le jeune homme blond, cette attraction animale. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans lui.

Cette certitude était perturbante.

Très perturbante.

Quand Draco se rapprocha de lui, il fit un pas en arrière, évitant de croiser son regard. Il leva les mains, empêchant le serpentard de le toucher.

"Je...Non... Excuses moi... Dit il en secouant la tête.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de réagir, en un instant, Matt s'était éloigné de lui, il l'avait contourné et était à présent près de la porte, avec un dernier regard désolé, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce, laissant un Draco plus que stupéfait derrière lui.

Matt sortit de la tour de Serpentard en courant, il n'avait nulle part où aller, ni sa chambre dans le dortoir, ni celle chez Sévérus...

Il hésita un bref instant et repartit vers la bibliothèque. Laissant celle ci loin derrière lui avant de se retrouver devant la salle sur demande. Il en ouvrit la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur, referma la porte et s'y appuya , fermant les yeux, le coeur battant, le souffle court.

"Hello... Dit une voix douce.

Matt ouvrit les yeux et se perdit dans le regard amusé de Luna.

"Hello... Répondit il en hésitant.

"Viens. Assieds toi. Invita la jeune femme en se redressant du canapé où elle était allongée.

Jones s'avança vers elle et prit place dans un fauteuil confortable. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un long moment, avant que Luna ne détourne la tête et ne se rallonge sur sa banquette, laissant Matt tranquille, sans lui poser la moindre question.

Le jeune homme se relaxa et regarda autours de lui, la pièce, cette fois ci était un salon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique: canapé et fauteuil, table basse, une armoire à vaisselle, une horloge... Quelques livres...

"C'était le salon de Maman, dit Luna sans croiser le regard de Matt. J'aime bien le revoir parfois. J'y suis bien. Mon père a voulu que nous déménagions quand elle est morte. Je n'ai plus que cette façon de retourner dans cette partie de ma vie que j'aimais. Expliqua la jeune fille lentement.

Matt hocha la tête.

Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Peut importe comment et pourquoi, mais il comprenait.

Et pourtant il n'avait pas la moindre mémoire de ce qu'il était. Mais il sentait tout aussi obscurément qu'il était différent. Intrinsèquement différent.

"Tu vois des choses n'est ce pas? Demanda Matt lentement.

Luna leva son regard vers lui, elle hocha la tête.

"Et sur moi... Tu sais des choses?

"On sait tous la même chose... Dit elle en hésitant.

"Quoi?

Luna secoua la tête.

"Je peux rien te dire. Pas moi.

"Qui? Draco?

"Le professeur Rogue. Monsieur Malefoy. Harry peut être. Déclara la jeune femme sentencieusement. Draco est trop impliqué émotionnellement. Tu dois chercher tes réponses ailleurs.

"Luna... La voix de Matt était chargée de colère et de peine en même temps. Faut que quelqu'un m'aide... Je vais devenir cinglé...

"Je peux rien te dire. Répéta la jeune femme d'une voix ferme. Va voir le professeur.

"Il est occupé... Marmonna le serpentard en baissant le regard et en rougissant légèrement.

Luna le regarda sans réaliser, puis la compréhension lui vint et elle sentit ses joues rougir aussi.

"Harry? Parvint elle à dire.

"Mmmm. Approuva Matt en détournant le regard.

Le souffle court, Luna leva les yeux au ciel et eut un petit rire nerveux...

"Matt! Je crois bien que je ne vais pas m'en remettre!

Elle se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard, un éclair de malice pétillait et Matt se mit à rire à son tour...

"Arrête Luna!

"Noooooonnnn !

"Si!

Ils éclatèrent de rire, sans aucune intention de se moquer des deux hommes, mais unis par la bêtise de l'adolescence.

* * *

_**Dans les cachots **_

Pendant ce temps, Sévérus avait conduit son élève dans sa chambre, il verrouilla sa porte d'un sort puissant.

Harry l'attendait, debout au milieu de la pièce, débarrassé de sa robe d'étude, encore fortement innocent dans son uniforme collégial. Les roues légèrement rosées, le souffle un peu court.

Sévérus le contempla longuement, tournant autours de lui, lentement, l'observant sous toutes les coutures.

"Ne bouges pas. Demanda Sév à voix basse.

Il défit sa chemise et s'en débarrassa, restant torse nu.

Révélant sa peau pâle, marquée de cicatrices.

Son torse parfait.

Musclé sans excès, mais indéniablement masculin et puissant paradoxalement. La ligne brune d'une toison descendait sous la ceinture des pantalons.

Harry retint son souffle.

Le professeur Rogue était un homme séduisant, très séduisant même, son visage n'était mis en valeur que lorsqu'il dégageait ses cheveux, et l'on faisait abstraction de son nez aux lignes dures.

Il n'y avait plus que ce regard noir, qui plongeait au fond de son âme.

Et qui la liait à la votre.

Les pommettes hautes, les lèvres assez pâles.

Il continuait à tourner autour de l'étudiant. Il tendit la main et caressa la joue rose.

Provoquant un soupir.

"Lèves tes bras... Murmura Sévérus en empoignant doucement le pull en laine au couleurs de Griffondor, le remontant le long du torse et des bras, dégageant le vêtement. Le laissant tomber par terre.

Le silence était incroyablement sensuel. Sévérus continuait à toucher le jeune homme, délicatement, par touches légères.

Continuant de cercler Harry.

Lentement.

Très lentement.

"Tu vas attendre jusqu'à ce que je sois majeur? Demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

"Tu vas pouvoir patienter jusque là? Répondit Sévérus à voix basse.

"Je... je... Pas si tu continues comme ça...

"Alors je vais t'en faire baver... Statua calmement le Maître des potions.

Il reprit son mouvement, laissant ses mains courir sur les épaules de son jeune amant. Tirant sur le tissus de la chemise, la dégageant du sage pantalon gris. Glissant une main en dessous à l'occasion d'un de ses passages.

"Mmmm... Marmonna Harry.

Les doigts habiles du préparateur de potion effleurèrent doucement la pointe d'un sein. Provoquant un petit gémissement.

"Sévérus...

Le sourire qui se posa sur les lèvres pâles éclaira le visage du professeur, le changeant du tout au tout.

"Harry?

"Je vais craquer... Haleta l'étudiant.

"Non... Répondit Sévérus en murmurant, tu vas jouir pour moi...

"Nnnnnnnnnnn, Le gémissement était cette fois beaucoup plus fort.

Sev laissa une des ses mains descendre le long du corps de Harry, il s'arrêtant dans son dos, le caressant. Posant ses lèvres dans son cou.

Embrassant la nuque. La faisant ployer.

Soumission.

A ses désirs.

Les yeux d'émeraude se fermèrent, la bouche rouge s'entrouvrit, le souffle court. très court à cet instant.

Sans le moindre geste équivoque, avec sa voix et le bout de ses doigts uniquement, Sévérus continua à faire monter la pression.

Doucement.

Lentement.

Conduisant Harry au bord de la folie.

De la folie liée au plaisir. Uniquement ça. Mais combien exaltante.

Excitante.

Sévérus était lui aussi au bord de la jouissance.

Il tournait lentement autours du garçon, ce n'était plus un garçon, c'était un homme pratiquement, il avait presque dix huit ans ce garçon et il en paraissait vingt.

Merci à tous les dieux du Quidditch, pour lui avoir donné cette silhouette, il y a seulement sept ans il ne le voyait même pas. Un avorton parmi les autres.

Un bébé de onze ans, mal nourri, mal poussé, mal aimé...

Le fils de James...

Et maintenant, le jeune homme dont il était fou amoureux.

Et qui attendait devant lui, sans fausse honte, sans la moindre gène, qu'il lui fasse atteindre son plaisir.

Et si, lui, pouvait atteindre le sien dans le même temps, ce ne serait que mieux.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'il lui eut fallu attendre d'avoir trente huit ans, pour tomber amoureux.

Que trente huit ans ce n'est qu'un chiffre qui se réverbère dans la conscience des autres, que dans sa peau à soi, l'âge ne compte pas.

Que vingt ans de différence d'âge ne fait pas peur.

Qu'on ne se convainc jamais que l'on a vieilli, on est toujours quelque part un jeune homme de vingt ans.

Dans son coeur et dans sa tête. Que le droit d'aimer est puissant finalement.

Même hors la loi.

Qu'il n'y a pas de perversité dans cette amour.

On aime et peu importe.

A vivre pour cet amour, à être prêt à en mourir si il fallait.

Le regard vert, trouble, le fixe, à chaque passage devant lui.

Le mettant au défi de continuer, au défi de le toucher, de l'aimer enfin comme on croit que l'amour est.

Une plénitude. Une consécration.

Comment fait on pour être digne de cette attente?

Comment fait on pour ne rien bousiller?

"Sév... Gronde le jeune homme. Maintenant...

Le strict professeur avance dans son espace, terminant de débarrasser le corps parfait de ses vêtements, laissant le pantalon glisser à terre.

Se grisant encore une fois à la vue de ce corps.

De ce sexe dressé pour lui, de ses joues rougies, de son attente fébrile.

La main effleure le membre dur.

Douce soie enveloppant cette rigidité.

Les doigts de Sévérus parcourent les endroits sensibles, le creux des cuisses, la courbe des hanches.

Provoquant des vagues de frissons.

Des gémissement incoercibles.

Un râle rauque enfin. Quand le corps, vainqueur, se libère de son essence.

Et Sévérus est là, pour retenir le jeune homme dont les genoux se dérobent, il le cueille en plein vol, le serre contre lui en lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille.

"Et toi... Murmure-t-il en s'effondrant. Laisses moi m'occuper de toi...

Il le pousse à terre, le faisant s'allonger, le chevauchant lentement, laissant son souffle revenir, ses mains parcourir le torse scarifié, son regard accrocher le sien et s'y perdre.

Comme on se perd dans la nuit.

Sa bouche sur la sienne et cette langue... Aventureuse, talentueuse, exploratrice et fantastique.

Un gémissement, mêlé d'un grondement. Sévérus se cabre sous la langue qui cercle l'un de ses seins, plaquant son bas ventre contre le corps nu de Harry.

Affolante sensation.

Les fesses contre son sexe emprisonné.

Le regard railleur et implacable du Griffondor, le soumettant à ses désirs.

A ses envies.

Le provoquant de son corps lascif contre le sien, sans l'autoriser à se libérer.

Sans l'autoriser à le toucher.

Domination.

Soumission.

Explosion enfin quand une main se glisse dans le pantalon noir.

La couvrant de semence.

Encore plus érotique quand ces doigts se glissent dans cette bouche et savourent le goût... Son goût.

Quand le regard vert vacille encore.

Eperdu de plaisir.

"Sev...

* * *

**Pov de Minerva:**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que cette histoire touche à sa fin.

Cet enfant, ce jeune homme créé par et pour l'amour de Draco, je le sens encore perdu pour le moment, mais sa rédemption arrive, il croit enfin en quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un c'est le jeune Malefoy.

M'aurait-on dit il y a sept ans que ce garçon ferait quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire dans sa vie, que j'aurais refusé de le croire.

Je sais aussi que Sévérus ne s'est pas laissé emporter par cette passion folle, par cette attirance envers le jeune Harry.

Pas complètement, pas de cette façon inconsciente.

Il savait.

Il a toujours su.

Il savait que le sacrifice était la seule chose qui pouvait amener l'autre garçon à vivre.

Il n'avait qu'une chose qu'il pouvait sacrifier et c'était son amour pour le jeune sorcier.

Il lui a donné des ailes, il lui a donné la chance de pouvoir aimer un autre que lui.

Plus proche, plus sensible, plus jeune. Moins complexe. Dans un sens.

Je suis heureuse que malgré tout ça, Harry soit resté.

Resté avec lui.

Il mérite un peu de bonheur à son tour.

Mon très cher Sévérus.

Que je connais depuis tellement longtemps que je ne saurais me passer de nos affrontements, qui est passé doucement du côté élève à celui de collègue respecté.

Et à celui d'homme profondément admiré.

Je le reconnais:

Moi, Minerva Mac Gonnagal, professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard, et Sorcière reconnue,

je reconnais que mon aversion pour le directeur de Serpentard n'arrive pas à la cheville de mon admiration pour lui.

A la hauteur de l'amour que lui porte Albus.

Et par extension, vu l'affection que je porte à ce sorcier là, à l'amour que je lui porte moi aussi.

Je suis certaine que si il savait ça, il m'avadakadévriserait dans la seconde...

Harry, Albus, moi... Draco et Matt.

Peut être Lucius aussi.

Il va passer du statut de solitaire invétéré à celui d'homme entouré et aimé...

Je me demande comment il va résister à autant de sollicitude?

_

* * *

_

_"Par Merlin, comment j'ai pu vivre sans lui?_

_"Comme moi... J'attendais... Je t'attendais... Je t'ai enfin trouvé..._

* * *

Un peu de M ça fait du bien de temps en temps... 

Bisoumouchous


	24. Serpentard et Thé à la menthe

**DISCLAIMER:** Not Mine, on commence à s'en douter depuis le temps, et toujours à leur auteuse originale la grande JKR... Merci encore...

**Rating M** à un moment ou un autre, on va pas changer une équipe qui gagne...

**Le sel de ma vie:**

**Oxaline,** ma belle, je te remercie de ta toujours fidèle présence sur mes fics, et de tes commentaires qui me rappellent pourquoi j'ai écrit ce que j'ai écrit.

**Vif D'Or:** Ma soeur de coeur, merci encore et toujours de tes gentilles remarques et je regrette que nous ne croisions presque plus. Pffff... Bisoumouchous

**Caroblack:** Ma douce amie, je suis toujours très heureuse de te voir passer de-ci de-la sur mes fics.

**Ishtar:** Merci ma belle d'être venue te balader dans mes fics et merci de tes rev, j'adore qu'on m'aime... Alors je cède, et un chap de plus...

**Melindra:** Merci encore de tout et mille gros baisers ma belle

Pour les autres, je ne vous oublie pas, mais j'ai du mal à répondre à mes rev... désolée, mais merci collectivement, je vous aime...

* * *

**POV de Sévérus**

Je suis tellement bien avec ce gosse.

Je ne me reconnais plus, je me demande où est parti le mangemort implacable qui s'appelait Sévérus Rogue, il est dans le corps d'un homme follement amoureux d'un jeune homme de vingt ans plus jeune que lui.

Amoureux et heureux d'avoir cet amour pour le retenir.

Pour l'aider à aimer Matt aussi.

Harry a été incroyable, il a accepté.

Tout.

* * *

Sans la moindre hésitation.

Accepté de donner de lui, de son corps et de son âme.

Il a accepté d'aimer sans retenue. Il a aimé Matt pour lui donner la vie.

Se pliant a la demande non formulée de Sévérus, à celle non moins silencieuse de Lucius. Ne leur laissant pas le choix de sa décision.

Il avait eut envie de ça.

Le griffondor avait eu envie d'aider le jeune Serpentard perdu dans ce cauchemar.

Dans cette vie qui n'était pas une vie. Dans un amour qui n'était pas un choix mais une obligation. Il en avait tellement souffert lui même, le jeune griffondor, de ces obligations, d'être obligé d'être là pour les autres...

D'avoir le fardeau d'être le futur sauveur du monde sorcier.

Pas vraiment pareil, mais pas vraiment différent pour autant.

Il avait bondi quand Sévérus avait expliqué que l'amour seul pourrait faire vivre Matt. Que l'amour paternel ne serait pas suffisant.

Que seul une part d'amour donnée volontairement pourrait donner une chance au Duoanima une chance de vivre vraiment.

Il avait argumenté pendant des heures, essayant de convaincre Lucius de sa bonne foi et Sévérus de lui faire confiance. Il s'était mis à nu devant l'aristocrate, il avait avoué ses sentiments devant l'aîné des Malefoy, il avait impliqué Sévérus.

Expliqué Sévérus.

Plaidé pour qu'on lui fasse confiance.

Avancé son affection pour le jeune homme qu'il avait déjà rencontré.

Pour son attirance envers lui.

Qui pouvait être expliquée par la paternité du professeur de potion.

Peut être.

Qui n'avait en fait pas besoin d'explication rationnelle pour être là.

Comme cette volonté, que peu de gens pouvaient contrer.

Et devant laquelle les deux sorciers avaient pliés.

Avec beaucoup d'inquiétude pour Lucius et avec une appréhension certaine pour Sév.

Craignant de perdre déjà l'essence de sa vie.

Voldemort ne lui avait pas provoqué autant d'angoisse.

Après tout, à cette époque, il n'y avait rien qui le retenait. Rien qui aurait pu se retourner contre lui. Rien qui aurait pu servir dans le moindre chantage.

Hormis son appartenance à l'ordre du Phoenix.

Petite trahison.

Infime.

Enfin, peut importait, le pari avait été gagnant, Harry avait réussi, sans le mettre en miette au passage, chose rare.

* * *

**POV de Sévérus**

La journée a été longue, j'ai hâte de me retrouver dans les cachots, mon appartement, mon sanctuaire.

Je me demande si il va venir ce soir.

Il en est bien capable, après tout rien ne l' a jamais empêché de se balader la nuit dans les couloirs, alors si il le fait pour venir me voir, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Je murmure le mot de passe et le tableau s'ouvre, je préfère passer par là, c'est plus... C'est différent, et puis je viens de la bibliothèque, je n'avais pas de raisons de repasser par ma salle de classe en fait.

A qui je ment?

La vérité c'est que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de repasser par la salle de cours, j'avais envie de voir si...

Si mon fils était rentré. Matt n'est pas revenu depuis que nous l'avons jeté sans grands ménagements la dernière fois.

Je n'ai fait que l'apercevoir depuis deux jours, il est encore bien malheureux, je le vois bien, mais il me fuit et il est retourné dans son dortoir chez les Serpentards.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Il n'y a que Harry qui puisse me tirer de cette situation.

Je grogne...

Harry!

Mais bon sang! J'ai vécu avant lui, et je vivrais peut être après, suivant ce que nous réserve la vie, alors pourquoi je ne peux pas me débrouiller tout seul?

Je me hais d'être si dépendant de lui.

De l'aimer autant.

Merlin à l'aide...

* * *

Sévérus s'était déshabillé rageusement en laissant ses pensées tourner dans sa tête, il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir le contrôle, il détestait se sentir dépendant à ce point du Griffondor.

Il hésitait.

Il renfila sa robe professorale avec une rage encore plus intense, c'était décidé, il allait chercher Matt et s'expliquer avec lui et le petit Dragon par la même occasion si il le fallait.

Il flamba rageusement la porte de son appartement et se rendit à la tour de Serpentard, son humeur se devinant à son pas.

Les rares élèves qui croisèrent sa route, baissèrent la tête et tentèrent de s'incruster dans les murailles de Poudlard, afin de ne pas déclencher de punition. Injustifiée, certes, mais habituelle avec le professeur Rogue en colère.

Il prononça le mot de passe avec une voix tellement glaciale que les serpents du tableau s'enfuirent dès que le passage fut ouvert.

D'un coup d'oeil rapide, il constata qu'aucun des deux garçons n'était dans la salle commune, il essaya la chambre de Draco, il prononça le mot de passe et constata que son filleul brillait par son absence là aussi.

Le problème avec Sév, c'est que sa colère montant à mesure qu'il cherchait les deux Serpentards, il allait être infect quand il aurait mis la main sur eux.

Par acquis de conscience il vérifia le dortoir de Matt, sans le moindre succès bien entendu. Sévérus baissa la tête, découragé. Il massa doucement ses tempes, la migraine qui montait n'arrangeant pas sa mauvaise humeur, il se décida à retourner chez lui, non sans avoir terrorisé deux-trois élèves, et avoir lancé une expédition à la recherche de Malefoy et Jones, avec ordre de se rendre aux cachots au plus vite.

Sur une impulsion il passa vers le bureau de son vénéré directeur. Après tout, bien qu'il l'agace au plus haut point parfois, il avait un pouvoir calmant sur lui, qui ne laissait pas de l'étonner.

Et là.

Il avait un besoin urgent d'être calmé.

"Pyrénéens glacés"

Il prononça le mot de passe avec un sourire de dédain: Albus et ses mots de passe fantaisistes...La gargouille se dévoila et il monta lentement l'escalier, prenant son temps, essayant de trouver un prétexte plausible pour cette visite impromptue.

"Mon cher Sévérus...

Albus l'accueillit d'un sourire et lui fit signe de s'installer dans un fauteuil, sans le moindre mot, il conjura une tasse et quelques gâteaux. L'odeur du thé à la menthe fit palpiter les narines du professeur de potion, et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se détendit encore un peu plus. Fermant les yeux un bref instant, frissonnant de plaisir.

"Vous allez bien, mon ami? Demanda Albus très doucement. De la voix de celui qui sait que ça ne va pas bien.

Le regard de Sév n'était plus chargé de colère, seulement empli d'une lassitude immense. Il secoua la tête lentement.

"Non, ça ne va pas vraiment bien. Dit il à mi-voix. C'est Matt. Et Draco. Forcement, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre...

"Qu'avez vous dit à votre... A Matt? Questionna le vieux sorcier.

"Rien. Rien encore, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler depuis ces derniers jours. Avec Harry, lui et Draco... C'était un peu confus ces derniers temps... Expliqua Sévérus en regardant sa tasse avec attention.

"Harry, Draco et Matt? Quelle est le problème avec les enfants? C'est entre Harry et vous?

La voix était un peu plus dure, Albus n'approuvait toujours pas complètement et il savait ce qui se passait entre Harry et Matt. Enfin ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Non. Pas entre lui et moi... Dit Sévérus à voix basse, il n'y a rien eu que je n'ai approuvé entre lui et Matt. Je savais Albus. Je savais depuis le début. C'était même un peu notre plan de base. Lucius et moi, nous savions depuis la création du Duoanima. Nous savions que l'amour suffirait, par contre, la coalition et vous même, étiez trop confiants. Il lui fallait un amour plus intense qu'un amour paternel, fraternel ou amical.

Il lui fallait un amoureux. Vraiment amoureux. Et nous comptions quelque peu sur Malefoy junior, puisque c'est de lui que venait cette idée brillante...

Sauf qu'il a changé d'avis...

Et Harry s'est dévoué. Avec mon autorisation.

Je ne dis pas que ce n'était pas douloureux. Mais c'était nécessaire.

L'homme en noir releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de son mentor, pas amusé pour une fois.

"Vous savez, Sévérus. J'étais vraiment en colère après Harry quand j'ai su pour lui et Matt. Mais j'avais du mal à croire que vous acceptiez la situations sans vous battre, j'ai donc décidé d'observer de loin et de vous faire confiance. Et je ne savais pas exactement pour le duoanima. Je suis moins versé que vous dans les art sombres. Et les indications que nous avons trouvé étaient effectivement peut être un peu optimistes. Nous avons voulu y croire.

Nous tous.

Et vous nous avez magnifiquement bernés.

Vous et Harry.

Cet enfant est un héros, à tout les points de vue. Capable de tant d'abnégation. Capable de braver ma colère pour vous. Et pour donner vie à de la magie noire incarnée, capable de se donner sans restriction.

La voix d'Albus était profondément tendue, il se rendait compte d'un coup qu'il avait fait une erreur de jugement. Chose qui ne lui arrivait que rarement. Et il en était plutôt perturbé. Il ne faisait ce genre d'erreur qu'avec Harry. Et il les cumulait...

"Ce n'est pas un enfant Albus. Vous devriez le regarder. C'est un jeune homme tout ce qu'il a de plus adulte, vous savez...

"Vous... Je... Je veux dire... Le vieux sorcier était embarrassé brusquement.

Sévérus secoua la tête, une leur d'amusement au fond du regard d'onyx.

"Non. Pas vraiment, du moins... Je ne ferais pas ça ici, Albus. Même si Potter est monté au créneau pour ça contre vous, je crois que j'ai un peu plus de respect pour cet établissement et pour vous même, pour débaucher un élève sous votre toit. Enfin... vous voyez ce que je veux dire n'est ce pas?

Le regard bleu se remit à pétiller et Albus se leva, Sévérus termina son thé et se leva à son tour. Avec sa gentillesse coutumière, le directeur de Poudlard raccompagna le professeur jusqu'au bas de l'escalier.

"Bonne soirée Sévérus. Dit il en s'éloignant dans le couloir, à l'opposé de celui dans lequel s'engageait l'homme en noir.

"Ouais... Dès que j'ai retrouvé mes mômes et que je les ait pétrifiés pour plus qu'ils s'éloignent de moi... grommela Sév à voix très basse.

"J'ai entendu Sévérus! lança Albus en riant doucement, Pétrifiés c'est pas la solution vous savez...

"Je sais... Mais au moins je saurais où ils sont tous...

* * *

L'endroit où il n'avait pas cherché et où étaient tous les étudiants, était d'une affligeante simplicité: la salle commune de griffondor.

A la fin des cours, Harry avait emboîté le pas à Ron et Mione. Il avait agrippé la main de Mat au passage et l'avait entraîné avec lui, sans la moindre velléité de résistance de la part du serpentard à dire vrai, celui ci se rendant à la demande du Griffon avec un sourire heureux.

Il naviguait encore dans un état d'esprit confus depuis le baiser à Draco.

Il ne voulait pas, mais en même temps la présence du Serpentard lui manquait dès qu'il était à plus de dix pas de lui. La propre indécision de Draco n'aidait pas vraiment les choses. Harry avait donc décidé de prendre de nouveau les choses en main. Il se doutait que si Matt venait, Malefoy allait suivre, plus ou moins discrètement, il comptait sur le serpentard pour venir, avec Blaise très probablement.

Et de fait, le petit groupe était tranquillement installé dans la chambre de préfet de Ron, que les trois autres étudiants arrivèrent.

Ron et Luna étaient installés sur le lit, appuyés à la tête, Blaise et Mione leur faisaient face, installés au pied du même lit. Harry s'était à demi allongé sur le canapé, Matt négligemment installé entre ses jambes et appuyé contre sa poitrine, il avait son menton posé sur l'épaule du blond et ses mains étaient croisées sur sa poitrine. Draco avait hésité et s'était assis par terre, aux pieds de Harry et de Matt. Leur tournant le dos.

"Ben s'est sympa de vous voir les gars, dit Ron en souriant. Ca faisait longtemps...

"T'exagères pas un peu non? Ca doit pas faire trois jours qu'on ne s'est pas vus... Répondit Harry en riant.

"Evidement, tu passes ton temps chez... heu... Rogue, alors évidement, t'es un peu moins présent avec nous.

"Et les cours?

"Ouais, d'accord, y a les cours, mais on peut pas discuter de la même façon, en plus avec Mione qui nous surveille...

"Hey! Je ne vous surveille pas! S'insurgea la jeune femme, je fais en sorte que vous suiviez les cours! C'est tout!

Les autres éclatèrent de rire devant les mimiques de Ron et même Draco eut un petit sourire.

"C'est bien ce que je disais, tu nous surveilles... Insista Ron avant que Luna ne le bâillonne de la main.

Blaise embrassa Hermione dans le cou, amusé de voir sa copine réagir au quart de tour.

"Et vous les garçons, comment allez vous? Demanda Luna en s'adressant à Draco et à Matt.

"Ouais. C'est le pied. Grogna le blond platine avec un rictus. Demande à Jones, on s'éclate.

La réponse amère du jeune Malefoy fit se tourner les regards vers eux. Et Matt se sentit rougir.

"Matt?

"Mmm... Marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

"Quoi?

"Rien, ça va. Pas aussi bien que voudrait le faire croire Draco, mais ça va...

Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa de la poitrine de Malefoy.

"Non! Ca ne va pas du tout! Depuis quelques jours, Matt est amnésique... Enfin, plus ou moins, résultat des courses, il ne sait plus qui il est, ni ce qu'il fait ici... Ni ce que nous faisons ici, et bien certainement qui vous êtes... Sauf Harry à première vue...

"Draco! S'exclama Matt en se redressant, les yeux noirs de colère. La ferme!

"Non! Ras le bol de toi et de ton attitude! Gronda Draco en se levant d'un bond gracieux. T'es infernal! Tu fais la gueule, puis tu me sautes dessus et tu t'enfuis sans un mot, et ensuite, comme si de rien n'était, je suis ton meilleur pote. Et moi là dedans... Je suis quoi? J'ai beau avoir une réputation de connard fini, j'en suis pas un et ton attitude me... Me... Je te déteste! Alors, prend tes décisions et reviens me voir que quand tu seras décidé. Je ne vais pas aller bien loin, je suis à Serpentard. Tu sais rentrer dans ma chambre quand ça t'intéresses, alors... A bon entendeur...

A cours de mots, les joues animées d'un feu enragé, Draco ouvrit la porte de la chambre et partit. Sa robe volant autours de ses jambes, en une parfaite imitation de Sévérus.

Le silence qui suivit son départ était tendu. Harry caressait doucement les bras du Serpentard, murmurant des paroles de réconfort à son oreille.

* * *

**POV de Matt**

Je tremble, je suis au bord des larmes, je suis humilié comme jamais.

Enfin, je crois.

C'est saoulant de ne pas savoir ce que l'on a fait auparavant, ai-je déjà été humilié comme ça? Ai-je jamais été humilié? Pas de souvenirs encore de ce côté là.

J'ai autant de mémoire qu'un poisson rouge... Je me souviens des derniers jours, d'hier et d'aujourd'hui, mais qu'en sera-t-il demain, à quel rythme ma mémoire va-t-elle fonctionner?

Vais je oublier régulièrement mes souvenirs?

Vais je un jour oublier de respirer? De vivre?

Vais je oublier cette magie qui me fait vivre?

Qu'est ce que je viens de dire? Quelle magie qui me fait vivre?

Une douleur dans ma tête, je me sens tomber. Ils crient.

Harry me serre contre lui. Il me protège. Sa magie m'aide. Me fait vivre.

Me fait vivre...

Je sens la boule en argent qui pèse à mon cou. Lourde, si lourde. Je vais être malade. Encore.

Je suis fatigué.

Fatiguée.

Epuisée. Je ne vais pas résister.

Je pars... J'aperçois deux visages qui se penchent sur moi. Lolie. Mitch. Mes amours.

Draco.

Mon Amour.

Les visages tournoient dans ma tête, la nausée monte, je vais vomir sur les genoux de Harry.

Dans un sursaut je me lève et rouvre les yeux. Je ne m'était pas rendu compte que je les avait fermés. Et pas de nausée. Je l'ai rêvé.

Je me souviens.

Je sais qui je suis.

Ce que je suis.

Je suis une création de magie noire.

Mon regard passe sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Blaise. Hermione. Ron. Luna.

Des élèves de Poudlard.

L'école de Magie. Dans laquelle je suis étudiant.

Et Lui.

Harry Potter.

Le sauveur du monde sorcier. Un élève comme tant d'autre. Sauf. Sauf qu'il détient une magie très puissante. Et très bénéfique.

Ils sont inquiets, ils me regardent fixement. Ma main fouille dans l'encolure de la robe de sorcier qui pend sur mes épaules, mon poing se referme sur le pendentif ouvragé. Il ne pèse plus le moindre poids. Au contraire. Il brille d'un feu doré.

Je le porte à mes yeux, la lumière n'est pas aveuglante. Elle me protège.

Je sais.

Et Draco... C'est mon avenir. C'est tout.

* * *

Matt se détacha de l'étreinte de Harry doucement, se relevant, caressant sa joue avant de sortir de la chambre de Ron vivement.

Il décida de partir à la recherche de Draco, mais plutôt que de faire le tour de Poudlard au galop, il se concentra.

Il savait inconsciemment qu'il pouvait trouver son "duo" par une sorte de légimencie. Le lien entre eux était indéniable. Alors il y avait une chance.

"Draco... Ou es tu? Draco? Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux et en étendant ses mains devant lui.

Petit à petit, une brume envahit son cerveau, un peu comme les effets d'une boule de cristal, il vit une étendue verte, des cercles métalliques suspendus dans les airs.

Le terrain de Quidditch.

Draco s'y trouvait, visiblement il n'était pas resté dans sa chambre ainsi qu'il l'avait annoncé. Il avait probablement pensé que Matt mettrait plus de temps à se décider.

Avec un soupir découragé, Matt descendit les escaliers jusqu'au grand hall, et se rendit au terrain de Quidditch. Draco n'était pas là. Pas en bas du moins, mais un point virevoltait dans le ciel, diablement haut. Matt prit place au milieu de la pelouse, s'asseyant en tailleur, les yeux dans les airs, à la poursuite du point mouvant.

La position était fatigante et au bout d'un moment, il s'allongea. Sans quitter Draco des yeux. Il croisa les bras sous sa tête et ferma les yeux. Ecoutant le bruit faible des passages de Malefoy. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit se fasse plus fort, le claquement d'une robe dans le vent et brusquement plus rien. Hormis le bruit discret d'un atterrissage. Le bruit de pas qui s'approchent de lui.

Il tend la main et la referme sur une cheville. Il sent le corps tendu. Vibrant.

Sa main se desserre et ses doigts caressent la cheville, remontant un peu, trouvant le haut de la chaussette et la tirant vers le bas, lentement, découvrant la peau douce.

Il entrouvrit les paupières et croisa le regard gris clair.

"Salut Draco... Dit il d'une voix rauque.

Le blond s'accroupit, et caressa le visage du Serpentard couché dans l'herbe. Matt tendit la main et agrippa la robe aux parements verts et tira brusquement, déséquilibrant Draco et l'attirant par terre, dans le même mouvement il le fit rouler et se retrouva agenouillé sur lui. Ses mains toujours agrippées à la robe.

"Je suis là... Même si ce n'est pas ta chambre... Tu vois...

"Et?

"Et ...

"Tu sais ce que tu veux?

Matt se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune Malefoy, chastement. Se relevant immédiatement.

"Moi oui. Et toi?

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Draco, illumina son regard, il tendit une main et la posa sur la nuque de Matt, l'attirant à lui et initiant le baiser cette fois. Pas chaste du tout.

Sa langue chercha celle de l'autre Serpentard, la trouvant et essayant de dominer la situation. Vaine tentative. Matt était le maître dans cet échange. Et tenait à le rester.

Il lâcha la robe de Draco et ses mains descendirent sur son corps, se glissant sous la robe et cherchant la faille dans l'uniforme strict, un pull remonté, une main dégageant la chemise blanche et atteignant la peau pâle.

"Mattttt... Gronda Draco en arquant son corps et en nichant son visage au creux du cou de son ami. Tu veux pas aller ailleurs...

"On est bien là... Répondit Matt en relevant à peine la tête, il fit un geste de la main, qui délimitait un vague cercle autour d'eux.

"**_Dissimulio!_**

Le sort lancé créa une sorte de bouclier adaptant sa couleur à l'environnement qui dissimula les deux garçons couchés au milieu du terrain de Quidditch.

"Tu fais de la magie sans baguette toi? Demanda Draco en reprenant ses baisers.

"Tu parles, avec mes pères, Harry et toi, j'ai un assez bon niveau de magie... Merci pour tout. Répondit Matt avec un sourire ironique.

"Moi... Dit le jeune Malefoy le souffle coupé.

"Oui toi. C'est toi qui m'a crée, non? Merci. Merci pour tout. Merci de m'avoir crée et d'avoir fait en sorte que je sois ici. Et Merci encore plus d'être là... Pour moi. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

A chaque Merci, Matt déposait un baiser sur la bouche de Draco. Le regard doré tournait de façon plus que certaine au vert.

Draco reprenait son souffle lentement, ses mains agrippées à la robe noire de Matt.

"Comment tu sais ça toi? Je croyais que tu étais amnésique?

"Ben je le suis plus. Quand tu es parti, ça m'a fait mal. Très mal et j'ai encore une fois "décollé" et quand j'ai repris mes esprits, je savais. Tout. Sur moi. Toi et le reste. J'ai même les souvenirs de ma deuxième naissance. La cérémonie avec Harry et Lucius., J'ai tout revu. Alors je sais que tu es à moi. C'est comme ça. Incontournable. Tu es à moi Draco. Et tu n'es pas mon frère pour deux noises. Pas pour moi en tout cas.

La voix de Matt était graduellement descendue de quelques octaves, elle était grave et sensuelle. Convoyant tout le désir qu'éprouvait le serpentard à cet instant précis.

"Veux tu être à moi Draco? Veux tu m'appartenir? Demanda Jones lentement. Timidement.

"Comment... Comment peux tu croire que je refuserais... tu es à moi Matt... A Moi. Gronda Draco en se ressaisissant et en renversant Matt à son tour, le chevauchant.

Glissant ses mains sous l'uniforme qui dissimulait le corps du duoanima.

Touchant pour la première fois la peau à peine dorée. Douce comme dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il se sentit plonger. Sans le moindre espoir de retour cette fois ci.

Les Malefoy n'aiment qu'une fois et une seule.

Et Matt était cette fois.

Et à la mesure de l'amour que lui donnait Draco à ce moment, la vie s'affirmait dans le jeune homme, balayant les incertitudes, faisant s'estomper Harry et son sacrifice dans le fond de son coeur. Sans disparaître complètement, une douce chaleur au creux de son ventre qui irradiait lentement vers le pendentif qui brilla encore une fois avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

Les souffles qui se cherchent, les robes qui s'ouvrent, corolles dévoilant les corps tendus.

Les mains qui hésitent. Celle de Matt se posa la première à cet endroit où palpitait l'envie.

Arrachant un gémissement à Draco. Le beau regard gris se voila et se cacha derrière les paupières. La caresse faisant de nouveau s'arquer le corps. La tête se rejetant en arrière, un grondement s'échappant de cette bouche désirable.

La caresse se fit plus précise, la main parvint à se glisser dans le pantalon de laine grise se posant sur le sexe dur et soyeux. Provoquant un hoquet de surprise et une jouissance quasi instantanée. Recouvrant la main de Matt de son sperme. Draco sentait ses bras trembler, il rouvrit les yeux et vit le regard de Matt, assombri de désir non atteint, de plaisir donné et d'attente... Il sentit le rouge monter à ses joues et secoua la tête.

"Désolé...

"Ne t'excuses pas. Jamais. Jamais pour ça. Dit Matt à voix très basse.

Il dégagea sa main et la porta à sa bouche, léchant ses doigts couverts de l'essence de son amant. Sans quitter le regard gris. Avec un sourire canaille.

"Très bon, j'aime ton goût Draco... Je crois bien qu'on devrait aller ailleurs... J'ai envie de toi petit Draco et le terrain de Quidditch...

"Ouais... Viens.

Un sort de nettoyage plus tard, Matt annula le sort de dissimulation et les deux garçons reprirent le chemin du château. Côte à côte, jusqu'au moment où Draco glissa sa main dans celle de Matt, devant le regard amusé de celui ci il haussa les épaules et sourit à son tour, finalement, pour la première fois, il commençait à se dire que cette idée de Duoanima n'était peut être pas si stupide.

Matt était là, avec lui et il était à lui.

Non rectification. Lui, Draco Malefoy, appartenait à Matt Jones-Rogue-Malefoy.

Et le sentiment était bien agréable.

Il se sentait aimé, pour la première fois de sa vie sans condition aucune.

Aimé pour lui même.

Parce qu'il était Draco.

Uniquement ça.

Et par Merlin! C'était un sentiment fantastique!

* * *

J'ai eu un peu de mal à me replonger dans cette fic, mais j'en ai trois sur le feu, alors, pardonnez moi...

Joyeux Noël à vous tous et toutes...

Bisoumouchous


	25. La séduction faite Serpentard

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Je sais, je sais, je sais... Ils ne sont pas à moi, sauf Matt Jones... Et bhé vi, lui il est à moi...

**_Rating M:_** Je crois bien que cette fois ci il y a du lemon dans l'air.. ( Même pas vrai...)

( Et de l'air dans Urgo, on sait) ( Excusez cet humour débile post ( très très post) fêtes de noël, qui court...)

**_Le sel de ma vie:_**

Onarluca, Merci ma toute belle . Avec un petit retard de 2 mois :Bonne Année 2006, tout mes voeux de bonheur et que tout tes souhaits se réalisent...

Vif D'or: Ma soeur de coeur, je suis contente de t'avoir fais plaisir et j'espère de tout coeur que ce chap là va te faire encore plus plaisir... Je te rassures, les autres fics avancent aussi, mais à un rythme différent. D'autant que je me suis plongée dans une fic à moi toute seule, qui est longue et que je publierais sur l'autre partie de ffnet, ( celle réservée aux fic originales) Je te dirais ce qu'il en est dès que j'aurais posté... Mille doux baisers et meilleurs voeux pour 2006.

Je t'adore ma soeur et à bientôt sur Msn.

_

* * *

La Séduction faite Serpentard_

Le retour au château de Matt et Draco ne passa pas inaperçu, la délégation Serpentarde lancée à leur recherche leur tomba dessus avant qu'ils ne mettent à exécution leur projet de se rendre dans la chambre du préfet et de profiter de sa tranquillité.

Ils furent conduits vers les cachots par une demi douzaine de leurs camarades, qui n'acceptèrent qu'à contre coeur de les laisser devant la salle de classe de potion.

Matt embrassa Draco légèrement sur la bouche avant de frapper à la porte. Pas la moindre réponse.

D'un accord tacite, les deux garçons s'appuyèrent contre la muraille opposée à la porte et attendirent.

Ils attendirent patiemment quelques minutes, sachant que si l'ordre avait été donné de les accompagner là où ils étaient, c'est que Sévérus était dans les parages.

La patience de Matt commençait à s'émousser quand le battant s'ouvrit à toute volée, révélant un maître des potions dans toute sa splendeur: irrité, le regard noir et le sourire mordant.

"Salut P'pa. Dit Matt avant que Sév n'ait le temps de prononcer une parole, le coupant dans ses effets tout aussi sûrement que si il lui avait fait la bise. Ce qu'il fit aussi, d'ailleurs, profitant de l'instant de désarroi du professeur.

"Tu nous cherchais?

Draco, pour avoir fréquenté Sévérus depuis plus longtemps que son fils, resta silencieux, déchiffrant le visage fermé et n'augurant rien de bon de ce qui allait suivre.

"Papa? Insista Matt en entrant dans la salle de classe.

"Matt? Draco... Commença l'ancien mangemort en emboîtant le pas au jeune homme.

Le jeune Malefoy entra à son tour dans la salle, se disant qu'il valait mieux pour lui être à proximité de son amoureux qui pourrait le protéger de son parrain le cas échéant.

"Ou étiez vous! Gronda Sév en reprenant contenance. Ca fait des heures que je vous cherche!

"Ben... On était chez les griffonds, ils nous avaient invités, et puis t'exagères, ça fais pas des heures, on a terminé les cours y a pas si longtemps... Expliqua Matt sans se démonter. Et puis pourquoi tu nous cherchais d'ailleurs?

La seconde partie de la phrase vit Draco se décomposer un peu, il savait que son parrain n'appréciait que modérément de se faire questionner, surtout sur ce genre de ton...

"Toi! S'exclama Sévérus en agrippa son fils par le bras et en lui faisant face... Tu me parles pas sur ce ton d'abord, je suis quand même ton père, d'un et de deux, je te cherche si ça me chante! T'as une chambre dans mes appartements, et j'apprécierais que tu y dormes, que je ne passe pas mon temps à te chercher dans tout Poudlard!

Le duoanima eut un sourire amusé.

"Depuis quand t'es protecteur toi? Je sais bien que t'es mon père, Lucius aussi je te signale et lui il ne me demande pas de dormir chez lui!

"Parce que c'est trop loin! C'est tout! Affirma Sévérus en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis Draco est bien ici, alors pourquoi pas toi?

"Ouais, mais Draco il a sa chambre.

"Toi aussi! Chez moi!

"Et?

"Et quoi?

"Et je dois dormir chez toi, c'est ça? Et quand je vous tombe dessus à l'improviste à toi et Harry, je fais quoi? Je vais me planquer à Serpentard? Solution de repli provisoire?

Gronda Matt. T'es lourd tu sais?

L'attitude de Matt éveilla la curiosité de Sévérus et instantanément sa colère tomba.

"Matt? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas bien?

Le duoanima hocha la tête, lui aussi radouci par l'intérêt qui pointait dans la voix du professeur de potions.

"Ouais... Couci couça. Dit il en regardant Draco.

Un silence étrange suivit ses paroles.

"Tu sais. Statua Sévérus en plongeant son regard d'onyx dans les yeux dorés.

Matt ne bougea pas, laissant son père et professeur rentrer dans sa tête.

_"Tu as deviné? _

_"Non, je me suis souvenu de tout._

_"De tout?_

_"Y compris de la deuxième naissance._

_"Comment tu le prends?_

_"Pas si mal, Père. J'ai une chance immense n'est ce pas? Ce n'aurait jamais dû marcher, la magie noire... C'était pas malin de la part de Draco..._

_"Il était malheureux._

_"Je sais. Je sais beaucoup de choses tu sais, je crois bien avoir hérité d'un peu de vos divers souvenirs en plus de vos personnalités. Et de vos savoir. Mais la magie régule tout ça et je ne crois pas que je serais si surpuissant que ça, bien qu'en étant un mélange de vos quatre magies. Je sais faire des choses que les autres ne savent pas faire, mais je sens une limite. _

_"Humaine peut être?_

_"Humaine. C'est plutôt une bonne chose. Non? _Matt pencha sa tête de côté avec un petit sourire.

_"Et lui?_ Sévérus désigna Draco du menton.

_"Il est là pour moi. Et je suis là pour lui._

_"Vous en êtes certains?_

_"Plus que tout, papa. Plus que tout._

_"Humain alors?_

_"Complètement et entièrement... _

Le jeune homme se jeta dans les bras de Sév et enfouit son visage dans la robe noire. Un sourire éclatant sur son visage.

_"Sois heureux alors. Et toi Draco..._

_"Ne penses plus, parles..._

Ainsi rappelé à l'ordre, Sev sourit à son tour et ouvrit la bouche:

"Et toi Draco, tu prends soin de Matt. Matt, toi, tu ne fais pas de mal à mon filleul, je te préviens, je suis pas un tendre quand on blesse les gens auxquels je tiens...

"Promis! lancèrent les deux garçon en choeur.

Matt détacha la chaîne qui pendait à son cou et la tendit ainsi que le pendentif en argent à Sévérus qui referma son poing dessus.

"Je garde les autres bijoux. Ils me plaisent bien. Même si ce ne sont plus des pentacles. Ils me feront penser à cette naissance bizarre qui a été la mienne. Dit Matt avec un grand sourire.

"Je ne crois pas que je puisse un jour l'oublier, murmura Draco en rougissant légèrement.

"T'es pardonné... Tu le sais. Sauf...

Le jeune blond pâlit un peu, il plongea son regard dans celui de Matt.

"Sauf?

"Sauf qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques en long, en large et en travers, où tu m'as péché les souvenirs que tu m'as inventé et d'où tu m'as composé une personnalité aussi incongrue!

"Incongrue?

"Ouais... Moldue, femme et tout et tout... T'as du soucis à te faire petit Dragon, je vais pas lâcher le morceau comme ça... Menaça Matt en riant.

Draco fut rassuré, expliquer ses délires, il pouvait le faire. Sans problèmes. Il avait un peu pété les plombs, mais n'était pas fou.

"Ben, a vrai dire, côté souvenirs bizarres, tout a commencé dans le Londres Moldu, commença Draco lentement, j'étais parti pour faire faire le portrait et j'ai dû attendre, longtemps, alors pour passer le temps je suis allé au cinéma, un truc moldu, ou les personnages bougent comme dans nos photos magiques, mais plus longtemps, ça raconte des histoires. J'ai remarqué les noms de jeunes acteurs, un dans un film, un autre dans un autre, alors je t'ai créé les aventures de Harry Potter, va savoir pourquoi, comme si c'était des histoires. Je voulais te donner des souvenirs de nous, que tu ne sois pas complètement largué. Enfin... façon de parler...

Les explications un peu confuses de Draco, rendirent Matt perplexe et Sévérus songeur. Les deux Rogue échangèrent un regard incertain, mais Sév haussa les épaules.

"Bon, Draco, si je comprends bien, les explications vont être longues, alors, vous devriez aller à la maison. Je ne rentrerais qu'après le repas du soir, si vous voulez, faites vous servir par les elfes. Dit le professeur en poussant les deux garçons gentiment vers le fond de la classe, vers la porte qui donnait dans son appartement. Et soyez sages marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Pour sa part, Sévérus avait une envie pressante de voir son Harry, sachant qu'il devait encore se trouver à Griffondor avec ses acolytes, il se rendit dans la tour, la Grosse dame le laissa passer avec révérence, il fit le tour de la salle commune avant de se rendre à l'évidence, les satanés griffonds étaient probablement ailleurs, il tenta la chambre des préfets, après tout le jeune Weasley était préfet...

Bingo, le silence qui accueillit son entrée lui arracha un très bref sourire.

"Professeur... S'exclamèrent en choeur les quatre élèves, Harry se contentant de le fixer de son regard clair.

"A titre d'information, Matt et Draco sont chez moi dans les cachots et ils vont bien. Annonça l'homme en noir d'une voix moins froide que d'habitude. Il posa son regard d'onyx sur le jeune capitaine de Quidditch, Harry, peux tu venir ?

L'ordre n'en était pas un, mais Harry se leva d'un bond, il fit un petit signe de la main à ses amis et emboîta le pas à Sévérus, ils traversèrent la salle commune et s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs, le professeur de potion, optant pour un trajet aussi discret que peu conventionnel pour se rendre dans les cachots. Au détour d'un couloir et dans l'ombre complice d'une alcôve, Sev prit le griffondor dans ses bras et le plaqua contre la muraille, l'embrassant doucement, du creux de sa gorge à son visage, lentement, lascivement, réduisant le jeune homme à un paquet de nerfs gémissant. Haletant.

"Sév... Marmonna-t-il en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de l'homme qui l'embrassait.

"Mmm... Approuva le maître des potions en redressant la tête. Posant ses lèvres sur la bouche de son élève, la faisant s'ouvrir, engageant sa langue dans une danse intense avec la sienne.

Les mains agiles se glissèrent sous la robe noire de l'étudiant, tirant et relevant le pull d'uniforme, la chemise blanche, découvrant la peau dorée qu'il ne faisait qu'imaginer, la pénombre réduisant leur vison à un noir et blanc hautement suggestif.

"J'aime ta peau... Murmura Sévérus en continuant ses caresses. Elle est si douce...

"Je t'en prie! Haleta Harry en frissonnant sous le contact intime.

Sév s'éloigna d'un pas, se pencha vers son étudiant et l'embrassa doucement.

"Rejoins moi, à Pré au Lard dans une heure, la rue principale, ça ira. Ok?

"Sev! Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça! Gronda le griffondor, haletant.

"Si mon très cher... Je peux... La preuve... Répondit Sévérus d'une voix un peu rauque, mais amusée. A tout à l'heure, ne sois pas en retard...

Dans un mouvement de sa longue robe noire, le professeur disparu au détour d'un couloir, laissant sur place un jeune homme au bord de la crise de nerfs.

"Sévérus! Tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça! Cria-t-il en rajustant ses vêtements, finalement assez amusé lui aussi.

"Bon, en admettant que ce soit un vrai rendez vous... et c'en est un, crétin! Tu vas te faire beau, comme ça le Sév, il va baver direct! Pensa Harry en retournant vers la tour de Griffondor.

Il supplia Ron de lui laisser l'usage de la salle de bain des préfets et une fois son accord obtenu, fila dans sa chambre, il y récupéra de quoi se changer, pas tout à fait satisfait quand même.

La chemise en soie verte et le pantalon noir du bal de la Saint Valentin, les vêtements étaient beaux, mais pas époustouflants.

Il repensa au smoking de Matt et se dit qu'il aurait aimé avoir un truc dans ce genre. Bon, le temps lui étant compté, il prit quand même la chemise et le pantalon et refit une incursion éclair dans la chambre de Ron.

"Dites les gars, j'ai un rendez vous ce soir et je voudrais ... enfin... Il réalisa que le rendez vous en question n'était pas une chose qu'il avait vraiment envie d'expliquer à ses amis et il se tût, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'il voulait leur demander.

"Et tu voudrais quoi? Demanda Blaise en clignant de l'oeil. Des conseils?...

"Des préservatifs? Enchérit Ron, s'attirant un coup de pied de la part d'Hermione et un coup de coude de celui de Luna. Maiheu! Les filles... Si je dis ça c'est pour aider...

Marmonna Ron

"Ron! des préservatifs! S'exclama Luna en riant, mais j'espère bien que Rogue a d'autre méthodes de contraception et de protection!

Réduisant au silence son petit ami, qui prit une jolie teinte assortie à sa chevelure rousse en faisant le rapprochement entre Rogue et Harry. Même si il savait, l'idée que ces deux là aient des relations"physiques" ne l'avait pas effleuré.

Teinte rouge brique partagée par les deux autres garçons de la chambre, Blaise, ayant eut le même genre d'amnésie et Harry ne l'ayant pas eut du tout!

Après un silence un peu pesant, Hermione se dévoua pour relancer la conversation:

"Bon tu voulais quoi Harry?

Ledit Harry dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant d'arriver à formuler sa demande, et les filles sautèrent de joie à l'idée de participer à la préparation du jeune homme et à son habillage.

Elles l'envoyèrent à la salle de bain et promirent de s'occuper de tout.

A dire vrai il était tout de même assez sceptique, il prit une douche et se lava la tête, en se séchant il fit de son mieux pour se coiffer un peu, absolument désolé de n'arriver à rien, mais avec un soupir abandonna et retourna dans la chambre de Ron, vêtu d'un boxer et d'une serviette enroulée autour de ses reins. Ses vêtements sur le bras.

Le silence qui accueilli son intrusion le surprit. Mais quand il fit le tour de visages, il dû se rendre compte que d'évidence, la vue d'un Harry presque nu avait un effet particulier sur ses amis.

Les filles étaient bouche bée, les garçons stupéfaits.

Et Matt et Draco qui avaient rejoints la coalition se retenaient mutuellement pour ne pas tomber en syncope. Et pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

"Quoi? Dit il nerveusement.

"Ouawou... Dit Matt à voix basse. Dire que j'ai loupé ça... Aïeuu... Draco!

L'air innocent du Serpentard blond détendit l'atmosphère et les filles éclatèrent de rire.

"Bon... On en était où? Dit Luna en se tournant vers Mione.

"On disait que Draco avait apporté suffisamment de fringues pour une armée. Petite, mais indéniable.

"Ha Ha Ha. Répliqua le dandy en avançant vers Harry.

"Draco... Tu laisses tes mains en vue, gronda Matt.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en riant.

"Promis, amour. Promis. Toi Mister Potter, tu nous fais le plaisir d'enfiler quelque chose afin que les personnes présentes dans cette pièce arrêtent de fantasmer sur toi.

"Draco. Je te hais.

"Moi aussi Potter, je t'aime. Attends deux secondes. Enlèves ta serviette et tournes toi.

L'étudiant obéit avec une singulière bonne volonté. Se tournant sous le regard gris.

"Bon, ça va aller, tiens enfile ça et ça. Ordonna Draco en lui tendant un pantalon noir et un haut noir et blanc.

Haussement de sourcils général en voyant la sobriété des vêtements choisis par le dandy.

"Vous avez voulu de mon aide, alors laissez moi faire. Lança le prince blond d'une voix amusée.

Harry disparut derrière un paravent apparut opportunément, et Matt vint rejoindre son serpentard, se collant contre son dos et l'enlaçant, tout en embrassant le cou blanc.

"Draco! C'est pas sérieux! Grogna le griffondor encore caché.

"Magnes toi Potter et viens me voir.

"C'est trois fois trop pe... tit... Dit Harry en sortant de derrière son paravent, et provoquant de nouveau un poussée de lubricité dans la chambre du préfet.

Le dernier mot se bloqua dans sa gorge en constatant le fait.

"Me regardez pas comme ça... vous me faites peur... Ron... Toi aussi! Dit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

"Hum, hummm. Toussota Matt.

Les vêtements de Draco étaient passablement moulants, en fait, on les lui aurait cousu à même le corps, ils n'auraient pas pu être plus moulants. La pantalon noir était d'une coupe classique, cigarette, mais d'une longueur peu commune, le bas fermé par une multitude de petits boutons, et une baguette de dessins tribaux argentés sur le long de la jambe.

Le tee-shirt lui aussi était d'une simplicité trompeuse, une matière fluide comme du mercure, épousant parfaitement le torse puissant du joueur de Quidditch, d'un noir changeant, avec là aussi des dessins vaguement tribaux, blanc de neige cette fois. Un col en V et des manches courtes.

Draco s'ébroua légèrement et chercha dans les affaires posées sur le lit. Il en tira une veste de costume des plus classique, là aussi, mais finalement, pas classique du tout.

Noire, soulignée de broderies sur une manche et dans le dos. Une capuche de sweet shirt blanche retombant sur les épaules.

"Ouwa... Murmura Harry en admirant la veste.

"Comme tu dis. C'est un moldu qui crée ça. Je l'ai jamais porté. Mais je crois que sur toi ça devrait aller pas mal. Dit Draco en l'aidant à enfiler la veste.

Il arrangea la capuche de façon à ce que la broderie argentée soit visible.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a marqué? Demanda le griffondor en essayant de se voir dans le miroir en pied.

"Fashion and Love. Déchiffra Matt.

"Je peux changer ça, si tu veux. Ajouta Draco en sortant sa baguette.

Harry se pencha vers son ami et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

"D'accord. Promis. Dit Malefoy en souriant. Il agita sa baguette en murmurant quelques mots. Bon, chaussures, parfum, et après les filles, il est a vous.

Finalement Mione et Luna se contentèrent de décoiffer Harry un peu plus que d'habitude, fixant les mèches rebelles avec un gel. Effet mouillé. On eut dit qu'il venait de sortir de la douche et était torride.

Harry ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, dévoré du regard par ses amis, la situation le rendait nerveux. Mais ce fut Luna encore une fois qui lui sauva la mise.

"Harry, tu devrais y aller, il ne te reste qu'un quart d'heure pour te rendre à pré au lard.

"Ouais... Merci à vous tous... Marmonna le jeune homme en sortant.

"T'es sûr que tu veux pas de préservatifs! Hurla Ron en riant.

"Ron!

Harry prit l'un des passages secrets des maraudeurs et mit exactement douze minutes pour rejoindre pré au lard, il se trouvait dans la grande rue, une heure pile, après avoir vu Sévérus dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Précisément à l'heure.

Le bruit léger d'une robe sur le sol le fit se retourner et faire face à son professeur. Ex professeur et futur amant à cette heure ci, il l'espérait.

Sev lui aussi avait fait des frais de toilettes. Une robe longue noire, bordée de vert émeraude, ouverte sur une redingote qui couvrait à peine le haut de ses cuisses, et dont le revers vert montait sur les joues. Le pantalon droit, dont les jambes étaient bordées elles aussi d'une baguette vert émeraude.

L'homme détailla longuement l'étudiant, caressant son corps du regard. Faisant frissonner le jeune homme.

"Tu es magnifique... Murmura Sévérus en s'approchant.

Le visage adouci par le plaisir d'avoir le jeune homme avec lui, le regard noir brûlait de passion contenue.

Il se pencha à peine et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Là. En pleine rue.

Le professeur Sévérus Rogue et Harry Potter. De quoi alimenter les potins pour un certain nombre d'années.

Harry glissa une main dans la chevelure brune retenue par un ruban vert. Répondant au baiser avec une passion égale à la sienne.

"Mmmm... On devrait arrêter... Grogna Sévérus en essayant de regagner une attitude plus digne.

"On devrait... Marmonna Harry en se forçant à lâcher le Maître des potions.

Ils se firent face, reprenant leur souffle. Un sourire partagé.

"Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis? Demanda Harry en emboîtant le pas à Sev qui commença à descendre la rue.

"Pour quelle raison? T'embrasser en pleine rue?

"Embrasser un élève... Plutôt.

"Harry... Tu es majeur dans le monde sorcier. Dix sept ans. Pas comme chez les moldus.

Mais dans Poudlard, c'est mal vu, c'est tout, alors on fait comme chez les moldus. Expliqua l'homme en l'entraînant dans une auberge.

"Comment ça: je suis majeur? Comment ça c'est dix sept ans la majorité chez les sorciers? Gronda Harry en agrippant le Maître des potions par le bras.

"Tu l'ignorais? Demanda Sévérus, sincèrement surpris.

"Bien entendu que je l'ignorais! Comme toutes les choses importantes dans ma vie d'ailleurs! J'en ai ras le bol!

Le niveau sonore du jeune homme commençait à atteindre des sommets. Et Sev le fit taire en l'embrassant de nouveau.

"Et ?

Harry secoua la tête, sa colère envolée d'un seul coup, il se mit à rire.

"Et je t'aurais dragué plus tôt si j'avais su... Dit il en embrassant l'homme à son tour.

Les mains de Sév se posèrent sur les joues du jeune homme, les caressant du bout des pouces, il posa un léger baiser sur son nez et un second sur sa bouche.

Il hocha la tête et prenant la main de Harry, entra dans l'auberge.

_"Et je t'aurais laissé faire mon amour... _

* * *

Enfin le chapitre arlésienne , vous savez, celui qui n'arrive jamais? et ben ça y est... 

Bisousmouchous

a très bientôt avec un lemon digne de son nom...


	26. La passion est Griffondor

**DISCLAIMER**: I Own none of those characters, so sad... They belong to Mrs JKR. No money done saaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddddllllllllllyyyyyyyyy...

**Rating M+**

_Le sel de ma vie:_

Sur les conseils avisés d'une lectrice, merci Koarulabelle, j'ai modifié un poil le résumé de la fic, évidement au fur et à mesure, il était un peu hors sujet.

* * *

_La passion est Griffondor_

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l'auberge.

Harry suivait Sévérus en toute confiance, il se refusait même à imaginer ce que lui avait préparé le professeur, il se doutait bien qu'une surprise était à l'ordre du jour et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit ce qu'il attendait avec une certaine fébrilité.

Un jeune sorcier-serveur les précédait vers le fond de la salle, il ouvrit un rideau et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

Le vacillement des flammes créait une atmosphère chaleureuse, intime. Elles étaient au moins une centaine, certaines d'entre elles flottaient entre deux airs. Le regard du jeune homme fit le tour de la pièce, il y avait une table dressée somptueusement, des couverts brillaient, la vaisselle étincelait. Sur une petite desserte, de grosses cloches en argent dissimulaient des plats. Un seau, en argent lui aussi, perlait de condensation, un goulot enveloppé d'un linge blanc en dépassait.

Sévérus restait un pas en arrière, le laissant découvrir la petite salle, prendre la mesure de leur rendez vous et réaliser que ce n'était qu'un dîner.

En tout cas pour le moment. La vrai surprise viendrait plus tard.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le self contrôle de son étudiant, pas le moindre signe de dépit sur son visage, au contraire. Il rayonnait. Le vert de ses yeux brillait de mille feux.

"C'est magnifique Sév...

"Me ferais tu l'honneur de dîner avec moi, Harry? demanda Rogue en s'inclinant légèrement devant lui.

"Avec plaisir, Professeur Rogue. Répondit le jeune homme en rosissant légèrement.

Un sourcil interrogatif se leva sur le visage de Sévérus.

"C'est le premier rendez vous que j'ai... Et plus encore, le premier " vrai" dîner auquel on m'invite. Répondit Harry en souriant.

"Alors, j'en suis doublement content. Constata Sev avec le sourire si particulier qu'il ne dédiait qu'à Harry.

Il retira sa robe et la confia au serveur, il avança et prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, l'accompagnant vers la table. Un éclair argenté sur la manche de la veste attira son regard et il fronça les sourcils en essayant de déchiffrer ce qui était inscrit.

La phrase était curieuse, incomplète. Harry lui lança un regard et se tourna avec obligeance, permettant au professeur de lire la totalité du message:

_I 'M The exclusive property of S. Snape._

L'homme eut un petit hoquet de surprise en terminant de déchiffrer la phrase.

"Comment se fait il que je n'ai pas vu ça avant? Dit il d'une voix rauque.

"Draco a lancé un charme. Le message n'est destiné qu'à toi. Il n'est lisible que pour toi. Les autres lisent autre chose. Dit Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

"Gentil Draco... Marmonna Sév en caressant les mots argentés.

Le jeune homme frissonna en sentant les doigts sur son dos, il avait envie de les sentir sur sa peau nue et brusquement le repas l'attirait moins.

"Patience, petit Griffondor. Murmura Rogue en embrassant le cou doré. Un verre de champagne?

Le grognement qui lui répondit le fit sourire de nouveau, il abandonna Harry et prit la bouteille qui reposait dans le seau, la déboucha adroitement et servit deux coupes du vin pétillant.

Il tendit une des coupes au jeune homme et trinqua avec lui, portant un toast à mi-voix.

"A nous?

"A nous... Acquiesça-t-il en heurtant sa coupe délicatement.

Il but une gorgée, appréciant le breuvage délicat.

"Tu aimes?

"Je crois bien que oui, constata Harry en souriant.

"Les moldus ont de bonnes inventions parfois. Remarqua Sévérus en buvant lui aussi.

Ils passèrent à table peu après, et le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Sévérus sachant être un hôte parfaitement agréable quand il le voulait, il charma Harry par son humour, lui racontant des anecdotes sur les élèves de l'école, il raconta ses voyages aussi, dans tous les pays du monde, pour l'ordre du Phoenix, d'autres voyages plus sombres aussi, ceux mandatés par Voldemort.

Il fit parler Harry à son tour, lui extirpant ses confidences, son enfance douloureuse chez les moldus qui l'avaient élevé.

"Comment ça, tu vivais sous l'escalier? Demanda Sév, les sourcils froncés.

"Mon oncle ne m'aimait pas, expliqua Harry et il m'avait trouvé cet endroit... mais tu sais, quand je suis rentré à Poudlard, il est devenu un peu plus humain avec moi, je crois qu'il avait une telle trouille de moi qu'il m'a presque traité comme une vrai personne. Plus comme un déchet... La voix se cassa un peu sur les derniers mots. Et quand Harry croisa le regard de Sévérus, il eut peur. Les orbes noirs jetaient des éclairs.

"Sév?

"Que Merlin lui vienne en aide si un jour je le croise celui là... Gronda le professeur d'une voix polaire.

La main qui se posa sur la sienne le calma instantanément.

"Il n'en vaut pas la peine tu sais. Dit Harry doucement. Je n'ai plus peur de lui, j'ai plus d'or qu'il n'en aura jamais et j'avais déjà l'intention de partir de chez lui dès que je serais majeur.

"Tu l'es déjà. Rappela Sévérus.

"Je sais. Répondit Harry avec un clin d'oeil. Je crois que je vais m'épargner le retour dans le monde moldu cet été. Je vais rester ici. Chez les sorciers... c'est chez moi...

"Tu veu... Commença Sév.

"Non... Ne dis rien, l'interrompit le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

"Mais... Insista le professeur.

"Sévérus... Je ne crois pas que tu aie envie de t'encombrer d'un sale gosse comme moi. Pas au point de vivre avec moi à temps plein. Et avec tes nouvelles obligations, tu vas avoir d'autres choses à planifier. Expliqua Harry lentement.

"Quelles nouvelles obligations? Demanda Sév, perplexe.

"Matt...

"Quoi Matt?

"Ben c'est ton fils, non? Il va vivre avec toi, et vous allez avoir assez de choses à mettre au point tous les deux, sans que je ne me mette entre vous.

Sévérus secoua la tête, Harry avait raison. Il allait un peu vite en besogne, il avait été sur le point de lui proposer de vivre chez lui, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient presque pas. Qu'ils n'étaient même pas amants. Et que jusqu'à ces derniers mois, ils se détestaient cordialement.

_"Un bon point pour lui. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pécher un jour par excès de spontanéité... Je change à son contact. Et drôlement encore..._

"N'insistes pas Sévérus... Je pourrais bien accepter ton offre... Si tu insistes de trop... Murmura Harry en baissant les yeux.

La main de Sév s'immobilisa en l'air, à mi-chemin entre son verre et son assiette. La supplication dans la voix du gamin, lui fit un noeud à l'estomac. Il tendit sa main et releva le visage, croisant le regard vert.

Eclair d'âme.

"Harry... Je ne te propose rien... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé d'accepter quoi que ce soit pour partir de chez ta famille. Mais ma porte est ouverte. T'est ouverte. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour entrer chez moi. Choisis en ton âme et conscience. Proposa le Maître des Potions à mi-voix.

Cette soirée et ce rendez-vous devenaient beaucoup plus intense à mesure que le temps passait.

Les paroles qui s'échangeaient n'avaient rien à voir avec le simple propos de cette invitation.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, la gorge nouée par la suggestion du professeur.

L'intérêt qu'il lui portait, au delà de la simple histoire qu'ils vivaient.

Simple. Si peu simple en fait, tomber amoureux n'est jamais simple.

D'un homme du double de son âge.

Dont il était le premier amour, il en avait la certitude.

C'est pour ça qu'il le respectait encore, qu'il n'avait pas tenté de le glisser dans son lit au delà de ce qu'ils vivaient déjà.

La venue du jeune sorcier serveur, dissipa l'atmosphère chargée, Harry et Sevérus se contentant de se sourire au travers de la table.

En quelques secondes la table fut débarrassée, la bouteille de champagne frappé installée sur la table ainsi qu'un dernier plat couvert par une cloche. Des couverts pour le dessert, de petites assiettes. Puis avec un sourire satisfait, le jeune serveur s'en alla, refermant la porte d'un sort.

"Champagne? Proposa de nouveau Sév en se saisissant de la bouteille.

Sans un mot, Harry tendit son verre et suivit la progression du breuvage pétillant dans la flûte de cristal.

"Un toast?

"A ton bonheur. Dit le maître des potions en trinquant avec son élève.

"Au tien. Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, Sev découvrit le plat en argent, dévoilant un dessert, aussi original que tentant. Une sorte de petit dragon en chocolat semblait dormir en rond tel un chat domestique, de son museau, partait un filet de gelée de framboise, qui formait des volutes dans une sauce couleur café.

"Encore faim? Demanda Sévérus.

Harry ne répondait pas, observant le dragon endormi attentivement.

"C'est un Magyar à Pointes?

"Exactement.

"Pour quelle raison?

"Parce que c'est un Magyar à Pointes que tu as battu lors du tournois des trois sorciers.

"C'est toi qui l'as commandé?

Sévérus leva un sourcil de son inimitable façon.

"D'après toi?

"Je crois bien que oui. Dit Harry avec un sourire, je crois aussi que tu es terriblement romantique, Professeur.

"Romantique? Moi? S'exclama Sévérus avec un air horrifié.

"Toi! Et pas la peine de faire semblant! Se moqua le jeune homme en se levant et en venant rejoindre Sév de son côté de la table.

Il le poussa légèrement, éloignant la chaise de la table afin de se glisser sur les genoux de son amant. Lui faisant face. Il glissa ses mains dans sa chevelure et l'attira en un baiser très tendre. Ne le laissant reprendre son souffle que lorsqu'il grogna. Les mains du professeur se promenaient sous la veste de Harry. Caressant le tee shirt au toucher liquide.

"Dessert Sév... Haleta Harry.

"L'est sur mes genoux... Marmonna l'homme en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Harry éclata de rire et se recula un peu, il tendit la main et attrapa le plat, l'installant à portée de main.

"Tu aimes le chocolat?

"Je te hais.

"Ouvres la bouche. Dit il en plongeant ses doigts dans le dos du Magyar endormi.

Il présenta un morceau du gâteau devant Sévérus, le faisant croquer dans la bouchée tendue.

Il sentit une langue se glisser sur ses doigts, sans quitter son regard, Sévérus avala le chocolat et entreprit de nettoyer la main qui le nourrissait.

"Sevvvvvv... Gronda Harry.

"Encore...

De nouveau, Harry tendit ses doigts couverts de gâteau au professeur qui les nettoya aussi consciencieusement que la première fois.

A son tour le Maître des potions fit la même chose, il plongea ses doigts dans le chocolat et entreprit de nourrir son jeune amant. Son regard fixé sur la bouche gourmande qui suçait ses doigts.

La langue passa sur les lèvres, enlevant le chocolat qui s'y trouvait encore.

Avec un grondement, Sév perdit patience en se pencha sur la bouche chocolatée, laissant sa propre langue se charger du nettoyage. Goûtant la saveur sucrée jusque dans la bouche accueillante.

"Harry...

"Mmm?

"Lèves toi. Allez. Vite.

Les deux hommes se dégagèrent et se levèrent. Sév essuya le chocolat qu'il restait sur le visage de son élève, Harry lui rendit la pareille et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

"Prend le dessert, et accroches toi à moi. Ordonna Sévérus qui enfilait sa longue robe.

Le jeune homme lui obéit et serra sa main dans la sienne, le plat avec le dragon curieusement entamé, dans l'autre main.

"Manoir Rogue. Prononça Sévérus.

Le transplanage fut instantané.

Mais la réception du plat au Dragon manqua de se faire par terre. Sauvé de justesse par une créature haute comme trois pommes et aussi bizarre que Dobby.

"Dixie... Merci pour le plat... Constata le professeur en rétablissant Harry sur ses jambes.

"Le maître... Commença l'elfe de maison.

"C'est bon Dixie. Voici Harry. Il est avec moi. Nous allons dans ma chambre, ne viens nous déranger sous aucun prétexte. Dit Sévérus gentiment.

"Bien Maître.

"Merci Dixie. Dit Harry en récupérant le plat.

"De rien Maître Harry. Répondit la petite elfe en tordant ses mains dans sa jupe noire.

Harry la détailla un instant, elle était affranchie cette elfe, elle portait des vêtements, jupe noire et petit chemisier blanc, plus moldus que sorciers, mais des vêtements sans aucun doute.

"A plus tard Dixie...

Harry suivit son professeur dans le dédale des couloirs du Manoir, il le vit ouvrir cérémonieusement une porte à double battant, s'effaçant pour laisser entrer le jeune homme.

Et de nouveau récupéra le plat au dragon qui menaçait de partir par terre une seconde fois...

"Sév...

"Entre.

Harry entra dans la grande pièce, il ne retrouvait pas l'intimité des appartements situés dans les cachots de Poudlard et se sentait perdu dans cette vaste somptuosité.

La grande pièce était une bibliothèque, couplée à un bureau. Les murs étaient habillés de livres du sol au plafond et le bureau de bois marqueté, surchargé de grimoires et de parchemins.

Malgré sa taille, on s'habituait rapidement au lieu, il dégageait une certaine sérénité et l'éclairage aussi doux qu'intense à la fois, lui conférait une certaine ... magie.

"Viens.

Le professeur l'entraîna vers une porte cachée par un rideau de velours pourpre. Il lui fit de nouveau signe de passer devant lui et le poussa doucement.

Cette pièce là était moins grande que la précédente et était dévolue au repos, un coin salon, des fauteuils profonds proches de la cheminée.

Le lit occupait le fond de la pièce. Résolument moderne, pas de baldaquin comme d'habitude chez les sorciers, relativement bas, en bois blond. Couvert d'une courtepointe vert foncée, rebrodée de vert clair et de fils d'argent.

La pièce était illuminée, comme au restaurant, par une multitude de bougies, se reflétant dans le bois poli du sol et des murs, éclairant de douces lueurs les tableaux et les objets décorant la pièce.

"Wahoo... Marmonna Harry en entrant.

"Ca te plaît?

"Tout à fait toi. Indéfinissable, mais c'est toi.

"Vas-y, entre, n'aie pas peur. Invita Sévérus en se dirigeant vers le coin salon et en posant l'assiette sur la table basse.

Il regarda Harry faire le tour de la chambre lentement, regardant avec curiosité les tableaux, effleurant le couvre lit vert, caressant le dos du canapé écru. Marchant sans bruit.

Tout en l'observant, Sévérus enleva sa robe longue, et dégrafa les attaches de sa redingote. Il rangea les deux vêtements dans un dressing dissimulé dans un des murs. Puis s'installa dans un des fauteuils, fit flamber un feu dans la cheminée et baisser un peu l'intensité des lumières.

Harry revint vers lui quelques minutes plus tard, le dévisageant lentement.

Sévérus avait allongé ses longues jambes et reposé son menton sur la paume de sa main, son bras plié sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Leur regards se croisèrent et ne lâchèrent plus. Harry fit glisser la veste de ses épaules et la lança sur un des autres fauteuils. Il se rapprocha de Sév et le domina de toute sa hauteur, passant une jambe de chaque côté des siennes, posant les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et se pencha vers le visage pâle. L'embrassant en touches légères. N'évitant que la bouche, s'amusant à le taquiner.

Jusqu'à ce que les longs bras et les mains fines ne viennent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et ne l'attirent de force sur les cuisses musclées, le faisant éclater de rire tout en essayant de caser ses jambes de chaque côté de Sév.

Brusquement le fauteuil lui paraissait un peu petit, mais à deux, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Il posa ses paumes sur les joues de Sévérus et se pencha sur lui, posant enfin sa bouche sur la sienne. Caressant ses lèvres du bout de sa langue, menant le baiser. Son regard plongé dans les orbes noirs de son amant.

Heureux de voir le regard devenir vitreux, le désir envahissant le professeur de potions.

Les mains dudit professeur caressaient le creux de ses reins, jouant avec le tissus du tee shirt, d'une douceur troublante.

Puis descendaient, dessinant les courbes des fesses fermes.

Avant de remonter et de se glisser sous le tee shirt, enfin sur la peau si douce. La caresse devint ardente, les mains dessinant à l'aveugle, les contours du torse musclé.

Le souffle du jeune homme devint plus erratique, ses mains tremblaient légèrement sur les joues de son ancien professeur.

Le gémissement rauque de l'homme, lui arracha des frissons.

"Tu viens? Demanda Sév en continuant ses caresses.

"Je te suis...

Sévérus garda ses mains sur la taille de Harry et entreprit de se lever lentement, essayant de ne pas déséquilibrer son jeune amant dans la manoeuvre. Ils parvinrent à se dégager du fauteuil et se dirigèrent vers le lit, mains enlacées.

L'homme arrêta son compagnon, restant derrière lui, caressant ses bras nus, embrassant sa nuque bronzée, serrant son corps contre le sien, les courbes fermes de ses fesses contre son bas ventre.

"Tu veux? Murmura Sévérus, un peu incertain malgré tout.

"C'est une blague? Depuis le temps que j'attends... Parvint à articuler Harry, d'une voix très rauque.

"Je ne te ferais pas de mal...

"Je sais...

_"La confiance de ce môme me fait peur parfois..._

Sans bouger, Sév glissa ses mains sous le tee shirt noir et le fit remonter le long du torse musclé, le passant par dessus la tête brune. L'abandonnant par terre, tache liquide miroitante.

Les caresses continuèrent, de l'endroit où il était placé, Sévérus pouvait continuer à embrasser la nuque et les épaules rondes, ses mains voyageant sur le ventre plat et dessinant les abdominaux fermes.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, baissant la tête, se soumettant au Maître des Potions.

"Enlève tes chaussures...

Sans un mot, Harry se mit à genoux et se débarrassa de ses souliers, il enleva ses chaussette dans le même temps, puis se releva, toujours collé au professeur.

Les mains fines descendirent un peu plus bas sur le ventre, se posant sur la ceinture de cuir noir, la détachant, et dégrafèrent le pantalon noir.

Glissant ses mains dans le pantalon, le long des hanches, descendant sur les fesses rondes, dégageant les jambes musclées, lentement. Se mettant à genoux derrière lui, embrassant les vertèbres, posant ses lèvres au creux de ses reins. Caressant de sa joue, les fesses encore couvertes d'un boxer noir.

Le pantalon fut abandonné lui aussi par terre.

Harry ne respirait plus que par à-coups, le mouvement des mains de Sév sur lui, lui arrachaient des frissons. Son sexe dressé était douloureux d'inattention, mais il savait que l'homme n'en ferait qu'à son idée, ce n'était pas la peine de le supplier. Pas ce soir.

Il le sentit se relever et ses mains le poussèrent lentement vers le lit, la courtepointe se releva avec élégance, dégageant les draps gris perle.

"Allonges toi... Murmura le Maître des Potions.

Harry obéit avec bonne grâce, s'appuyant sur un coude, observant l'homme qui se déshabillait pour lui.

La chemise blanche dévoila la poitrine pâle, glissant le long des épaules et tombant à terre, suivie par le pantalon noir, et le reste des sous vêtements. L'homme détacha le catogan et libéra ses cheveux.

Il était intégralement nu, fièrement dressé, à l'aise dans sa peau.

Le feu sombre de son regard détaillant le jeune dieu allongé pour lui. Encore vêtu de son boxer noir, plus que distendu par un sexe impatient.

Sév prit sa baguette sur la table de nuit et la dirigea vers Harry, il murmura une formule lentement, une brève lueur orangée apparut, puis disparut aussitôt.

Les sourcils de Harry se levèrent.

"Sort de protection. Expliqua le professeur avec un sourire.

"Luna avait raison... C'est plus sympa que les préservatifs... Constata le jeune homme.

"Harry... Pourrait-on parler de Miss Lovegood un peu plus tard? Grogna Sévérus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur le dos, il étendit ses bras et entrouvrit ses jambes. D'une indécence absolue.

"Espèce d'impudent! Marmonna l'homme en reposant sa baguette et en rejoignant son jeune amant.

"Impatient... Uniquement. Protesta le griffondor alangui.

"D'accord, d'accord... Approuva Sév avec un sourire un peu moqueur. Petit griffon de mon coeur...

L'homme s'avança entre les jambes du jeune homme, les écartants encore un peu, se faisant de la place, il se pencha sur le torse imberbe, l'embrassant par petites touches, le faisant se couvrir de chair de poule. Les mains à la hauteur des épaules de Harry, le surplombant cette fois.

De sa puissance masculine. Sa virilité se posant contre la sienne. Toujours emprisonnée dans le tissu noir.

Lui arrachant des gémissements. Des soupirs.

Il ouvrit les lèvres d'Harry de sa langue, explorant lentement et soigneusement la bouche offerte. Buvant les mots qu'il murmure. Les supplications... Il se frotte doucement sur lui, l'excitant encore un peu. Le menant au bord de l'explosion.

Sans avoir besoin de le toucher, une chaleur humide vint récompenser Sévérus de ses agissements. Le corps tendu contre le sien, le cri avalé. Le souffle court du jeune homme, son coeur affolé qui résonne dans sa poitrine.

Puis l'abandon, la détente de ce corps. Ce que souhaitait Sévérus. Dans cet état d'abandon, Harry sera moins tendu et se laissera envahir sans douleur.

Il le débarrasse de son boxer souillé, essuyant son sexe au passage. Et prend une petite fiole dans sa table de nuit. Enduit ses doigts de la substance huileuse et écarte encore un peu plus les jambes musclées. Harry se laisse faire, prenant ses genoux, s'ouvrant de lui même, présentant le creux de ses fesses. Il voit la main de Sév descendre vers cet endroit encore inviolé. L'effleurement des doigts est très doux. Il sent la pulpe d'un doigt caresser l'endroit, défroisser lentement les plis du muscle. Lentement, cerclant. Entrant doucement. A peine. Pour ressortir aussitôt. Lui arrachant des soupirs. Il est prêt. Il en a envie. Il devient fou devant tant de douceur. Encore un peu d'huile de rose vanillée. Une phalange pénètre presque entièrement. Bougeant lentement, écartant les parois serrées. Allant et venant. Ouvrant. Ecartant. Toujours attentif au moindre signe d'inconfort de la part du jeune homme. Le regard vert est flou. Les halètements ont remplacé depuis un moment les gémissements et les mots.

Quand Sév ajouta un second doigt au premier, il vit la tête brune partir en arrière, un cri sur les lèvres...

"Harr...

"No...on... Cont..inue... Râle Harry.

Sév continue sa préparation, lentement, plus profondément, effleurant brusquement la glande qui fait exploser un feu d'artifice derrière les paupières closes.

"Sééévvvvvvv! Le cri est étranglé et les muscles se tendent de nouveau. Le sexe s'érige à demi.

Quelques gouttes de sueur perlent sur le front du maître des potions, il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi dur de résister à l'envie de s'enfoncer dans le jeune homme, comme une brute. Il est à la torture lui aussi.

Finalement, il enduit son sexe de l'huile, il se penche et embrasse Harry une fois encore, le fait lâcher ses jambes et se tourner, le mettant à genoux, écartant les fesses, dévoilant le muscle relâché et se positionne, les mains fermement accrochées sur les hanches du jeune homme. Le gland violacé passe lentement, lissant le muscle en forçant le passage. Sentant la tension qui crispe Harry. Il se penche et le caresse, encore, embrassant son dos, mordant la chair dorée. Le laissant s'habituer à sa présence en lui. L'attirant lentement encore, le faisant venir sur lui, le redressant, le rassurant quand à la douleur à laquelle il s'habitue. A l'envie qui commence à déborder la douleur.

A ce corps qui se colle au sien. Qui vient à sa rencontre. Dos contre sa poitrine. Les mains qui se nouent maladroitement autour de la nuque derrière lui.

"Sévérus...

Les hanches s'éloignent et se rapprochent, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus violemment. Avec force grondement. Choc des chairs qui se heurtent.

Et enfin, le cri rauque de celui qui reçoit, jouissant une deuxième fois, provoquant par ses contractions la jouissance de celui qui donne. Avec un gémissement sourd.

Avec un coeur qui bondit dans deux poitrines.

Un seul corps qui s'effondre et se sépare.

Harry se tourne dans le creux des bras de Sévérus.

Embrassant sa gorge, souriant et les yeux déjà fermés.

"Merci...

_"Merci à toi mon Amour..._

* * *

Zen... On respire, et on arrête de me demander un lemon, CA Y EST... 

Bon Anniversaire ma Vifounette à moi...

Bisousmouchous

Sandy


	27. Rien N'existe vraiment

**Disclaimer** :Je ne possède ni les persos ni le contexte, mis à part Matt Jones. Hé vi.

**Rating:?**

**Le sel de ma vie:** Avec toutes mes excuses pour un délai aussi long et impardonnable et pour ce que j'ai fait. Je vous préviens, ce n'est certainemant pas aussi zen que vous le souhaitiez.

*****

**_Rien n'existe vraiment_**

Harry et Sévérus profitaient du moment de tendresse qu'ils ne pouvaient s'accorder à Poudlard. Lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Deux hommes qui s'aiment. Comment ne pas les comprendre? Il y avait les autres pourtant. Tous les autres qui ne comprenaient pas.

Ceux qui jugeraient Sev coupable. Coupable d'avoir séduit un de ses élèves.

Un enfant.

Pas si enfant à cet âge là et majeur dans ce monde là. Mais la perversité est vilement associée aux adultes. Alors qu'il n'y a que de l'amour. Et que l'amour est pur quelque soit l'âge de ses protagonistes.

Harry était pensif.

Il laissait les pensées noires tourner dans sa tête, démolissant le peu de moral que l'amour qu'il venait de faire avec Sév lui avait donné. Il se sentait tellement impuissant face aux autres. Il ne restait plus qu'un trimestre.

Et après il serait libre.

Ils seraient libres. Si Sévérus voulait de lui.

D'où lui venait cette angoisse soudainement. Est ce que le professeur, maintenant son plaisir atteint, allait il continuer à le considérer comme sien?

"Arrête de penser à des trucs pareils, je ne t'ai pas emmené chez moi pour te virer une fois passé dans mon lit. Grogna Sév sans bouger. Alors, ayez un peu de confiance en vous Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes puissamment aimable... Ne vous en déplaise. Et si ce n'était pas galvaudé par le nombre de fois où ces mots ont été dits depuis la nuit des temps: sachez que je suis amoureux de vous. Je vous aime Monsieur Potter.

Il avait à peine bougé en disant ces derniers mots, plantant son regard noir dans les émeraudes brillantes.

"En êtes vous certain Monsieur Rogue? Pensez vous qu'aimer un Potter soit politiquement correct?

"Je suis au regret de confirmer ce que je disais il y à un instant à peine, et je me dois de m'excuser auprès de la mémoire de votre pauvre père qui doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe: Je vous aime. Jeune Harry. Je t'aime. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé, je crois bien. Murmura l'homme allongé. Cessant là le jeu du vouvoiement.

"Sev... Tu crois qu'il désapprouverait tant que ça? Chuchota Harry.

"J'en ai peur. Nous ne nous aimions vraiment pas, tu sais.

"Quelle revanche hein?

Sévérus se redressa en entendant l'amertume dans la voix de Harry.

"Comment ça, une revanche? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

"Je dis n'importe quoi... Excuses moi... Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça...

"Tu sais t'y prendre pour blesser les gens...

"Sév... Sév... Harry se redressa sur un coude, prêt à retenir l'homme. Qui ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, se contentant de le fixer d'un regard un peu triste.

"As tu tellement besoin de casser ce qui peut t'arriver de bien Harry? Est ce que tu ne crois pas que tu as le droit d'avoir un peu de bonheur toi aussi? Demanda le professeur d'une voix très douce.

"Oh... L'étonnement perçait dans la voix du jeune homme, Sévérus semblait avoir compris plus de choses dans son comportement que lui même ne le pensait.

"Je... Je ne sais pas, Sévérus. Avoua-t-il en se rallongeant.

"Alors, ne penses plus à rien et essaie de dormir. Nous devons retourner à Poudlard dès le petit matin. Même si nous n'avons pas cours, je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis avec Albus.

"D'accord, je vais essayer... Merci. Dit il encore avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

"De rien Jeune Potter. De rien. Murmura Sévérus en enlaçant le corps contre le sien.

******

POV de Matt un peu plus tôt ce soir là.

Bon, mon cher Père et son amoureux sont partis et j'ai l'usage de l'appart du maître, donc, petit Malefoy, ce soir, toi et moi, allons arriver à un tournant de nos relations.

Si j'arrive à assumer un côté sexuel dans cette relation là, parce que l'expérience de mes pères sur ce point particulier n'est pas super utile.

Je sais tout en théorie, mais pour la pratique, je suis encore plus novice qu'un ado boutonneux... De douze ans...

Va falloir que mon cher et tendre ne soit pas trop farouche sur le coup.

Quoique, notre petite partie de câlins sur le terrain de Quidditch, n'était pas forcement préméditée et ça c'est assez bien passé... Même super bien passé, d'ailleurs...

Bon, Matt, un peu de modestie t'es pas Cazanova non plus...

Toute blagues mise à part, je suis vachement nerveux. J'ai envie de faire les choses bien pour lui, comme ce qu'il a fait pour Harry et Papa, mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

Le romantisme ça ne s'improvise pas non plus...

Je me demande si Luna me donnerait un coup de main... C'est une idée, je suis certain qu'elle pourra m'aider... Elle est géniale cette fille et on s'entends plutôt bien tous les deux...

Bon, je fonce à Gryffondor... J'espère qu'elle est avec Ron, parce que me taper tout Poudl...

Mais je suis vraiment crétin parfois.... Allez, Matt, un peu de concentration, utilise les dons que tu as reçu à la naissance...

_Legimenlocalisation_!

Trouver Luna Lovegood.... Ok, salle sur demande... Génial ce truc là, je me demande si c'est ça me vient de Papa ou de Papa???

Matt se mit à rire en pensant à une idiotie pareille. Peu importait lequel lui avait offert ce don. Il était en tout cas bien pratique. Il se rendit à la salle sur demande et frappa à la porte, sachant qu'il retrouverait le salon de la maman de Luna.

"Entre Matt. Dit la jeune fille avant qu'il ne s'annonce.

"Comment tu savais que c'était moi?

Le sourire de Luna était énigmatique et amusé.

"T'avais besoin de moi... Je le sens tu sais. Parfois, je ressens aussi les émotions des gens... C'est parfois assez troublant, mais la plupart du temps, j'arrive à sélectionner...

"Mmm... C'est de l'empathie, non?

"Il me semble... C'est un don que ma mère possédait et je crois bien en avoir hérité... C'est bien d'avoir quelque chose d'elle... Dit la jeune fille doucement.

"Ouais. C'est bien d'avoir quelque chose d'elle. Moi, j'aurais bien aimé... Commença Matt avant de s'interrompre en rougissant.

"T'aurais aimé quoi? Avoir une mère?

"Non. Dit Matt en secouant la tête. C'est bizarre, j'ai un instant retrouvé des souvenirs qui n'existent pas.

"Ceux que Draco avait crée pour toi?

"Ouais. Ceux de ma fille. J'ai failli dire: j'aurais bien aimé que ma fille ait quelque chose de moi. Mais je ne sais plus très bien ce que ça voulait dire...

Luna se leva de son canapé et vint s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil dans lequel s'était effondré Matt.

"Tu es confus. Tu sais, tout ne va pas s'arrange en une nuit, tu vas avoir encore des déraillements de mémoire parfois, mais tu oublieras petit à petit. Et tu n'auras plus que notre monde comme référence. Ce jour là tu seras...

"Je serais?

"Vraiment humain?

"Je croyais que c'était fait...

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus besoin des pentacles que tu es complètement humain. Pas encore tout à fait.

"Par Merlin... Murmura Matt en pâlissant. Tu crois que je vais y arriver un jour?

Je commence à ne plus y croire...

"Tu vas y arriver, il ne te reste plus qu'a faire tes preuves. C'est à toi de jouer maintenant.

"Je sais pas ce que je dois faire Luna... Dit Matt, d'une voix tendue.

"Tu dois prouver que tu es vivant. Toi et toi seul.

"Je ne te suis pas.

"Ben... Toi et Draco... Faudrait peut être que vous... enfin que tu... bref... La jeune fille parvenait à rougir un peu quand même.

"Tu veux pas dire... enfin... heu... que lui et moi... on... Matt bafouillait un peu. Il savait parfaitement de quoi voulait parler la jeune fille, il en était arrivé aux même conclusions, mais...

"Ben un peu... si

"Et comment je vais faire?

"Comment ça comment?

"T'as pas des idées pour pouvoir le séduire?

"Je crois bien que le côté séduction, c'est pas ce qui perturbe Draco pour le moment... Dit Luna pensivement.

"C'est pas ça, mais je voudrais faire un truc spécial. Comme Harry pour son rendez vous.

"Un truc romantique?

"Ouais. Sev est pas là, j'ai l'appart pour nous seuls. On devrait arriver à faire un truc sympa.

"Demande de l'aide aux elfes pour un repas hors norme. Enfin si c'est ce dont tu as envie.

"Draco appréciera?

"C'est un aristocrate. Il est habitué à ce qu'il y a de mieux. Mais tout lui plaira. Tout ce qui viendra de toi lui conviendra. Il est amoureux...

"Tu crois?

"Je te laisse la salle sur demande alors, tu vas trouver quelque chose de bien, Matt... J'ai confiance en toi. Tu vas y arriver.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers la serredaigle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Merci Luna.

"De rien Matt. De rien.

******

Les deux étudiants sortirent de la salle sur demande et Luna s'éloigna dans le couloir. Il fallait que Matt soit seul pour formuler la demande sinon leurs pensées allaient créer un certain chaos.

Le serpentard regarda fixement la porte de chêne.

Des tas de pensées passaient dans sa tête, il les écartait toutes, l'une après l'autre. Désespéré de ne pas arriver à fixer son choix.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, s'asseyant par terre, les genoux remontés sous le menton.

Comment formuler l'envie d'un lieu magique pour séduire la personne que l'on aime? Même la magie ne peut rien sans ordre clairement formulé et là, Matt se sentait on ne peut plus indécis.

Une pièce spéciale. Une chambre romantique à souhait, illuminée de petites bougies, un lit confortable, un côté salon afin de ne pas donner l'impression à son amoureux qu'il n'avait pas d'autre idée que de le coller dans un lit et de lui faire l'amour sauvagement... Ouaip, comme si Draco allait être dupe...

Une lueur brilla sous la porte, attirant le regard de Matt, la pièce sur demande avait fait son office et s'était pliée à sa demande, même si celle ci avait été un peu imprécise visiblement.

Il se leva et tendit une main tremblante vers la poignée de cuivre et ouvrit la porte, la vision de la pièce correspondait tant à ce qu'il venait d'avoir envie qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

Et pourtant rien de trop exceptionnel, rien qui ne puisse impressionner un Draco Malefoy.

Une chambre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus romantique avec ses chandelles et un dîner dressé dans un coin, sur une table basse entourée d'une multitude de coussins.

Une odeur de Jasmin flottait dans l'air, mêlé à la suave fragrance de la vanille. Des bougies de toutes tailles et toutes formes.

Un lit à baldaquin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, drapé de tentures pourpres, le linge de lit d'un blanc pur orné de quelques motifs du même pourpre. A y regarder de plus près, les motifs n'étaient qu'un entrelacs élégant des initiales de Draco et de lui même.

Matt fit le tour de la pièce lentement, appréciant chaque détail, même si au fond de lui, il sentait que tout cela était trop beau.

Un bref espoir que tout cela soit bien réel.

Que tout ça existe vraiment.

Qu'il soit un jeune homme de dix huit ans, magicien et vivant dans ce drôle de monde fantastique.

Qu'il soit vraiment né de l'amour de Draco.

De la magie de Sévérus et de Lucius réunie.

Matt regarda la flamme d'une bougie danser doucement.

C'était si beau.

Il avait failli y croire.

Mais la lueur de cette flamme qui traversait l'ombre de sa main le ramenait à la réalité.

Rien de tout cela n'existait.

Tout n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Il voyait _à travers sa main,_ son corps semblait se dissiper, se diluer dans l'air comme une couleur fugitive dans un cours d'eau.

Il espéra encore une fois que tout ne soit pas irréel.

Que Sévérus et Harry soient vraiment ensembles.

Que Draco et son père se soient vraiment réconciliés.

La robe noire bordée de vert s'effondra en tournoyant sur le sol quand le corps qui l'habitait se fut complètement dissipé.

Un léger tintement accompagna la chute des bijoux.

Il ne restait de Matt que cette robe noire.

Dans l'air parfumé, un soupir s'éleva.

Un soupir de regret.

Draco sortit de l'ombre dans laquelle il se tenait. Il fit lui aussi le tour de la chambre, caressant les bougies, promenant ses doigts sur les dentelles du blanc neigeux des draps fins.

Il s'agenouilla près de la robe d'un serpentard qui n'avait jamais existé que dans son imagination fiévreuse. Dans ses fantasmes les plus fous.

Il caressa l'étoffe noire et prit religieusement le vêtement dans ses mains, il se releva et enfila la seconde robe par dessus la première.

Le monogramme délicat des Malefoy capta le reflet d'une bougie. Les bijoux brillèrent d'un bref éclat doré quand le jeune homme blond les glissa dans sa poche.

Il sortit de la salle sur demande et referma la porte doucement. En retournant dans sa tour il croisa Luna et n'eut pas un regard pour la jeune femme.

L'éclat fiévreux de son regard inquiéta la serredaigle, qu'avait Draco?

Il était tellement bizarre depuis quelques semaines.

Le professeur Rogue avait menacé de sorts atroces tout étudiant qui se permettrait de se moquer du jeune Malefoy.

Il avait évoqué un sort semblable à un _Impérium_..... qui maintenait Draco dans un état entre hypnose et somnambulisme. Le faisant agir de façon étrange: il voyait des choses et des gens qui n'existaient pas.

Il vivait dans une sorte de délire inquiétant.

Que son père soit venu plusieurs fois au château n'avait pas été pour rassurer les élèves.

Luna haussa les épaules en retournant vers ses quartiers.

*****

**Epilogue**

Sévérus réveilla gentiment Harry d'un baiser dans le cou, d'une caresse sur sa hanche. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et son regard clair plongea dans celui du professeur.

"Salut.

"Salut toi même.

"Comment te sens tu? Demanda Sév en scrutant le visage de son jeune amant.

"Parfaitement bien. J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi. Répondit Harry avec sincérité.

"Prêt à rentrer dans le monde réel?

"Pas tout à fait, à vrai dire. Dit l'étudiant lentement. Mais je sais que nous le devons.

Je me lève dans un instant Sévérus.

Le professeur de potions ne fit pas le moindre geste. Se contentant de regarder l'homme à ses côtés.

Son coeur se gonflait de bonheur. Il espérait que Dumbledore resterait sur ses positions et accepterait que son jeune prodige soit l'âme soeur de son Maître des Potions. La présence d' Harry ces derniers mois avait été un miracle en soi. Sans lui, Sév se demandait comment il aurait fait pour gérer la crise qui avait saisi son filleul.

Draco l'avait inquiété quand il avait commencé à parler de ce Matt Jones. Quand il avait failli mourir par amour pour ce fantôme.

Il avait fallu les multiples talents d' Harry pour l'aider dans cette mission périlleuse. L'aide inconditionnelle des autres griffondors ainsi que celle de Zabini avaient été des bonus dans ce délire intense.

Le regard triste de Lucius le poursuivait parfois.

Ce gris orage mâtiné de bleu glacier.

Ce regard d'un père qui sait que son fils est fou.

Lui même avait été près de sombrer dans la folie quand il avait fallu accueillir cette émanation des délires de Draco et l'accueillir près de lui. Son Fils.

Il avait été si proche de perdre la simple foi qu'il avait en Albus quand celui ci lui avait demandé de ne pas contrecarrer les affabulation du jeune Malefoy. Quand il lui avait demandé de vivre au quotidien avec ce Matt Jones.

Par tous les mages bénéfiques du monde sorcier, il remerciait ce ciel là de lui avoir donné Harry ce soir là.

Cette saint valentin.

Ce jour parfait ou il avait mis son esprit au repos alors que le chaos régnait dans Poudlard, grâce à la personne qui était la plus importante pour lui avant le jeune griffondor.

Les derniers mois à croiser cette émanation des désirs de Draco avaient étés rudes. Mais il sentait la fin approcher. Il se demandait juste quelle serait la décision de Lucius. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Draco comme ça. Il devrait le faire enfermer.

Son fils avait basculé quand il avait assisté au meurtre de sa mère par Voldemort le jour du Grand Combat.

Sa dépression ensuite, cette tentative de suicide qui avait laissé des lésions irréversibles. Les hallucinations.

La folie.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et lui caressa la joue, il se leva et s'habilla, attendant que son amant soit prêt lui aussi, ils transplannèrent à Pré au Lard, remontant l'avenue lentement, retournant au château. Peu pressés de retrouver le monde.

En arrivant dans la cour d'honneur de Poudlard, ils croisèrent quelques élèves qui baissèrent le regard, chuchotants dans leur dos.

Harry respira à fond, il sentait brusquement que quelque chose d'épouvantable était arrivé. Sévérus ressentit la même chose au même moment, mais comprit immédiatement ce dont il pouvait s'agir.

"Draco... Murmura le Maître des potions.

"Draco?

"C'est terminé... Constata Sévérus en fermant les yeux un instant. Je ne sens plus sa magie.

"Comment ça terminé? Demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

Le professeur se tourna vers lui et prit sa main dans la sienne. Calmant les tremblements du jeune homme. Il secoua la tête lentement.

Sans un mot de plus il l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs, se rendant chez Albus. Le mot de passe ridicule ( chuppa chuppe... N'importe quoi...) Ils gravirent les escaliers qui se dévoilèrent, entrant dans le bureau ou se trouvait déjà un certain nombre de personnes.

Lucius, assis dans un profond fauteuil, plus pâle encore que d'habitude. Minerva, statue silencieuse près d'une des hautes fenêtre. Pompom. Les gamins étaient là eux aussi.

Granger, Zabini, Weasley.

La main de Harry serra la sienne à la broyer. Mais Sévérus resta de marbre. Silencieux lui aussi. Il expliquerait plus tard. Peut être. Quand il retrouverait le contrôle de sa voix.

"Nous avons trouvé son corps dans le lac. Ce sont les sirènes qui l'ont remonté et qui nous ont prévenu. Dit Lucius d'une voix basse qui résonna dans le silence.

Albus restait le regard obstinément fixé sur ses mains nouées, posées sur son bureau.

"Il s'est suicidé. Il t'a laissé une lettre. Continua Malefoy.

Il tendit une longue enveloppe crème qui se trouvait sur ses genoux, à Sévérus.

Il n'y avait que trois pas à faire. De l'endroit où il se trouvait pour aller rejoindre son ami et sa main tendue.

Mais ces trois pas semblaient représenter un effort qu'il n'arriverait jamais à surmonter. Rogue n'avançait pas. Ce fut Harry qui fit les trois pas, prenant l'enveloppe et la décachetant, il en retira un parchemin plié.

Il le déplia et retint son souffle. Le visage souriant de Matt le fixait. Au dos du dessin il n'y avait que quelques mots tracés d'une écriture élégante.

_"Il m'attend quelque part._

_Je t'aime Sév, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi._

_Dis à mon Père que je l'aime et que je suis désolé de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur de ses rêves._

_Je vais rejoindre le mien._

_Adieu_

_Ton Dragon_

Harry avait lu les mots à mi-voix et c'est en entendant Hermione éclater en sanglots qu'il s'en rendit compte. Il releva la têt et vit Ron prendre son amie dans ses bras.

MacGonagall fixait le parc au travers de la fenêtre.

Lucius baissa la tête et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sévérus vit le serpentard sur le point de se laisser aller.

Une larme descendit sur sa joue.

Unique.

Mais portant en elle la douleur d'un père.

Si semblable à celle que ressentait Sévérus à cet instant là.

****

Ok, ceci est la fin la pire que j'ai jamais faite d'une de mes fics.

Après deux ans de non écriture, j'ai assassiné cette fic.

Je ne voyais pas ou aller et n'en avais plus le courage, et quand à être finale, cette fin pouvait être aussi finale dans ce sens.

Je suis désolée pour celles qui attendaient avec un secret espoir de bonheur. Mais cette fin est aussi une façon de dire au revoir et peut être adieu au fandom de HP.

Merci à celles qui sont venues ici. Je vous aime toutes.

Bisoumouchous

San


End file.
